Out Of Memory
by Lydean
Summary: Après un choc, Dean perd la mémoire. Entre cauchemars, souvenirs douloureux, traque du FBI et chasse d'une créature, le lien qui l'unit à son frère sera-t-il suffisant pour s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Out Of Memory**

**Spoilers :** Cette fiction se déroule vers la fin de la saison 2, donc _a priori_, pas de spoilers ! Malgré tout, j'ai prélevé des souvenirs de leur enfance (et adolescence) parmi ceux évoqués dans la saison 5.

**Personnages** : Sam et Dean Winchester et un p'tit peu Bobby aussi !

**Résumé** : Au cours d'une chasse, Dean est grièvement blessé à la tête. A l'hôpital, Sam apprend que son frère n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie. Pour lui faire recouvrer la mémoire, le médecin lui suggère de lui rappeler quelques éléments marquants de leur passé. Une mission qui va s'avérer d'autant plus difficile pour le cadet des Winchester, puisqu'il va devoir apprendre à vivre avec un frère qui le considère comme un étranger et un fou furieux, semer les agents du FBI qui sont à leurs trousses et exterminer une créature qu'ils vont rencontrer sur le chemin qui doit les mener chez Bobby. Cette expérience devrait également lui rappeler à quel point la présence de son aîné à ses côtés est importante, voire vitale pour lui.

Voilà un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic qui se situerait dans une de mes deux saisons préférées. C'est une sorte de retour aux sources en quelque sorte. Comme d'habitude, mon côté sadique s'exprime pleinement, que ce soit au niveau des victimes ou de nos frères préférés. Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! lol ! Le titre n'est pas tiré d'un film mais c'est un petit clin d'œil à mes gros soucis de plantage de PC et de « beugage » de connexion à Internet ! lol ! J'espère développer cette histoire de manière à ce qu'elle vous fasse penser à un vrai épisode de Supernatural. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'ayez pas peur de me le dire.

D'autre part, si les lieux cités existent réellement, leur description et tout ce qui s'y passe n'est que pure fiction. Merci de votre indulgence !

Merci de me laisser écrire cette histoire seule. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages : toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. Elles aident à s'améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

C'était pourtant une chasse des plus ordinaires ...

Ils avaient été alertés par une légende du coin qui avait fait son grand retour à la suite de la disparition de trois jeunes, amateurs de sensations fortes. Une vingtaine d'années auparavant, une demi-douzaine de touristes randonneurs, avaient pénétré ces bois et n'en étaient jamais ressortis. Mais cette histoire remontait bien plus loin encore. Alors que certains racontaient que l'immense forêt du comté de Whatcom, au nord ouest de Washington, était hantée, d'autres n'avait aucun doute quant à la présence d'un monstre. De nombreuses théories émanaient de l'esprit des habitants aux alentours. Bigfoot, loup-garou et autre chupacabra devenaient incontestablement les prédateurs tout trouvés de cette immensité boisée. Malheureusement, personne n'étant revenu de ces expéditions durant les vagues de disparitions, rien ne fut prouvé. Dans l'intervalle, de nombreux amateurs de nature s'y promenaient régulièrement sans embûche. Ceux-là estimaient que cette légende provenait de vieux fous qui n'avaient rien à faire de leur journée et que les disparus n'avaient pas pris les précautions nécessaires à une randonnée sans danger.

En lisant l'article sur Internet, Sam avait décidé de pousser plus avant ses recherches. Il avait alors découvert le cycle assez régulier des disparitions bien plus nombreuses qu'il n'y paraissait et en avait fait part à Dean. Son grand frère parut plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller chasser une créature qu'ils connaissaient bien. En effet, avec les éléments qu'ils avaient recueillis, ils avaient une bonne idée de ce qu'ils devraient affronter, ils étaient armés en conséquence et avaient la certitude qu'ils pourraient l'exterminer rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent à Newhalem vers dix-huit heures. Le paysage était magnifique : la petite ville était située au milieu d'une immense étendue verdoyante, dans les contreforts occidentaux des cascades du Nord, près de la rivière Skagit. Avant d'entrer dans l'épaisse forêt, Sam s'était délecté de ce splendide panorama à travers la vitre de l'Impala qui roulait un peu trop vite à son goût. Au volant, Dean lui avait expliqué qu'il souhaitait arriver avant la nuit car la route lui paraissait suffisamment hasardeuse le jour et il devinait aisément qu'elle serait totalement meurtrière en pleine obscurité.

Leur arrivée à Newhalem ne passa pas inaperçue et autant dire que l'accueil qu'il leur fut réservé était carrément à l'opposé de la chaleur du paysage. Seuls les employés de la centrale hydroélectrique peuplaient la petite ville située au milieu de nulle part. Bien qu'ils aient des allures d'honnêtes travailleurs, leur attitude était peu avenante et les traits de leurs visages montraient aussi bien leur méfiance que leur aversion pour les nouveaux venus.

Malgré tout, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années à la carrure ambitieuse et au visage rond s'avança vers eux. Il se présenta comme étant le contremaître et donc la personne de référence de la petite ville. Il les encouragea à le suivre dans une sorte de mobil home qui lui servait de bureau.

**- J'espère que vous êtes bien armés et que vous savez ce que vous faîtes,** lança-t-il de sa voix de ténor en les détaillant des pieds à la tête. **Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, vous feriez bien de repartir d'où vous venez ! On a assez de trois disparus pour la journée.**

**- Comment ça ? **Demandèrent les deux frères en même temps.

**- Ben ouais, quand on a signalé la disparition de Jimmy, ce matin, on nous a ri au nez en prétextant qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir les réactions d'un p'tit jeune de dix-neuf ans. Mais c'est un bon gamin ce p'tit-là et travailleur en plus. Il se serait pas barré comme ça et il serait encore moins allé dans la forêt tout seul. Il sait que c'est dangereux. Alors Franck, son père, et un pote à lui, Ray, ils ont décidé d'aller le chercher eux-mêmes. Ray connaît bien le coin. Mais on n'a plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis quinze heures. Avant de partir, Ray a trouvé des marques bizarres par là. **

L'homme accompagna ses paroles d'un signe de tête, indiquant la direction à suivre.

**- Vous voulez bien nous montrer**, lui demanda Sam pendant que son frère ouvrait déjà la porte pour sortir.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'orée des bois. Ils s'enfoncèrent péniblement entre les ronces en suivant un étroit passage fraîchement révélé par les piétinements d'autres personnes avant eux. A cet endroit, la forêt était extrêmement dense. Le contremaître les mena jusqu'à un arbre immense où il leur désigna des marques sur le tronc. Quatre entailles verticales bien nettes s'étendaient sur une dizaine de centimètres et étaient espacées d'intervalles réguliers. La largeur de l'empreinte aurait pu faire penser aux griffes d'une patte d'ours si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée d'une cinquième entaille bien distincte, sur la gauche, orientée selon un angle d'environ quarante cinq degrés. Les Winchester échangèrent un regard. Leur piste se confirmait. Ils traquaient effectivement un wendigo.

L'homme les observa alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur examen du tronc puis il ne put s'empêcher de leur faire part de ses doutes :

**- Ce n'est pas un ours, n'est-ce pas ? Ray a dit que cette empreinte aurait pu être celle d'un humain si elle n'avait pas eu cette taille et si les griffes n'avaient pas été si profondément enfoncées dans l'écorce. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous avez une idée ? Vous savez comment exterminer cette chose ?**

**- On ne peut pas se prononcer pour le moment, **répondit Sam de manière évasive, tant les questions de l'homme le gênaient.

**- Oui, mais, vous allez quand même nous aider, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider, **le rassura le cadet des Winchester pendant que son frère scrutait les environs.** Mais il nous est difficile de répondre à toutes vos questions pour le moment.**

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et pénétrèrent dans le petit local qui servait de bureau au contremaître. Celui-ci leur désigna alors sur une carte, tous les espaces fouillés de fond en comble par ses deux collègues et amis. Il leur indiqua la zone où ils avaient l'intention de se rendre, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été en contact.

**- Ca fera bientôt quatre heures qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles d'eux. On a bien essayé de les joindre par la radio du 4x4 ou par le téléphone satellitaire mais rien ! Vous croyez que la chose les a eus eux aussi ? Vous pensez que vous allez réussir à les retrouver ?**

**- On fera notre possible,** répondit Sam pendant que son frère examinait la carte.

**- J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Combien y a-t-il de chances pour qu'ils soient toujours en vie ? **Demanda l'homme avec des yeux qui reflétaient une angoisse bien réelle.

Ennuyé, le cadet des Winchester ne sut que répondre. Il refusait de mentir à cet homme mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire la vérité : les chances pour que ses amis aillent bien étaient minces. Malgré tout, ils devaient tous garder l'espoir. Lui-même se sentait très anxieux : il avait un besoin vital de sauver un maximum de personnes et il craignait un nouvel échec. Ce fut Dean qui trancha :

**- Notre objectif est avant tout de leur porter secours. Plus tôt nous serons sur les lieux et mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. Vous auriez un véhicule à nous prêter ?**

**- Oui, j'ai ma vieille jeep mais elle n'a pas la radio.**

Dean désigna d'un regard le téléphone satellitaire sur la petite table à côté d'eux et l'homme le lui tendit ainsi que la carte où il inscrivit rapidement quelques chiffres.

**- Vous pourrez nous joindre à ce numéro. Avec Franck et Ray, on avait convenu de s'appeler toutes les heures.**

**- On ne peut rien vous promettre, **lui répondit Dean, pragmatique. **Dans une heure, on sera peut-être trop occupés pour vous passez un coup de fil.**

**- Mais on s'engage à faire tout notre possible, **ajouta Sam pour tenter de réconforter l'homme.

Le contremaître valida leurs propos d'un signe de tête. Puis il les conduisit à la jeep. Les deux Winchester transférèrent l'équipement nécessaire à leur chasse, de l'Impala à leur véhicule de prêt. Dépité, Sam observa son aîné dire au revoir à son « bébé » avant de s'installer au volant de l'autre voiture. Il prit place à ses côtés avec la carte. L'homme leur souhaita bonne chance et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement.

Ils s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse forêt, au rythme saccadé de l'étroit chemin accidenté. Le rugissement du moteur montrait à quel point la petite jeep avait du mal à gravir la côte sinueuse. La nuit commençait à tomber mais ça n'empêchait pas Dean de constater l'attitude soucieuse de son petit frère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il regardait fixement devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées et, de en temps en temps, il expirait fortement comme s'il venait de prendre conscience d'une fatalité. De toute évidence, quelque chose le tourmentait et il avait besoin d'en parler.

Au troisième soupir, il accéda à la requête silencieuse de son cadet en ouvrant la conversation par un simple :

**- Quoi ?**

Sam tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança son habituel :

**- Rien …**

Tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil rapides, il attendit la véritable réponse. Comme il s'y attendait, celle-ci arriva rapidement sous la forme d'une question :

**- C'est juste que … tu crois qu'on va les retrouver vivants ?**

**- Je l'espère Sammy. **

**- Moi aussi. Mais c'est peu probable, hein ?**

**- Le temps est notre allié. Ca ne fait que quelques heures qu'ils ont disparu. Le wendigo les a certainement stockés dans son garde-manger. Ils ne seront peut-être pas très en forme mais il est possible qu'ils soient toujours en vie.**

Il vit son petit frère se détendre un peu avant de rouvrir la bouche afin de poursuivre son questionnement :

**- Mais tu es sûr que c'est bien un wendigo ?**

**- Tu as vu les marques comme moi. Tous les signes montrent que c'en est un.**

**- Oui, tu as raison. Ce serait bien qu'on réussisse à les ramener. Le contremaître avait l'air très inquiet. S'il l'avait pu, il nous aurait accompagnés. J'ai l'impression que cette communauté constitue une sorte de famille. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**- C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air d'être proches et soudés. Mais c'est un peu normal, étant donné leur mode de vie.**

**- Ouais. On aurait peut-être dû lui dire la vérité, tu ne crois pas ?**

Il regarda son petit frère d'une manière qui eut le mérite d'être suffisamment éloquente car il n'eut pas besoin de répondre à voix haute.

**- Non, c'est sûr, **admit finalement Sam.** Ca ne l'aurait pas avancé plus que ça de toute façon. Mais il posait tellement de questions. A chaque fois que j'essayais de lui apporter une réponse, il m'en posait de nouvelles. Ca ne t'a pas frustré, toi ?**

**- J'ai de l'entraînement, Sammy, **lui répondit-il simplement sans omettre de lui sourire avec malice.

Son petit frère comprit l'allusion et lui adressa sa moue faussement boudeuse, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

Le reste du trajet en voiture se fit en silence mais Sam avait l'air plus détendu. C'était étrange : souvent, lorsqu'il devait réconforter son cadet, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche pour que les mots sortent tous seuls. En revanche, s'il devait s'adresser à une autre personne, il en était totalement incapable et il était grandement préférable que Sam s'en charge. L'empathie de son petit frère était souvent bien utile dans certaines situations mais son extraordinaire sensibilité l'avait rendu malheureux plus d'une fois et son aîné était parfois démuni devant une telle détresse. Dans le passé, il lui était arrivé de ne pas le réconforter autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il y avait tellement de moments qu'il aurait aimé vivre différemment. Première chose, il l'aurait empêché de lire le journal de leur père. Etre obligé de raconter à son petit frère de huit ans que les monstres existent, que le père Noël est un leurre et que c'est un démon qui a assassiné leur maman, avait été une épreuve extrêmement difficile pour eux deux. Voir Sammy aussi accablé l'avait totalement anéanti. Ce jour-là, il avait définitivement perdu l'innocence que son aîné avait pris tant de soin à lui préserver. Et pour ne rien arranger, à partir de ce moment, il avait été obligé de répondre à toutes ses questions. A chaque fois, il avait dû faire son possible pour tenter de lui remonter le moral car les chagrins du plus jeune provoquaient inévitablement une souffrance désastreuse au sein de son organisme de grand frère protecteur. Il jeta un œil discret à son passager. Sammy méritait d'être heureux et il était de son devoir d'aîné de s'en assurer mais l'année écoulée ne les y avait pas vraiment aidés!

Arrivés près de la zone indiquée par le contremaître, ils quittèrent le véhicule, s'équipèrent de leur sac à dos et de différentes armes qu'ils accrochèrent à divers endroits faciles d'accès. Ils poursuivirent leur périple à pieds, à travers l'épaisse végétation.

Régulièrement, Dean s'assurait que Sam était à ses côtés. Il était concentré, à l'affût du moindre signe de la présence éventuelle du wendigo mais il était également très attentif aux réactions de son cadet. Tout petit déjà, Sam faisait preuve d'altruisme. Sa plus grande volonté avait toujours été d'aider les autres comme sa plus grande crainte était de ne pas être normal. Alors depuis qu'il lui avait dévoilé les derniers mots de leur père avant de mourir, son petit frère le vivait très mal et se mettait dans des situations plus que dangereuses. Dean aurait préféré ne lui avoir jamais rien dit. C'était vraiment trop douloureux de le voir si mal. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher plus longtemps. Leur relation était basée sur la confiance qu'il se portait l'un l'autre. Les cachotteries et les mensonges n'auraient fait qu'altérer le lien si fort qui les unissait. Malheureusement la vérité n'était pas toujours bonne à dire même s'il savait qu'il ferait tout pour aider son petit frère à surmonter cette épreuve. L'aîné détestait son père pour lui avoir dit toutes ces horreurs : Il ne connaissait pas Sam comme lui le connaissait. Le grand John Winchester, chasseur émérite, brillait continuellement par son absence. Ce n'était pas lui qui rassurait Sammy après l'un de ses cauchemars. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris soin de son fils jour après jour. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait vu grandir et devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Alors de quel droit s'était-il permis de lui dire que Sam risquait de mal tourner ? Qu'il serait un danger pour l'humanité ? Comment avait-il pu lui demander de le … Quel con !

**- Ca va Dean ?** Lui demanda soudainement Sam.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et tourna la tête vers le regard inquiet de son petit frère qui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à ses mains. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait tellement serré les poings que les articulations étaient devenues blanches. Aussitôt, il se détendit, desserra ses doigts et adressa un sourire rassurant à son petit frère. Ressasser tout ça ne servait à rien. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur le moment présent. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait un sale pressentiment et qu'il avait pris l'habitude de suivre son instinct. Autant cette chasse lui avait paru simple au départ, autant maintenant, il avait ce gouffre au niveau de son abdomen et ça l'alarmait réellement. Sam était un allié de confiance, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de la chasse. Mais avec les derniers événements, sa sensibilité et son altruisme lui faisaient faire des choses inconsidérées. Alors qu'ils avaient repris leur progression, il attrapa le bras de son cadet, le forçant à s'arrêter de nouveau. Il planta son regard dans le sien pour s'assurer d'avoir toute son attention et lui souffla :

**- Sammy, il faut qu'on reste ensemble. Quoiqu'il arrive, on ne se sépare pas et on couvre nos arrières, c'est clair ? **

Son petit frère fronça les sourcils et acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide et ferme. En moins de cinq secondes, il avait compris les messages explicite et implicite que son aîné avait voulu lui faire passer et le lui avait fait savoir par une attitude toute simple. Les mots étaient superflus. Ils pouvaient lire en l'autre aussi clairement que s'ils parcouraient une bande dessinée pour enfants. D'aussi loin que Dean pouvait s'en souvenir, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

A peine rassuré, il reprit sa marche forcée, suivi de près par Sammy. Ils n'avançaient pas aussi vite qu'ils l'auraient voulu car leur parcours était semé d'embûches. La nuit était tombée et l'obscurité était totale. Seules leurs torches puissantes leur permettaient encore d'avancer. Ils arrivèrent néanmoins à un sentier transversal grâce auquel ils purent accélérer leur progression. A quelques centaines de mètres, ils découvrirent un passage plus large sur lequel des empreintes de pneus avaient creusé des sillons épais. Ils suivirent ces traces pendant une quarantaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils décèlent un monticule de tôle et de végétation à quelques mètres d'eux, en amont. Ils approchèrent prudemment, attentifs au moindre signe d'une quelconque présence. Ils comprirent qu'un arbre énorme s'était abattu sur le 4x4. Ils contournèrent les obstacles et essayèrent d'étudier l'intérieur du véhicule par les rares ouvertures réduites à l'état de simples fentes. Les vitres avaient explosé sous l'impact et le poids du tronc avait considérablement écrasé l'habitacle. Ils constatèrent avec soulagement que le 4x4 était vide. Dean passa difficilement son bras par l'une des embrasures et retira un tas informe de métal entremêlé de fils. Il le montra à Sam qui lui fit une grimace indiquant qu'il avait compris que la radio était morte. Au moment où il voulu balancer sa trouvaille, un hurlement déchirant se terminant par d'horribles gargouillis, se fit entendre à proximité. Un deuxième cri se répercuta entre l'épaisse végétation, aussitôt suivi par des coups de feu. Il eut à peine le temps de déterminer d'où provenaient ces bruits qu'il vit son petit frère courir dans leur direction.

**- Sam !** Souffla-t-il pour tenter de le retenir.

Mais c'était peine perdue et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se précipiter à son tour pour lui prêter main forte.

Il courait à en perdre haleine. Ses vêtements s'accrochaient dans les ronces. Régulièrement ses chevilles se tordaient à cause de l'irrégularité du sol qu'il ne faisait que deviner dans l'obscurité ambiante. Mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, manquant de tomber, se raccrochant à tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de progresser plus vite, forçant son corps à surpasser ses limites. S'il arrivait à temps, il pourrait peut-être encore les sauver.

**- Sam !** Entendit-il derrière lui dans un souffle.

C'était au moins la troisième fois que Dean l'appelait. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le temps de l'attendre ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre encore des innocents. Ils devaient tout entreprendre pour les secourir. C'était leur job ! N'était-ce pas ce que son père et son frère lui avaient maintes fois répété ?

Soudain, d'autres paroles émergèrent de son esprit : « **Sammy, il faut qu'on reste ensemble. Quoiqu'il arrive, on ne se sépare pas et on couvre nos arrières, c'est clair ? » **Il s'y était engagé et il devait s'y tenir. Une promesse faîte à son frère était sacrée. Alors, même si ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, il ralentit considérablement sa vitesse, laissant une seconde à son aîné pour le rattraper. Il le sentit sur ses talons au moment où il discerna une faible luminosité devant lui. Il accéléra de nouveau sa course et arriva presque simultanément à la lisière d'une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle s'épanouissait un feu de camp. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer les alentours car il fut propulsé violemment sur le côté gauche. Une détonation résonna à ses oreilles avant même qu'il atteigne le sol. Il resta à couvert quelques secondes le temps de reprendre ses esprits. A bout de souffle, il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser discrètement. A travers les broussailles, il aperçut un homme à la carrure imposante braquer un fusil dans une direction proche de sa position. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet individu était à l'origine du coup de feu.

**- Jette ton arme !** Hurla une voix aussi familière qu'essoufflée, à côté de lui.

Dean, venait de se redresser et se tenait à présent debout sur sa droite. Il braquait son colt sur l'inconnu. Tout se mit soudainement en place dans la tête de Sam. Son aîné avait dû voir le danger et l'avait protégé en le poussant hors de la trajectoire de la balle, tout en se mettant lui-même à couvert. Puis il était sorti de sa cachette pour tenir le tireur en joug.

L'homme qui avait bien failli le tuer paraissait totalement désorienté et peu sûr de ses gestes. Les petites flammes qui dansaient près de lui, illuminaient son visage marqué par la terreur. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur ses tempes déjà luisantes. Le bras qui maintenait la crosse du fusil contre son épaule tremblait violemment. Son index était crispé sur la gâchette. Quant à sa main gauche ensanglantée, elle ne lui permettait pas de maîtriser l'angle qu'il voulait donner au canon. Mais l'arme était dangereusement orientée vers Dean et les deux hommes étaient tellement à cran qu'il ne fallait pas plus d'un geste malheureux ou d'un bruit quelconque pour qu'une balle parte et n'atteigne sa cible.

Il devait intervenir mais cela devait se faire intelligemment et le plus rapidement possible. Tout en se levant doucement pour prêter main forte à son aîné, Sam se rapprocha de lui sans quitter l'homme des yeux, les bras levés, en signe de paix. Aussitôt, le canon du fusil se braqua sur lui. Il comprit alors que c'était le bon moment pour s'adresser au tireur afin de le rassurer et tenter de le calmer :

**- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. On est là pour vous aider ! S'il vous plaît, baissez votre arme ! **

Indécis, l'homme l'observa un instant. Puis ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Il abaissa son fusil et se laissa tomber lourdement à genoux. Dean rangea son arme et les deux frères s'approchèrent prudemment de lui.

**- Ce n'était pas un ours … je le savais**, articula-t-il difficilement toujours sous le choc.

**- Où êtes-vous blessé ?** Demanda Sam tout en sortant la trousse de secours de son sac.

**- Ce … ce n'est pas mon sang ... C'est celui de Franck !**

**- Et où est Franck ? **Murmura Dean toujours à l'affût.

**- C'est la chose … la chose l'a emmené ! **Souffla l'homme, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme s'il essayait malgré lui de se calmer.

**- Ca va aller Ray. C'est bien comme ça que vous vous appelez ? **Il le vit acquiescer d'un simple mouvement de tête. **Moi, c'est Sam et lui, c'est Dean, **ajouta-t-il en désignant son frère qui faisait le gué en arpentant l'espace autour d'eux.

Accroupi à côté de l'homme, il l'examina rapidement et s'aperçut que le choc émotionnel était bien supérieur aux blessures physiques. En revanche, la quantité de sang qui était venue éclabousser son corps n'annonçait rien de bon pour son ami Franck. Sam sentit le regard interrogateur de son aîné braqué sur lui. Il lui répondit silencieusement par un signe de tête et, d'un simple coup d'œil, ils convinrent tous les deux qu'il était préférable d'emmener cet homme dans un endroit plus sûr.

**- On va vous ramener à Newhal …**

**- Non !** S'écria soudainement Ray. **Je dois retrouver Jimmy. Je l'ai promis à Franck … Il était … comme un frère pour moi … Son fils, c'est un peu le mien aussi … Il faut que le retrouve. Il est certainement là … quelque part. Il est vivant, je le sens. Je dois le retrouver !**

Il avait du mal à parler. Sa voix s'étranglait mais Sam pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve. Le convaincre serait indubitablement une tâche laborieuse.

**- C'est d'accord,** intervint Dean qui se rapprocha d'eux par la même occasion. **Mais à l'unique condition que vous nous racontiez tout ce qui s'est passé.**

Sam regarda son aîné, à la fois étonné et contrarié. Non seulement Ray serait bien mieux dans un lieu sécurisé, à l'abri de tout danger, mais en plus, il constituait une entrave à leurs recherches pour sauver d'éventuelles autres victimes. Ne venaient-ils pas de prendre cette décision ensemble ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, cet homme, encore sous le choc, devait évoquer l'expérience traumatisante qu'il venait de vivre. Où son frangin avait-il la tête ? Etait-il aussi insensible pour ne pas voir l'état déplorable de Ray ? Il se leva donc et affronta Dean du regard pour lui montrer sa totale désapprobation. Mais, de toute évidence, l'attitude du cadet n'ébranla en rien la conviction de son grand frère qui se contenta de le fixer en lui signifiant clairement que sa décision était prise. Leur duel silencieux prit fin au moment où Ray accepta la condition de l'aîné et commença son récit.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben oui, normalement j'aurai dû envoyer ce chapitre dimanche mais voilà ce week-end je serai à la convention Heaven In Hell ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mode hysteric on !

Grande bouffée d'oxygène ! Calmons-nous ! Comme je sais que parmi vous certains n'auront pas cette chance, je me suis dit que ce ne serait vraiment pas sympa de ma part de vous faire attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine donc le voici, le voilou, le chapitre suivant ! Alors j'aurais aimé qu'il soit « Ouh Maman, j'ai peur ! » et aussi un peu de « Passe-moi la bassine, j'vais vomir ! » ! Dites-moi si j'ai atteint mon objectif ! Ou pas ! lol !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui m'envoient des reviews, des messages persos ou qui mettent cette histoire en alerte. Je ne peux pas toujours vous répondre en direct mais merci beaucoup ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

**- Eh, Ray ! Viens voir !**

L'interpellé se retourna en direction de la voix de son ami. Il venait lui aussi de remarquer une trace intéressante mais le ton employé par Franck le fit accourir vers lui.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il …**

Il s'interrompit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les lambeaux d'une toile de tente déchiquetée voletaient au gré du vent, accrochés ça et là à la végétation environnante. Au milieu de la minuscule trouée, s'étalaient les restes d'un feu de camp. Mais le plus inquiétant résidait dans ces lignes écarlates à même le sol. Elles étaient discontinues et accompagnaient deux sillons, certainement creusés par les pieds d'une personne qu'on aurait traînée. Il regretta presque qu'il fasse encore jour pour devoir assister à une telle horreur. Détournant le regard, il remarqua une marque sur l'écorce d'un arbre près de lui. Il s'en approcha et la caressa du bout des doigts pour en apprécier pleinement la profondeur et la forme.

**- Un ours ? **Demanda Franck d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il venait de se poster à côté de lui.

**- Non, ce n'est définitivement pas un ours. Il ne ferait pas de telles entailles. Ce sont les mêmes traces que celle qu'on a vue ce matin. C'est vraiment bizarre. **Il leva la tête tout en suivant l'énorme tronc du regard.** Et surtout les ours ne montent pas aux arbres, **ajouta-t-il en désignant une seconde empreinte près de trois mètres plus haut.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, anxieux. Franck rompit de nouveau le silence :

**- Tu crois que c'était le campement des jeunes qui ont disparu ?**

**- J'pense pas. Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vu avec une tente. Ils ne devaient en avoir que pour la journée. Par contre, je me souviens bien que le jeune couple, qui est parti il y a deux ou trois jours, en avait une. Ils devaient randonner pendant une semaine. Personne n'a dû s'inquiéter de leur absence …**

**- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ?** S'inquiéta réellement son ami en faisant le parallèle avec son propre fils.

Ray n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre. Il s'aperçut que l'ombre du feuillage qui bougeait sur Franck, lui donnait un visage grave et sombre. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit que le soleil avait considérablement baissé dans le ciel.

**- Quelle heure est-il ?** Demanda-t-il à haute voix alors qu'il regardait son poignet pour répondre à sa question. **Merde, il est presque seize trente et on ne les a pas appelés. **Il tendit la main vers son ami. **Passe-moi le téléphone satellitaire !**

**- Je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avais !**

**- Quoi ?**

Ils se mirent à fouiller frénétiquement dans leur sac mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : l'appareil était resté dans le 4x4.

**- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** S'inquiéta Franck.

**- Il faut qu'on les rassure. On n'a pas d'autre choix que de retourner à la bagnole.**

**- Non ! On doit d'abord retrouver Jimmy ! **

**- Franck,** tenta-t-il pour le raisonner.

**- Tu me l'as promis, Ray. Tu m'as promis qu'on ferait tout pour le retrouver,** supplia son ami en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**- Je sais et on va le retrouver mais **

**- On a qu'à se séparer,** suggéra Franck. **Moi je suis les traces et toi …**

**- C'est hors de question ! On ne se sépare pas, **s'énerva-t-il avant de lui expliquer plus calmement.** On n'a aucune idée de ce qui peut bien se balader dans cette forêt. Tout seul, on devient une proie bien plus facile à choper qu'à deux. **Devant l'état déplorable de son ami, il ne put que céder à sa requête.** C'est d'accord ! On suit la piste tous les deux et on voit où elle nous mène.**

Ils marchèrent pendant plus de deux heures. Les traces qu'ils suivaient étaient de plus en plus distinctes, ce qui ne plaisait pas plus que ça à Ray qui se sentait oppressé. Quelque chose clochait, il en avait la certitude. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient de retour dans une zone déjà visitée qu'il se décida à convaincre son ami.

**- On est déjà passé là. Putain, on tourne en rond ! La nuit va bientôt tomber et l'obscurité est totale lorsqu'on est sous les arbres. Ecoute, c'est plus raisonnable de retourner au 4x4. Comme ça, on les rassure, on leur dit ce qu'on a trouvé et on leur demande du renfort. Plus nous serons nombreux et mieux ce sera. Franck, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment.**

Il observa la réaction de son ami qui le considéra un moment, totalement indécis avant de baisset la tête en signe d'accord tout en ajoutant :

**- Ok ! On retourne au 4x4. On les appelle et on repart à la recherche de Jimmy. Il est forcément dans le coin. Je le sais. Je le sens !**

Il se contenta de la condition de Franck et acquiesça de la tête. Lui non plus n'envisageait pas d'abandonner Jimmy. Il connaissait ce p'tit gars depuis si longtemps. Il n'osait même pas imaginer s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Ils reprirent le chemin du véhicule en silence.

Ray avait toujours cette sensation bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'être observé mais où qu'il regarde, il ne voyait rien. Il s'agissait sans doute de l'accumulation du stress et de la fatigue. Ils avaient marché des heures et la seule chose qui les faisait encore avancer était l'angoisse de savoir ce qui était vraiment arrivé à ce gamin. La trouvaille du camp dévasté ne les aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Le temps lui parut interminable jusqu'à la voiture. Et c'était pire de penser que, plus ils s'approchaient du 4x4, et plus ils s'éloignaient de la zone où ils étaient susceptibles de retrouver le p'tit. La nuit commençait à tomber et leur visibilité s'amoindrissait à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Il ne leur restait que quelques centaines de mètres à faire lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit effroyable qui se répercuta en écho sur tout le versant de la colline. Sans se dire un mot, ni partager un regard, ils se précipitèrent tous deux vers l'origine du vacarme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils s'aperçurent avec horreur qu'un arbre immense s'était écrasé sur leur véhicule, le réduisant à un tas de tôle inutilisable.

**- C'est pas normal**, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention de Franck.

Il s'avança prudemment et examina avec attention le lieu où le tronc avait été sectionné. C'était un peu comme si un individu à la force herculéenne l'avait cassé et arraché pour le balancer sur la voiture, songea-t-il, tout en réalisant que c'était tout bonnement impossible étant donné le calibre imposant de l'arbre. Mais il devait être honnête avec lui-même : Comment se faisait-il qu'un arbre, un seul, tombe exactement sur le 4x4 qu'ils étaient justement en train de rejoindre ? Il s'agissait bien d'un acte malveillant de quelqu'un … ou quelque chose, qui cherchait à les piéger. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine jusqu'à la nuque. Il ne put contrôler les réactions de son corps qui se mit à trembler et à se liquéfier de l'intérieur sous l'effet de l'immense frayeur qui l'envahit soudainement. Il se tourna vers son ami pour lui crier de courir mais ses cordes vocales refusèrent de lui obéir.

Il vit Franck ouvrir de grands yeux bourrés d'incompréhension vers lui. Puis un bruit sur sa gauche le terrorisa tant, qu'il fut incapable de bouger. Son ami, en revanche, réagit aussitôt et braqua son fusil sur l'ombre qui évoluait rapidement près d'eux. Alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui, Franck tira mais ne l'atteignit pas. La créature disparut un instant en poussant un cri horrible, montrant clairement son mécontentement.

**- Que .. qu'est-ce .. que c'était qu'ça ?** Finit-il par bafouiller à l'attention de Franck qui paraissait tout aussi terrorisé que lui.

Sans attendre de réponse qui ne viendrait pas de toute façon, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et de trouver une solution de repli.

**- Faut pas rester ici !** Ordonna-t-il, en saisissant son propre fusil et en retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes.

Ils s'éloignèrent en courant mais la même sensation le reprit. Cette fois-ci, il la combattit pour être maître de ses agissements. Il stoppa net et attendit un signe de la présence du monstre.

**- Montre-toi, saloperie !** Hurla-t-il, tout en faisant sursauter son ami qui avait continué d'avancer encore quelques mètres.

Franck s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna. Il braqua lui aussi son fusil tout en scrutant les alentours. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, toujours à l'affût. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence oppressant, ils recommencèrent à respirer normalement.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Lui demanda son ami.

Ray ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit, l'obscurité envahissait peu à peu l'immense forêt et ils étaient devenus les proies d'une créature qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Devant le regard insistant de Franck, il émit la seule hypothèse qui lui venait à l'esprit :

**- Normalement, les animaux ont peur du feu et par là,** indiqua-t-il d'un signe de tête, **il y a une petite clairière où on devrait pouvoir faire un feu de camp. **

**- Et pour Jimmy ?**

**- Ecoute Franck, pour le moment il faut penser à sauver notre peau ! On ne sera d'aucune utilité à Jimmy si on est mort. Alors on voit déjà si le feu est un bon moyen de persuasion et après, on voit ce qu'on peut faire.**

Son ami céda à contre cœur. Ils se rendirent donc dans la clairière tout en ramassant du bois sec pour le feu, le fusil armé et prêt à tirer. Une fois que les flammes se mirent à danser au dessus du brasier, les deux hommes s'observèrent. Chacun pouvait lire la crainte dans les yeux de l'autre. Au bout d'une heure, ils commencèrent à se détendre et s'essayèrent près du feu. Ils gardaient, malgré tout, leur arme à portée de main et restaient attentif au moindre bruit. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils perçurent ce qui ressemblait à un chuchotement. Ils tendirent l'oreille et cette fois-ci, Franck se leva, suivi aussitôt par son comparse.

**_- Papa, aide-moi !_** Entendirent-ils dans un murmure beaucoup plus distinct à présent.

Sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, Franck se précipita vers la voix de son fils.

**- Non !** Hurla Ray dont chaque fibre de son corps lui criait que c'était un piège.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Son ami était déjà hors de sa vue. Il se rua à sa poursuite pour lui prêter main forte mais alors qu'il le rattrapait, il le vit se soulever dans les airs, comme suspendu dans le vide. Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, il assista impuissant à l'écartèlement de son ami. Il l'entendit hurler de douleur alors que son bassin se détachait comme un vulgaire bout de viande de son buste. Son sang gicla de part et d'autre de son corps et Ray sentit le liquide encore chaud ruisseler sur son côté gauche.

**- Noooooooooooon ! Frannnnnck !** S'époumona-t-il devant l'horreur de la situation.

Il braqua son arme en direction de l'ombre sadique et tira à trois reprises. Ses tirs de précision atteignirent la chose mais elle continuait de bouger. Il se replia dans la clairière tout en actionnant la pompe pour réarmer son fusil. Toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir, il garda en joug la lisière de la prairie qu'il avait réussi à regagner. Lorsqu'il entendit un craquement derrière lui, il se retourna aussitôt et tira. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de tirer sur deux humains et qu'il prit réellement conscience que Franck était mort.

Ray avait eu du mal à terminer son récit et Dean comprenait exactement dans quel état il pouvait se trouver actuellement. Voir son ami se faire déchiqueter en deux, s'inquiéter pour le sort d'une personne qu'on considère comme son fils, faire face à une créature qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée ni même penser qu'elle pouvait exister, tous ces événements étaient incontestablement difficiles à supporter, même pour un homme avec une telle carrure. Et pourtant, il avait réussit à reprendre le dessus, à regagner un certain sang froid et à dégager des éléments pertinents qui leur seraient profitables à l'avenir.

Il avait peur c'était incontestable. Mais c'était également un excellent traqueur et, avec quelques informations supplémentaires, il leur serait très utile. Les frères Winchester lui avait donc fait un topo rapide sur les Wendigos et il les avait écoutés parfois anxieux, parfois concentré mais jamais perplexe. Après ce qu'il avait vu, il ne pouvait que les croire. Au-delà de tout ça, il réfléchissait également à un moyen de piéger et d'exterminer l'horrible chose qui avait fait ça à son ami. Par ce comportement, il avait réussi à impressionner l'aîné des Winchester.

Comme l'avait souligné le contremaître, Ray connaissait parfaitement la région et de ce fait, il était un atout indispensable à la réussite de leur mission. Avec son 4x4, il avait réussi à emprunter des sentiers qui ne figuraient même pas sur la carte. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à la direction à prendre, son sens de l'orientation étant parfaitement aiguisé malgré la visibilité inexistante due à l'obscurité d'une part, et au feuillage dense et aux broussailles de toutes sortes, d'autre part. En bref, ce mec était un GPS humain ! En plus, son œil avisé lui permettait de déceler les empreintes aussi vite, et peut-être même plus, qu'eux pourraient le faire. Quant à son arme, un fusil à pompe Maverick 88 à canon rayé, elle indiquait sans aucun doute que cet homme était un sacré tireur et qu'il s'y connaissait en bon matos. Alors puisqu'il avait mis tant d'ardeur à vouloir les aider, pourquoi l'en empêcher ? D'autant plus que Dean avait pu lire la détermination dans ses yeux. Il voulait retrouver Jimmy et personne ne pourrait lui barrer le chemin, pas même le wendigo. L'aîné des Winchester lança un œil rapide à son frère qui marchait près de lui. Si Sam avait été à la place de Jimmy, rien, non rien, n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le retrouver. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'ils progressaient tous les trois dans l'épaisse végétation, en se dirigeant vers une grotte à proximité, résidence secondaire probable du wendigo. A côté de lui, son cadet avait cessé de ruminer depuis qu'il avait pris le temps de lui expliquer sa décision. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été totalement convaincu du bien-fondé des arguments de son aîné, il avait compris qu'ils auraient plus de chances à eux trois, s'ils restaient soudés. C'était déjà pas mal.

Ah, Sammy ! Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti au quart de tour sans même songer aux consignes de sécurité. Il comprenait son irrépressible envie de sauver des gens. Il avait besoin de se prouver à lui-même que jamais il ne pourrait basculer du mauvais côté comme leur père l'avait si « judicieusement » suggéré. Et puis il y avait eu Jess, Madison et Ava. Son petit frère ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été incapable de les aider, de les protéger. Alors non, il ne lui en voulait pas mais c'était juste que, parfois, il avait envie de le secouer pour lui faire comprendre que sa vie était tout aussi importante que celles des personnes pour lesquelles il mettait tant d'ardeur à les sauver.

Soudainement, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Ray, qui marchait juste à sa gauche, s'arrêta brusquement.

**- Vous le sentez ?** Chuchota-t-il.

Les deux Winchester acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. En dehors de la sensation d'être épié et le fait qu'ils soient en danger, l'intuition de Dean lui souffla une autre impression qu'il n'aurait su définir. Il éprouvait une grande tension comme s'ils étaient encerclés, pris au piège.

**- Elle est encore loin la grotte ?** S'informa-t-il en murmurant auprès de leur nouvel allié.

**- Non … un bon kilomètre tout au plus.**

**- Je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Alors faite gaffe et tenez-vous prêts ! On n'est pas les bienvenus,** souligna-t-il tout en fixant son petit frère pour l'inciter à faire un peu plus attention à lui.

Bien sûr, il n'obtint pas de réponse si ce n'est un haussement de sourcils de son cadet lui indiquant clairement qu'il avait compris et que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Tous trois poursuivirent leur progression tout en se préparant à une attaque imminente. Ils arrivèrent malgré tout à l'embouchure de la grotte sans encombres, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. L'accès de la caverne était plutôt réduit et n'offrait pas de sorties de secours. Plus ils approchaient de l'antre et plus une odeur d'humidité et de pourriture envahissait leurs narines. Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de danger immédiat, son instinct lui criait de rebrousser chemin.

**- C'est un putain de piège à rats,** ne put-il s'empêcher d'exprimer en chuchotant. **J'ai l'impression d'être un livreur de pizzas sauf que là, la bouffe c'est nous mais on a la bonté de lui apporter à domicile !**

Il pénétra malgré tout dans la grotte, suivi de près par Sam et Ray. Ils avançaient prudemment, tellement concentrés qu'ils en oubliaient presque de respirer. Ils empruntèrent divers couloirs et boyaux tout en contrôlant les hauts le cœur dus aux relents cadavériques qui envahissaient progressivement l'espace autour d'eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ray s'arrêta, les incitant à faire de même. Puis il leur fit signe d'écouter. Ils tendirent l'oreille et décelèrent les gémissements de quelqu'un. Ils se dirigèrent prudemment dans cette direction.

A voir la danse des faisceaux lumineux sur l'ensemble des parois de la grotte, il était évident que les trois hommes sentaient la présence de leur ennemi près d'eux. Dean était même persuadé qu'il était un peu trop près. Seulement un machin de cette taille ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu et bien qu'il puisse bouger vraiment vite, la lumière des torches aurait dû l'éclairer à un moment ou à un autre. C'est alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Il resserra sa prise sur l'arme qu'il avait fabriquée : une sorte de lance flammes à allumage spontané. Il prit une grande aspiration et orienta le faisceau lumineux au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ce fut sans réelle surprise mais avec une grande angoisse qu'il vit le wendigo accroché au plafond, telle une araignée silencieuse. Ses deux comparses eurent à peine le temps de relever la tête que la créature leur sauta dessus. Tout en s'esquivant, il trébucha et tomba sur le dos, son bras armé tendu vers la sale bestiole. Il appuya sur la détente et une flamme puissante jaillit comme un chalumeau. Le Wendigo hurla de douleur mais, loin d'être exterminé, il tenta de s'échapper en esquissant un mouvement rapide en arrière. Ce fut sans compter l'action de Sam qui lui barrait la retraite et l'alluma à son tour. Dean en profita pour se relever rapidement tout en maintenant la pression sur la gâchette. A eux deux, ils eurent raison de l'effroyable chose qui remuait en tous sens et hurlait à pleins poumons sous l'effet de la souffrance. Puis le crépitement des flammes s'intensifia et l'épiderme de la créature se marbra de couleurs flamboyantes avant de disparaître, révélant son ossature impressionnante.

Lorsque le wendigo cessa définitivement de bouger, l'aîné des Winchester vit Ray se précipiter vers le lieu où devait se trouver Jimmy et Sam qui le suivit à grandes enjambées. De son côté, il resta planté là. Il n'arrivait pas à se séparer de cette sale sensation. Il jeta un œil à l'amas informe qui se consumait sur le sol. Aucun doute possible, ils l'avaient bien eu. Alors pourquoi sentait-il que ce n'était pas fini ? Soudain des bribes de l'histoire de Ray refirent surface dans son esprit. Franck avait été écartelé, séparé en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Et même si cette bestiole était grande et forte, elle ne pouvait pas tirer sur les deux extrémités d'un homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts ! L'envergure de ce qui lui servait de bras n'était pas suffisamment importante pour lui permettre un tel exploit. Et puis, il devait vraiment avoir la dalle pour prendre le risque d'aller jusqu'à Newhalem chercher sa bouffe. Même dans le cas où Jimmy aurait été l'appât d'un plan judicieusement orchestré pour attirer plus de monde et agrémenter son garde-manger ! Surtout que ce monstre était censé avoir déjà cinq personnes dans le bide. Ca ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : il n'était pas seul ! Merde, Sam ! Il se retourna vivement pour aller l'aider et voulut crier pour le prévenir mais le deuxième wendigo l'attendait patiemment, juste derrière lui. La chose horrible l'attrapa par le cou et le hurlement de détresse qu'il aurait dû émettre se transforma en un gargouillis lamentable. Elle le souleva du sol jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse croiser ses deux globes oculaires habités par une colère froide. Sa fureur était telle qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle traversait sa cornée et qu'elle se glissait insidieusement dans son cerveau pour mieux lui griller. Il plissa les yeux et tenta de trouver une solution rapide et efficace à son problème. Son « lance-flamme maison » était à terre et dans la mesure où ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, il voyait mal comment le récupérer. Il pensa alors à son colt, glissé dans la ceinture de son jean. Même s'il savait que ça ne tuerait pas cette sale bestiole, il avait l'espoir que ça ferait diversion et que Sam serait alerté par la déflagration. De sa main droite, il essaya de l'attraper. Malheureusement, le wendigo ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et il le balança durement contre la paroi de la grotte. Dean ressentit une violente douleur qui démarra du côté gauche et se propagea à la vitesse de l'éclair dans tout son corps. Son crâne fut le dernier à craquer sous la pression et tout devint noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Avec ce chapitre, j'espère faire plaisir aux Pro-Sam puisqu'il est entièrement dédié à ce personnage : son point de vue des événements et ses tortures mentales ! Cet épisode se situe à la toute fin de la saison 2 donc Sam est perturbé par sa fameuse destinée. Et puis, pour moi, c'est un personnage très cérébral. J'espère donc faire ressortir cet état d'esprit dans ce passage.

Bon j'avoue, il y a peut-être un tout petit peu de "berk" au début mais il en faut, non ?

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Gros bisous à ceux qui me laissent des messages et/ou des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cette saloperie avait bien failli les avoir. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait à ces pauvres gens, Sam fut surpris du plaisir sadique qu'il ressentait à la voir se tordre de douleur au milieu des flammes. Les armes qu'ils avaient confectionnées, son aîné et lui, étaient vraiment efficaces. Même s'il n'avait vraiment aucune intention de lui dire un jour, Dean avait de très bonnes idées ! Alors que le wendigo se transformait en un petit tas de cendres incandescentes, il vit Ray partir en direction des gémissements qu'ils avaient entendus juste avant l'attaque. Tout naturellement, il lui emboîta le pas. Ici, l'odeur était insoutenable. L'air humide était chargé de relents de chair en putréfaction. De toute évidence, ils étaient proches de leur but. En quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent effectivement à destination. Ils inondèrent la petite cavité de leurs faisceaux lumineux. La torche de Ray se fixa sur un jeune homme, recroquevillé en boule dans un coin, les mains et les pieds liés par une sorte de corde végétale. Il grelottait et sanglotait, ce qui, somme toute, pouvait être vu comme un bon signe : il était en vie.

**- Jimmy**, hurla Ray dans un souffle tout en se précipitant vers lui.

En entendant son prénom et cette voix connue, l'interpellé osa redresser doucement la tête. La lumière l'éblouit tant, qu'il la rebaissa aussitôt. Son sauveur abandonna donc sa lampe sur le sol et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Ray ? **Risqua le plus jeune, totalement terrorisé.

**- Oui, c'est moi ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es sauvé mon gars ! Je vais te ramener à la maison. Ca va aller, maintenant ! Ca va aller !**

Heureux et soulagé de ces retrouvailles, Sam n'attendit pas pour autant une seconde de plus pour continuer l'exploration complète du lieu. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur la survie d'une autre victime mais il devait malgré tout vérifier. Chaque espace illuminé de sa torche confirmait sa théorie et il se demanda si son frère ressentait lui aussi cette nausée de plus en plus présente. Mais Dean ne les avait pas encore rejoint. Il devait certainement s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il ne tarderait pas et quand il arriverait ici, il serait sans aucun doute écoeuré par ce spectacle morbide. Des morceaux épars de chair et d'ossements s'entassaient de manière aléatoire sur le sol. Parfois, il pouvait même distinguer un scalpe ou un membre encore intact. Les parois de la cavité prenaient une teinte luisante, écarlate sous la lumière. Absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, il trébucha sur quelque chose de flasque et ferme à la fois. Aussitôt, il recula d'un pas et orienta le faisceau lumineux sur l'obstacle qu'il venait de heurter. Cette fois-ci, il ne put contrôler son estomac et un flot acide remonta son œsophage. La convulsion le fit se plier en deux et il déversa un flot de bile juste à côté de lui. Il se redressa et s'aperçut que la torche était toujours orientée sur le torse déchiqueté d'un homme. Le bas de son corps, à partir de la taille, avait été balancé juste à côté, de telle sorte que ces genoux touchent sa tête. Chacun des traits de son visage exprimait la terreur et la violente douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir au moment de sa mort.

**- Ray ! **Entendit-il fébrilement derrière lui, le faisant se retourner.

Jimmy, qui s'était redressé et dont Ray avait libéré de ses liens, s'appuyait sur son ami tout en fixant le sol à côté de Sam.

**- Ray ! **Répéta-t-il, horrifié.** Ils … Ils ont tué Papa !**

« Ils ont » ? Comment ça, « ils ont » ? S'inquiéta franchement le cadet des Winchester. La marque du pluriel venait de développer son angoisse d'une manière intolérable. Merde, Dean ! Il empoigna son arme et se rua vers l'endroit où il avait vu son frère à peine cinq minutes auparavant. Il parcourut une dizaine de mètres et se stoppa net juste après l'angle que formait la fraction de galerie qu'il venait d'emprunter. Sidéré, il se trouva nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à torse, avec un deuxième wendigo, encore plus grand que le précédent.

Il se jeta sur le côté pour se mettre à couvert mais la créature réagit bien plus rapidement. Elle fondit sur lui telle une ombre malfaisante et le frappa sous le menton, l'envoyant s'écraser sur la paroi. Au contact violent avec celle-ci, la fraîcheur du lieu disparut brusquement au profit d'une douleur cuisante qui irradia son dos puis son torse tout entier. Ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de le maintenir debout, il glissa jusqu'au sol et se retrouva en position assise sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Plutôt sonné, il eut du mal à retrouver son souffle. Il résista malgré tout en braquant son arme qu'il maintenait toujours aussi fermement, dernier recours pour tenter de s'en sortir. Il appuya sur la gâchette au moment où le wendigo se jetait sur lui. L'horrible monstre recula sous l'impact ardent. Mais alors que Sam pensait avoir enfin le dessus, il vit dans ce qui lui servait d'yeux, la fureur et la détermination de cette créature qui finit par braver les flammes et entreprendre un premier pas menaçant dans sa direction. Sam raffermit la prise sur son arme, se préparant mentalement à l'attaque imminente.

C'est alors qu'une détonation impressionnante se répercuta en écho dans l'ensemble des galeries de la grotte. Le cou du wendigo céda brusquement, laissant sa tête pendre près de son épaule gauche selon un angle improbable. Le reste de son corps pivota vers l'origine du coup de feu ce qui permit à Sam d'observer celui qui avait tiré. Derrière son assaillant, il aurait pu parier qu'il verrait Dean, mais c'était en réalité Ray qui dirigeait son fusil encore fumant et qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi la créature était toujours en vie après un tir à bout portant dans le crâne. Sam profita de cette diversion pour se remettre difficilement debout. Il s'appuya contre la paroi pour se maintenir à la verticale, et avec toute la rage et l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son frère, il planta son chalumeau dans le dos du wendigo qui émit un hurlement de douleur. Dès qu'il fut persuadé que son arme était suffisamment enfoncée, il appuya sur la détente, laissant libre cours aux flammes. Le corps de la créature se consuma de l'intérieur, l'incandescence du foyer révélant son ossature à travers sa peau meurtrie. Après une longue série de mouvements saccadés et de cris étouffés, il s'effondra à même le sol dans un dernier râle.

Une fois certain que cette horreur ne bougerait plus, Sam se précipita tant bien que mal vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu son frère. A la lueur de la torche, il le découvrit près d'une paroi, étendu sur le sol, la tête dans une flaque de sang.

**- Dean !** Hurla-t-il sans même s'en apercevoir alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore retrouvé son souffle.

Il accourut vers lui et se mit à genoux pour prendre son pouls. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il ne trouvait rien. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et pressa le cou de son aîné où il sentit enfin une faible pulsation. Partiellement rassuré, il entreprit d'observer l'étendue des dégâts. Son bras gauche avait pris une position pas vraiment naturelle et exposait deux coudes au lieu d'un. Mais la blessure la plus flagrante, celle qui le refroidit d'un coup, fut la plaie ouverte que Dean avait sur la tempe. Le sang s'y écoulait en flot continu et il avait beau mettre sa main dessus, le liquide encore chaud se faufilait malgré tout entre ses doigts.

**- Dean**, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, l'angoisse le prenant aux tripes. **Dean, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je vais te sortir de là. Tu m'entends ? Dean !**

Il entendit enfin les pales de l'hélicoptère puis le vrombissement de son moteur. « Enfin » c'était bien le mot ! Impressionnant le nombre de choses qu'ils avaient eu le temps de faire en attendant l'arrivée des secours.

Dans un premier temps, Ray l'avait aidé à apporter les premiers soins et à transporter précautionneusement Dean dans une clairière à proximité, plus accessible à l'aide médicale. Son aîné avait un bandage improvisé autour de la tête, fabriqué avec une bonne partie de son tee-shirt et du ruban adhésif récupéré au fond de son sac. Ils avaient appelé du secours grâce au téléphone satellitaire. Ray avait fourni des informations extrêmement précises afin d'être localisés au mieux. Cet homme était encore plus utile et plus sûr qu'un GPS ! Ils avaient également élaboré une histoire plausible d'ours et s'étaient chargés d'incendier tout ce qui restait dans la grotte pour ne laisser aucune trace.

A présent, sous la lumière dansante de leur feu de camp de fortune, Sam fixait les mouvements paisibles du torse de son frère, seule preuve qu'il était toujours en vie puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, malgré ses essais répétés pour le réveiller. Près de lui, Jimmy était toujours sous le choc. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière dans une tentative vaine pour s'exhorter au calme. Le jeune homme, déjà traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, était plongé dans un état catatonique depuis le départ de son ami. En effet, Ray était parti à la recherche de la jeep. Il souhaitait la rapprocher le plus possible pour ramener rapidement ceux qui ne pourraient pas monter dans l'hélicoptère, à Newhalem où leurs amis les attendaient avec impatience.

Une rafale de vent surpuissante fit pencher sérieusement les arbres autour d'eux. Sam leva la tête pour voir un secouriste descendre grâce à un filin d'acier. Une fois au sol, celui-ci se présenta rapidement, demanda un court récit des faits tout en commençant l'auscultation de Dean qui paraissait le plus mal en point. Dans son micro, inséré à son casque, il faisait un rapport détaillé à ses collègues, au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le bras cassé de l'aîné des Winchester, signalant simplement la fracture ouverte. Sam avait une sensation d'irréalisme en écoutant cet homme parler : « **_Le patient présente une lésion … temporal … gauche …sévère …possibilité de fracture … avec dépression … signe d'une éventuelle lésion pénétrante_** ». Bien qu'il le sache pertinemment, une onde glacée parcourut son corps lorsqu'il entendit que son frère nécessitait un scanner crânien en toute urgence dans un établissement spécialisé, avec un transfert possible en neurochirurgie en fonction des données scanographiques.

Il déglutit difficilement, refusant de penser que c'était aussi grave que ça pouvait le paraître. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Dean était invincible. Il se sortait toujours de situations inextricables. Aucun monstre, aucune créature n'avait réussit l'exploit de l'exterminer. Même lorsque les médecins lui avaient appris que son cœur ne tiendrait pas plus d'un mois, il avait survécu et était plus en forme que jamais ! Et après l'accident fatal qu'ils avaient eu avec leur père, il s'en était sorti ! D'accord, ses rémissions avaient nécessité un bon coup de pouce et de sérieux sacrifices mais ce n'était certainement pas un simple wendigo qui aurait raison de lui aujourd'hui !

Une fois qu'il eut installé son aîné sur le brancard, le secouriste se tourna vers Sam pour l'informer de ce qui allait se passer :

**- Nous emmenons votre frère à Sedro-Woolley. Il y a un établissement spécialisé en neurochirurgie là-bas. **

**- Mais … Je viens avec vous !** S'imposa-t-il soudainement, refusant de laisser son frère partir sans lui.

**- Non, je suis désolé. Le jeune homme et vous ne présentez aucune lésion grave. Nous n'avons pas la place nécessaire pour vous emmener avec nous. La seule chose que je peux faire est d'envoyer un message radio pour que quelqu'un vienne vous récupérer.**

Dépité, Sam secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à accepter que cet homme ait raison. Il jeta un œil à Jimmy qui avait cessé de se balancer, s'était redressé et les observait avec attention. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Sam se ressaisit. N'étaient-ils pas venus, lui et son frère pour aider des gens ? Pour sauver des vies ? Pour exterminer ce qui rôdait dans ces bois ? Et puis si Dean avait été conscient, ne lui aurait-il pas demandé de veiller sur le jeune homme ? De prendre soin de lui et de Ray jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour en toute sécurité chez eux ? Sans compter que son aîné avait besoin de soins spécialisés, immédiats, qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui apporter.

Il capitula donc et acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, consentant à laisser son grand frère s'éloigner de lui. Le brancard s'éleva dans les airs. Il resta figé, observant jusqu'à la dernière seconde, cette capsule ovale disparaître lentement à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Alors que son inconscient lui annonçait l'arrivée imminente de Ray derrière son dos, lui fixait toujours la cime de l'arbre où venait de disparaître le rotor de queue de l'hélicoptère.

L'arrivée à Newhalem avait été rapide et l'accueil prévisible, tout en tristesse pour le décès de Franck et en soulagement pour le retour en relative bonne santé de Jimmy et de Ray. Mais Sam n'avait pas pris le temps de célébrer les retrouvailles, ni de recevoir les remerciements d'usage. Il avait récupéré ses affaires et celles de son frère, les avait enfournées rapidement dans le coffre de l'Impala et s'était installé au volant de ce véhicule si cher à son aîné. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais le simple fait de se retrouver là, assis sur ce siège en cuir, au milieu de cette odeur si familière, lui avait procuré un bien fou. Puis il avait enfoncé la clé dans le neiman et mit le contact. Alors qu'il allait partir, Ray l'avait rattrapé et lui avait indiqué le trajet jusqu'au centre hospitalier de Sedro-Wolley. Ils avaient alors échangé un regard mutuel chargé de gratitude et d'encouragements pour l'avenir.

A présent, il filait sur la route en direction de l'ouest. La traversée de cette grande étendue forestière n'en finissait pas ! Contrairement à l'aller, il avait l'impression de se traîner lamentablement. Mais il faisait nuit, alors sans visibilité et étant donné l'état de la chaussée, impossible d'aller plus vite. Et puis il ne fallait surtout pas égratigner le bébé de Dean ! Quand son grand frère sortirait de l'hôpital, il serait certainement heureux de retrouver sa chère voiture. Sam sourit brièvement à cette pensée avant qu'une ombre voile de nouveau son visage. Il aurait bien appelé les urgences pour avoir des nouvelles de l'état de santé de son grand frère mais ça lui était totalement impossible tout en essayant d'avancer sur cette route meurtrière. Pour cela, il devait s'arrêter et c'était autant de temps de perdu pour pouvoir enfin le retrouver. Quant à ce silence assourdissant, il allait le rendre dingue. Il enfonça la cassette dans le vieil autoradio. Aussitôt, « Hard As A Rock » d'AC/DC envahit l'habitacle et ce fut comme recevoir un second souffle. Alors plutôt que se plaindre de l'amplitude du son, comme à son habitude, il augmenta le volume, savourant chaque parole et chaque note de musique, se laissant même aller à chanter à tue-tête. Là au moins, il n'entendait plus les pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit.

Malheureusement, toute chanson a une fin et entre deux morceaux ou pendant les bons vieux solos de guitare, il se remettait à gamberger et ses réflexions reprenaient le dessus. Sur la route, les villes défilaient : Portage, Marblemount, Rockport, Concrete … Mais dans son esprit, c'était cette même phrase qu'il ressassait en boucle : « **Sammy, il faut qu'on reste ensemble. Quoiqu'il arrive, on ne se sépare pas et on couvre nos arrières, c'est clair ? »** Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Il se sentait mal, très mal ! D'ordinaire lorsqu'il était dans cet état, Dean s'en apercevait et en quelques mots tout simples, il allait déjà mieux. Sauf que là, il était tout seul parce que son aîné était à l'hôpital dans un état pitoyable. Lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'« accident » avec le secouriste, il avait raconté bien gentiment leur version mystifiée et très édulcorée de l'histoire. Mais la réalité était tout autre et le problème, c'est que même s'il avait voulu dire la vérité, il aurait été incapable de le faire parce qu'il n'était pas aux côtés de son frère au moment où ça avait eu lieu. Non, il n'y était pas ! Il resserra la prise sur le volant et sa mâchoire se crispa. Puis il jeta un œil sur son téléphone portable qu'il avait posé sur le siège passager. La route était de plus en plus stable, la voie dégagée, il pouvait appeler pour prendre des nouvelles. Il baissa considérablement le volume de l'autoradio, saisit l'appareil et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de réseau. Frustré, il le balança à côté de lui.

« **Sammy, il faut qu'on reste ensemble. Quoiqu'il arrive, on ne se sépare pas et on couvre nos arrières, c'est clair ? » **Quand Dean lui avait dit ça quelques heures auparavant, en le fixant droit dans les yeux pour que ça rentre bien dans sa p'tite tête, il avait pensé que c'était son côté « grand frère protecteur relativement frustrant » qui parlait encore. Il faut sauver le p'tit Sammy ! C'était ça, sa devise, sa profession de foi ! Et franchement, parfois, ça pouvait être dur à porter. Malgré tout, il avait accepté cette condition d'abord pour rassurer son aîné et puis parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison. Dans ce genre de situation, il est préférable de rester soudés pour se protéger l'un l'autre. Alors il s'y était tenu, bon gré mal gré, jusqu'à ce que … Mais à ce moment-là, il pensait que c'était terminé, qu'ils avaient eu raison de cette saleté de wendigo ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il y en avait un deuxième ?

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive réellement, sa respiration se fit saccadée et les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches sous la pression qu'il imposait au volant. Comment pouvait-il encore se chercher des excuses ? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait abandonné son équipier, son propre frère, un point c'est tout ! Dean avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas se séparer. Sur ce point, il avait été intransigeant. Et puis, en un clin d'œil, il avait cerné la personnalité de Ray et il avait compris que cet homme, alors tout tremblant avec ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, allait leur être d'une aide indispensable. Dean se fiait toujours à son instinct et il avait bien raison. Sans compter que depuis le début de cette chasse, il n'avait cessé de surveiller son petit frère, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien.

Tout ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Par son attitude, son aîné avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient rester sur leur garde, se protéger l'un l'autre, car quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait. Et pendant ce temps-là, lui s'était focalisé sur les personnes qu'il pourrait aider, qu'il devait sauver ! Parce qu'il en avait besoin ! Parce qu'il voulait plus que tout défier et combattre cette destinée dont avait parlé leur père ! Mais sans penser une minute que Dean pourrait également avoir besoin d'un partenaire sur lequel il puisse compter ! « **Sammy, il faut qu'on reste ensemble. Quoiqu'il arrive, on ne se sépare pas et on couvre nos arrières, c'est clair ? »** … « _NOS arrières_ » !

- **Putain !** S'énerva-t-il à haute voix tout en frappant le volant. **J'aurais dû m'assurer qu'il me suivait … ou rester un peu plus avec lui … Si j'avais …**

Il s'arrêta là. S'il avait été présent, assis à sa place, Dean lui aurait certainement fait ravaler son « _Si j'avais_ … ». Puis il lui aurait expliqué par a plus b, qu'il n'était pas responsable et enfin, il lui aurait demandé d'arrêter de se torturer. Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas là.

Il fit une nouvelle tentative d'appel téléphonique. A l'autre bout du combiné, une voix féminine lui passa le service concerné. Il dût attendre plus d'une minute avant que quelqu'un daigne décrocher, tout ça pour entendre qu'on ne pouvait pas le renseigner au téléphone et que le mieux serait qu'il vienne en personne au centre hospitalier. D'où il était, il pouvait entendre cette foutue bonne femme mâchouiller mollement son chewing-gum et il avait une furieuse envie de lui faire avaler par les trous de nez ! Il raccrocha, oubliant volontairement toute forme de politesse.

Pour se calmer, il essaya de se focaliser sur la musique, de prendre une grande aspiration, mais rien n'y faisait. La même phrase revenait inlassablement en boucle. Le regard de son frère incrusté dans le sien ne quittait pas son esprit. La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur et le fait d'ignorer l'état de santé de Dean l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il filait déjà à vive allure sur cette large route désertée. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'enfoncer la pédale d'accélérateur et de la maintenir pied au plancher. Il passa Hamilton et Lyman et arriva enfin à Sedro-Woolley au bout d'une heure et demie de conduite effrénée et de débats analytiques personnels plus sombres les uns que les autres.

C'était pourtant une chasse des plus ordinaires ...


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde !

Fire666 et Elida17, comme je ne peux pas vous répondre en message personnels, je tiens à vous remercier par ce biais pour vos sympathiques reviews. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas plus papoter car je suis persuadée qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde pour beaucoup de choses concernant Supernatural !

Ce chapitre contient une tite dédicace à Jubei-Kazuki ainsi qu'à ma p'tite soeur. J'espère que ça vous plaira les filles !

Merci à vous tous, sympathiques lecteurs. Bisous à mes revieweuses de choc !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Grâce aux indications de Ray, il trouva rapidement l'hôpital, s'enfonça dans le parking souterrain de l'immense bâtiment à la recherche d'une place pour l'Impala et se précipita à l'intérieur via l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'accueil des urgences, il expliqua brièvement la situation et la personne lui indiqua l'étage du service concerné. L'ascenseur étant trop lent à son goût, il gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient du sixième étage. Il ouvrit à la volée le battant de la porte au-dessus de laquelle une pancarte indiquait le service neurologique du centre hospitalier. Puis il arpenta un long couloir au bout duquel il aperçut une femme en blouse rose clair derrière un comptoir. A côté d'elle, une douce musique insistante émanait du téléphone. Mais elle restait avachie, à regarder l'extrémité de ses doigts, peut-être ses ongles. Au bout de quelques secondes, un éclair de génie dut traverser son esprit car elle décrocha. Elle répondit de manière évasive à son interlocuteur tout en prenant conscience qu'elle avait un visiteur de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête tout en mâchonnant, passant du dégoût à l'avidité. Puis elle raccrocha, l'observa encore un peu avant d'avoir la « présence d'esprit » de lui demander :

**- Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ?**

Il ravala sa remarque acerbe et réfréna son envie de meurtre.

**- J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de mon frère. Il est arrivé, il y a plus de deux heures … en hélicoptère … avec une plaie importante au niveau de la tête … sur la tempe gauche … On était dans les bois près de Newhalem et on a été attaqué par un ours …**

Devant le regard bourré d'incompréhension de l'infirmière, il poursuivait ses explications, espérant que le déclic se fasse enfin et si possible, rapidement. L'unique neurone qui gravitait dans ce vide intersidéral qui lui servait de cerveau avait-il grillé lui aussi ?

**- D'accord**, finit-elle par articuler après un temps de réflexion démesuré au goût de Sam. **Votre nom, j'vous prie.**

Consterné, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir du pseudo qu'il avait indiqué au secouriste de l'hélicoptère ! Depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, Dean et lui avaient été contraints de changer les plaques d'immatriculation de la Chevrolet et s'étaient procurés de nouvelles identités. Leur dernière entrevue avec Henricksen ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. L'agent du FBI était un fin limier et il ne manquait pas de ressources. S'il les retrouvait, il les enfermerait à jamais.

**- M. Mahoggoff, je suppose,** l'interrompit dans ses pensées une seconde voix féminine bien plus douce que la première.

Interdit, il tourna la tête vers elle. Vêtue d'une blouse blanche, la nouvelle venue affichait un air compatissant et concerné. Devant son regard interrogateur, il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête avant de replonger dans ses réflexions. Point positif, il savait à présent quel pseudo il avait indiqué. Point négatif, Dean et lui l'avait employé assez souvent lors de leurs différentes chasses, la dernière fois étant pour réserver une chambre dans un hôtel hanté par une petite fille, Maggie, qui s'opposait à la vente de l'établissement et tuait toute personne qui voulait l'en déposséder.

Dans les bois, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Il était trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de son frère. Sous la pression, il avait dit le seul nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit et à présent il espérait que ce moment d'inattention ne se retournerait pas contre eux.

**- Il a l'air complètement à l'ouest**, intervint l'infirmière au chewing-gum.

**- Laissez, Emily ! Je vais m'occuper de monsieur,** lui indiqua-t-elle avec les gros yeux.

Elle appliqua une main réconfortante dans le dos de Sam et l'encouragea à la suivre un peu à l'écart, dans une petite partie du couloir aménagée en salle d'attente.

**- Comment va mon frère ?** Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, espérant obtenir enfin une réponse.

**- Je ne suis pas habilitée à vous répondre mais le neurochirurgien qui s'est occupé de lui viendra vous voir d'ici une petite heure dès qu'il aura terminé d'opérer un autre patient …**

**- Une heure ! C'est hors de questions ! Je veux avoir de ses nouvelles, maintenant.**

**- Je comprends tout à fait . Et j'espère vous rassurer en vous disant que le Dr. Monroe est le meilleur neurochirurgien de cet Etat. Je peux également vous informer que votre frère est sorti de la salle d'opération, qu'il est actuellement en salle de réveil et qu'il devrait intégrer une de nos chambres dès que le Dr Monroe aura vérifié ses constantes. A partir de ce moment-là, vous serez autorisé à le voir … Enfin si je peux me permettre un conseil … **

Il observait cette jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter et de le rassurer sur l'état de santé de son aîné. Il était soulagé d'entendre que Dean était toujours en vie et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir le voir. Mais l'attente d'une heure lui paraissait insupportable.

- **? Vous m'écoutez ? **S'enquit-elleavec un sourire tendre.

**- Pardon, **s'excusa-t-il.** Vous disiez ?**

**- Il y a un petit motel de l'autre côté de la rue, juste en face de l'entrée principale de l'hôpital. Vous pouvez y réserver une chambre …**

**- Je ne pourrais pas dormir le temps que je ne l'aurais pas vu et que je ne me serais pas assuré qu'il va bien.**

**- Oui, je comprends mais il s'agit avant tout de faire un brin de toilette car vous ne serez pas autorisé à le voir dans cet état. **

A ces mots, il baissa la tête et constata l'état désastreux dans lequel il était : ses vêtements, déchirés par endroit, étaient poisseux. Sur ses manches, la crasse s'était mélangée au sang de Dean et le résultat en était plus qu'écoeurant. Voilà bien une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser.

**- Oui, je vous remercie docteur** … il jeta un œil rapide à sa plaque d'identification où étaient inscrites les initiales A.L. précédant son nom de famille : **Beaumont.**

**- Je ne suis pas médecin,** l'informa-t-elle gentiment. **Je suis infirmière. Mon rôle ici se résume à assister les chirurgiens pendant les opérations, porter quelques soins aux patients, accueillir leurs visiteurs et les renseigner. Et surtout, vous faire compléter le dossier d'admission**, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire à la fois sympathique et malicieux aux lèvres.

A peine trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était de retour devant le même comptoir. Il s'était lavé et avait rapidement soigné ses propres blessures avant d'enfiler des vêtements décents. Le dossier qu'il avait complété était toujours posé à côté de l'ordinateur et l'infirmière « mâchouillante » ne lui prêtait visiblement aucun intérêt. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher, elle afficha un sourire niais et saisit le téléphone par l'intermédiaire duquel elle indiqua sa présence.

Dans la minute qui suivit, l'aimable infirmière apparut, accompagnée par un homme chauve aux petites lunettes rondes et à l'air grave. Si la jeune femme à ses côtés n'avait pas eu ce sourire réconfortant, il aurait été persuadé qu'un événement dramatique était arrivé à son frère. Il préféra donc se concentrer sur ce visage si calme et tellement doux. Les présentations furent brèves et le neurochirurgien entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

**- Les jours de votre frère ne sont pas en danger. La plaie à la tête était certes très inquiétante au premier abord mais il s'est avéré, pendant l'opération, qu'elle n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle le paraissait … La fracture ouverte a été réduite et il devra porter un plâtre pendant environ un mois …**

Le soulagement l'envahissait peu à peu et il éprouvait une grande reconnaissance vis-à-vis de ce médecin qui avait pris soin de son frère et continuait de lui dresser un bilan qu'il estimait rassurant compte tenu des événements.

**- Est-ce que je peux aller le voir maintenant ?** Demanda-t-il, le ton de sa voix révélant toute son impatience.

**- D'abord, j'aimerais que vous compreniez que nous ne sommes pas encore en mesure d'établir avec certitude les séquelles qu'un tel choc a pu provoquer. Votre frère s'est réveillé brièvement tout à l'heure. Il était en sueur et totalement désorienté. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. La perte de la mémoire est souvent la conséquence d'un traumatisme crânien. Mais dans les heures à venir, nous allons devoir lui faire passer des examens complémentaires afin d'établir un diagnostique plus complet dont je ne manquerais pas de vous faire part des résultats. Cette série de tests peut être éprouvante selon les patients et il faut qu'il se remette pleinement de l'opération qu'il vient de subir. Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que pour le moment nous le laissons se reposer. Alors devant votre empressement, je vous autorise à aller le voir. Mais à la condition que vous respectiez cette période de repos.**

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une fraction de seconde pour accepter la condition du Dr. Monroe. Il le remercia avant de suivre la sympathique infirmière qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Dean. Elle le prévint que l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère pouvait être impressionnant. Il se retint de lui avouer qu'il avait déjà vu bien pire. En effet, lorsqu'il entra, son aîné était allongé paisiblement sur son lit. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce bandage autour de la tête et ce plâtre sur son bras gauche, il aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Aucun tube ne sortait de sa bouche et son visage ne présentait pas les couleurs cadavériques qu'il avait observées après l'effroyable carambolage avec le camion qui avait heurté de plein fouet l'Impala, blessant grièvement les deux seuls membres de la famille qui lui restait. Même les bips du monitoring, calmes et réguliers, étaient apaisants.

En partie rassuré par le discours du médecin, il put apprécier pleinement le fait d'être enfin aux côtés de Dean, constatant par lui-même son état de santé, se réconfortant par sa simple présence. Il prit la chaise mise à disposition, s'installa silencieusement près du lit et attendit patiemment le réveil de son grand frère.

* * *

Il rêvait. Il en était persuadé. C'était à peu de choses près les mêmes images que dans son rêve précédent, le seul songe de sa souvenance, et il n'y avait toujours pas de son. C'était un défilé de différents passages de sa vie. Enfin, peut-être, car tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il voyait ce petit bébé, qu'il maintenait fermement dans ses bras, grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit âgé de huit ou neuf ans. Même s'il s'agissait de moments différents, d'endroits variés, c'était le même petit garçon. Il le reconnaissait grâce à ses yeux si clairs et surtout si expressifs. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait être mais il savait qu'il était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. Alors il se laissa guider par ses songes, attentif au moindre événement, essayant de retrouver ces souvenirs enfouis quelque part dans sa mémoire.

Et comme dans son précédent rêve, tout commença par cette terrible scène où une maison était en flammes. Si le fait de ne rien entendre entravait sa perception des choses, tous ses autres sens, eux, fonctionnaient à plein régime. D'abord, il y avait cette odeur écoeurante dont il n'arrivait pas à définir la provenance. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre les effluves carbonisés qui inondaient ses narines. Mais il y avait autre chose, un relent insistant auquel il n'arrivait pas à donner de nom … auquel il ne voulait pas associé d'image … auquel il refusait même de penser ! Et puis cette chaleur insoutenable alors qu'il dévalait difficilement les escaliers avec ce bébé dans les bras. Il était essoufflé. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'il réussissait à emmagasiner lui brûlait les narines, la trachée et les poumons. Sans compter la charge que représentait ce petit être qu'il enveloppait précautionneusement de tout son corps. Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle être aussi lourde ? Arrivé à l'extérieur, il leva la tête en direction du brasier qui prenait de l'ampleur au premier étage. Puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur l'enfant qu'il maintenait dans une étreinte protectrice. Il comprit que cet instant avait été un moment clé de sa vie, un événement déterminant pour son avenir.

Et puis, comme s'il venait de changer de chaîne, il se trouva propulsé dans un autre lieu. Le bébé avait grandit un peu. Il se tenait assis sur un vieux fauteuil bien trop vaste pour lui. Sa bouche était barbouillée de cette espèce de purée verte malodorante qu'il tentait de lui faire ingurgiter. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Des épinards ? De toute évidence, il devait faire des singeries pour réussir à lui enfourner la cuillère. Le petit bout d'chou alternait donc rires et grimaces de dégoût. Soudain, il s'arrêta, le fixa longuement de ses petits yeux souriants. Puis il tendit ses minuscules mains vers lui et, tout en projetant une flopée de postillons verdâtres, il prononça un mot qu'il ne put malheureusement pas entendre. Pourtant ce qu'avait dit ce bébé devait être de toute première importance car il lâcha l'assiette et le contenu se répandit sur le sol, faisant éclater de rire le petit par la même occasion.

Zap ! Quelques mois plus tard. Le bébé s'était transformé en « mini-garçonnet ». Il essayait de se mettre debout en prenant appui sur une chaise. Après une tentative infructueuse qui se solda par une chute sur les fesses, il retenta sa chance et fut récompensé de ses efforts. Extrêmement fier de sa prouesse, il se retourna vers lui, un immense sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Hardi, il lâcha une première main puis la deuxième, gardant un équilibre plus que relatif. Enfin, il se lança et fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Il se précipita à son secours, le relevant délicatement. Mais alors qu'il pensait le trouver en larmes, il vit son magnifique sourire et sa mine réjouie avant de se séparer de son étreinte et de renouveler l'expérience.

Autre moment, autre lieu. Il était couché mais il ne dormait pas. La lumière d'un lampadaire filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre éclairant un bambin en pyjama, âgé d'environ quatre ans. Il se tenait debout près du lit, les yeux brillants, certainement victime d'un mauvais rêve. Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, il souleva les draps, l'invitant par ce simple geste à venir se réfugier près de lui. L'enfant se rua sous les couvertures et se blottit contre lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il courait à en perdre haleine. De toute évidence, il était en retard. A l'angle d'une rue, il prit sur la droite. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur l'enfant assis seul sur le bord du trottoir, devant une grille fermée où un écriteau indiquait l'école primaire. En l'entendant arriver, le petit garçon releva la tête, lui adressa un sourire, prit son cartable et se mit debout. Son visage ne lui envoyait aucune animosité, aucun reproche pour son retard. Au contraire, son regard reflétait tout le bonheur et le soulagement de le voir arriver. Là encore, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Il se contenta de prendre son sac bien trop lourd pour un petit bonhomme de cet âge-là et ils rebroussèrent chemin côte à côte.

D'autres images défilèrent de la même manière : l'enfant brandissant joyeusement la coupe que son équipe et lui venaient de gagner à un match de football, le petit garçon boudeur qui aurait préféré mille fois continuer sa lecture plutôt que perdre son temps à table où il était forcé de manger, le garnement capable de se faire tout pardonner d'un simple regard, l'infatigable curieux qui posait mille et une questions auxquelles il ne pouvait lui fournir de réponse …

Et c'était à ce moment précis que son rêve dérapait, qu'il se transformait en cauchemar et que, la dernière fois, il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il se sentait oppressé. D'un côté, il voulait comprendre, se souvenir, mais d'un autre, il savait qu'il avait la réponse bien enfouie dans un coin de sa tête et qu'il était préférable de la laisser où elle était. Le petit gars tendait vers lui un livre, une sorte de journal personnel empli de notes variées et de coupures de journaux. Il le regardait fixement, attendant des réponses à ses questions. Si parfois les mots n'étaient pas utiles, ils avaient ici toute leur importance. Et même s'il n'était pas en mesure de les entendre, ils faisaient mal, très mal. Le visage de ce jeune garçon d'environ huit ans se décomposait à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la conversation. De son côté, sa gorge était nouée, sa respiration saccadée, l'air refusant d'entrer dans ses poumons meurtris et son torse était comme serré dans un étau. Le malaise s'amplifia jusqu'à la déconnexion totale de son cerveau. NON ! Et comme la première fois, il se réveilla haletant.

* * *

Son premier réflexe fut d'examiner en un clin d'œil, mais de fond en comble, le lieu où il se trouvait. Il n'était plus dans cette salle stérile où il s'était réveillé la première fois. Il découvrit alors une chambre individuelle, d'un blanc immaculé. L'air ambiant était chargé d'éther et les bips du monitoring explosaient dans sa tête comme le feraient de minuscules bombes à intervalle réguliers. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : se barrer d'ici ! Et le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

Quant au médecin bougon aux petites lunettes rondes qui lui avait pris la tête avec ses questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse, il avait disparu. En revanche, assis sur une chaise près de lui, il y avait ce grand gaillard aux cheveux bien trop longs qui dissimulaient en partie ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Si cet homme n'avait pas été âgé d'un quart de siècle environ, il aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait du même petit garçon qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Tout était dans son regard. Et sans même le connaître, sans même pouvoir lui attribuer un prénom, un lien de parenté ou tout autre type de relation avec lui, il savait au plus profond de lui-même que c'était quelqu'un de proche, une personne qu'il appréciait et en qui il pouvait avoir toute confiance.

**- Dean ?** **Comment tu te sens ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

Il avait pourtant chuchoté mais chaque parole résonnait encore dans son crâne douloureux. Alors, c'était ça son nom ? Dean. Il regarda l'inconnu qui le fixait, attendant toujours une réponse. De sa bouche pâteuse, il essaya d'accéder à sa requête :

**- Mal à la tête, **réussit-il à articuler dans un souffle.

**- Ben, c'est normal avec ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?**

Il refusa d'un léger signe de tête. Bouger le faisait autant souffrir que parler ou même écouter.

**- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, alors ?**

Il avait une furieuse envie de lui dire de commencer par arrêter de poser des questions mais ça aurait été trop long. Il se contenta donc d'un :

**- Rien.**

L'homme devant lui se rembrunit. Sa moue déconfite et ses yeux malheureux l'obligèrent à rassembler toute son énergie pour changer d'attitude. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

**- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais ça va aller, **se força-t-il à dire tout en essayant d'être convaincant.

Aussitôt, l'inconnu se détendit et lui sourit timidement. Sans se l'expliquer, il se sentit mieux également. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il venait d'encourager ce mec à reprendre ses foutues questions :

**- Tu ne me demandes pas où est ton bébé ?**

Ah ! Une info inté avait fait ce même rêve deux fois. C'était donc bien qu'il avait une signification. Il mit donc tous ses espoirs dans cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

**- J'ai … un enfant ? **Osa-t-il avec plein d'espérance.

**- Non, Dean ! Je te parle de ta voiture, l'amour de ta vie !**

**- Ah,** fit-il déçu et complètement perdu.

L'inconnu l'observa une minute, interdit. Puis il plissa les yeux comme s'il se méfiait. Il avait l'air de beaucoup cogiter. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, se ravisa avec un sourire en coin et finit par se lancer :

**- Oh arrête ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne te souviens pas de ta caisse, Jason Bourne !**

**- J'croyais que je m'appelais Dean**, s'inquiéta-t-il, ne comprenant vraiment plus rien à cette conversation.

Cette fois, le mec en face de lui écarquilla les yeux, visiblement très surpris de sa réponse. Puis il fronça les sourcils et le scruta intensément. Au bout de quelques instants, son air de chien battu réapparut.

Il lui aurait bien dit quelque chose de réconfortant mais il n'avait aucune idée de se qui se tramait dans sa tête. Ses réactions étaient bizarres. Il agissait comme s'il ne croyait pas en son amnésie. A moins que le médecin ne lui ait pas dit qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Il était sur le point d'évoquer le sujet mais, d'une voix étranglée, le grand gaillard le devança en lui posant la question fatidique :

**- Mais Dean, enfin quand même, tu … tu sais qui je suis ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée, j'ai eu de gros soucis avec mon PC et avec le site qui refusait de m'enregistrer mon nouveau chapitre ! Normalement j'aurais dû vous l'envoyer ce week-end, je suis en retard. Shame on me !

Fire666, ne me dis pas que tu t'appelles Emilie ? lol ! Oui je sais, la « mâchouillante » pour le moment ne sert à rien mais je peux t'assurer qu'aucun des personnages n'est inutile et si elle t'horripile autant c'est que j'ai bien réussi mon coup ! lol ! Alors merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Ca me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir vos sympathiques messages et j'estime normal de remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire la fic et d'envoyer, de surcroît, un petit commentaire. C'est vraiment très sympa ! Donc merci à vous tous ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !

**Chapitre 5**

Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quant à ses sentiments, il était incapable de définir lequel allait l'emporter sur les autres. D'abord il était frustré : le médecin était entré dans la chambre de son aîné et il les avait interrompus au plus mauvais moment de leur conversation. Voyant que Dean était effectivement réveillé, l'infirmière entêtée qui l'accompagnait lui avait demandé de sortir de la chambre afin que le neurochirurgien puisse examiner son frère dans le calme. Il lui avait alors demandé une minute, juste le temps pour lui de faire comprendre à Dean qu'il était son frère et qu'il resterait près de lui quoiqu'il arrive, mais elle l'avait viré sans ménagement et sans accéder à sa requête. Du coup, une colère froide vis à vis de cette foutue bonne femme s'était développée à une vitesse fulgurante. Et puis dans l'heure qui avait suivi, l'anxiété avait repris le dessus. Dean amnésique c'était comme Dean chaste, Dean au régime ou Dean sans sa caisse, ça relevait de l'impossible.

Il avait ressenti un immense soulagement tout à l'heure lorsqu'il l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux. Mais par la suite, leur conversation avait pris une tournure toute particulière. Il s'était attendu à ce que le réveil soit douloureux et de ce côté-là, il avait été plus que servi. Toutefois, il avait pensé recevoir quelques reproches de la part de son grand frère surprotecteur, lui demandant de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, d'être plus vigilent ... Mais rien n'était venu et cela avait fait naître les premiers doutes. Il connaissait Dean plus qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais été à ce point fâché pour refuser de lui parler ou accepter de l'aide de la part de son petit frère. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Son scepticisme avait repris le dessus lorsque son aîné avait fait mine de ne pas se rappeler de l'Impala, son cher bébé, l'amour de sa vie. Là encore, cela aurait pu s'apparenter à une mauvaise blague, une manière bien particulière de le punir de l'avoir laissé tout seul face au wendigo dans la grotte. Mais Dean n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il ne l'avait jamais été. D'ailleurs, Sam était persuadé que si son frère avait été dans son état normal, il aurait tout fait pour lui ôter ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillait.

Lorsque le médecin lui avait expliqué que son aîné était désorienté lors de son premier réveil, il n'avait pas du tout été surpris. Il s'attendait même, pourquoi pas, à une légère amnésie concernant les derniers événements. Ses blessures paraissaient vraiment importantes. Le choc avait dû être extrêmement violent. Et aussi fort que puisse être Dean, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans quelques séquelles. En revanche il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la perte de mémoire soit aussi importante. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir de son prénom ou de sa chère voiture ? Le moment le plus douloureux fut celui où son grand frère lui avait avoué ne pas le reconnaître. D'abord abasourdi, il n'en avait pas moins été vexé. N'avaient-ils pas passé toute leur vie ensemble ? Ne se connaissaient-ils pas sur le bout des doigts ? Comment Dean avait-il pu oublier jusqu'à son propre frère, celui dont il avait pris tant de soin à s'occuper depuis son plus jeune âge ? Mais il s'était vite raisonné : il savait que son aîné n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Il n'était pas aussi cruel. Il était bel et bien amnésique et il n'y pouvait rien. D'autre part, s'il était aujourd'hui dans cet état c'était bien en grande partie de sa faute. Il essaya tant bien que mal de laisser son sentiment de culpabilité de côté afin d'avoir les idées plus claires. Il était de son devoir de cadet de trouver une solution pour résoudre au plus vite cette nouvelle épreuve.

Il était dans ce couloir impersonnel qui puait les produits aseptisants. Les secondes défilaient au ralenti, mollement, formant difficilement une nouvelle minute tout aussi lente. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps ? Il avait besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère. Il se rendit à l'accueil de l'étage avec l'espoir d'y trouver la gentille infirmière, celle qui était si à l'écoute, celle qui lui rendrait probablement ce service. Mais, malheureusement, il ne la vit pas. Même la « mâchouillante » n'était pas là. Peut-être avaient-elles toutes deux terminé leur service. Il fit demi-tour et eut juste le temps de voir le neurochirurgien, l'infirmière tenace et Dean, installé dans un fauteuil roulant, quitter la chambre. Il se précipita vers le petit groupe, leur demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le docteur Monroe lui rappela qu'il devait faire passer des examens complémentaires à son frère et qu'il l'aviserait des résultats lorsque ce serait terminé. Il resta donc planté là un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle infirmière, qui paraissait bien plus âgée que la plupart des femmes qu'il avait rencontrées dans l'hôpital, vienne lui parler.

**- M.** **Mahoggoff ?**

Il se tourna vers elle et acquiesça de la tête. Elle poursuivit :

**- Avant de quitter son service, ma collègue m'a parlé de vous. Elle m'a demandé de vous rassurer au mieux jusqu'à son retour ce soir et, à vous voir, je comprends pourquoi elle l'a fait. Vous avez très mauvaise mine mon p'tit ! **Constata-t-elle sur un ton maternel avant de reprendre de manière plus formelle.** Vous savez, les examens peuvent être longs et nous pensons que vous devriez en profiter pour vous restaurer et vous reposer un peu. Votre frère est entre de bonnes mains, je peux vous l'assurer. Nous avons un numéro pour vous joindre en cas de besoin alors tranquillisez-vous. Profitez-en pour prendre soin de vous. Vous avez l'air exténué.**

Il remercia cette femme pour sa compassion, la regarda s'éloigner puis resta encore planté là quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Dean encore une fois. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il était réellement épuisé et à vrai dire, la plaie sur son dos s'était réveillée et le faisait souffrir. D'un pas lent et mal assuré, il prit finalement la direction du motel.

Il revint toutefois en fin d'après-midi, pas réellement reposé et toujours aussi inquiet. Il apprit que son aîné avait réintégré sa chambre et que le docteur Monroe souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui dès que possible. En attendant, il obtint l'autorisation d'aller voir son frère. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Le bandage autour de sa tête avait disparu et seul un énorme pansement était appliqué sur sa tempe gauche. Son bras plâtré était enfoui sous les couvertures. Le goutte-à-goutte était branché sur son bras droit et le monitoring avait, quant à lui, disparu.

Il s'installa confortablement sur la chaise, près du lit et constata qu'il lui serait bien plus simple de s'endormir ici et maintenant que précédemment au motel. Il ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard lorsque l'infirmière vint le chercher.

Ce fut donc dans la soirée que Sam s'assit dans un petit bureau, en face du neurochirurgien qui s'était occupé de son frère. Il avait du mal à tenir sur sa chaise. Il était partagé entre le fait de connaître l'état exact dans lequel se trouvait Dean et être près de lui de manière à pouvoir le rassurer dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Et si pendant son absence, les choses se compliquaient ? Pourquoi ce foutu docteur l'avait-il emmené à l'autre bout du dédale de couloirs, un endroit si éloigné de la chambre de son aîné ? En plus, la pièce était si exiguë qu'il commençait à ressentir la claustrophobie. Et pourquoi le médecin le regardait-il si fixement ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce dossier qu'il martyrisait dans ses mains depuis tout à l'heure ? Si c'était celui de son frère, que cachait-il ? Si ce mec en blanc n'ouvrait pas la bouche dans la seconde, il allait devenir fou !

**- Vous vous sentez bien M. Mahoggoff ?**

**- Oui, ça va. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur mon frère, docteur ?**

**- Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est que les jours de votre frère ne sont pas en danger. Il s'avère que la blessure était assez superficielle et il y a donc eu plus de peur que de mal. Sans compter la vitesse plutôt surprenante à laquelle son organisme se régénère. J'ai ici les résultats du scanner où vous pouvez constater que tout est pour le mieux compte tenu, bien évidemment, de l'accident grave qu'il a subi … Vous voyez, c'est le lobe temporal qui a été le plus touché …**

Le médecin lui montrait des documents qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Il déglutit difficilement : Si ça c'était la bonne nouvelle, alors qu'elle était la mauvaise ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps et le coupa dans ses explications.

**- Oui mais … quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Comme j'essayais de vous l'expliquer, d'après certains neurochirurgiens, le lobe temporal serait le siège de la mémoire. Très honnêtement j'avais une autre théorie qui …**

Mais qu'est qu'il en avait à faire de sa théorie !

**- Docteur, s'il vous plaît ? Dites-moi ce qui arrive à mon frère ?**

**- Eh bien, c'est très étrange. J'ai pu échanger quelques mots avec lui et il ne se souvient apparemment de rien.**

**- C'est normal, non ? Avec le choc, l'opération ?**

**- Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne se souvient de rien du tout ! Même pas de son prénom, tout à l'heure il hésitait encore entre Dean et Jason ni même d'un élément marquant de sa vie. Rien. **

**- Oui, mais. Ca doit arriver parfois. J'veux dire quand il va se réveiller tout à l'heure, tout sera certainement comme avant ! Ou … dans quelques jours au maximum … J'veux dire ses souvenirs vont bien revenir à un moment ou à un autre ?**

Malgré son anxiété évidente, il trouvait rassurant de penser que lorsque Dean se réveillerait un peu plus en forme et qu'il le verrait de nouveau, la mémoire lui reviendrait automatiquement. Cette pensée ne fit qu'empirer son désir de le rejoindre au plus vite ! Malheureusement pour lui, le médecin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir terminé ses explications.

**- Pour dire vrai, ce genre d'amnésie ne se rencontre qu'au cinéma. Dans la vie réelle, un traumatisme crânien peut, il est vrai, provoquer une amnésie temporaire. Celle qui concerne votre frère s'assimile plus à une amnésie rétrograde. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne se souvient plus d'événements qui auraient surgi avant l'accident. Mais la période concernée des souvenirs est plus ou moins longue et, en aucun cas, elle est totale. Normalement, la mémoire des faits anciens est conservée. Même dans les cas de démences profondes, l'amnésie est progressive et elle s'installe en suivant ce qu'on appelle le gradient de Ribot …**

Il avait perdu le fil. Pourquoi parlait-il de démence ? Son frère n'était pas fou ! Il avait juste pris un mauvais coup. Il allait se remettre, c'était certain.

**- Pour le moment, il ne présente pas de troubles antérogrades. Il ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir des difficultés à assimiler de nouvelles données.**

**- D'accord, **le coupa-t-il exaspéré.** Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il recouvre la mémoire rapidement ?**

**- Le problème c'est que c'est la première fois que nous avons affaire à ce genre d'amnésie alors nous ne savons ni quel traitement appliquer, ni le temps que prendra cette perte de mémoire pour se résorber. Si, elle se résorbe ? **Jugea-t-il utile d'ajouter au grand désarroi de Sam.** J'ai malgré tout une autre bonne nouvelle : les fonctions motrices de votre frère ne semblent pas être touchées. Son élocution est claire et ses propos sont concis. Il est évident que le lobe frontal n'a pas été touché. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il a gardé certaines facultés comme la lecture, l'écriture ou même la conduite … Jamais nous avons eu affaire à un tel cas … **se perdit-il dans ses pensées.** J'aimerais réaliser des analyses plus poussées …**

**- Mon frère n'est pas un cobaye ! Il est là pour être soigné et rien d'autre ! **S'énerva Sam brusquement.

**- Oui, je comprends,** tenta le médecin pour l'apaiser. **Mais avec le choc de l'accident et l'opération nous devons, de toute façon, le garder en observation encore quelques jours … pour sa sécurité, j'entends.**

**- Mais vous avez dit que ces jours n'étaient plus en danger ?**

**- Oui, je confirme. Mais une plaie à la tête doit être sérieusement surveillée. Et je ne saurais trop vous suggérer de lui faire rencontrer un de mes collègues psychiatres qui évaluera plus précisément le type d'amnésie. Il pourra peut-être en déduire une durée approximative du phénomène et pourquoi pas, vous proposer un éventuel traitement.**

Les manipulations plus qu'évidentes du médecin n'avaient aucune chance de le convaincre. D'autant plus qu'il restait persuadé que son frère allait vite se remettre. C'était Dean bon sang ! Mais le docteur Monroe poursuivait son raisonnement :

**- Comme je vous l'expliquais tout à l'heure, ce genre d'amnésie n'existe pas dans la réalité. Deux cas de figures se présentent donc à nous : soit votre frère est un excellent simulateur … ce qui est fort peu probable, **dut-il croire bon d'ajouter devant les grands yeux réprobateurs que lui lançait le cadet.** Soit, outre la blessure physique, il fait un blocage psychologique. Et là, je ne vous parle pas de l'accident en lui-même. Cela remonte plus loin encore. Bien que je conçoive tout à fait qu'une attaque d'ours puisse être terriblement angoissante.**

Ah ben là, Dean en avait vu d'autres, pensa Sam sans pouvoir l'évoquer à haute voix mais en affichant sans le vouloir, un pessimisme évident.

**- Je vois à votre expression que vous n'êtes pas totalement convaincu par mes propos**, poursuivit le neurochirurgien. **Sachez que la partie psychologique n'est pas de mon ressort et que c'est pour cela que je vous encourage à accepter la visite d'une collègue très compétente qui saura, j'en suis persuadé, retrouver l'origine exacte de cette amnésie.**

Comment expliquer à ce médecin que Dean et lui avaient eu une vie pourrie dès leur enfance ? Que les horreurs qu'ils avaient rencontrées auraient filé des blocages à n'importe qui ? Et qu'ils ne pouvaient en parler à personne sous peine d'être internés à perpétuité ?

**- M.** **Mahoggoff**, reprit le docteur Monroe devant son silence, **vous m'avez l'air très concerné par l'état de santé de votre frère. **_Non ? Vous croyez ?_ Répondait Sam intérieurement.** Ne souhaitez-vous donc pas l'aider au mieux ? **_D'après toi ?__Bien sûr que c'est c'que je veux !_** Il ne risque rien à évoquer son vécu. **_Ben voyons !_** Sa santé n'en sera que meilleure. **_Ca, c'est vous qui le dîtes !_** Et puis ce serait une chance de lui faire retrouver la mémoire plus rapidement. **_Ben, ça ne serait pas du luxe, ça !_** Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte de prendre le risque ? **_Des nuits d'insomnies à se demander ce qu'il a pu révéler, un probable internement en HP et une incontestable séquestration à vie en taule !_

Ne trouvant aucune excuse honnête et valable pour refuser la proposition médicale, il acquiesça d'un subtil signe de tête.

**- Bien. Je vais appeler tout de suite et prendre un rendez-vous pour lui dès demain matin.** _C'est Dean qui allait être ravi de se lever de bonne heure pour répondre à des questions ! _**Le plus tôt sera le mieux. **_C'est ça ! Avant que je change d'avis !_

Pour la forme et parce qu'il avait quand même soigné son aîné, il remercia le neurochirurgien. Puis il prit congé et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. En chemin, il décida de faire ses propres recherches sur le sujet dès que possible et envisagea de prospecter pour trouver un autre centre de soins pour Dean dans le cas où ils seraient amenés à fuir en toute hâte cet hôpital.

Le journal, les yeux avides de connaissance du gamin, l'angoisse, le regard horrifié et peiné du petit garçon, le dégoût de soi et … Non ! Déconnexion. Ses paupières étaient toujours fermées mais il était réveillé. Il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas aller plus loin dans son rêve.

**- Dean ? Ca va ?**

Tiens, le poseur de questions était de retour ! Il ouvrit les yeux et le découvrit sans réelle surprise, assis sur une chaise, près du lit. Il préféra le rassurer tout de suite :

**- Ca va plutôt bien, **articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.** Je n'ai même plus mal au crâne. J'ai l'impression de planer, c'est trop cool !**

Il devait avoir une attitude niaise car l'homme en face de lui réprima un fou rire. Il ressentit un bien fou à le voir abandonner son visage anxieux et triste pour afficher ce sourire moqueur. Quelque chose dans le regard de cet inconnu lui procurait un grand réconfort. Il savait qu'il le connaissait et qu'il l'appréciait. Ce n'était pas de l'amour au sens intime du terme mais il y avait malgré tout un lien fort entre eux. Et au-delà de ces intuitions, il le sentait digne de confiance. Quelle relation pouvait-il bien avoir avec ce mec aux yeux de chien battu qui le dévisageait sans cesse. Il voulu s'en assurer et se décida à lui poser la question.

**- Est-ce qu'on est … ensemble ?**

**- Oui … Non !** S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il venait visiblement de comprendre le mot « ensemble ». **On est frère, Dean ! **Lui lança-t-il comme si c'était évident, un voile obscure ternissant de nouveau son visage.

**- Oh ! **Se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en essayant de se rappeler.

Dans un sens, c'était plutôt logique. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir, il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours et ça correspondait tout à fait au sentiment qu'il essayait de définir précédemment : c'était évidemment de l'amour fraternel. Il s'aperçut de la déception qu'essayait de camoufler son frère derrière son timide sourire. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour se souvenir et pouvoir le rassurer mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible dans l'état actuel des choses. Il décida donc de récolter un maximum d'informations pour remédier à ce problème rapidement.

- **Et c'est toi l'aîné ?**

- **Ben dans la mesure où tu estimes que l'aîné a toujours raison, j'te dirais bien « oui », **fit-il avec une moue faussement indécise. **Mais j'suis pas sûr que ça t'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire alors …**

**- Tu rigoles ? Toi, t'es mon p'tit frère ! Mais t'es un putain de géant !**

**- C'est vrai que tu fais plutôt nabot à côté de moi, **se moqua-t-il en réaffichant cet air malicieux qui le caractérisait plutôt bien.

**- Ouais ben si tu veux pas qu'j't'appelle géant vert, tu vas devoir me filer ton prénom l'incroyable Hulk !**

**- Comment t'expliques que tu te rappelles de Hulk et pas de Jason Bourne ?**

**- C'est une bonne question. Tu veux bien répondre à la mienne d'abord !**

**- C'est Sam**, l'informa-t-il enfin dans un soupir.

**- Merci Sam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me souviens de certaines choses et pas d'autres. Et puis d'abord, c'est qui celui-là, Jason Bourne ?**

**- C'est le personnage principal du film « La mémoire dans la peau » et il est amnésique. Si j'en ai parlé c'est parce que tu as l'habitude de faire des références aux films et aux séries que tu vois à la télé.**

**- Ah, OK ! Ben, j'm'en souviens pas de celui-là, alors. Mais je vois bien qui est l'incroyable Hulk par contre ! **Se réjouit-il à l'idée que tout n'était pas perdu.

**- Tu te souviens de quoi d'autre ?** Lui demanda son « p'tit grand frère », les yeux pleins d'espérance.

**- De ma vie, autant dire : rien … Je suis désolé,** jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter devant l'anéantissement qu'il venait de provoquer en quelque mots.

Il était très aisé de voir que les espoirs de Sam venaient de s'envoler en fumée. Et pour appuyer ce constat, ses yeux de chien battus avaient fait leur grand retour. Un profond mal-être naquit en lui et il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette impression, ce sentiment d'intense culpabilité. Avait-il l'habitude de faire souffrir son frère ? Et pourquoi Sam était-il la seule personne à venir lui rendre visite ? Les autres avaient-ils fui devant son insupportable caractère ? Il brisa le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer :

**- Dis Sam, réponds-moi franchement : Est-ce que je suis un sale con ?**

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **S'enquit son frère, les yeux écarquillés.

**- Génial, j'suis tombé sur le seul mec qui répond à mes questions en en posant deux autres ! **S'énerva-t-il sans le vouloir.** C'est simple je trouve : je suis un con, oui ou non ?**

**- Non, Dean. C'est vrai que tu peux être chiant parfois mais t'es surtout quelqu'un de bien. Et … J'devrais pas dire ça parce que je sais que tu te feras une joie de t'en servir contre moi à l'avenir mais … t'es un grand frère génial, j't'assure.**

**- Vraiment ? **Demanda-t-il plus que sceptique.** Parce qu'à part toi, personne ne se bouscule à la porte de ma chambre pour avoir de mes nouvelles.**

A ces mots, il vit son frère devenir blanc. Sa bouche resta ouverte comme s'il allait lui répondre mais aucune parole n'arrivait à en sortir.

**- T'as décidé de faire de la pub pour la lessive ou quoi ? Si tu te mets dans cet état à chaque fois que je te pose une question, on est mal barré. Bah, écoute, laisse tomber ! C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas envie de me répondre. Je comprends, ça doit être lourd d'avoir un frangin qui passe son temps à poser des questions …**

**- C'est pas ça, **le coupa-t-il. Apparemment, il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales**. C'est juste que … c'est pas facile à dire … si je suis ton seul visiteur c'est parce que … **il soupira** … Il n'y a plus que nous deux.**


	6. Chapter 6

Une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira ! Depuis quelques temps, sur ce site, la mise en page s'efface au moment où je poste. Dans la mesure où il y a plusieurs paragraphes avec des points de vue différents en règle générale, je me demande si vous vous y retrouvez ?

Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires et vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi sympathiques.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 6**

Paragraphe 1

Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette conversation et il avait tenté maintes fois de dévier sur un autre sujet. Il avait même abordé le trajet en hélicoptère, insistant sur le fait que Dean avait la phobie des avions, pour faire diversion mais celui-ci revenait inlassablement aux détails inabordables de leur vie passée. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ça lui était impossible de déballer comme ça de but en blanc toutes les catastrophes qui avaient eu lieu de leur naissance à aujourd'hui ? Il avait déjà été contraint d'évoquer l'assassinat de leur mère et la mort de leur père. Bien évidemment, il avait fait en sorte d'omettre les éléments surnaturels de ces deux décès et avait mis tout en oeuvre pour rester évasif. Il refusait de mentir à son frère mais comment pouvait-il être totalement honnête sans le choquer par des révélations plus horribles les unes que les autres ? Alors pour ne pas s'étendre sur ces sujets très délicats, il lui avait fait comprendre que c'était difficile pour lui d'évoquer ces événements. Son aîné l'avait bien compris et essayait visiblement de respecter sa volonté. Mais il voyait bien à quel point Dean était frustré et attristé de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler.

Alors, il avait cherché dans sa mémoire des souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagés durant toutes ces années et décida de relater ceux qui lui paraissaient le mieux adaptés. Il commença par lui rappeler le 4 juillet 1996, cette fameuse nuit où Dean lui avait offert des fusées de feux d'artifice. Ils les avaient toutes allumées en même temps et le spectacle avait été magnifique. Toutes ces couleurs qui explosaient dans l'obscurité lui avaient comme redonné de l'espoir. Seule petite, voire ridicule, ombre au tableau, ils avaient réussi à mettre le feu dans le champ ! Ils s'étaient alors enfuis précipitamment, tout sourire et avec des étoiles multicolores incrustés dans les yeux. C'était réellement merveilleux et Sam se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment-là. Du haut de ses treize ans, il ne se faisait plus d'illusions quant à son avenir. Il avait perdu son innocence depuis près de cinq ans et se morfondait dans cette vie maudite qu'il n'avait pas choisie. Mais ces instants lui procuraient la vie normale qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Grâce à son grand frère, il oubliait sa rancœur pour un temps et retrouvait son sourire et sa naïveté d'enfant. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut soudain que Dean le dévisageait. Voyant que ce souvenir n'avait pas eu d'effet sur sa mémoire, il en chercha un second, encore plus évocateur du passé de son aîné. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il trouva celui qui allait à coup sûr le débloquer : le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Ce fameux jour du mois de janvier 1997 où leur père lui avait offert l'impala. Sam n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux qu'à cet instant-là. A mesure qu'il parlait, il gardait l'espoir que le déclic se fasse. Malheureusement, rien ne se produisait et il commençait à désespérer. S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen rapide pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire, il aurait une dure décision à prendre : la pire étant de lui dire toute la vérité au risque de le perturber et le rendre dingue jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En fait, il devait bien l'avouer, c'était surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur à tout lui déballer comme ça. C'était vraiment une chose difficile à faire pour lui, voire totalement impossible. A moins qu'il ne lui invente une histoire édulcorée afin que son aîné ait une vie normale et tranquille. Mais le problème avec cette option c'est que si son amnésie venait à se résorber à l'avenir, Dean serait furieux et il lui en voudrait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de lui avoir menti. Putain, cette situation lui prenait littéralement la tête ! Le mieux était, sans contexte, que son frangin retrouve rapidement la mémoire. Ce serait tellement plus simple.

Il fut libéré provisoirement de sa prison mentale au moment où trois petits coups secs furent frappés à la porte. L'infirmière âgée pénétra dans la chambre et fronça les sourcils :

**- Vous êtes encore là !** Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. **Les heures de visite sont terminées, jeune homme. Vous devez laisser votre frère se reposer et vous devriez en faire autant.**

**- Mais la nuit dernière j'ai eu le droit** … Essaya-t-il de se justifier.

**- La nuit dernière**, le coupa-t-elle, **vous avez été exceptionnellement autorisé à rester ici car on venait d'admettre votre frère aux urgences. Mais à présent tout va pour le mieux et il doit reprendre des forces. D'autant plus qu'il a un rendez-vous avec la neuropsychologue dès huit heures demain matin.**

**- Quoi ? Huit heures !** S'exclama Dean, visiblement peu ravi que ce soit si tôt. **Et rappelez-moi pourquoi personne ne m'a concerté avant de prendre ce rendez-vous !**

**- Vous voulez bien nous laisser encore une minute, s'il vous plait ? **Intervint Samsur un ton presque suppliant, espérant qu'elle accède à sa requête.

**- Bah, après tout, une minute de plus ou de moins, on n'est plus à ça près, **accepta-t-elle avant de pointer son doigt sur lui**. Mais quand je reviens, vous, vous ne serez plus là et vous, **ordonna-t-elle en dirigeant son index vers Dean**, vous serez au pays des songes. C'est bien compris ? **

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux d'un signe de tête. Elle quitta la pièce et il reporta son attention sur son aîné.

**- Dean, c'est important que tu voies cette femme. Grâce à elle, tu vas peut-être recouvrer la mémoire. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?**

**- Eh, mec, c'est pas la peine de me faire cette tête-là ! J'la verrai ta foutue bonne femme. C'est juste que … j'me demande si je ne serais pas un peu « psychophobe » ou, carrément, « médicophobe » ? J'aime pas être là et où est le service d'étage ? J'ai la dalle moi !**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : malgré son amnésie, Dean n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour si particulier ni son appétit gargantuesque ! C'était vraiment très rassurant.

**- Dis donc, mec !** Le stoppa son aîné alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. **Ce serait pas mal que tu dormes un peu et que tu manges un bout aussi. Non mais c'est vrai, l'incroyable Hulk n'est pas que grand et vert comme toi, il est aussi très fort et les muscles ça s'entretient ! **

Tiens, ben ça aussi c'était une attitude « Deanesque » ! Il ne manquait que le « Sammy » en début de phrase et tout aurait été parfait ! Tout en levant les yeux au cielpour montrer à quel point il était dépité de cette mauvaise blague, il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Il avait néanmoins gardé le sourire et devant le regard insistant de son grand frère, il s'engagea à faire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

Paragraphe 2

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, il était partagé entre le regret de devoir partir et le soulagement de ne plus avoir à répondre à ses questions. Il traîna les pieds en direction de l'ascenseur, longea le couloir et arriva près de l'accueil de l'étage où il surprit une bribe de conversation entre infirmières.

**- T'es vraiment pas aidée !** Décrétait la plus âgée. **Déjà, elle est de nouveau en retard pour prendre son service mais en plus, regarde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait la nuit dernière ? Elle n'a même pas informatisé les dossiers des nouveaux arrivants.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper,** répondit une voix douce que Sam reconnut aussitôt.

Ravi de pouvoir la revoir et la remercier pour sa compassion lors de la nuit précédente, il tourna à l'angle du couloir et avança vers elle.

**- Ah mais non !** Poursuivait l'infirmière âgée, celle qui lui avait demandé de partir quelques minutes auparavant. **Certainement pas ! Jocelyn me l'a aussi proposé tout à l'heure et j'ai refusé. On a toutes suffisamment de boulot comme ça. Si cette fainéante a été employée ici, c'est pour soulager notre surcharge de travail, pas pour regarder les mouches voler …**

Elle se tut et reposa les deux dossiers qu'elle brandissait lorsqu'elle vit Sam approcher. Il les remercia tour à tour et leur demanda l'heure à laquelle il pouvait revenir le lendemain matin. La réponse lui déplut fortement :

**- Dix heures ? Comment ça dix heures ? Mais mon frère a rendez-vous avec votre psy à huit heures !**

**- Je regrette de vous l'apprendre**, expliqua la plus âgée, **mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à assister à l'entrevue. C'est confidentiel.**

**- Mais c'est mon frère ! Je sais tout de lui de toute façon … il ne me cache rien et … il a besoin de moi.**

**- Tout votre frère qu'il puisse être, il a surtout besoin de retrouver la mémoire et la neuropsychologue qui va s'occuper de lui a une excellente réputation. Elle cerne immédiatement la personnalité de ses patients et adopte l'attitude adéquate pour les faire réagir, les faire parler et à plus ou moins terme les guérir quand cela est possible. Si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est bien elle. Et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a besoin de votre présence pour ça.**

La gentille infirmière se racla la gorge, encourageant sa collègue à se taire. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et reprit de sa voix si compatissante :

**- Il est évident que vous vous entendez très bien votre frère et vous et je conçois tout à fait que vous souhaitiez être présent pour ce rendez-vous qui est important à vos yeux mais c'est malheureusement impossible. En revanche, si vous me promettez d'aller vous reposer et si votre frère est réveillé, je vous autoriserai à aller le voir avant l'arrivée du médecin, c'est-à-dire dans les environs de sept heures demain matin. **

Décidément, il appréciait de plus en plus cette jeune femme. Il la remercia une nouvelle fois et prit congé.

Arrivé au motel, il fit d'abord un tour dans la salle de bains. Dans le miroir, il constata la raison pour laquelle tout le monde lui demandait d'aller se reposer. Ses yeux cernés ressortaient de son visage blafard presque vert. Il ressentait effectivement une lassitude croissante mais il l'avait attribuée à ces dernières quarante huit heures : les recherches, la chasse et l'accident de Dean ne l'avaient pas épargné question fatigue. Pour se détendre un peu, il avait pensé qu'une longue douche serait appropriée mais lorsque l'eau atteignit ses omoplates et ruissela le long de son dos, sa blessure le rappela à son bon souvenir. Il quitta donc le bac plus rapidement que prévu et s'appliqua tant bien que mal une nouvelle bande. D'ordinaire, pour ce genre de plaie, son frère et lui s'entraidaient pour se soigner. Seul, la tâche s'avérait bien plus difficile. Il prit soin de choisir un tee-shirt suffisamment large où il se sentait plus à l'aise. Enfin habillé, il s'installa à la petite table et déballa la nourriture qu'il s'était acheté à la cafétéria du centre hospitalier. Il n'avait pas réellement faim et tout en se forçant à avaler une bouchée, son regard se posa sur son ordinateur portable. Il le saisit, l'ouvrit, se connecta à Internet et commença ses recherches.

Le docteur Monroe avait raison : l'amnésie totale n'existait qu'au cinéma ! Sauf pour Dean, cas à part, bien évidemment ! Il entreprit alors de visiter tous les sites possibles pour trouver des réponses : l'encyclopédie en ligne où il fit une révision complète des différentes parties du cerveau et de leurs fonctions, les sites spécialisés alimentés par des neurochirurgiens de renom dans lesquels il comprit que peu de solutions s'offraient à lui, des blogs que des individus lambdas enrichissaient par leurs expériences personnelles mais dont aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'apparenter au cas de son frère … C'était plus qu'évident : au-delà du choc qui avait ébranlé sa mémoire, Dean devait faire un blocage psychologique. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de se rappeler. Dans un sens, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Les événements qu'ils avaient vécus depuis leur enfance auraient traumatisé n'importe qui. De son côté, il avait toujours exprimé ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de tous les drames de leur vie et son grand frère l'avait aidé à en surmonter une grande partie. Mais son aîné ne s'en était jamais plaint. Pourtant, il en avait souffert autant que lui, voire peut-être même plus. Finalement ce rendez-vous avec la psy était peut-être une bonne chose. Et puis si elle réussissait à réactiver sa mémoire, Dean saurait faire le tri dans les informations qu'il lui soumettrait. Cette idée aurait dû le réconforter mais ce n'était décidément pas le cas. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et malheureusement ce quelqu'un ne pouvait pas être son frère. Il récupéra son téléphone portable et appela le premier nom de sa courte liste de répertoire. Bobby décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie et le simple fait d'entendre sa voix grincheuse lui procura une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il lui raconta en deux mots leur chasse et s'étendit sur l'accident de Dean, son hospitalisation et la séquelle invraisemblable qui en découlait.

**- Ecoute Sam, si tu as pu constater par toi-même qu'il se remettait bien physiquement, c'est déjà une bonne chose. En ce qui concerne son amnésie, n'oublie pas que ton frangin est une vraie tête de mule alors t'as plus qu'à attendre qu'il décide réellement de retrouver la mémoire et ça devrait se passer tout seul !**

**- C'est pas si simple que ça, Bobby ! En plus, il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur son passé et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.**

**- Le mieux c'est de lui dire la vérité. Il est plus fort que tu as l'air de le penser. Il encaissera.**

Il aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que son ami lui dirait ça et c'était justement ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Il se sentait totalement incapable de révéler l'horrible vérité à son grand frère.

**- Si je prends la route maintenant**, reprit Bobby devant son mutisme, **je pourrais être là-bas dans moins de deux jours.**

**- Non, c'est bon. Quand Dean pourra sortir, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait passer quelques jours chez toi, histoire de lui rappeler des souvenirs s'il est toujours amnésique d'ici là. Et puis t'es sur une chasse en ce moment, non ?**

**- Ouais, y a pas de problème, vous pouvez venir. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais bouclé cette fichue chasse. Je n'avance à rien. J'ai cru que c'était un polymorphe puisqu'il prenait l'apparence de pauvres mecs qu'on a retrouvé morts après, mais je l'ai troué avec deux balles en argent et ça ne lui a rien fait. Pourtant je suis sûr de l'avoir eu, l'enfoiré ! Et depuis, impossible de remettre la main dessus.**

**- Ah ouais, c'est bizarre ça. Tu veux que je fasse des recherches là-dessus ?**

**- Non, je vais me débrouiller. Occupe-toi de ton frère plutôt. Et arrête de culpabiliser, idiot ! C'est pas toi qui lui as fracassé la tête que je sache ! Si Dean était lui-même en ce moment, il te secouerait les puces pour te le faire entrer dans le crâne. Le seul reproche qu'il pourrait te faire serait celui de trop penser aux autres et pas assez à toi ! Alors, fais ce qu'il faut !**

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, les paroles de son ami étaient toujours ancrées dans son esprit. Il avait réussi à le réconforter et le fait de se détendre lui montra à quel point il avait besoin de sommeil. Alors qu'il allait se coucher, il s'aperçut qu'il avait réservé une chambre à deux lits et qu'il s'était attribué instinctivement celui qui était le plus éloigné de la porte. Comme quoi, les habitudes ne se perdaient pas si facilement. Pour éviter d'appuyer sur sa blessure, il s'allongea sur le côté. Il éteignit la lumière non sans avoir au préalable jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la couchette vide. Puis il essaya de s'endormir.

Paragraphe 3

A peine trente minutes après le départ de son frère, une jolie infirmière lui apporta son plateau repas. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés dans un souci d'hygiène mais il pouvait facilement voir qu'ils étaient longs et soyeux. Son visage plus qu'agréable affichait un sourire chaleureux. Quant à ses yeux noisette, presque verts, ils révélaient toute la douceur et la patience dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Elle portait une blouse blanche, un peu trop large au goût de Dean car elle ne permettait pas d'apprécier à sa juste valeur sa silhouette. Malgré tout, il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer les formes sensuelles qui pouvaient s'y cacher.

Lorsqu'elle déposa le plateau sur la tablette devant lui, son humeur changea du tout au tout. Dans un bol, il y avait un potage verdâtre et à côté une gelée à la couleur indescriptible qui flageolait à la moindre vibration.

**- Excusez-moi mademoiselle …** il jeta un œil à sa plaque d'identification **… Beaumont. M'auriez pris pour la p'tite vieille édentée et végétarienne d'une des chambres voisines par hasard ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça ?**

**- Pour répondre à votre première question, il s'agit bien de votre dîner. J'en profite pour vous informer que nous n'avons pas de « p'tite vieille édentée et végétarienne » à cet étage. Et pour répondre à la seconde, il s'agit que vous saisissiez la cuillère sur votre droite, que vous la plongiez dans la nourriture qui est devant vous et que vous déversiez le contenu dans votre bouche. Cela s'appelle manger ! **Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait son sens de l'humour mais d'un autre côté, il se voyait mal ingurgiter ces trucs immondes et il avait terriblement faim.

**- D'accord !** Commença-t-il d'une voix suave, en prenant soin d'afficher son plus beau sourire. **Que faut-il que je fasse pour avoir une fourchette et un couteau et échanger ce machin vert et ce truc globuleux contre un steak et des frites ?**

**- Eh bien si vous êtes bien sage, **l'imita-t elle tant du point de vue de la voix que celui du comportement**, je suis disposée à vous apporter une fourchette mais ce sera plus délicat pour manger votre potage.**

**- Non, merci !** Céda-t-il boudeur avant de poursuivre la plaisanterie. **Ne vous attendez pas à recevoir un pourboire, mademoiselle. Le service est déplorable ici. Je me plaindrai à la direction. **

Encore une fois, elle joua le jeu et lui sourit avant de lui demander s'il souhaitait autre chose. Il réclama le journal : à défaut de n'avoir aucun souvenir, il pouvait au moins se renseigner des événements actuels.

Trente minutes plus tard, il avait parcouru toutes les pages du quotidien et avait même avalé les substances écoeurantes, la faim ayant eu raison du dégoût. Il était de nouveau allongé sur son lit et repensait aux informations que Sam lui avait fournies dans la journée. Il sentit le sommeil l'envahir peu à peu mais il estimait avoir suffisamment dormi et se forçait à rester éveillé afin de cogiter un peu. A force de ressasser et d'essayer de se rappeler, la fatigue l'emporta et il s'endormit.

Son rêve refit surface : les mêmes images mais toujours pas de son. Parvenu à l'instant critique, il essaya d'aller plus loin mais son subconscient l'en empêcha de nouveau et il se réveilla en sueur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il faisait toujours nuit et pour la première fois, il était seul. Cette constatation s'accompagna d'un profond malaise, comme un gouffre au milieu de son abdomen. Il regarda les chiffres rouges et lumineux qui indiquaient 05:54. Il alluma la lumière et évalua rapidement son état de santé. Sous son plâtre, son bras gauche le grattait et sa tête le faisait légèrement souffrir. Mais d'un point de vue général, il ne se sentait pas trop mal, se disant que ça aurait pu être pire. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il ne minimisait pas la douleur pour pouvoir sortir de cet enfer au plus vite. Il décida de faire un brin de toilette et de s'habiller pour tester les réactions de son corps.

Il sortit du lit du côté droit et résista à un vertige au moment où il se mit debout. Il esquissa un premier pas mais se rendit vite compte qu'il était toujours branché au goutte-à-goutte. Du bout de ses doigts qui dépassaient à peine de son plâtre, il retira l'aiguille. Se sentant plus libre de ses mouvements, il se rendit doucement, mais bien décidé, dans l'étroite salle d'eau. Il prit appui sur le lavabo et redressa lentement la tête pour éviter un nouvel étourdissement. Il rencontra son reflet dans la glace et put enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait. Mis à part l'énorme pansement sur sa tempe gauche, son visage n'avait pas été marqué par l'accident. Il s'étonna presque de se voir si jeune parce qu'il se sentait réellement ankylosé et avait cette impression bizarre d'avoir beaucoup vécu. Il fit abstraction de cette découverte et poursuivit l'inspection de son corps : son torse avait pris une teinte bleutée et marron. Il était impossible de délimiter les ecchymoses tant elles étaient nombreuses. D'ailleurs le simple fait d'effleurer certains hématomes faisait irradier la douleur jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts. Il en était de même sur sa cuisse gauche. Ce foutu ours n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Une sorte de dessin noir aux traits plus précis se distinguait parmi les marques de meurtrissures en haut à gauche de son torse : un tatouage ? Ayant du mal à discerner ce symbole qui lui paraissait bien étrange, il reporta son attention sur l'examen de son cou.

Depuis son premier réveil, il ressentait une gêne au niveau de la gorge comme si une personne l'avait enserré violemment. Il profita du miroir pour l'examiner et discerna quelques traces rougies à peine perceptibles à l'œil nu. Ok ! Un ours aurait eu beaucoup de mal à tenter de l'étrangler ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir ? Il remarqua également des cicatrices bien plus anciennes. Comment avait-il bien pu se les faire ? C'était quoi son boulot au juste ? Si son frère refusait de parler de son passé, peut-être pourrait-il le renseigner sur ce point élémentaire. Sam et lui avaient dû traverser des événements difficiles car le simple fait d'évoquer leur vécu, mettait son cadet dans tous ses états. Du coup, il refusait catégoriquement d'être égoïste au point de lui faire du mal. Pourtant son envie irrépressible d'avoir des réponses commençait à le rendre dingue.

Nauséeux et fatigué d'être debout, il arrêta de se torturer l'esprit, se concentra sur ce qu'il avait prévu d'accomplir et s'affaira tant bien que mal. Il ressortit de la petite salle d'eau près de quarante minutes plus tard. Il retira du placard les vêtements que son frère lui avait apportés la veille. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, il négocia l'enfilage du jean mais alors qu'il avait pensé que ce serait plus simple pour le haut, il s'aperçut que son bras plâtré refusait d'entrer dans la manche de sa chemise. Passablement énervé de ses tentatives vaines, il décida qu'il avait suffisamment chaud et qu'il était donc très bien en tee-shirt ! Epuisé mais satisfait d'avoir accompli la tâche qu'il s'était assigné, il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, des petits coups discrets furent frappés à la porte qui s'entrebâilla légèrement pour laisser apparaître la tête de l'infirmière de la veille. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit le battant en grand et s'exclama :

**Alors vous, on peut dire que vous avez la tête dure ! … Sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots**, jugea-t-elle bon d'ajouter.

Il lui adressa un sourire en guise d'excuse et il vit à son expression de visage qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné. Elle lui posa quelques questions et examina son pansement afin d'évaluer son état de santé. Puis elle l'informa qu'elle allait lui chercher son petit déjeuner et que son frère attendait derrière la porte. Ravi de ces deux bonnes nouvelles, il la vit sortir pour laisser entrer Sam.

**- Eh ! Comment tu te sens ? **

Il aurait pu parier que les premières paroles de son frangin arriveraient sous la forme d'une question ! Il le rassura donc sans omettre de lui sourire.

**- Ca va vraiment bien et j'ai hâte de me casser d'ici. T'aurais pas une petite idée du moment où ils vont me laisser sortir ?**

**- Dean ! Prends le temps de te remettre d'abord et puis n'oublie pas ton rendez-vous avec la neuropsychologue.**

Ah ben si ! Il l'avait oublié ce truc-là ! Et pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Parce son frère lui avait fait les mêmes yeux de cocker que maintenant. Ce regard lui donnait un air juvénile auquel il avait du mal à résister et qui lui rappelait étrangement le petit garçon de ses rêves. Il avait également remarqué autre chose chez lui : les cernes qui se creusaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il le voyait, la pâleur de son visage, ses traits tirés et ses épaules tombantes. Et tout ça dissimulé derrière une pseudo attitude décontractée, voire désinvolte.

**T'as dormi cette nuit ? **Se renseigna-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

**Oui, oui !** S'empressa de répondre Sam tout en déviant le regard.

A d'autres, mon gars ! Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait gober ça ? Sans s'en apercevoir il avait dû parler à voix haute car son frère révisa sa réponse dans la seconde :

**- Non, en fait, pas très bien. Mais t'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.**

**- Ah ben ça c'est parce que t'as pas vu ta tête, Rambo****! De nous deux, c'est bien toi qui devrais voir un médecin.**

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière fit son grand retour, les bras chargés de petites choses bien plus appétissantes que la veille. Elle les observa tour à tour, déposa le plateau et s'adressa au cadet :

**- Votre frère à raison, vous devriez peut-être consulter. Vous avez l'air éreinté et vous êtes tout pâle.**

D'où il était il pouvait voir le regard inquiet et langoureux de la jeune femme à l'adresse de son jeune frère. Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant Sam les bras ballants et les joues rosies. Cette scène l'amusa au plus au point et son cadet s'en aperçut aussitôt puisqu'il afficha un air renfrogné et lui lança :

**- J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Elle est sympa c'est sûr et puis aussi très compatissante. Mais bon … enfin quand même … c'est toi le patient !**

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce mec était vraiment d'une drôlerie à toute épreuve ! Puisqu'il était l'aîné, il se fit un devoir de lui expliquer que cette belle et jeune personne avait succombé à son charme et qu'il serait bien qu'il tente sa chance. Lorsque ce sujet fut épuisé, il reprit son sérieux et insista de nouveau sur le fait que son jeune frère n'avait pas l'air bien. Il lui avoua même qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. En le faisant, il espérait que cela le forcerait à réagir et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de la neuropsychologue.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors normalement j'aurai dû envoyer ce chapitre dimanche mais voilà ce week-end je vais m'éclater aux férias, chez mon frère ! ! Je ne vous oublie pas pour autant : la preuve, je poste ce nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais, je suis un amour ! lol !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui m'envoient des reviews, des messages persos ou qui mettent cette histoire en alerte ! Vous aussi vous êtes des amours !

Bisous et bonne lecture !

xxx

**Chapitre 7**

Il était assis sur le bord de son lit et malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à dormir durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, il se serait bien recouché. Il éprouvait une certaine lassitude et n'avait pas réellement envie de perdre du temps à papoter avec une inconnue, d'événements de sa vie dont il n'avait plus le moindre souvenir de toute façon. Il aurait préféré, de loin, poursuivre sa conversation avec son jeune frère.

Malgré tout, il se surprit à détailler la nouvelle venue. C'était une bien belle jeune femme aux formes avantageuses que la blouse, cette fois-ci, ne suffisait pas à cacher. Seuls ses petites lunettes à la monture carrée et sombre, ainsi que son chignon serré lui donnaient un air austère. Mais si on faisait abstraction des accessoires, la jolie doctoresse était une vraie bombe ! A cet instant précis, il confirma définitivement le fait qu'il était hétérosexuel !

Malgré tout, quelque chose le tracassait avec cette femme : il avait ressenti chez Sam, une certaine tension entre eux deux. De toute évidence, son petit frère ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça et se méfiait d'elle. Le sourire de courtoisie que son cadet adressait à la psy cachait un profond malaise. Elle aurait dû s'en apercevoir tellement c'était flagrant. Mais si c'était le cas, elle ne le montrait pas le moins du monde et restait stoïque, voire froide.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il vit Sam contraint de sortir de la chambre et avec une grande méfiance qu'il attendit les questions de cette femme très charismatique. Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui, croisa les jambes et consulta le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains. Puis elle redressa la tête et le fixa tant et si bien qu'il sentit le malaise monter en lui. Elle se présenta avant d'expliquer sa fonction :

- **En ma qualité de neuropsychologue, j'étudie les**** cas de lésions au cerveau et les conséquences qui en découlent sur la mémoire. C'est-à-dire que j'évalue s'il y a eu une perte de certaines capacités et je répertorie celles qui sont restées intactes. A partir de là, j'établis un diagnostique et nous travaillerons ensemble afin que votre amnésie se réduise, voire se résorbe totalement. En tout premier lieu, je compte vous faire passer le Galveston orientation and Amnesia test, plus communément appelé GOAT.**

**- Si vous le dîtes !**

Devant le sarcasme de son patient, le médecin pinça ses lèvres d'un air désapprobateur et Dean trouva que cette moue était extrêmement sensuelle. Il avait perdu toute concentration lorsqu'elle commença sa série de questions :

- **Quel est votre nom ? **

**- Dean. C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit.**

Ce n'était que la première question et la femme aux petites lunettes rondes paraissait hésiter sur la note à accorder à sa réponse. Il se redressa, tendit le cou pour avoir un meilleur angle et constata qu'elle inscrivait un point sur les deux qui étaient prévus.

**- Cool, j'ai la moyenne !** S'exclama-t-il devant le regard interdit de la doctoresse qui ramena le document près d'elle.

Orienté de cette manière, le test n'était plus visible pour lui. Déçu, il se dit que la prochaine fois, il ferait bien mieux de ne rien dire.

**- S'il vous plait, contentez-vous de répondre aux questions**, lui demanda la femme en face de lui sur un ton qui lui déplut fortement.** Quelle** **est votre date de naissance ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, **répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'il était amnésique ! D'un mouvement lent, il la vit décroiser les jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens. Il déglutit difficilement. Il fallait qu'il se concentre.

**- Où habitez-vous? **

**- J'en sais rien. Peut-être ici. Et vous ?**

Elle ignora sa question et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

**- Où êtes-vous en ce moment ?**

**- A l'hôpital. Ca c'est sûr. **

**- De quelle ville ? **

**- Bonne question, doc ! Promis, je demanderai à mon frère avant notre prochain rendez-vous ! **Plaisanta-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Il s'aperçut qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec ce mode de communication. L'humour lui permettait de se détendre et il décida de ne pas aller contre cet état des choses. Malgré tout, cet entretien paraissait important aux yeux de Sam et il tenait à ne pas le décevoir. Il essaya donc d'être plus concis dans ses réponses. Sans froncer ne serait-ce qu'un sourcil, la doctoresse poursuivit ses questions.

- **Quand avez-vous été admis dans cet hôpital ? **

**- Sam m'a dit que c'était hier matin. Ca fait un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures que je suis là et j'en ai déjà assez !**

**- Comment y êtes-vous arrivé ? **

**- Apparemment, j'ai fait un tour d'hélico et je ne suis pourtant pas un grand adepte des voyages dans les airs d'après ce que m'a dit mon frère.**

Décidément, cette femme n'était pas très loquace ! Il lui tendait pourtant d'immenses perches pour aborder une discussion plus agréable mais elle se contentait de son test débile ! Heureusement qu'elle devait lire les questions car sinon il n'aurait peut-être jamais entendu le son de sa voix.

- **Quel est le premier souvenir dont vous pouvez vous rappeler après l'accident ? **

**- La tête de mon frère.**

Il commençait à s'ennuyer fermement.

**- Pouvez-vous me donner des détails ? **

**- Ouais. **

Il s'arrêta là et fit mine d'attendre la question suivante tout en lui lançant un petit sourire narquois. Passablement énervée par son attitude désinvolte, la jeune femme changea de nouveau de position sur sa chaise, lui lança un regard sévère et l'encouragea à développer :

**- Je vous écoute.**

Ravi de l'avoir enfin fait réagir, il s'exécuta.

**- En fait mon premier souvenir, c'est la tronche du docteur qui m'a gonflé avec ces questions à deux balles. Mais ça c'était vraiment trop chiant pour que je développe. Franchement c'est mon deuxième réveil ici qui a le plus de sens pour moi. Malgré mon mal de crâne, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu ce grand mec avec des cheveux trop longs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il paraissait très inquiet et lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais réveillé, il a paru soulagé et m'a fait un grand sourire. Même si je ne savais pas encore que c'était mon frère, j'avais déjà l'impression … j'sais pas … qu'il était ma famille … que j'étais chez moi, en quelque sorte.**

Elle ne cessait de prendre des notes et ça le perturbait. Alors, il s'arrêta là et attendit la question suivante qui ne tarda pas.

- **Pouvez-vous raconter le dernier évènement dont vous vous souvenez avant l'accident ?**

**- Non.**

**- ****Quelle heure est-il maintenant ? **

Il jeta un œil à l'encart noir près de ce qui lui servait de table de chevet et qui indiquait 08 :28 en chiffres rouges lumineux, juste à côté de la belle brunette en blouse blanche qui l'observait fixement en attendant sa réponse.

**- Huit heures et demie et pour être franc, c'est trop tôt pour moi.**

- **Quel jour de la semaine ? **Continua-t-elle toujours sur le même ton.

**- Ben hier on était mercredi alors, en toute logique, je dirais jeudi.**

**- Laissez-moi deviner : c'est votre frère qui vous l'as dit ? **Demanda-t-elle, acerbe.

**- Non, je l'ai vu dans le journal hier soir.**

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement troublée. Puis elle griffonna encore quelques notes sur un coin de sa feuille avant de poursuivre :

- **Quel jour du mois ? **

**- Le 26.**

- **Quel mois? **

**- Avril.**

- **En quelle année sommes-nous? **

**- 2007.**

**- Bien.**

Il la regarda alors qu'elle comptabilisait les points. Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent interminables. Il ne cessait de remuer sur son lit et soufflait régulièrement d'exaspération. Il constata que la patience n'était vraiment pas son point fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici à répondre à des questions débiles ? C'était la faute de Sam. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à sa demande. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Ce grand gaillard avait-il un pouvoir quelconque pour l'obliger à faire des choses, alors qu'au départ, il s'y refusait tout net ?

En face de lui, la doctoresse réajusta ses lunettes grâce à son index, avec une expression songeuse sur le visage. Dean apprécia à sa juste valeur ce geste si voluptueux mais il ne put attendre plus longtemps le verdict :

**- Alors doc, j'ai mon exam ?**

**- Eh bien, comme vous le savez déjà, **insista-t-elle sur un ton de reproche atrocement sexy**, je vous ai accordé un point pour votre prénom …**

Elle s'arrêta là et secoua la tête.

**- Quoi ? **Demanda Dean avec impatience.

**- J'aurais dû faire ce test plus tôt. Les résultats sont faussés puisque certains éléments vous ont été rapportés par votre frère ou bien, que vous avez prélevez des informations par vos propres moyens. Le COAT, à lui seul, ne me permet donc pas d'évaluer correctement votre état.**

**- Génial ! Je vous remercie … **commença-t-il en se levant pour lui indiquer que leur conversation était terminée.

**- Mais ce que je peux vous dire, en revanche, c'est que vous êtes un cas à part, **l'interrompit-elle sans bouger de sa chaise.

**- Merci, doc, **ironisa-t-il tout en se rasseyant puisque leur entrevue n'était apparemment pas terminée.

**- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. La première c'est que vous ne souffrez pas d'amnésie antérograde. C'est-à-dire que vous avez gardé les souvenirs des événements qui ont eu lieu depuis votre réveil. De plus, vos capacités cognitives sont intactes. Je ne saurai dire encore ce qu'il en est de la planification ou de votre conscience cognitive mais vous avez de bonnes perceptions visuelle et spatiale vous avez repéré rapidement l'horloge à côté moi, ce qui montre que votre balayage visuel est excellent vous analysez mes questions et répondez vite ; vous êtes en mesure de traiter simultanément deux catégories d'informations pertinentes et vous n'avez aucune difficulté à vous exprimer, ni à trouver le vocabulaire adéquat pour nommer ce que vous souhaitez formuler. Votre coordination psychomotrice a l'air intacte. Enfin vos mémoires à court terme et de travail sont bonnes. J'ai remarqué également que vous pouviez lire un texte ou même l'heure. **

**- Arrêtez, Doc ! Vous allez me faire rougir ! **Intervint-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**- Et votre sens de l'humour, que je qualifierais de déplacé en l'état actuel des choses, est une preuve supplémentaire de tout ce que je viens d'énoncer. En revanche, j'ai quelques doutes quant à votre aptitude à réprimer vos réactions spontanées. Après tout, l'inhibition n'a peut-être jamais été votre point fort ! De même que votre flexibilité.**

Une remarque toute trouvée traversa son esprit mais il s'abstint de l'évoquer à voix haute. Elle le remarqua certainement à son attitude et lui lança un regard entendu. Un subtil sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et son expression de docteur revêche disparut comme par enchantement. Elle venait de le narguer, de le tester et était visiblement satisfaite de sa réaction. Finalement, Dean revint à sa première impression : cette femme lui plaisait bien. Il savait exactement là où elle voulait l'entraîner et il se laissait faire. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait confiance en elle. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas. Mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose … Elle reprit la parole :

**- Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit concernant votre conscience cognitive : je sais à présent qu'il n'y a aucun souci de ce point de vue-là. Ce qui me plonge dans l'incompréhension totale et m'amène à de nouvelles questions : Etes-vous sûr de n'avoir réellement aucun souvenir ? Pas même des rêves, des flashs, des images quelles qu'elles soient qui pourraient vous aider à reconstruire votre histoire, votre passé ?**

Il la considéra un moment avant de savoir si oui ou non il la considérait digne de confiance. D'un côté, il avait besoin de parler de ce qu'il avait vu à quelqu'un et d'un autre, il sentait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se confier comme ça, à n'importe qui, aussi facilement. Il était perdu. En face de lui, le médecin retira ses lunettes, laissant ses yeux clairs sonder son esprit. Elle se pencha en avant, son visage se rapprochant sensiblement du sien, sa douce fragrance venant lui chatouiller les narines, et d'une voix compatissante, elle fit son possible pour le rassurer :

**- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, Dean. J'essaie juste de vous soutenir dans cette épreuve que vous traversez. Je sais que vous vous sentez seul … Je peux vous aider à comprendre ce que vous avez vu. Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger et sachez que je suis tenue au secret professionnel. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce. Ce que vous me direz restera entre vous et moi.**

Lisait-elle dans ses pensées ? Comment avait-elle trouvé les mots exacts, ceux qu'il voulait entendre ? Il se passa la main sur le visage d'un geste apaisant et finit par se lancer.

**- A chaque fois que je dors, je vois un petit garçon … c'est toujours le même mais, … à plusieurs étapes de sa vie, de sa naissance à … je ne sais pas … huit ou dix ans, peut-être.**

Il s'arrêta là. Il n'avait parlé de ça à personne, même pas à Sam, surtout pas à Sam. Il ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de son petit frère face à ses bribes de souvenir et il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qui était restée près de lui depuis son accident.

**- Poursuivez. Que voyez-vous exactement ? **L'interrompit la jeune femme avec un regard réconfortant, l'incitant ainsi à fouiller dans ses souvenirs et développer ses dires.

**- Je le vois tout bébé, blotti dans mes bras alors qu'un incendie fait rage à côté de nous. Je le protège. Je vois son sourire à chaque fois qu'il m'aperçoit, sa façon de se serrer contre moi lorsqu'il vient de faire un cauchemar. Je le nourris, le soigne lorsqu'il est malade, le réconforte, l'encourage … Ce sont, en quelque sorte, des scènes de la vie courante … Non ?**

**- Qui pensez-vous que soit ce petit garçon ?**

**- Ben, ça me paraît évident … C'est mon fils.**

**- Je vois. Vous en avez discuté avec votre frère ?**

**- Il dit qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux, que je n'ai pas d'autre famille à part lui.**

**- Vous le croyez ?**

**- Oui. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre mais j'ai une totale confiance en lui. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer … je le sens c'est tout.**

**- D'accord. Sachez qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans et vous n'avez rien à expliquer. Vous êtes certainement très proche de votre frère et c'est pour cette raison que votre subconscient vous rappelle que vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Ce que je ne saisis pas en revanche c'est pourquoi vous n'insistez pas sur le sujet avec lui ? **

**- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en lui. Quand Sam m'affirme qu'il n'y a que nous deux, je le crois.**

Il était persuadé que son frère lui avait dit la vérité à ce sujet mais il savait aussi qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, un truc énorme dont il prenait bien soin de ne rien dévoiler. Mais ça, c'était entre eux deux et il n'avait pas l'intention d'évoquer ce sujet avec cette femme.

**- Mais vous avez l'air si sûr de vous quand vous parlez de votre fils. Quelque chose vous fait peur ?**

**- Non … Si ! **Se reprit-il aussitôt.** J'ai … je m'inquiète de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce petit garçon. Je sais qu'il est vraiment très important pour moi. Sa survie passe avant ma propre existence et c'est mon boulot de le protéger. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ressens ça, je n'en sais rien, non plus. Enfin, tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant, il n'y a plus que Sam et moi et que j'ai peur d'aborder ce sujet avec mon frère parce que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il est advenu de ce petit garçon.**

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et prit quelques notes. Ils poursuivirent leur conversation pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Dean lui demande de le laisser se reposer. Une fatigue harassante, certainement provoquée par l'opération et la médication, venait de le submerger. Ils convinrent d'un second rendez-vous dans la soirée et elle s'éclipsa en lui adressant un sourire. Il s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt.

xxx

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas assister à l'entrevue ? Quelles questions cette bonne femme posait-elle à son frère ? Et surtout, qu'avait-il bien pu lui répondre ? Oh ! Et pourquoi ça mettait aussi longtemps ? Depuis combien de temps faisait-il les cent pas dans ce foutu couloir stérile ? Il n'avait aucune confiance en cette soi-disant spécialiste. D'ailleurs, il avait pris grand soin de remettre tous ses effets personnels dans l'Impala en cas départ précipité. S'il avait autorisé la neuropsychologue à voir Dean, c'était uniquement parce qu'il voulait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour que son aîné retrouve la mémoire le plus rapidement possible. Les questions de son frère, toutes légitimes qu'elles soient, commençaient à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter leur vie comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop difficile. Déjà, il ne savait pas par où commencer. En plus, ce qu'il pourrait relater risquait de le traumatiser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'en parler. Non, franchement, il valait mieux qu'il se souvienne tout seul et le plus tôt serait le mieux !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire pour que ça dure aussi longtemps ? Il avait bien essayé de coller son oreille à la porte mais un flux d'infirmières déambulait sans cesse avec ou sans patient. L'une d'elle l'avait même surpris et l'avait refroidi d'un regard désapprobateur et sévère. Il s'était senti extrêmement gêné, un peu comme le jour où Dean l'avait découvert en train de regarder un porno ! Du coup, depuis, il s'était assis bien sagement sur la petite chaise installée à côté de la porte puis il s'était relevé au bout de trente bonnes secondes pour arpenter le couloir de long en large.

C'est au cours d'une de ses traversées qu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait plus d'agitation qu'à l'ordinaire. Le chirurgien qui avait opéré son aîné paraissait hors de lui. Il s'adressait à l'infirmière au chewing-gum qui, pour le coup, ne mâchait plus et était devenue toute pâle. Il s'approcha discrètement pour satisfaire sa curiosité et perçut une bribe de leur conversation, ou plutôt du monologue :

**_- Vous êtes définitivement une incapable ! Nous sommes dans un établissement respectable ! Nos patients ont le droit de préserver leur vie privée ! _**

**_- Mais … _**tenta la jeune femme.

**_- Vous n'avez aucune excuse si ce n'est que vous êtes une gourde, c'est tout ! Ils vont se pointer d'ici une heure et je ne peux même pas prévenir le patient ! Que faîtes-vous du droit de réserve ?_**

L'infirmière à laquelle Dean voulait le marier, arriva prestement. Sam la reconnut à sa démarche fluide mais déterminée. Elle chuchota quelques mots qui eurent pour effet de calmer provisoirement le chirurgien qui cessa de vociférer. Toutefois, il lança d'un ton sec à l'adresse de la « mâchouillante » :

**_- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau !_**

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt sous les yeux attentifs de sa collègue.

**- M. Mahogoff ?**

Surpris, Sam sursauta. Derrière lui se trouvait la fameuse spécialiste qui avait pris son frère en otage pendant si longtemps ! Décidément, il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça.

**- Oui**, parvint-il à dire en reprenant contenance.

**- Mon entrevue avec votre frère a été très productive. Dans l'ensemble, il n'y a que de bonnes nouvelles qu'il ne manquera pas de vous transmettre dès qu'il se sera reposé. Je vous informe également qu'il a accepté de me rencontrer à nouveau, en fin d'après-midi car il était trop épuisé pour poursuivre ce matin.**

Elle portait dans ses mains, le dossier de Dean ainsi qu'un petit dictaphone. Avait-elle enregistré toute leur conversation ? Puisqu'elle n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lui dévoiler ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, il espérait que Dean serait plus loquace. Impatient de retrouver son frère, il la remercia et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il fit demi-tour et la suivit discrètement. Il la vit donner le dossier à l'infirmière en chef qui le glissa dans une grande enveloppe marron et le déposa près de son ordinateur, derrière le comptoir des admissions, tout en écoutant les consignes. Puis elle s'éloigna et appela l'ascenseur. Envieux, Sam considéra un instant le dossier et chercha un moyen de se l'approprier sans se faire remarquer. Peut-être pourrait-il distraire la jeune femme, trouver une excuse pour qu'elle s'éloigne … Rien de plus simple ! Mais sa conscience l'en empêchait. Puisqu'il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi ne pas le demander directement à l'intéressé. C'était bien la chose la plus sensée et la plus honnête à faire, car même s'il avait perdu la mémoire, Dean restait son grand frère et il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il se dirigea donc à grandes enjambées dans la chambre de son aîné où il le trouva étendu sur le lit, toujours habillé, les yeux clos. Il s'approcha pour vérifier qu'il était bien endormi. Il observa quelques secondes son visage détendu et sa respiration lente et régulière. Puis, il se résigna et ressortit sans faire de bruit.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans le couloir qu'il entendit une porte claquer. Il se rendit sur les lieux et entendit « l'infirmière mâchonnante » hurler :

**- Cet enfoiré m'a viré ! Il a osé me virer ! Quel connard !**

Malgré les tentatives désespérées de sa gentille collègue pour la calmer, elle continuait de vociférer :

**- Je lui en foutrais moi du secret professionnel ! C'est pas comme si j'avais fourni des infos au premier pèquenaud venu ! Le FBI putain, c'est pas n'importe qui ! **

A ces mots, Sam déglutit péniblement. Tout s'assembla logiquement dans sa tête : _« FBI »,_ « _Ils vont se pointer d'ici une heure et je ne peux même pas prévenir le patient ! »_. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il devait récupérer son frère et se barrer vite fait ! Une flopée d'infirmières arriva pour porter main forte à leur collègue qui tentait toujours de calmer la furie. Lorsqu'elle eut rassemblé ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivie d'une équipe de femmes en blanc qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de prendre le volant dans cet état.

Enfin seul, Sam se précipita derrière le comptoir, pianota rapidement sur l'ordinateur pour effacer toute trace de leur présence, se saisit du dossier et du dictaphone et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son aîné. Il sortit son sac du placard tout en l'appelant. Puis il enfourna ce qu'il venait de subtiliser ainsi que toutes les affaires qu'il dénicha à droite et à gauche. Voyant que Dean ne se réveillait toujours pas, il le secoua sans demi-mesure.

**- Sam ?** Demanda son frangin en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. **Qu'est-ce que … tu as ?**

**- Il faut qu'on parte, Dean ! Tout de suite !**

**- Mmmm. Quoi ? **Articula-t-il difficilement comme s'il était essoufflé. **Faut savoir … c'qu'tu veux mec ! … Mais pourquoi ?**

Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de lui expliquer. Voyant qu'il se rendormait, il le secoua de nouveau puis il lui tendit sa veste tout en espérant que ce qu'il allait lui dire serait suffisant :

**- Fais-moi confiance ! S'il te plait, Dean. Lève-toi et suis-moi !**


	8. Chapter 8

Rhô, ça y est c'est le week-end et vous ne réussirez pas à vous débarrasser de moi si facilement ! lol ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Merci à vous tous de prendre le temps de lire cette fic et bisous à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

xxx

**Chapitre 8**

Il n'arrivait pas à émerger et le fait de voir Sam s'agiter dans tous les sens ne l'aidait pas. Il avait bien compris qu'il devait partir. Ca, ça pouvait se faire, surtout qu'il en avait un profond désir depuis un bail. Même s'il avait un mal fou à maintenir les yeux ouverts, il n'en gardait pas moins cette irrépressible envie de quitter ce lieu sinistre. Malgré tout, il avait du mal à assimiler ce revirement de situation si soudain de la part de son jeune frère.

Les mots étaient bien sortis de sa bouche pâteuse mais au niveau de l'articulation, ça pêchait un peu. Son cadet l'avait-il entendu ? Bah, pas grave ! De toute façon, il n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quant au fait de se lever, c'était un tout autre problème qui lui paraissait limite insurmontable dans l'état actuel des choses. Pourquoi était-il aussi fatigué ? Il avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. Il ne ressentait rien : ni douleur, ni sensation, ni même son frère qui était en train de le secouer pour le faire réagir.

**- Fais-moi confiance ! S'il te plait, Dean. Lève-toi et suis-moi !**

OK ! Décidément, ce mec devait arrêter de lui balancer ce regard suppliant à tout va ! Il ferma les yeux, prit la plus grande aspiration qu'il pouvait et rassembla le peu de force qu'il trouva. Il s'accrocha au bras de son cadet et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

**- Eh Dean, ça va ?**

Ben non, ça ne va pas, Einstein ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça craint ! Essaya-t-il de lui dire sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche. Sam comprit malgré tout car il l'aida à se mettre debout, lui posa la veste sur les épaules et ils commencèrent à avancer vers la sortie. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Derrière elle se trouvait l'infirmière qui avait des vues sur son frère. Elle poussait un fauteuil roulant vide où il se serait bien assis une minute.

**- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?** Demanda-t-elle à son cadet avant de se tourner vers lui et de s'exclamer : **Ah non mais c'est pas possible ! Comment pouvez-vous être debout avec la dose que je vous ai donnée ?**

**- Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ?** S'énerva franchement Sam, sa double question résonnant avant de se perdre quelque part dans son crâne cotonneux.

**- Ce que j'ai fait à votre frère ! J'ai essayé de le soigner contre son gré ! Voilà ce que j'ai fait ! Son corps se régénère bien plus rapidement lorsqu'il dort mais il est incapable de rester en place, même blessé comme il est. Ce matin il a trouvé le moyen de débrancher sa perf, de se lever et même de s'habiller. N'importe qui de normalement constitué n'aurait jamais pu mettre un pied hors du lit ! J'ai eu ordre de lui faire avaler des somnifères et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Que ça vous plaise ou non ! En plus, j'ai dû lui cacher dans la nourriture parce qu'il est tellement têtu qu'il refuse même la médication du docteur ! Oh, et puis, je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton, je suis là pour vous aidez.**

Dean ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ces deux-là commençaient à lui casser les oreilles. S'ils devaient aller quelque part, pas de problème ! Mais tant qu'à faire, ce ne serait pas plus mal que ça se fasse rapidement et en silence !

**- Comment ça, vous êtes là pour nous aider ?** Demanda Sam, complètement déconcerté.

**- Je sais que vous êtes recherchés par le FBI et il est grand temps pour vous de sortir d'ici.**

Hein ? Quoi ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il essayait tellement de se focaliser sur ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'il n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'elle l'assit dans le fauteuil.

**- J'comprends pas**, reprit son frère. **Mais …** **si vous êtes au courant alors … pourquoi vous voulez nous aider ?**

**- Parce que Ray est un vieil ami de mon père et que je sais tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas. C'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier de les avoir ramenés en vie, Jimmy et lui.**

Ses yeux papillonnaient tellement il avait envie de dormir mais la conversation devenant de plus en plus intéressante, il se força à rester éveillé. Entre deux clignements de paupières, il vit Sam accepter l'aide de l'infirmière d'un simple signe de tête. Aussitôt, le fauteuil se mit en mouvement et ils arpentèrent le couloir tellement vite que les vertiges le reprirent. Pour ne pas perdre connaissance, il se concentra sur les paroles de la jeune femme.

**- On va prendre l'ascenseur de service,** indiqua-t-elle en passant une carte devant un lecteur optique. **Il nous permet d'accueillir les patients en urgence donc il va du toit au sous-sol. Vous avez un véhicule à proximité ?**

**- Oui, j'ai garé la voiture au niveau moins deux.**

**- Bien, c'est parfait !** Elle appuya sur le bouton lumineux et l'ascenseur commença sa descente. **Dans le petit sac ici, je vous ai mis ce qu'il fallait pour votre frère mais ce dont il a le plus besoin, c'est de repos … et vous également !**

Ils arrivèrent dans le parking souterrain et slalomèrent rapidement entre les nombreux véhicules qui y étaient stationnés. La fraîcheur du lieu le fit frissonner mais il l'accueillit avec soulagement. Cela lui permettait d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Ils se dirigèrent vers une magnifique voiture noire. C'était une Chevrolet Impala, il en était persuadé. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à côté et il fut plus que ravi et quelque peu fier de constater que c'était leur voiture. Pendant que Sam l'aidait à s'installer, l'infirmière expliquait un autre élément qui l'intéressait au plus haut point.

**- Lorsque ma collègue a rentré votre dossier dans l'ordinateur, un avis de recherche est aussitôt apparu d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Il y avait vos photos avec un numéro où joindre un certain agent Henricksen. Je suis désolée : Je suis son supérieur et elle aurait dû me concerter avant d'appeler. Je n'ai appris la nouvelle qu'il y a peu de temps lorsque le Dr Monroe a reçu un coup de fil du même agent. C'est moi qui ait réceptionné l'appel et qui lui ait transféré. Quand j'ai entendu qu'il s'agissait du FBI, j'ai écouté la conversation, ce qui est strictement interdit, **avoua-t-elle, ses joues rosissant de honte**. Henricksen lui demandait de vous tenir à l'œil le temps qu'ils arrivent avec son collègue. Bien sûr le docteur a refusé en prétextant qu'il était ici pour soigner ses patients et que nous étions dans un hôpital et non une prison. Mais il a reçu l'ordre formel de ne pas vous avertir sous peine d'être accusé d'obstruction à la justice. Vous comprenez qu'il n'a pas eu le choix.**

**- Oui, mais vous allez avoir des problèmes à cause de nous maintenant, **s'inquiéta Sam.

**- Non, ne vous faîtes pas de souci pour le Dr Monroe ou pour moi. Emily a crié tellement fort que tout le monde l'a entendu, y compris vous, n'est-ce pas ? **Ajouta-elle avec un petit sourire complice.** Son manque de professionnalisme va lui coûter cher, je crois. Vous devriez y aller. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.**

Son petit frère prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la remercia chaleureusement. Apparemment ravie de ce contact, elle profita de ce moment pour l'embrasser et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement : Un point de plus pour l'aîné qui a toujours raison ! se dit-il. Puis Sam, ferma la portière où il était assis, contourna la voiture par l'avant, s'installa au volant, mit le contact, éteignit l'autoradio qui pourtant émettait du très bon hard rock, sortit du parking souterrain et s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait du centre hospitalier.

**- Je ne dors pas**, lança-t-il essoufflé au bout de quelques minutes à l'attention de son cadet qui lui lançait des coups d'œil furtifs.

**- Eh ben tu devrais ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit l'infirmière ? Si tu veux te rétablir, il faut que tu te reposes. Et le mieux c'est que tu dormes.**

Ah ça, oui ! Il avait bien entendu tout ce que sa petite amie avait déballé et il avait un maximum de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il voulait des réponses et il les obtiendrait. Le problème c'est que dans l'état actuel des choses, il était dans l'incapacité d'effectuer un interrogatoire digne de ce nom. Et puis il était confortablement installé sur ce siège. Il ne se rassasiait pas de cette délectable odeur qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Chaque élément de cette voiture lui procurait un bien-être indescriptible. Le fait d'avoir son frère à ses côtés était un plus non négligeable. Il était chez lui. Il se détendit et laissa le sommeil prendre le dessus.

**xxx**

Ca faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'il roulait à présent. Chaque kilomètre, chaque minute qui l'éloignait de l'hôpital et donc de l'agent Henricksen, était un soulagement. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas se détendre totalement : le regard que Dean lui avait lancé avant de s'endormir finalement, avait été plus qu'éloquent. Il aurait bien mieux fait de le laisser dormir au lieu de l'obliger à se réveiller pour s'enfuir. A présent, son aîné avait tout entendu et autant dire que son réveil n'aurait rien de très réjouissant. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il allait lui faire cracher le morceau, c'était sûr et certain.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à esquiver le sujet en lui faisant comprendre que relater leur passé était difficile pour lui. Il avait compté sur le fait que, malgré son amnésie, Dean resterait un grand frère protecteur à l'écoute. Et autant dire que, pour le moment, ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Mais après ce que son aîné avait entendu concernant les fédéraux, ça allait s'avérer laborieux et il ne se sentait pas la force de tout lui déballer.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il passait plusieurs nuits d'affiler sans dormir et il ne ressentait presque plus sa blessure dans son dos. Il était comme anesthésié. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de dormir. Il devait impérativement se reprendre et pour cela, il avait grand besoin de prendre un café. Il jeta un œil à la jauge d'essence et constata que le « Bébé de Dean » était presque à sec. Il roula donc jusqu'à la station la plus proche. Il se gara devant une pompe et fit le plein. A la caisse, il prit deux cafés à emporter. Il se demanda si son frère n'aurait pas apprécié également de quoi manger. A travers la vitre, il l'observa alors qu'il dormait paisiblement. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait encore quelques heures devant lui avant qu'il ne se réveille.

En contournant l'Impala, il vit le sac de Dean qu'il avait négligemment jeté à l'arrière. Etant donné le capharnaüm qui régnait sur la banquette arrière, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu attirer son attention sur cet objet en particulier. Il déposa un des gobelets sur le tableau de bord et commença à boire le contenu du second. Puis il ouvrit la portière arrière et attrapa la lanière. Il tira sur la fermeture éclair et tomba aussitôt sur une grande enveloppe marron. Il la considéra un instant, résistant à l'envie de découvrir les secrets qu'elle pouvait renfermer. D'une part, il n'avait pas le temps de consulter le dossier, et d'autre part, le fait d'écouter le dictaphone réveillerait sans conteste son frère qui, dans les deux cas, ne serait certainement pas ravi de constater qu'il farfouillait dans ses affaires. Il prit donc le sac et son contenu et les rangea dans le coffre, loin de sa vue, à l'abri de toute tentation. Puis il finit son café, jeta le gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche et s'installa au volant pour reprendre la route.

Après environ trois heures de conduite sans pause, il atteignit Hellensburg. Malgré les deux expressos bien serrés qu'il avait ingurgités à cinq minutes d'intervalle, l'effet de la caféine s'était estompé avec les kilomètres. Dean dormait toujours mais il commençait à s'agiter légèrement. Il émergerait sans doute d'ici quelques minutes. Il décida donc de faire une pause dans la petite ville, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, de remettre de l'essence et surtout de s'équiper en victuailles diverses : beaucoup de café pour lui et des trucs bien nourrissants et assez gras pour son frère dont l'estomac lui ferait vite savoir qu'il avait besoin d'être comblé !

Après son passage en caisse, il déposa donc ses trouvailles sur le tableau de bord, devant le nez de son aîné. Il espérait que l'odeur le réveille en douceur. Il se disait également qu'avec la bouche pleine, il aurait moins la possibilité de lui poser des questions. Malheureusement, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions ! Devait-il l'assommer avec une nouvelle dose de somnifères ?

Voyant que la belle au bois dormant ne daignait pas ouvrir les yeux, il resta un instant à l'extérieur de l'Impala, profitant de la légère brise et des quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient la couverture nuageuse de cette fin avril. Puis il céda à la curiosité et se résolut à ouvrir le coffre et à sortir le dossier de l'enveloppe. Il consulta rapidement les divers documents médicaux et parcourut avec plus d'attention les notes de la neuropsychologue. Dans la marge, elle avait inscrit : « _amnésie psychogène ?_ ». Au cours de ses recherches à l'hôtel, il avait appris que ce type d'amnésie était fréquent et qu'il était d'origine psychologique. Les individus s'efforçaient d'oublier les souvenirs désagréables ou ayant un rapport avec une dépression inconsciente. Il s'agissait, en règle générale, de victimes de sévices sexuelles ou de témoins de crimes violents. Il s'était alors inquiété en pensant que son aîné avait volontairement voulu effacer toute sa vie entière mais s'était ensuite rassuré lorsqu'il avait découvert que ce genre d'amnésie n'était pas provoqué par un traumatisme crânien. Le fait de relire ce terme, écrit de la main d'un professionnel, remettait son angoisse à l'ordre du jour. En lisant plus avant les différents griffonnages, il découvrit que Dean faisait des rêves dont il ne l'avait informé à aucun moment. Il se sentit à la fois surpris et vexé. Son frère avait-il aussi peu confiance en lui pour lui cacher une chose si importante ? Il relut le document de manière plus approfondie, chercha énergiquement d'autres feuilles qui lui aurait permis d'y voir plus clair mais le détail de ces fameux rêves n'était mentionné nulle part.

Il entendit la portière de l'Impala s'ouvrir. Il camoufla rapidement le dossier dans son propre sac et ferma prestement le coffre. Sa visibilité s'en trouva accrue et il s'aperçut que son aîné venait d'arriver à côté de lui.

**- Eh ! Bien dormi ?** Lui demanda-t-il pas très à l'aise.

**- Mouais ! J'vais vidanger et je reviens**, l'informa Dean, apparemment pas très bien réveillé.

**- T'as besoin d'aide ?**

Dean ne lui répondit pas mais le regard qu'il lui lança se passait totalement de commentaires. Il le regarda donc s'éloigner en direction des toilettes plus que miteuses de l'établissement, et reporta finalement son attention sur le coffre. Ce dossier n'était vraiment pas assez complet pour lui et de nombreuses questions venaient de faire irruption dans son esprit. La principale étant de connaître le contenu exact des rêves de son frère. Si la conversation avait été enregistrée sur le dictaphone alors peut-être découvrirait-il le fin mot de cette histoire. Il rouvrit le coffre, saisit le petit appareil et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il le referma et partit s'installer à la place du conducteur. Il avait une furieuse envie de l'écouter maintenant mais Dean venait de ressortir et il savait qu'il devait plutôt se focaliser sur la discussion qu'ils allaient inévitablement aborder dans la minute qui suivait. Il saisit le café et la nourriture qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter et les tendit à son aîné qui s'installa à ses côtés tout en le fixant avant de refuser son offrande à son grand désarroi. Lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche, il sut qu'il avait atteint le moment qu'il redoutait tant.

**- Vas-y, je t'écoute, parle-moi un peu de cette histoire de FBI !**

xxx

**- De quoi tu te souviens ? **

Il s'attendait bien à ce que la réponse ne lui arrive pas tout de suite et il avait même assimilé la manière toute particulière que son jeune frère avait de s'exprimer. Mais ses éternelles questions avaient parfois un côté frustrant. Ce qu'il lui avait demandé n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Il pouvait bien lui répondre honnêtement. De toute évidence, la confiance qu'il lui accordait n'était pas réciproque. Si, de son côté, il avait totalement foi en Sam bien qu'il ne le connaisse réellement que depuis deux jours, il n'en était pas de même pour son cadet qui manquait quelque peu de sincérité envers lui. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il y avait certainement des événements de leur passé difficiles à relater. Mais, il avait quand même le droit de savoir s'il était un criminel en fuite !

Il vit Sam prendre une teinte livide avant de détourner le regard et de marmonner :

**- Non, mais je te demande ça parce que, tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air au mieux de ta forme alors …**

**- C'est normal ! Ta petite amie m'avait drogué !**

**- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? D'abord, c'est pas ma p'tite amie et puis j'y suis pour rien, moi, si elle t'a fait avaler des somnifères. C'était sa décision, pas la mienne.**

**- Encore heureux ! J'te déconseille même d'en avoir l'idée, sinon j'te jure que j'te ferai découvrir ma manière à moi de réaliser une anesthésie locale !**

**- Oh, Dean ! Elle a dit que tu guérissais plus vite lorsque tu te reposais … **

**- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! T'as l'air tellement mal qu'on dirait Freddy Krueger ! C'est ton tour de dormir et le plus tôt sera le mieux …**

**- Non, ce n'est pas possible pour le moment … **le coupa son cadet tout en mettant le contact.

**- Ben voyons ! Parce qu'on est recherché par le FBI ! Je veux savoir pourquoi !**

Le ton qu'il venait d'employer était sec et cassant. Pour accompagner ses dires, il saisit rapidement les clés de l'Impala, coupa le contact et les retira du neiman pour les garder précieusement avec lui. Il exigeait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant ! Ce n'était certainement pas cette tête de chien battu qui allait le faire changer d'avis cette fois ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. Outre les secrets si bien préservés par Sam, il le voyait dépérir d'heure en heure et ça avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Si son satané frangin ne se mettait pas à table dans la seconde, il lui ferait regretter amèrement son silence. Celui-ci dut le comprendre car, à la suite de son deuxième regard en coin dans sa direction, il commença ses explications :

**- C'est pas ce que tu crois, Dean. On n'est pas coupable de ce dont on nous accuse. **

**- De quoi est-on accusé ?**

**- C'est une erreur …**

**- Sam !**

**- Ben … j'sais pas quoi te dire …**

**- Commence par dire la vérité !**

**- OK ! **Céda-t-il dans un souffle. **Entre autre, on est accusé de s'être fait la malle après avoir tenté de cambrioler une banque …**

**- Quoi ? Comment ça « entre autre » ?**

Il avait du mal à le croire. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas voleur dans l'âme. Il se ressaisit et poursuivit l'interrogatoire.

-** OK, un cambriolage, c'est pas l'affaire du FBI, ça ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour empirer les choses ?**

**- Une prise d'otages … **ajouta Sam, incertain.

**- C'est pas vrai ! **S'exclama-t-il, fataliste.

Voler n'était déjà pas très honorable mais s'en prendre à des innocents, c'était totalement écoeurant !

**- Mais non, je te répète qu'on n'est pas responsable, **tenta son jeune frère pour le rassurer.** On est du bon côté de la barrière, j'te le jure. Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. On aide les gens. On ne leur fait pas de mal. C'est seulement que, selon les situations, on rencontre des galères qu'il faut gérer au mieux, c'est tout. C'est pas toujours simple ce qu'on fait. Mais en tout cas, il y a réellement méprise de la part du FBI. L'agent Henricksen s'acharne sur nous parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à nous choper. On lui file entre les doigts à chaque fois et ça doit l'énerver. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est qu'on n'est pas coupable. Je t'assure, Dean !**

Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire la sincérité de ses propos. Il se passa la main sur le visage dans un geste apaisant. Il respira à fond et analysa la situation. Il ne savait pas si c'était qu'il refusait de voir la vérité en face mais il avait une furieuse envie de croire Sam. Il aurait bien poursuivit son questionnement mais il voyait que son frère était vraiment mal. Avec un minimum de détermination, il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais à quel prix ! Le visage de son frangin passait de maladif à mort en sursis lorsqu'il le questionnait sur leur passé. Ne souhaitant pas l'accabler davantage, il réprima son irrépressible désir d'en savoir plus et décida de reporter ses autres interrogations à plus tard, voire d'effectuer ses propres recherches, de manière autonome, dans un avenir proche. Puis il entama le bilan des informations qu'il venait d'assimiler tout en essayant de dédramatiser la situation :

**- Donc, si je comprends bien, on est recherché par les autorités pour un crime qu'on n'a pas commis et on se trimbale dans tout le pays pour aider des personnes qui ont besoin de nous. En quelque sorte, on est les membres de l'agence tout risques !**

**- Euh, si tu veux,** répondit son frère avec un sourire timide, visiblement soulagé que la conversation ait pris cette nouvelle tournure.

Son objectif atteint, il s'installa confortablement sur le siège et repartit dans ses pensées.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean ! Laisse faire le temps et les réponses à tes questions viendront toutes seules, **intervint Sam comme s'il lisait dans son esprit**. **

**- Je sais, Looping ! **Lança-t-il pour provoquer l'inévitable interrogation qui allait s'ensuivre.

**- Et pourquoi je serais Looping ? **

Avec un sourire narquois, il prit grand plaisir à s'expliquer :

**- Procédons par élimination : Tu es plus jeune que moi et certainement moins expérimenté donc tu ne peux pas être Hannibal. De nous deux, c'est bien moi le plus beau gosse, alors tu n'es pas Futé non plus ! Et enfin, Barracuda est un large black baraqué alors que toi, tu es un grand vert maladif. Il ne te reste plus que Looping !**

**- Pfff ! J'peux avoir les clés maintenant ? **Bougonna Sam pour toute réponse.

**- T'es sûr que tu es en état de conduire ? Tu devrais voir un médecin.**

**- Je vais bien, Dean !** Lui répondit-il, s'énervant presque.

Il lui tendit les clés. Après tout, son frère était peut-être plus jeune que lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins un adulte qui pouvait prendre ses propres décisions. Il n'avait pas à lui ordonner de faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

Il regardait sans vraiment le voir le paysage qui défilait car il avait repris le fil de ses pensées. Il désirait plus que tout retrouver la mémoire. Il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé au petit garçon de ses rêves et comprendre ce qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin dans ses souvenirs. Etant donné le comportement de son cadet, il était évident qu'il s'était passé un événement dramatique, voire peut-être même plusieurs. Mais puisque c'était trop difficile pour Sam de l'évoquer, il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience et enquêter discrètement pour trouver des réponses et reconstruire son histoire.

**- Hé, Dean ? **Demanda soudainement Sam qui avait quitté des yeux la route pour mieux lui lancer son regardinterrogateur et juvénile. **J'aimerais bien savoir … enfin c'est juste que … qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu raconter à la psy ce matin pour que ce soit si long ?**

Cette question-là, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y répondre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une basse vengeance mais il avait tout simplement besoin d'un peu de temps pour analyser son rêve et trouver un moyen d'en discuter avec son frère sans que la conversation ne provoque chez lui une crise cardiaque ou une embolie pulmonaire ! Il ressortit donc la réplique que son cadet lui avait servie quelques minutes auparavant :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam ! Laisse faire le temps et les réponses à tes questions viendront toutes seules.**


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde !

Ben oui, on n'est que vendredi et je suis déjà de retour ! Si c'est pas honteux ça ! lol !

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Gros bisous à ceux qui me laissent des messages et/ou des reviews. Et bienvenue à ceux qui viennent de découvrir cette fic et qui l'ont mise en alerte !

Bref merci à vous tous ! Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Ca faisait des heures qu'il attendait d'avoir l'occasion de s'arrêter dans une nouvelle station essence. Le dictaphone confortablement loti dans sa poche intérieur commençait à le brûler tant il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur les rêves de son aîné. Dean avait fini par avaler l'ensemble de la nourriture qu'il lui avait choisie mais depuis, leur discussion se limitait à des banalités. Il avait informé son grand frère qu'ils se rendaient chez Bobby, un grand ami de la famille, une personne de confiance, qu'ils considéraient tous deux comme un second père. Il lui avait expliqué que lorsque John devait s'absenter pour son travail, il lui confiait parfois ses deux jeunes fils. Et il avait assuré à Dean que lorsqu'il serait chez cet homme fiable, couvert de sa sempiternelle casquette de routier, il se sentirait un peu comme chez lui et que son amnésie se résorberait très certainement. Son aîné l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention mais il était resté très silencieux. Ce mutisme n'avait jamais été une caractéristique de sa personnalité. Bien au contraire ! Et dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était un vrai problème.

Ce fut donc avec beaucoup d'avidité qu'il bifurqua sur une aire de repos tout en prétextant la nécessité de refaire le plein de l'Impala.

**- Ca tombe bien car moi j'ai besoin de faire le vide avant de refaire mon plein, **l'informa son passager avec un sourire entendu.

Depuis le début de cette foutue amnésie, il avait un peu de mal à gérer le comportement vraiment étrange de son grand frère mais quelques petites choses ne changeaient pas pour autant : son humour « ravageur », son insatiable appétit et ses réflexions à deux balles !

Il profita néanmoins de ce moment de solitude pour consulter le dictaphone. Il trouva la conversation en quelques secondes. Les premières questions de la neuropsychologue étaient plus que banales, voire dénuées de sens pour lui, et il avait du mal à cerner l'intérêt que pouvait avoir ce genre d'interrogatoire pour évaluer le degré de perte de mémoire d'une personne. N'étant pas psy, il ne s'attarda pas sur cette observation. D'autant plus que cette femme avait tout de même réussi l'exploit de capter l'attention de Dean et il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre par quel moyen miraculeux elle l'avait contraint à se confier par la suite. Comment était-ce possible qu'il lui parle à elle et pas à lui, son propre frère ? C'était irritant et passablement vexant. Il se concentra sur les informations fournies par son aîné qui était sur le point de révéler enfin le contenu de ses rêves lorsqu'il le vit sortir du bâtiment les bras chargés de victuailles. Frustré, il stoppa le petit appareil et le remit discrètement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

**- T'en veux ?** Formula difficilement son aîné, la bouche pleine d'une barre chocolatée.

Dommage que personne n'ait pris le temps de lui apprendre à ne pas parler la bouche pleine, pensa-t-il à la fois amusé et dépité. Dire que c'était ce grand gamin qui lui avait enseigné les « règles de bienséance » lorsqu'il était enfant ! « Fais c'que j'dis mais pas c'que je fais », voilà un bel adage qui s'appliquait parfaitement à son aîné ! Pour répondre à sa question, il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

**- T'as tord. J't'ai pas vu manger quoi que ce soit depuis que je me suis réveillé et ça n'te ferait pas de mal !** Insista-t-il très sérieusement cette fois.

Exaspéré, il souffla sans le vouloir réellement. Dean avait beau avoir perdu la mémoire, il n'en avait pas pour autant oublié sa fâcheuse habitude de le surprotéger. Mais finalement, il fut surpris de le voir hausser les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance. A moins que ce soit de l'indifférence ? Laisser tomber si facilement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Alors qu'il aurait dû être ravi par ce laxisme qui lui procurait un confort inédit, un malaise monta en lui. Le mec désinvolte en face de lui n'était plus vraiment son frère. Par moments, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il ne savait plus comment réagir avec lui. Il était un peu perdu. La situation était loin d'être simple à gérer et il se sentait seul, comme abandonné. C'était inhabituel et très désagréable comme sensation.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes avec la ferme intention de découvrir ce que lui cachait cet inconnu qui avait pris l'apparence de son frangin. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles et yeux indiscrets, il actionna le dictaphone. Il écouta la conversation avec grand intérêt. Il fut tout d'abord rassuré lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était constamment présent dans les souvenirs de son aîné. Puis il s'étonna lorsqu'il entendit que Dean pensait avoir un fils. Il devait bien avouer que tous les faits qu'il venait de relater exposaient plus clairement son côté « papa » que celui d'un simple frère. Mais ne s'était-il donc pas rendu compte qu'il était lui-même un enfant lors de tous ces événements ?

La confiance que lui portait son aîné le toucha au plus haut point : Dean avait beau être persuadé qu'il avait un fils, il se bornait à croire la version d'un mec qu'il ne connaissait finalement que depuis quelques heures. La relation qui les liait était bien plus forte qu'il l'avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle surpassait même cette amnésie si particulière.

La suite de la conversation l'obligea à prendre appui sur la cloison de la cabine des toilettes où il s'était retranché. Une onde de douleur irradia son dos ce qui l'obligea à se redresser sur-le-champ. Il fut pris d'un vertige mais il ne sut s'il s'agissait d'une conséquence de sa blessure ou de la vague de culpabilité qui l'assaillait tout à coup. Pendant que son grand frère évoquait les détails de souvenirs plus attendrissants les uns que les autres, de moments où il prenait soin de lui depuis si longtemps, lui était planqué dans les WC, espionnant ses pensées intimes qu'il avait pourtant voulu préserver, trahissant la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée si facilement. Comment allait-il rattraper ça maintenant ? Il ne pouvait même pas aborder le sujet de son fils virtuel avec lui sans qu'il comprenne qu'il avait fouiné dans ses affaires ! Il était dans une impasse.

Il sortit du petit local tout à ses pensées. Il releva la tête et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Devant lui, Dean était adossé à l'impala. Malgré son plâtre, il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses sourcils étaient froncés au point qu'ils se touchaient presque. Mais le plus dérangeant était les éclairs qui brillaient dans ses yeux. La colère qui émanait de son grand frère lui fit détourner le regard. Indécis, il avança malgré tout vers lui tout en se posant une multitude de questions sans réponse : Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué une telle exaspération à son égard ? D'où provenait ce changement d'attitude ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en si peu de temps ? Avait-il deviné qu'il avait consulté son dossier confidentiel ? A moins qu'il ait soudainement retrouvé des bribes de mémoire qui le perturbaient ?

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se planta devant lui, l'interrogeant d'un regard furtif. Sans dire un mot, Dean se redressa et esquissa un pas vers l'avant du véhicule tout en ouvrant la portière du côté passager, laissant tout loisir à son petit frère d'observer les quelques objets qu'il avait bien mis en évidence sur le siège. La boîte à gants était ouverte et le coffret contenant l'ensemble de leurs fausses cartes en avait été retiré. A présent, les petits rectangles de plastique où figuraient leurs photos et leurs fausses identités, étaient éparpillés au milieu de téléphones portables et d'armes diverses qui étaient très certainement insolites à ses yeux : arbalète, couteau, machette, … Dean ne s'était donc pas contenté de fouiller la boîte à gants. Il avait également fait une visite approfondie du coffre ! De toute évidence, lui aussi avait éprouvé le besoin de faire ses propres recherches. Tout en déglutissant difficilement, il jeta un œil à la banquette arrière où il vit avec grand soulagement que la sacoche de son ordinateur portable n'avait pas été ouverte. Le journal de leur père y étant soigneusement rangé, il préférait le savoir toujours là, plutôt que dans les mains de son aîné qui continuait de le fixer avec insistance. Apparemment de nouvelles questions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres venaient d'émerger dans la tête de Dean et il avait la ferme intention d'obtenir des réponses honnêtes et concises. Quelle merde !

xxx

**- T'aurais pas dû faire ça ! J'te rappelle qu'on est recherché et autant dire que c'est pas très discret,** grommela son jeune frère, plongé dans l'habitacle, s'affairant à ranger hâtivement les objets qu'il avait pris grand soin d'exposer pour le faire parler.

Depuis sa sortie des toilettes, Sam avait détourné les yeux, visiblement très mal à l'aise et il n'avait plus vraiment osé le regarder depuis. Cette attitude montrait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, des trucs importants s'il en croyait son instinct. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net mais l'arrivée façon « Gaston Lagaffe » de son cadet l'avait ébranlé dans ses convictions. Avec ses mains dans les poches et sa tête rentrée dans les épaules, son jeune frère avait tout l'air d'un gamin pris en faute. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, la colère et les tensions qu'il avait ressenties en découvrant les trésors cachés dans la boîte à gants et le coffre, s'étaient passablement atténuées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus savoir exactement pourquoi il s'était mis dans un tel état ! Il souhaitait malgré tout obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires. Alors il se passa la main sur le visage pour tenter de ne pas s'emporter.

**- J'aimerais comprendre, Sam ! J'vois pas en quoi ces armes peuvent nous permettre d'aider les gens. La planque dans le coffre renferme l'arsenal d'un tueur en série !**

**- C'est pas le cas, Dean ! J'te l'ai déjà dit, on n'est pas les méchants dans cette histoire. C'est vrai que ça peut te paraître bizarre mais on en a besoin de ses armes. Ca dépend des affaires … non, mais c'est vrai que ça peut faire agressif comme ça, mais elles ont plutôt un usage défensif, **s'emmêla-t-il dans ses explications tout en rangeant ses trouvailles à leurs places respectives et en prenant soin de ne surtout pas croiser son regard.

Il s'étonna et fut plutôt soulagé de ne pas entendre son éternel : « **_Fais-moi confiance !_** » Il avait beau faire son possible pour rester pondéré, il était persuadé qu'il lui aurait fait ravaler cette fois-ci ! Il aborda l'autre point sensible :

**- Et toutes ces fausses cartes, là ? Autant dire que c'est difficile de savoir qu'elle est notre véritable identité. **Pour un mec de près de deux mètres, Sam faisait nabot tout-à-coup. Il le voyait rapetisser de seconde en seconde. Il s'inquiéta aussi de le voir aussi pâle. Alors il reprit sur un ton plus calme. **Mets-toi à ma place une minute. Si je n'avais pas vu mon nom sur le dossier médical, je ne saurais même pas comment je m'appelle et c'est surement pas tout ça qui peut m'aider, **ajouta-t-il en désignant les faux insignes et autres identités virtuelles qui venaient de retrouver leur place dans la boîte à gants.

A cette réflexion, il vit son cadet se redresser d'un coup et devenir translucide avant de prendre appui sur la voiture.

**- Quoi ?** Demanda-t-il devant cette attitude étrange.

**-Dean, euh … Mahoggoff c'est pas notre vrai nom … c'est un nom d'emprunt … En réalité, on s'appelle Winchester … tu sais, comme le fusil ! **Poursuivit-il avec un sourire timide et un léger regard en coin.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit avant ? L'énervement laissa la place à la déception. Ce mec était-il réellement son frère ? Après tout, il ne le connaissait même pas. Alors pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal de comprendre qu'il lui cachait des choses, qu'il lui mentait. Il se sentait comme trahi et il savait que cette sensation n'était pas normale.

**- Je sais que j'aurai dû te le dire avant … j'ai pas cherché à te le cacher … c'est juste que … j'sais pas … j'y ai pas pensé, c'est tout,** s'excusa Sam en le regardant à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

**- Laisse tomber,** lui demanda-t-il tout en prenant conscience de la réelle affliction de son jeune frère.

Décidément, ce type était déconcertant. Il ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir omis ce « petit » détail. Après tout, ce n'était pas volontaire. Et puis à présent qu'il avait son vrai nom de famille, il pourrait faire de nouvelles recherches qui le conduiraient peut-être à retrouver la mémoire.

**- On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant**, fit-il en s'installant dans la voiture, mettant ainsi un point final à cette pseudo-conversation.

Dorénavant, il se débrouillerait seul. Pendant que son frangin faisait le tour de l'Impala pour se mettre au volant, il jeta un œil à la sacoche de l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière. Ce soir, ils prendraient certainement des chambres dans un hôtel où il pourrait se connecter à Internet. Il réussirait bien à en ressortir quelques informations intéressantes !

Il n'éprouvait plus le besoin d'interroger Sam sur son passé. Non seulement, il n'obtenait pas réellement de réponses mais en plus ça mettait son cadet dans tous ses états. Il n'avait déjà pas l'air très frais alors c'était superflu d'en rajouter. Là encore, inutile d'évoquer son état de santé déplorable sous peine de se faire renvoyer balader. Il avait une furieuse envie de l'obliger à se faire soigner, à se nourrir, à faire un peu plus attention à lui mais il se restreignait. Après tout, il n'était que son frère, pas son père !

xxx

Il était mal à l'aise devant l'attitude de Dean : Avachi sur le siège passager, il regardait droit devant lui, le regard dans le vague et il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un temps qui lui paraissait des heures. Alors, régulièrement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil anxieux. Il se sentait incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette situation. C'était plus fort que lui : il devait essayer d'ouvrir le dialogue.

**- Tu as faim ? Tu n'as pas touché à ce que tu t'es pris tout à l'heure. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête quelque part pour que tu choisisses un truc qui te ferait plus envie ? **Le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur le poussa à proposer autre chose.** Je t'offrirais bien de conduire mais avec ton plâtre … enfin, tu veux essayer quand même ?** Tenta-t-il vainement devant le léger signe de tête négatif de son aîné.

Il refusait même de conduire son bébé. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Sa bagnole et la bouffe, voilà bien deux choses que son frangin chérissait au plus haut point. Il ne voyait que deux solutions à ce comportement : soit il lui en voulait terriblement, soit la personne qui était assise à côté de lui n'était plus son frère. Il aborda le sujet houleux :

**- Ecoute Dean, c'est vrai qu'il y a des sujets que je préfèrerais ne pas évoquer parce que … enfin c'est juste que … notre vie a été plutôt … chaotique, tu vois ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si tu pouvais retrouver la mémoire sans qu'on ait à en discuter. Mais je comprends, tu sais ? Ca ne doit pas être simple pour toi non plus. C'est comme une sorte de cercle vicieux : je veux vraiment que tu retrouves la mémoire mais pour ça il faut que je te révèle des informations que je préférais que tu te rappelles par toi-même … Bon allez, t'as gagné ! Vas-y ! Si tu veux, tu peux me poser des questions et j'y répondrais … si j'peux.**

**- Merci**, lança négligemment son aîné avant de se murer à nouveau dans le silence.

Exaspéré, il commença par serrer le volant tout en grinçant des dents. Il sentait sa mâchoire se crisper et sa respiration était plus rapide que nécessaire.

**- T'as l'intention de faire la gueule encore longtemps ?** Rumina-t-il.

Dean tourna soudainement la tête vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Son regard reflétait toute l'incompréhension du monde.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **S'étonna-t-il finalement à voix haute.** J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à des trucs.**

**- Quels trucs ?** Demanda le plus jeune, ravi d'avoir enfin réussi à lui faire ouvrir la bouche et espérant par la même occasion aborder le sujet « fils/frère » de ses rêves.

**- Laisse tomber**, lui répondit son aîné en fixant à nouveau droit devant lui.

C'en fut trop pour Sam qui freina, tourna le volant et stoppa l'Impala sur le bas-côté de la route devant l'expression interloquée de son frère.

**- Quels trucs ?** Répéta-t-il, passablement énervé.

Dean le considéra un moment comme s'il était en train d'essayer de comprendre sa réaction. Au bout d'un instant de réflexion, il daigna s'expliquer pour le plus grand soulagement de son petit frère.

**- L'autre jour, tu m'as dit à l'hôpital qu'on était plus que tous les deux …**

**- Ouais, c'est vrai. Et alors ? **L'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

**- Alors, je ne comprends pas.**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? **Essaya-t-il de le faire parler plus avant.

**- Ben, pourquoi on n'a pas notre petite famille à nous ?**

**- Mais on est une famille, Dean ! On est frère, t'as oublié ?**

**- Mais non, abruti ! J'te parle d'avoir une femme et des enfants ! C'est juste que … c'est pas normal. **

**- C'est ce que tu voudrais ? J'veux dire … avoir une vie normale ? Mais … avec des enfants ? **Bafouilla-t-il, exprimant pleinement sa surprise.

**- J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant ! C'est ce que fait la plupart des gens. **

Sam ne savait plus quoi dire. La personne qui était en face de lui ne pouvait décidément pas être son frère.

**- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! **Intervint Dean. **Ne m'dis pas qu'tu n'y as jamais pensé ?**

**- Si. Tu ne te souviens pas de mon départ pour Stanford ?**

Devant le regard éloquent de son aîné, il se sentit un peu bête d'avoir posé cette question et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de poursuivre :

**- Ben, j'étais plutôt bon à l'école et … à l'époque … j'avais vraiment pas envie de suivre la route toute tracée que nous imposait notre père. Alors à dix-huit ans, je me suis cassé pour étudier le droit à Stanford. Papa m'a dit que si je passais la porte, ce ne serait plus la peine de revenir. Alors je suis parti sans espoir de retour possible et … enfin, toi aussi tu m'en as voulu pendant longtemps. Encore aujourd'hui, ça m'arrive de me demander si tu … enfin c'est juste que … Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi, maintenant ? **

Il souhaitait secrètement entendre son grand frère lui dire que ses envies avaient été totalement légitimes et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Malheureusement, il n'obtint qu'une réponse évasive, nullement à la hauteur de ses espérances :

**- J'peux pas dire que j'ai tous les éléments en main, là. Mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, si c'était ce que toi tu voulais … **Il haussa les épaules.** Vas-y, raconte la suite !**

Il savait parfaitement où cette discussion allait les mener et il redoutait d'avoir à raconter la mort de Jessica. Malgré tout, il s'était engagé auprès de Dean et ne voulait pas faillir à sa promesse. Si seulement l'évocation de ces événements pouvait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire plus rapidement ! Après un temps d'hésitation, il se lança :

**- J'y suis resté environ quatre ans et j'ai obtenu mes diplômes …**

Il s'arrêta là.

**- Jusqu'au jour où … **l'aida son aîné et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de continuer son explication.

**- Jusqu'au jour où tu es venu me chercher. Papa avait des problèmes et tu avais besoin de moi pour … pouvoir l'aider, tu comprends ?**

**- Non, j'comprends pas. J'te demande de venir avec moi et toi tu abandonnes la vie pour laquelle tu t'es battu, juste comme ça ! Et tout ça pour aider une famille sur laquelle tu avais pourtant préféré faire un trait !**

**- Non, c'est pas ça, Dean, **se justifia-t-il rapidement tant ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait fait mal.** Et je n'avais pas l'intention de faire un trait sur qui que ce soit ! C'est juste que pendant mes études, j'ai rencontré … Jessica. Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, je me voyais bien faire ma vie avec elle … tu vois ? **Sa voix commençait à s'étrangler mais la présence et le regard demandeur de son grand frère l'aidèrent à poursuivre.** Quand on est rentré, à peine deux jours plus tard, elle … elle avait été assassinée.**

**- Merde, j'suis désolé, mec. Je comprends que tu n'avais pas envie de parler de ça. J'aurais pas dû insister, **s'excusa-t-il, visiblement atterré.

Sam se reprit. Il avait enfin retrouvé le dialogue avec Dean et même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré, c'était déjà un début. D'ordinaire, il n'avait jamais besoin d'évoquer ce qui le perturbait car son grand frère devinait parfaitement bien ses pensées. Mais finalement, ce sujet n'avait pas été aussi douloureux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Au contraire, c'était libérateur d'en avoir parlé avec lui. En revanche, il s'aperçut que son aîné semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il essaya de le réconforter :

**- Tu sais, ce n'était pas ma première tentative d'évasion, **plaisanta-t-il.** Ca ne te dit rien Flagstaff ?**

**- Non.**

**- J'suis resté plusieurs jours avec pour seul compagnie un chien que j'avais surnommé Bones. J'me suis nourri de MC Do et de coca jusqu'à ce que tu me retrouves … parce que tu me retrouves toujours, Dean ! **Ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

Il lui était vraiment reconnaissant d'être toujours là pour lui. Quoiqu'il arrive, il savait pouvoir compter sur son grand frère et c'était vraiment rassurant. Il se rappela le moment où il avait été séquestré par les chasseurs. Ca faisait des années que les gens disparaissaient et que personne n'arrivait à les retrouver. Mais lorsque ça avait été son tour, Dean avait remué ciel et terre et il était parvenu à le rejoindre dans ce trou paumé. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, une fois de plus ! Quelque soit son problème, aussi insurmontable qu'il puisse paraître, il gardait toujours l'espoir parce qu'il savait que son aîné ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Dean avait froncé les sourcils et qu'il avait l'air perturbé par quelque chose.

**- Quoi ? Ca te dit quelque chose ? Tu t'en souviens ? Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? **Lui demanda-t-il vraiment inquiet.

**- Dis donc, mec, on t'a jamais dit que tu posais trop de questions ? **Se contenta de lui répondre Dean avec une expression de visage qui se voulait rassurante.

Sam sourit à cette réflexion. Il manquait toujours le « Sammy » dans sa phrase, mais finalement, son grand frère était bien quelque part, enfoui dans le subconscient de cet homme aux réactions bizarres. Il mit le contact et reprit le fil de la route.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde !

Ben voilà, je suis tellement accroc à vos messages que je ne résiste pas plus longtemps à vous poster la suite ! J' espère que cette dépendance ne me sera pas fatale ! lol !

Merci à vous tous, sympathiques lecteurs. Bisous à mes revieweuses de choc et à mes adorables commentateurs !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire faisait naître en lui une multitude de questions sur son passé bien sûr, mais aussi sur sa personnalité. Quel genre de grand frère se permettait d'empêcher son cadet de vivre sa vie ? De l'entraîner dans des missions périlleuses où les armes étaient de rigueur ? Où le mensonge était apparemment un important moyen de communication ? Son rôle d'aîné n'était-il pas de le protéger, de lui inculquer des valeurs qui lui permettraient d'avoir un avenir prometteur ? Comme si leur vie n'était pas suffisamment dramatique ! Ils avaient perdu leurs parents et la fiancée de Sam avait été assassinée. De quel droit obligeait-il son jeune frère à le suivre au détriment d'une vie stable, normale, plus adaptée à ses désirs et surtout loin du danger ? Toutes ces interrogations, le fait de ne pas se rappeler allaient immanquablement le rendre fou !

Il était presque vingt et une heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Missoula dans le Montana. Il avait bataillé dur mais il avait obtenu de Sam qu'il s'arrête pour qu'ils puissent se reposer un peu tous les deux. Ce prétexte était bien plus valable pour le plus jeune que pour lui ! Mis à part son désir d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, d'où la nécessité de s'arrêter dans un lieu équipé d'une connexion Internet, il ne ressentait aucune fatigue. La santé déjà précaire de son cadet, en revanche, se détériorait à vue d'œil. Ne pouvant l'obliger à se faire soigner, il fut ravi de le voir finalement stationner l'Impala devant un petit motel à l'aspect antique mais propre.

Il avait repris le cours de ses pensées lorsque son moulin à paroles de frangin lui posa la double question fatidique pour la énième fois :

**- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?**

Ca lui allait bien de le questionner sur son état de santé alors que lui-même avait une tête de déterré ! Avec les centaines de kilomètres qu'ils avaient parcourus ensemble, il avait appris à ne plus lui répondre : apparemment un simple regard suffisait. Il se contenta donc d'exprimer son humeur grâce à ses yeux ! Il vit Sam froncer le nez tout en affichant une mine boudeuse. C'était vraiment amusant de le voir comme ça et il ne s'en lassait pas. Son frère avait le visage d'un enfant de cinq ans à qui on aurait subtilisé son ours en peluche. Sauf que ce p'tit bout faisait près de deux mètres. Malgré son mal-être récurant, il trouvait ça hilarant ! Ce mec avait incontestablement un don pour exprimer ses émotions grâce à ses mimiques. Il avait une palette de moues différentes pour chaque occasion.

Aussitôt, et bien qu'il soit éveillé, une pléiade d'images fit son apparition devant ses yeux. Les expressions de visage de Sam s'affichaient les unes après les autres en une fraction de seconde : distant, heureux, triste, déconcerté, ferme, reconnaissant, froid, désolé, déterminé, anxieux, suppliant … Non ! Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration qui était devenue bien trop saccadée et aléatoire à son goût. Il sursauta lorsque son jeune frère frappa à la vitre de la portière.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu veux dormir là ?**

Il se décida à sortir et suivit son cadet à la manière d'un pauvre type qui aurait trop bu. Il se sentait chanceler et sa bonne volonté ne suffisait pas à se ressaisir suffisamment vite à son goût. Arrivés à la réception, ils prirent une chambre à deux lits et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce serait bien plus difficile de faire ses recherches dans ces conditions. Les choses se compliquèrent lorsqu'il vit que le premier bagage que Sam descendait de la Chevrolet était justement la sacoche où se trouvait l'ordinateur portable qu'il souhaitait utiliser.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et trouvèrent leur chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils posèrent machinalement leurs sacs sur leur lit respectif : l'aîné s'octroyant la couchette la plus près de la porte, laissant celle la plus éloignée au plus jeune.

**- J'vais prendre une douche,** lança-t-il à l'intention de son cadet.

Il se réfugia dans la salle de bain où il put se rafraîchir. Quinze minutes plus tard, il en ressortait requinqué. Son jeune frère avait sorti le PC de son étui et l'avait installé sur la petite table mise à leur disposition. Génial ! se dit-il en constatant qu'il était connecté à Internet.

**- OK, c'est mon tour,** l'informa Sam tout en se levant de la chaise pour disparaître finalement dans la petite pièce d'eau.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et tapa « Dean Winchester » dans un moteur de recherche. Aussitôt, plusieurs pages exposant de nombreux articles apparurent sur l'écran. Il cliqua sur un lien dont le passage qu'il venait de lire attira son attention. Il parcourut rapidement les deux encarts de faits divers. L'homme évoqué avait été retrouvé mort le 7 mars 2006. Il était le principal suspect de plusieurs homicides dans la ville de St Louis dans le Missouri. Le journaliste avait inséré quelques détails bien glauques sur les agressions, les tortures et les meurtres des différentes jeunes femmes. Les enquêteurs avaient retrouvé l'arme des crimes et ses vêtements tachés du sang d'une des victimes, prénommée Emily, dans le repère de cet assassin. Cet espèce de taré ne pouvait être qu'un homonyme. Il essayait tant bien que mal de s'en persuader lorsque son regard fut attiré par un portrait robot réalisé au crayon noir. Il déglutit difficilement quand il comprit qu'il n'avait plus de doute possible sur l'identité du criminel. De toute évidence, l'annonce de son décès avait été un peu prématurée !

Il changea de page et tomba sur un nouvel article qui relatait le fameux cambriolage dont lui avait parlé son frère dans la journée. Dans un reportage télévisé, une femme blonde parlait devant la caméra lorsqu'il se vit sortir de la banque juste derrière elle. Il était armé et donnait des instructions qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Son attitude était menaçante puis il regagna l'établissement sous les yeux interloqués de la journaliste. Là encore, il s'agissait bien de lui. Aucun doute possible ! Il se renseigna plus avant sur cette histoire. Le braquage avait eu lieu à Milwaukee et il y avait eu des morts. Son nom était cité à plusieurs reprises. On lui reprochait plusieurs faits antérieurs plus ou moins importants : fraudes à la carte de crédit, violations de sépultures … les plus sérieuses étant le vol à main armée, le kidnapping et les trois accusations de meurtres ! Quel genre de taré était-il ? Il se faisait horreur ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait arraché son petit frère à sa vie normale pour l'entraîner avec lui dans sa débauche ! Même si Sam faisait tout pour le réconforter en lui affirmant que tout ça n'était pas la réalité, les faits étaient là ! En quoi martyriser des femmes et braquer des banques auraient bien pu aider qui que ce soit ? Son petit frère avait tout du type bien. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir un aîné psychopathe comme lui sur le dos à longueur de journée. A cause des horreurs qu'il avait commises, Sam menait une vie de fugitif alors qu'il n'était en rien responsable de ses agissements. C'était totalement injuste. Pour son bien, il était préférable qu'il parte loin de lui ! Il parcourut rapidement encore quelques articles où il apprit qu'il avait été également suspecté du meurtre d'une certaine Karen Giles à Baltimore. Il avait été retrouvé près de la victime, sa main droite pleine de son sang et ses empreintes un peu partout sur le lieu du crime. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en apprendre plus. Il se leva brusquement, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

xxx

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il fut surpris de découvrir son aîné sur le point de quitter la chambre avec son sac sur le dos. D'un simple coup d'œil, il vit l'article sur l'écran du PC qu'il avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'inquiéta-t-il franchement.

**- D'après toi ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas me planter là ! **

**- Ah, ouais ! Ben regarde bien,** fit son frère en faisant un pas supplémentaire vers la porte.

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu dois me faire confiance !**

**- J'en ai marre d'entendre ça ! C'est ce que je fais depuis le début et je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir te croire !**

**- Mais, moi je t'ai dit la vérité !**

**- Ouais, c'est ça ! **

**- C'est ce que tu as lu ici qui est un ramassis de conneries ! **S'énerva-t-il en désignant son ordinateur.** Tu verras que j'avais raison quand tu retrouveras la mémoire !**

**- Ben, justement … Non mais sans déconner, c'est quoi cette vie ? Plus j'en apprends et moins j'ai envie de me rappeler. J'ai besoin de vivre autre chose, d'être normal, et toi aussi c'est ce que tu veux ! C'est que tu as essayé de me faire comprendre tout à l'heure !**

**- Non ! C'est ce que je voulais mais ce n'est plus le cas … j'ai besoin de toi, t'es mon grand frère et …**

**- Eh, t'es un grand garçon maintenant ! Il est peut-être temps de couper le cordon ! Il y a d'autres frères dans le monde et ils ne sont pas constamment collés l'un à l'autre !**

**- Mais nous c'est différent et … Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !**

**- Non mais tu t'entends ? « Moi, moi, moi » ! Arrête un peu de penser à toi et essaie de comprendre que moi aussi j'ai des besoins et des envies ! **

**- Mais justement, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu : qu'on soit une famille, qu'on soit toujours là l'un pour l'autre !**

**- Ben ouais. Mais le problème tu vois, c'est que je ne m'en souviens pas ! … Arrête de faire cette tête ! Le rôle d'un aîné, c'est bien de prendre soin de son p'tit frère, non ? **

**- Ben justement ! Comment tu veux me protéger si tu te casses ?**

**- C'est un service que j'te rends là ! Non mais franchement, j'suis une calamité pour toi. J'suis plutôt un boulet, une charge. Tout ce qui t'est arrivé de moche dans ta vie, c'est de ma faute. Ouvre les yeux, bordel ! Non, vraiment c'est préférable pour nous deux de se séparer. En plus, le peu que tu me racontes depuis ces derniers jours me donne l'impression que je t'ai toujours empêché de mener la vie que tu voulais. Alors pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas pour suivre ta voie ?**

Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer son désaccord avec les propos de son aîné. A moins que ce soit pour ne plus l'entendre. Il refusait de croire que ces mots pouvaient sortir de la bouche de son grand frère.

**- Non, Dean ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux. Et t'es loin d'être un boulet. Au contraire, tu passes ton temps à me sauver la vie. On est une équipe tous les deux. On se soutient et en ce moment, tu as autant besoin de moi que moi de toi. **

**- Excuse-moi Sam, mais j'ai plus de vingt-sept ans alors je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller sans toi.**

**- Mais moi … Je … **Bafouilla-t-il en essayant difficilement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il devait trouver des arguments imparables mais s'apercevait à regret qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots justes pour retenir ce frère qu'il se vantait de connaître si bien d'ordinaire. **Tu … Tu es blessé, **lança-t-il désœuvré en désignant son plâtre.

**- Wouaouh ! Les boules ! J'me demande bien comment j'vais réussir à m'en sortir sans ton aide ! Toi qui a l'air de t'y connaître si bien en matière de santé ! Y a qu'à voir comment tu tiens la grande forme ! **Ironisa-t-il.

**- C'est pas le sujet … tu ne sais pas encore tout et … **Enfin, il venait de trouver un argument valable.** De toute façon, tu ne peux pas parce que tu es recherché par le FBI et que je suis le seul à pouvoir te tirer de là le temps que t'auras pas retrouvé la mémoire.**

Dean réfléchit un instant avant d'hausser les épaules et d'ajouter avec une moue désinvolte :

**- Pas grave ! Je vais utiliser une autre de mes identités : il y en a un paquet et puis comme je n'ai pas de souvenirs concernant mon passé, je n'ai plus qu'à créer la personne que je veux être. C'est tout bénef finalement !**

**- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas si simple ! Je suis le seul en qui tu puisses avoir confiance. J'étais là à l'hôpital quand tu t'es réveillé et je suis resté près de toi depuis, alors tu me dois bien ça !**

**- Wow, wow, wow ! Tout doux, Caliméro ! J'suis pas sûr de te devoir quoi que ce soit. Depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, tu m'as bravement dit que tu étais mon frangin et j'ai déjà eu la gentillesse de te croire. Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve, hein ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu aies été très honnête avec moi jusque-là. Alors c'est moi seul qui décide si je peux t'accorder la confiance dont tu me parles. Et saches que le paquet de trucs que tu me caches, ça a le don de me foutre en rogne !**

**- J'comprends Dean et je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû tout te dire depuis le début et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait. C'est que c'est plus compliqué que tu le crois. Mais, fais pas ça ! J'te demande juste de venir avec moi chez Bobby. Je suis sûre que la mémoire te reviendra quand tu le verras. S'il te plaît ? … S'il te plaît, Dean ?**

Il pensait que le ton employé était pourtant suffisamment implorant mais son aîné le toisa du regard tout en le défiant :

**- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison. Une seule.**

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il était prêt à tout pour que son frère reste avec lui. Même lui donner un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne. Une fois assommé et ligoté, ce serait moins facile pour lui de s'enfuir. Encore mieux, ça lui ferait peut-être retrouver ses esprits ! … Ou ça le tuerait. Mauvaise idée finalement. Paniqué devant le regard déterminé de cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, son angoisse redoubla lorsqu'il le vit saisir la poignée de la porte avec la ferme intention de sortir. Une dernière idée fit irruption dans son esprit et il ne prit pas le temps de peser ses mots avant de les exprimer dans un souffle :

**- Il faut que tu restes parce que le petit garçon que tu vois dans tes rêves, ce n'est pas ton fils, c'est moi !**

xxx

Son soi-disant petit frère lui aurait donné un coup sur le crâne que ça aurait eu le même effet. Il avait été pris au dépourvu et cette révélation l'avait sonné. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la douleur envahit son cerveau en même temps qu'une multitude d'images affluèrent dans un tourbillon insensé. Il lâcha son sac, prit sa tête entre ses mains et sentit son corps s'avachir sur le sol sans qu'il puisse y opposer une quelconque résistance.

Une pléiade de scènes aussi nombreuses que variées s'entremêlèrent dans son esprit. Il en connaissait déjà certaines pour les avoir vues et revues dans ses rêves. Une petite variante toutefois fit son apparition : le son était de retour ! Pour exemple, il entendit le bébé barbouillé de purée verdâtre prononcer ce simple mot : « Dean » ! Pas « papa » ni même « maman » ! Non, c'était tout simplement « Dean » ! C'était son prénom que ce petit être à la mine réjouie venait de prononcer et il se laissa envahir par la même émotion qu'il avait déjà ressentie à ce moment-là. Bien qu'il ait été totalement incapable de le décrire, il adorait ce sentiment et il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mais les images continuaient de défiler et malheureusement ses souvenirs n'étaient pas tous aussi agréables que celui-là.

Immanquablement, il fut projeté à cet instant tragique : la maison en flamme, la chaleur étouffante, l'odeur écœurante. Une troisième personne venait d'y faire son entrée. Un homme brun, gigantesque, lui tendait le bébé et lui demandait de sortir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant de disparaître dans une pièce où il se préparait à braver le danger incandescent. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, il dévalait les escaliers, essoufflé, supportant difficilement cette sensation d'étouffement due à la chaleur et surtout aux relents de chair brûlée ! Parce que c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait ! Comment cette odeur pouvait-elle encore être présente alors qu'il n'était plus là-bas ? N'était-ce pas un tour de son subconscient qui voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Son corps réprima un haut le cœur pendant que son esprit poursuivait le visionnage de ce souvenir. Une fois à l'extérieur de la maison, alors qu'il jetait un œil aux flammes qui léchaient la fenêtre du premier étage, l'homme qu'il avait aperçu arriva tel un super héros, les souleva lui et le bébé et les éloigna du danger. Il comprit alors pourquoi le petit être qu'il serrait fort dans ses bras lui paraissait si lourd : c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand ni plus vieux que lui. A cette époque là, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Quant au géant, il devait sans nul doute s'agir de leur père.

Puis ce fut le grand retour de moments de joie partagée :

**- Dean, t'as vu ? T'as vu ça ? On a gagné ! On a gagné !** Hurlait le gamin qui courait vers lui avec un large sourire tout en brandissant la coupe que son équipe et lui venaient de gagner à un match de football.

A la vitesse d'un éclair, il fut transporté dans un autre lieu où la nuit avait prit la place du jour. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un immense champ et le temps avait passé.

**- Papa ne nous aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Merci Dean,** murmurait l'adolescent, les yeux emplis de reconnaissance, l'enserrant terriblement fort de ses bras pourtant si frêles. Puis il le vit se précipiter pour allumer les fusées de feux d'artifices avant de courir et tourner sur lui-même sous les étincelles multicolores.

D'autres souvenirs s'affrontaient férocement au sein de son esprit, prenant plus ou moins de place selon l'intensité des émotions ressenties mais provoquant inévitablement des explosions dans son crâne déjà douloureux. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps, incapable de revenir à la réalité, subissant le flot d'images embrouillées, petits extraits diffus de sa vie passée. Il avait franchi sans le visiter l'événement qui bloquait habituellement ses souvenirs et balayé différents moments de sa mémoire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand soudain, le temps se ralentit et il se retrouva dans une chambre au style très « british ». Son frère était assis sur un lit en face de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Une simple inhalation de son haleine lui démontrerait indubitablement que l'abus d'alcool était la cause de son état. Sam l'avait attrapé par le col et l'obligeait à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Promets-le-moi, Dean ! Promets-le-moi !**

Quelle était cette promesse qu'il refusait tout net de lui accorder ? Son cœur s'emballa, menaçant de faire exploser sa poitrine. L'air autour de lui se raréfiait et ses poumons criaient leur agonie. Il s'interdisait de croiser le regard suppliant de son cadet mais celui-ci l'y obligea et il sentit sa détermination s'effondrer. Non ! Hurla son subconscient. Durant une fraction de seconde, tout devint noir. Puis les traits de la chambre où il s'était effondré peu de temps auparavant se dessinèrent doucement dans un flou artistique vacillant. Il ferma les paupières pour éviter le malaise qui montait en lui d'une part et rassembler ses idées d'autre part.

Le petit qui était présent de manière récurrente dans ses rêves était indubitablement Sam ! Celui qu'il croyait être son fils était en réalité son frère ! Quelque part, au plus profond de lui-même, il l'avait toujours su ! C'était d'ailleurs de là que provenait la confiance sans faille qu'il lui accordait. Ils étaient tellement proches. Ils l'avaient toujours été, depuis leur plus jeune âge. A partir de là, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le croire lorsqu'il lui affirmait qu'il n'était pas coupable des atrocités dont on l'accusait. Il ne lui mentirait pas pour des choses aussi graves ! Pour le protéger, il avait voulu s'éloigner de lui mais après ce qu'il venait de découvrir, son départ s'assimilerait plus à un abandon. Sam avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait pas lui refuser son aide. Ils étaient frères, il était l'aîné et il s'interdisait de briser ce lien qui les unissait. Il s'exhorta à ouvrir les yeux.

Il avait chaud. Il étouffait. Il se sentait mal, comme prit dans un étau. Il devait sortir de cette pièce dont les murs avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se rapprocher de lui. Accroupi devant lui, Sam le fixait, anxieux. Il lui parlait mais la pression qui comprimait ses tympans ne lui permettait pas d'entendre ce qu'il disait. Il prit appui sur le mur derrière lui pour se redresser et essayer de se remettre debout. Son jeune frère l'accompagna dans ce mouvement, le maintenant par les épaules. Les vertiges lui donnaient l'impression que tout tanguait autour de lui. Adossé à la cloison, il se concentra pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il commença par se passer la main sur le visage. Puis son cadet lui apporta un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite.

**- … va ? … t'sens mieux ? … Dean, tu m'entends ?**

Après une période de bourdonnements internes plutôt désagréables, son audition redevint normale. Il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête pour répondre à Sam qui ne cessait de le regarder avec des yeux ronds, soucieux, brillants, presque fiévreux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il devait arrêter de s'inquiéter mais ça n'aurait vraiment pas été honnête et il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer cette nécessité vitale de sortir de cette pièce, de s'aérer, d'être seul pour réfléchir. Soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait tenir debout, il attrapa la poignée de la porte avec la ferme intention d'arriver rapidement à l'extérieur. Mais ce fut sans compter l'intervention de Sam qui, grâce à sa grande main, maintint le battant fermé.

**- Dean ! Où tu vas ?** Lui demanda-t-il avec son regard de chien battu. **Tu peux quand même pas te casser dans cet état !**

**- Lâche-moi ! J'ai besoin d'être seul** ! Lui répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait souhaité en écartant son bras pour libérer le passage.

**- Dean …** entendit-il derrière lui alors qu'il avait commencé à parcourir le couloir de l'hôtel.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude de son jeune frère. Il soupira et le rassura à sa manière :

**- Je te demande juste cinq minutes, d'accord ? Il faut que je prenne l'air.**

**- Mais … t'as même pas pris ta veste ! T'as ton portable au moins ? **

Pour toute réponse et sans faire volte-face, il sortit l'objet de la poche de son jean et le secoua en l'air avant de poursuivre sa progression vers la sortie.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà partie pour un grand week-end alors je vous envoie la suite ... tout de suite !

Ca me fait réellement plaisir de savoir que vous prenez le temps de lire cette fic et je suis toujoujours heureuse de recevoir vos sympathiques messages et vos adorables reviews ! Alors un grand merci à vous tous d'être aussi fidèles. Je vous embrasse tous très fort et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 11**

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de Missoula, dans un petit bureau au sixième étage d'un centre hospitalier, les agents Victor Henriksen et Carl Reidy interrogeaient une infirmière au regard très doux, aux paroles étrangement calmes et au comportement vraiment stoïque.

**- Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre mademoiselle Beaumont ! Ces deux hommes sont de grands criminels ! Les plus dangereux que vous ayez jamais approchés. Où qu'ils passent, les cadavres s'accumulent. Vous connaissez Hannibal Lecter ? L'aîné est aussi dingue que lui et je ne vous parle pas de son frère. Vous savez quel est leur grand plaisir ? Profaner des tombes et faire un feu de joie avec les dépouilles. Ils n'ont rien de petits délinquants, de simples malfrats, ce sont des adorateurs du malin !**

**- Mais c'est atroce ! Dire que nous étions à leurs côtés pendant tout ce temps. Nous nous sommes occupés d'eux. Nous étions en grand danger et nous ne le savions même pas. Vraiment je crois que je vais me sentir mal !**

**- Si vous vouliez bien nous aider en nous fournissant un maximum d'informations, le moindre détail peut nous être précieux, nous pourrions protéger tout le monde en les enfermant dans une prison de haute sécurité ! Vous savez, avec le dossier que nous avons sur eux, ils risquent la peine capitale !**

Il rêvait de les isoler, chacun dans une minuscule cellule sans fenêtre et si possible insonorisée. Dans le cas contraire, il se ferait une joie d'attacher une muselière sur le gouffre qui servait de bouche à l'aîné pour qu'il arrête ses sarcasmes. Il admettait que c'était anticonstitutionnel mais ça lui faisait un bien fou d'y penser. Depuis Milwaukee, ces deux là s'étaient volatilisés et à chaque fois qu'il était sur une piste, ils lui glissaient entre les doigts. C'était plus que frustrant, c'était horripilant ! Une fois qu'il réussirait à leur mettre la main dessus, il ne les lâcherait plus ! Dommage que leur taré de père soit déjà mort car il était de loin le plus coupable de cette situation. C'est lui qui les avait formés et leur avait mis ce genre de débilités dans le crâne.

**- Croyez bien que si je le pouvais, **poursuivait l'infirmière, **ce serait avec plaisir que je vous rendrais ce service. J'ai le sens du devoir civique, vous savez ! Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils étaient là tous les deux et en moins de cinq minutes ils s'étaient comme évanouis dans les airs …**

**- Non, ce n'est pas le cas ! **Intervint l'agent Reidy qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone**. Je viens d'apprendre qu'au moment où ils se sont échappés, quelqu'un a utilisé l'ascenseur de service alors qu'il n'y avait aucune urgence. Chose étrange, la carte utilisée pour activer le lecteur optique était la vôtre !**

**- C'est formidable la nouvelle technologie, **jubila-t-il alors que la sonnerie du téléphone de Carl retentissait de nouveau, obligeant son collègue à abandonner l'interrogatoire et à décrocher.** Comment expliquez-vous ça, mademoiselle Beaumont ? **S'enquit-il, plein d'espoir.

Il vit la jeune femme chercher dans ses poches, les retournant devant lui, avec une attitude qui feignait parfaitement bien la surprise.

**- Ca alors ! Mais vous avez raison ! **S'exclama-t-elle une fois son petit manège terminé**. Je n'ai plus ma carte ! Vous pensez qu'ils auraient réussi à me la subtiliser sans que je m'en aperçoive ? **Lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux reflétant toute l'innocence du monde.

Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il perdait son temps avec cette infirmière. Elle était bonne comédienne mais il savait qu'elle se moquait de lui. Dire qu'il avait attendu toute la journée pour avoir l'occasion de l'interroger ! Quoiqu'il lui dise, quelque soit le ton employé, elle restait sur sa position. Toutes les personnes de ce service qu'il avait rencontrées avaient mis autant de bonne volonté qu'elle pour répondre à ses questions. Le chirurgien, la neuropsychologue … ils avaient dû se donner le mot pour lui foutre son enquête en l'air. C'était effarant de voir ça ! Depuis qu'il avait hérité de cette affaire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait ce genre de personnes. Retrouver les frères Winchester était un véritable challenge. Tous ceux avec qui ils avaient été en contact les protégeaient farouchement. Et les pires restaient les femmes ! Quelques mois auparavant, à Milwaukee, il y avait eu cette aliénée, pourtant prise en otage, qui avait dit que ces deux tarés lui avaient sauvé la vie. Son témoignage était confus, digne d'une folle à lier mais elle était sûre d'elle sur ce point ! A Baltimore, dans le Maryland, une fliquette avait juré qu'ils l'avaient aidée à démasquer un tueur et qu'ils l'avaient protégée de ce soi-disant malade. Comment une inspectrice pouvait-elle se laisser embobiner si facilement ? Sans oublier cette fichue avocate, Mara Daniels, qui s'était ouvertement foutue de lui tout en leur permettant de s'échapper de Green River.

**- Bingo !** S'exclama l'agent Reidy en raccrochant de nouveau son portable**. Apparemment, dans le nord ouest de Missoula, quelqu'un vient de faire des recherches concernant Dean Winchester via le Net. Tout correspond : les recherches sont certainement la conséquence de l'amnésie de notre petit copain et la distance parcourue coïncide parfaitement avec le temps qu'ils auraient mis à rouler depuis leur « départ précipité de l'hôpital », **indiqua-t-il en marquant les guillemets de ses doigts.

**- Envoie leur signalement au gérant.**

**- C'est déjà fait ! Il a confirmé qu'ils avaient réservé une chambre pour eux deux dans son hôtel, il y a un peu plus d'une heure !**

**- Parfait !** Jubila-t-il. La journée se terminerait peut-être mieux qu'elle avait commencé. **Mais cette fois, on ne se fera pas avoir. Envoie les flics les plus proches pour les cueillir ! Et préviens-les que ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur et qu'ils feraient bien de les enfermer à double tour, si possible dans des cellules séparées jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ! **Il se tourna vers l'infirmière.** Je vous remercie pour votre aide précieuse. Je laisse à votre disposition un de mes collègues durant les heures à venir … au cas où certains détails vous reviendraient, **ironisa-t-il.

Le prétexte invoqué était louable mais parfaitement malhonnête. Il n'était pas certain que cette femme puisse joindre les Winchester, mais dans le doute, il préférait la faire surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il les sache sous bonne garde ! Puis il prit congé et se dirigea rapidement vers son véhicule accompagné de son collègue. Malgré l'obscurité, il avait du mal à dissimuler le sourire impatient et vainqueur qui reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit.

xxx

Il était assis sur son lit, son regard fixé sur le journal de leur père qu'il manipulait, le tournant et le retournant depuis un bon moment maintenant. Dire qu'il avait pris tant de soin à le planquer pour que Dean ne tombe pas dessus. Il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter Bobby, prendre son courage à deux mains et tout déballer à son frère. Il aurait peut-être eu du mal à encaisser mais ils n'en seraient pas là maintenant. Dès son retour, il lui présenterait des excuses et il lui confierait ce précieux ouvrage. Il répondrait à toutes les questions qu'il lui soumettrait et ne chercherait pas à se défiler comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. S'il voulait que son aîné retrouve la mémoire, il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il apprenne ce genre de choses de la bouche de son cadet plutôt que d'assimiler des données erronées qu'il aurait trouvées par lui-même ? Sa dernière révélation avait eu un effet alarmant sur Dean puisqu'il s'était effondré et était resté plus d'une minute avec le regard fixe. Malgré l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie en le voyant dans cet état, il se dit qu'il était préférable de tenter le tout pour le tout plutôt que de laisser son grand frère partir sans lui avec son amnésie et l'ignorance de tous les dangers qui les guettaient. Sa décision était prise. Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son aîné partait après une de leur dispute mais tout furieux qu'il puisse être, il revenait toujours. Et puis il avait laissé son sac contenant toutes ses affaires, les clés de l'Impala étaient toujours sur la petite table et Dean lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de revenir. Tous ces éléments auraient dû le rassurer mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Autant il pouvait se vanter de connaître son frère mieux que n'importe qui, autant à cet instant, il avait la douloureuse impression d'avoir affaire à un inconnu. Depuis le début de cette amnésie, il ne se passait pas cinq minutes sans qu'il change d'avis sur son compte. Dès qu'il pensait être en compagnie de son grand frère, les agissements ou les réflexions de ce dernier lui prouvaient le contraire et vice-versa. Il n'était plus sûr de rien et ce manque de certitudes l'angoissait au plus haut point.

Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Il regarda hâtivement le correspondant et soupira. Bobby allait certainement lui reprocher son manque de franchise vis-à-vis de Dean ! A moins qu'il l'appelle pour lui réclamer son aide. Il se pressa de décrocher.

**- Hey Bobby ! Ta chasse est terminée ?**

**- M'en parle pas, gamin. Les victimes se succèdent et je ne sais toujours pas à quoi j'ai affaire. C'qui est sûr, c'est que ça prend l'apparence d'un proche de la future victime pour mieux la piéger mais qu'au final tout le monde se fait bouffer. J'ai vu les dépouilles - enfin c'qu'il en restait – on dirait qu'elles ont été déchiquetées par un lion !**

**- T'as pensé aux goules ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'tu crois ! Mais ça ne correspond pas. Ce truc se nourrit d'une grande quantité de chair humaine fraîche et pas faisandée ou déjà en décomposition. Et encore, quand j'te parle de chair humaine, c'est un euphémisme, parce qu'il ingurgite aussi les organes vitaux, l'ensemble de la matière grise comprise dans le crâne qu'il aura prit grand soin d'exploser en plusieurs morceaux au préalable et il doit même gober les yeux ! Quand il en a finit avec ses victimes, leur ossature est nickel ! J'suis presque étonné qu'il ne leur suce pas la moelle ! En plus, son terrain de chasse est beaucoup trop vaste. Non, j'te l'dis, on n'a jamais rencontré ça avant.**

**- Tu penses qu'il peut y en avoir plusieurs ? Ca expliquerait le nombre inquiétant des victimes et le fait que la zone soit si importante, tu crois pas ? **

**- Non, c'est l'œuvre d'une seule créature. Il y a sa signature sur chacun de ses repas : des traces de griffes énormes sur les os. Et c'est comme s'il manquait une griffe sur l'une de ses pattes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les enquêteurs sont dans le flou total. Au début, ils pensaient à un tueur en série cinglé mais les empreintes, qui ressemblent fortement à celles d'un ours, les font douter. Tu devrais voir leur tête ! Et pour finir, notre créature se déplace aussi vite que l'éclair. A partir des attaques j'ai quand même établi son « circuit touristique » et apparemment il a décidé de faire une petite halte à Sheridan et ses alentours. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. C'est sur votre route et très franchement, je ne refuserais pas un p'tit coup de main et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Alors j'en viens à la vraie raison de mon appel et à la question essentielle : Comment va Dean ?**

**- Ben, pour le moment … il est toujours amnésique, **l'informa-t-il avec l'espoir vain que son ami ne lui poserait pas plus de questions.

**- Passe-le-moi ! On ne sait jamais. S'il entend ma voix, peut-être que certaines choses lui reviendront.**

**- C'est que … il n'est pas là.**

**- Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes plus à l'hôpital ? Où est-il ?**

**- C'est compliqué, **souffla-t-il.** On est à Missoula. Le FBI a retrouvé notre trace et on a dû quitter l'hôpital ce matin. Du coup, on a prit la route plus tôt que prévu …**

**- Je vois mais ça me dit toujours pas où est ton frère.**

**- Il est sorti faire un tour. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il devrait bientôt revenir, **expliqua-t-il embarrassé.

**- Tu n'lui as rien dit, **en conclut son vieil ami.

Le ton employé était neutre mais il crut entendre le reproche sous-jacent. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, sachant pertinemment que son silence ferait office d'aveu.

**- Sam, si tu veux que Dean s'en sorte, tu dois l'aider. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois tout lui dire.**

**- C'est bien mon intention, Bobby. J'le ferai dès son retour … **Enfin, s'il revient, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

**- C'est une bonne résolution, gamin ! J'te souhaite bonne chance. Il t'en faudra ! Fais attention à lui et prends soin de toi, crétin !**

A la suite de ces bonnes paroles, un long bip à l'autre bout du combiné lui indiqua que la conversation était terminée. Il raccrocha à son tour et alors qu'il allait reposer le téléphone, il perçut des pas dans le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille et comprit qu'il y avait deux individus et qu'aucun des deux n'était Dean. Pourtant, le piétinement feutré s'arrêta derrière la porte de leur chambre et aussitôt il sut que quelque chose clochait.

Il se jeta de l'autre côté du lit pour regagner son sac au plus vite. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et allait en retirer son arme lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans une détonation effroyable.

**- A genoux ! Mains derrière la tête** ! Hurlèrent les deux flics en même temps.

Il analysa rapidement la situation et préféra laisser son colt où il était. Il poussa discrètement son sac sous le lit avant d'obtempérer.

**- Vas voir !** Ordonna le plus vieux à l'intention de son collègue en montrant la salle de bain d'un signe de tête.

Ils avancèrent prudemment en contournant les deux lits. L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui avec son arme toujours braquée sur sa tête. L'autre partit vérifier une éventuelle présence derrière lui. Il l'entendit ouvrir brusquement le rideau de la douche avant d'indiquer :

**- Y a personne ! **

Celui qui le tenait en joug jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la voix de son collègue. C'était précisément le moment d'inattention qu'il attendait. En un geste rapide, il se redressa tout en attrapant l'arme de son assaillant qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il lui envoya un coup de coude au niveau de l'abdomen, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire plier en deux. Puis il lui asséna un coup de crosse sur la nuque et l'homme en uniforme s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un de moins ! Précipitamment, il saisit la matraque électrique de sa victime et se plaqua contre la cloison près de la porte de la salle de bain.

Alerté par le vacarme, le collègue revint prudemment dans la chambre, l'arme au poing. Il n'attendit pas une seconde et lui envoya une décharge sur le torse. Après une série de convulsions dues aux ondes qui parcouraient son corps, il s'effondra à son tour. Soulagé d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser des forces de l'ordre en un temps record, il recula pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble et réagir en conséquence. Ses sens lui adressèrent un message d'alerte et il fit volte face juste à temps pour constater qu'une deuxième équipe venait d'arriver. Puis une crosse de fusil vint heurter violemment sa tête et ce fut son tour de regagner le sol et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

xxx

La nuit était tombée et l'air frais de cette fin avril était salvateur. Il avait l'impression de respirer enfin. Ses souvenirs s'étaient organisés au sein de sa mémoire et il avait fait du tri dans ses interrogations afin de se concentrer sur les plus importantes. Il était persuadé que les éléments manquants de son passé correspondaient à des événements sérieux, dramatiques liés entre eux par un même phénomène, une simple donnée perdue quelque part dans son esprit. C'était cette information qu'il devait impérativement découvrir mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il pourrait l'obtenir. Cette amnésie lui portait sur le système et il se sentait prêt à se taper la tête contre le mur pour que tout se remette en place !

Il était sur le chemin du retour. Ca faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'il était parti mais les yeux fiévreux et le ton suppliant de Sam le hantaient. Depuis le début, même si son frangin prétendait le contraire, il savait qu'il allait mal et il avait vu que sa santé empirait d'heure en heure. Jusqu'ici, il s'interdisait d'intervenir prétextant que ce grand gaillard était adulte et donc maître de ses propres décisions, ou encore qu'il n'était pas dans ses attributions de frère de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais tout ça, c'était bidon et la validité de ses excuses grotesques venait d'expirer avec l'arrivée de cette grande révélation que son cadet lui avait envoyée en pleine tête. Tout petit déjà il prenait soin de lui, prenant son rôle d'aîné très au sérieux. Alors ce n'était certainement pas un mauvais coup sur la tête et cette foutue amnésie qui allaient changer ses habitudes. Sam allait devoir se soigner, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était le point culminant de sa liste de priorités, le second étant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à fouiller dans ses affaires s'il ne l'y avait pas autorisé au préalable. Ca ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça de constater que l'unique personne en qui il avait réellement confiance n'avait pas respecté cette partie toute personnelle du peu de souvenirs qu'il avait. D'autant plus que, de son côté, Sam accumulait les stratagèmes pour éviter de répondre à ses questions. Il considérait cet acte comme un coup-bas mais étrangement il ne lui en voulait déjà plus. De toute façon, même s'il rentrait dans une fureur noire, un simple regard de son frangin le calmerait en moins de deux. Par conséquent, il se concentra plutôt sur son objectif n°1 et accéléra le pas.

Il pénétra dans la dernière petite ruelle qui le séparait de l'hôtel. L'endroit était réellement ignoble. Mal éclairé, il servait visiblement de dépotoir aux habitants du coin. Les immondices juchaient le sol poisseux et sans la présence de l'enseigne lumineuse à l'autre bout, la traversée de cet espace se serait plus assimilée à un parcours du combattant. Il aurait pu emprunter la grande avenue beaucoup plus sûre et si bien éclairée, mais le trajet aurait été bien plus long et il pressentait qu'il devait rentrer au plus vite. Sa démarche déterminée le fit trébucher sur quelque chose de dur. L'objet en question se mit à bouger et à grogner. Stupéfait, il regarda la masse informe se mouvoir lentement. Il distinguait à peine la silhouette qui s'était redressée devant lui. Il était étrangement calme, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière avec laquelle il le ferait mais il était certain d'en être capable.

**- Eh mec, fais gaffe où tu marches** ! Lui reprocha une voix rauque, presque incompréhensible.

L'individu faisait approximativement sa taille. Il s'approchait de lui avec une démarche chancelante, victime de son état d'ébriété avancé. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il s'aperçut, consterné, que cet homme sans abri ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Difficile de lui donner un âge avec la crasse qui maculait son visage. Il était peut-être plus jeune qu'il en avait l'air. Loin d'être une menace, il s'affala finalement sur le sol en continuant de bougonner.

Il reprit donc sa route et stoppa net quand il arriva à l'extrémité de la ruelle. Il y avait deux voitures banalisées garées à l'arrière de l'hôtel. Il recula de quelques pas et se fondit dans l'obscurité pour observer discrètement. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir deux hommes en uniforme transporter son frère menotté et inconscient. Ils le jetèrent sans ménagement à l'arrière d'un des véhicules. Les fils de pute ! Une irrésistible envie de les buter traversa chaque fibre de son corps. Malgré tout, il garda son calme et sa position. Il savait que s'il voulait l'aider, il ne devait pas se faire prendre. Il devait impérativement trouver une solution pour libérer Sam. C'était écrit, gravé quelque part dans sa tête. C'était même viscéral. Un détail évident lui traversa l'esprit : il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Il avait besoin d'aide et la seule personne en qui il pensait pouvoir faire confiance venait justement de se faire embarquer par les flics. Il se rappela alors que Sam lui avait parlé d'un autre homme, une personne qu'ils considéraient tous les deux comme un second père, celui qu'il était censé rencontrer pour éventuellement retrouver la mémoire. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et consulta le répertoire. Le choix serait rapide tant la liste était réduite. Il sélectionna « Bobby » et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il appuya sur la touche « appel ». Au bout de deux sonneries, un homme à la voix bourrue décrocha :

**- Dean, c'est toi gamin ?**

Cette intonation, les mots employés, tout lui était familier. Rassuré, il se décida à expliquer son problème :

**- Oui, c'est Dean. Euh, Bobby … Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Sam vient d'être arrêté. Les flics ne m'ont pas vu. Je suis tout seul et …**

**- Cette amnésie est tenace à c'que je vois ?**

**- Euh, oui.**

**- Ok. Alors écoute-moi bien : Il faut libérer ton frère le plus vite possible, avant que les fédéraux débarquent.**

**- Les fédéraux ? Tu … tu veux dire le FBI ?**

**- Ben oui, idiot ! Ca ne te dit rien Henriksen ? Non, laisse tomber ! **

**- C'est que j'ai vu sur Internet que c'était moi qu'ils recherchaient. Pourquoi ils s'en prendraient à Sam ?**

**- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Il faut agir vite ! Vous êtes dans quel quartier ?**

**- Au nord ouest de Missoula.**

**- OK. Il faudrait que tu te fasses passer pour un agent du FBI. Je vais appeler le poste pour les informer que tu arrives et que tu es en charge du prisonnier. Tu devrais trouver tout ce qu'il te faut dans la bagnole : costume, identité, arme.**

**- Sauf que mes fringues sont dans mon sac qui est dans la chambre où se trouvent surement des flics qui m'attendent de pied ferme ! Je crois qu'ils ne partiront que lorsqu'ils m'auront chopé. Nos faux insignes sont dans la boîte à gants, les armes dans le coffre et les clés de la caisse sont également dans la chambre ! Sans compter que j'ai un bras dans le plâtre et un pansement bien voyant sur la tempe gauche. **

**- T'as raison, on est dans la merde ! Et en plus ça urge ! Ok, pas de panique, on va bien trouver une solution. **

Tout en réfléchissant, Dean balayait des yeux la petite ruelle sombre. Son regard tomba sur quelque chose qui avait déjà attiré son attention précédemment. Il sourit à la pensée qui venait de surgir dans son esprit :

**- Bobby, c'est bon : j'ai une idée !** Assura-t-il, ravi.


	12. Chapter 12

Une petite suite qui j'espère vous ... stressera ! lol !

Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires et vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi sympathiques.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 12**

Dans la chambre, les deux hommes en uniforme patientaient chacun à leur manière. L'un était vautré sur le lit, son ventre bedonnant atteignant la moitié de ses cuisses. Ses joues pigmentées de multiples plaques rouges lui donnaient un air jovial mais ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses petits travers de boisson. Le second, bien plus frêle, franchement plus pâle et vraiment plus jeune, était assis bien droit sur une chaise, visiblement prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement.

**- Te bile pas,** tenta le plus gros pour le rassurer. **Ca fait qu'trente minutes qu'on est là. Il va arriver et on l'aura par surprise. Y a pas de doutes là-dessus !**

**- Chuuuut !** Lui chuchota son collègue qui trépignait sur sa chaise. **Il pourrait t'entendre. Et puis l'arrestation de l'autre n'a pas été si simple que ça. J'te rappelle qu'on n'est qu'deux !**

**- Bah, les autres vont pas tarder à revenir ! Et puis, il n'a quand même pas résisté à la crosse de mon fusil, le caïd …**

**- Ouais mais il avait déjà eu la force de méchamment amocher Jay et Garret. Et d'après c'qu'on sait, c'est le plus jeune donc le moins dangereux des deux.**

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules et les laissa retomber mollement, tout en soupirant. Au moins, il avait essayé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas chancelants mais massifs se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, sautèrent de leur position et se placèrent de chaque côté de l'ouverture.

**- Sam ! J'ai pas la clé**, cria une voix grave et rauque.

La porte ayant déjà été défoncée par leurs collègues, la serrure ne tenait plus rien. Du coup, lorsque l'homme s'appuya sur le battant, il ne rencontra aucune résistance et il s'effondra de tout son long dans la chambre.

**- Put… de bor … de m… ! Fait ch …** ! Essayait de jurer la loque avachie à même le sol.

Il gesticulait de manière totalement désorganisée afin de se redresser mais le taux d'alcool qui circulait indubitablement dans son sang avait pris le dessus.

**- Ben, tu vois ! C'était pas si compliqué qu'ça ! **Constata le plus gros en lui passant les menottes devant son collègue éberlué.** Il s'en tient une bonne le bougre ! Appelle le central ! Informe-les que c'est pas la peine de venir nous prêter main forte. On tient Dean Winchester, **ajouta-t-il fièrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir s'être évertué à refermer la porte, ils trainèrent leur prise à travers le couloir désertique. L'hôtel n'avait que peu de clients et leurs interventions n'avaient heureusement pas attiré l'attention. Ils décidèrent de repasser plus tard pour récupérer les effets personnels de ces deux criminels, l'important étant d'avoir réussi à les appréhender. Et puis, ils avaient déjà fait la razzia sur les armes et il ne restait plus rien d'intéressant : deux sacs de fringues, un ordi portable et ce journal né des élucubrations d'un gros taré mental.

Ils sortirent par la porte de service à l'arrière du bâtiment où ils avaient bien planqué leur véhicule afin d'être le plus discret possible. Ils passèrent devant un sans domicile fixe, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. L'homme de loi bedonnant appuya sur la tête de son prisonnier pour le faire pénétrer dans la voiture de fonction. Menotté, le détenu vociférait comme il pouvait que les flics n'étaient que des « trous du cul » qui passaient leur temps à « emmerder » les pauvres gens !

xxx

Lorsqu'il émergea enfin, ses paupières étaient lourdes, il avait un affreux mal de tête et son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Quand il prit connaissance du lieu où il se trouvait, il se dit qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de garder les yeux fermés. L'odeur infecte - subtile mélange de transpiration, de crasse et d'urine - de ce qui devait être un matelas, le fit se redresser. Assis sur la banquette, il avait du mal à respirer. Il était enfermé dans une cellule si petite qu'il se demandait où il pouvait bien prendre l'air qui lui permettait encore de subsister. Il n'aimait pas du tout être là, vraiment pas du tout ! La sueur perlait sur ses tempes, alors il commença par s'asperger d'eau à l'immonde petit lavabo qu'il trouva dans un coin de la pièce juste à l'extrémité de ce qui faisait office de lit. Appuyé sur la vasque, il n'en restait pas moins très mal en point. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était confiné ici. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il voulait partir et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il se rassit un moment, s'exhortant au calme. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire dans cette situation ? Le fait d'être enfermé dans ce sinistre réduit puant ? Celui d'être seul ? Ou encore celui de n'avoir aucun espoir que Dean vienne à son secours ? Parce qu'il fallait être lucide : son frangin ne savait même pas qu'il était là. Et même s'il le savait, il n'aurait peut-être pas envie de lui venir en aide parce qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment séparés en d'excellents termes tout à l'heure. Et enfin, dans le cas où il lui aurait pardonné et chercherait malgré tout à le sortir de là, il n'avait aucun moyen d'y parvenir, son amnésie étant un frein à sa logique de chasseur. En conclusion, s'il ne trouvait pas une solution par lui-même, il était foutu ! L'ennui c'est qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir avec cette claustrophobie qui le prenait à la gorge. Il se surprit à prier pour un miracle. Dean n'avait peut-être pas la foi mais lui l'avait pour deux ! Alors il se concentra, espérant que son aîné retrouve la mémoire, souhaitant plus que tout voir le visage de son grand frère passer cette porte pour le faire sortir de là, exigeant que tout redevienne comme avant son amnésie ! Dire que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas abandonné Dean aux griffes de ce wendigo. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'apercevait que depuis ce moment, il n'avait cessé d'accumuler les erreurs. La culpabilité le rongeait alors il était grand temps pour lui de se reprendre et de remédier à tout ça. Sauf que pour le moment c'était impossible ! Contrarié, il se prit la tête entre ses deux mains avant de soupirer bruyamment. Finalement, heureusement que son frangin n'était pas là pour le voir dans cet état !

Il sentait qu'il était en train de devenir dingue. Il s'approcha de la porte et commença à tambouriner tout en demandant que quelqu'un vienne. Rapidement, le clapet qui fermait la petite fenêtre à barreaux s'ouvrit et il put voir le visage de l'homme en uniforme qu'il avait assommé en premier à l'hôtel.

**- Tiens ! Déjà réveillé ? T'as pas l'air frais mon gars !**

**- S'il vous plait, y a pas d'air ici, laissez ça ouvert, s'il vous plait !**

**- Ah, tu fais moins le malin ! Estime-toi heureux que je ne sois pas rancunier. T'as une sale gueule ! Tu devrais rester assis le temps que les fédéraux viennent te chercher.**

**- Quoi ? Quels fédéraux ? **

**- Ceux qui nous ont demandé d'aller vous cueillir à l'hôtel, ton frère et toi. **

Il déglutit, son inquiétude se transformant en une angoisse profonde. L'arrivée du FBI n'était pas une excellente nouvelle mais le pire c'était de penser que Dean allait certainement se faire arrêter aussi, si ce n'était pas déjà fait !

**- C'qu'il est lourd ce con !** Entendit-il un peu plus loin dans le couloir. **Eh, Garret ! Viens nous aider !**

**- Tiens, ben quand on parle du loup ! J'crois que ton frère vient de nous honorer de sa présence ! **Lui lança son geôlier avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Il plaqua sa tête contre la porte, augmentant légèrement sa vision du couloir. D'où il était, il voyait deux policiers traînant un troisième homme, apparemment mal en point. A cette distance, la carrure du prisonnier correspondait parfaitement à celle de son frère et son cœur eut un raté. Cette fois c'était la fin. Ils étaient foutus tous les deux ! Les trois brutes balancèrent leur détenu sans ménagement au fond d'une cellule et il fut traversé par une irrépressible envie de les tuer.

- **_OK, Sammy_**, murmura-t-il pour lui-même comme si son aîné s'adressait à lui. **_Tu te calmes et tu réfléchis. Il faut trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là._**

**- Quand je pense que ces cons du FBI pensaient qu'on ne serait pas à la hauteur**, fanfaronnait l'un des hommes au bout du couloir, un petit jeune tout maigrelet et apparemment très zélé. **J'ai hâte de voir la tête de cet Henriksen quand il verra qu'on a arrêté, à nous tout seuls, les deux Winchester. J'vois pas pourquoi il faut prendre toutes ces précautions, franchement. Entre le grand nigaud et le gros poivrot, y a pas de quoi baliser !**

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il fantasma à l'idée de tordre le cou à cette espèce de gringalet sans cervelle.

**- Ben, tu sais pas tout,** fit le fameux Garret. **Le chef vient de recevoir un appel du Big Boss. Apparemment il envoie une première équipe, qui ne devrait pas tarder, pour conduire le plus jeune à la prison fédérale. Il exige des convois séparés et c'est ce Henriksen qui se chargera du poivrot plus tard dans la nuit.**

. Il digéra mal cette information. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il héla les trois hommes :

**- Hé, vous là ! Oui, vous ! De quoi parlez-vous ?**

Le nez aquilin de l'agent de police maigrelet surlignait son arrogance. Il approcha d'un pas nonchalant de la cellule de Sam avec un air supérieur. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et lança :

**- Eh ouais ! T'as bien entendu, mon gars ! Tu vas bientôt nous quitter.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois rester avec mon frère !**

**- Oh, excusez-nous, votre altesse ! **Ironisa le gringalet auquel il aurait bien écrasé son poing sur sa p'tite tête de fouine. **Nous avons oublié de prendre en compte vos désirs les plus chers ! **

**- Mais mon frère est amnésique ! Il … Il a besoin de moi ! **Tenta-t-il d'expliquer**.**

Si Dean et lui étaient séparés, c'était plus que foutu, c'était mort ! Il devait absolument faire son possible pour le rejoindre.

**- A d'autres, mon gars, **intervint Garret.** Je suis les ordres du patron et il a bien précisé de ne pas vous laisser en contact tous les deux. C'est pour ça que vous partez tout de suite avec l'agent Morrison. Et votre frère aura la joie d'être escorté et interrogé par l'agent Henriksen, dès qu'il sera parmi nous. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas avoir le choix, votre frangin : sa mémoire va devoir lui revenir très vite.**

**- Non, je refuse ! Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir vu mon frère.**

**- Désolé, princesse, mais on ne te demande pas ton avis, **s'énerva le troisième homme.

**- J'ai le droit de passer un coup de fil, **lança-t-il avec l'espoir de joindre Bobby.

**- Tu verras ça avec ton hôtesse de voyage. Nous, on a ordre de te garder au chaud ici,** railla le gringalet tout en refermant la petite trappe.

Ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'il sentait ses ongles s'incruster dans ses paumes. Il frappa violemment la porte dans un geste rageur. La douleur occasionnée ne suffit pas à le calmer. Il commença à arpenter sa cellule quand il entendit la porte blindée au bout du couloir s'ouvrir. Il se raidit et mit tous ses sens en alerte. Lorsqu'il comprit que l'un des policiers supposait que le nouveau venu était Morrison, il tressaillit. Si ce mec comptait l'emmener loin de son frère, il devrait d'abord le tuer. Haletant, il se prépara à tous les affronter avant de se coller à la porte et de froncer les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer sur la voix de l'agent.

**- J'ai appris que c'était vous qui aviez réussi l'exploit d'arrêter les Winchester. Je vous félicite messieurs. C'est vraiment du bon boulot. **

**- Oh vous savez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de mérite.**

**- Vous plaisantez, ce p'tit con me pourrit la vie depuis un bail !**

**- Vous voulez qu'on vous escorte jusqu'à votre véhicule ?**

**- Non, non, ça ira. Vous n'avez qu'à lui mettre les menottes et je me charge du reste. Je vous assure qu'à partir de maintenant il va être doux comme un agneau et qu'il va m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil !**

Le bruit métallique de la clé dans la serrure précéda l'ouverture de la porte, laissant apparaître l'agent et ses trois sbires.

xxx

Tous ses efforts furent récompensés au moment où il put contempler la tête effarée de son jeune frère ! Non, vraiment, ça valait tous les sacrifices du monde ! S'il n'avait pas été entouré de tous ces hommes en uniformes, il se serait foutu de lui ouvertement mais il avait dû se contenter d'en rire intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait définitivement prit congé de ces abrutis de flics qui les avaient laissé s'enfuir sans discuter. Finalement, ce fut bien plus simple qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être hors de vue, il desserra sa cravate de sa main valide avant de tendre la clé des menottes à son frère et l'entraîna ensuite vers l'Impala qu'il avait stationné deux rues plus loin. Tout en lui fournissant les clés de la voiture pour qu'il conduise, il lui lança son plus joli sourire moqueur, histoire de lui faire remarquer qu'il faisait une tête drôlissime. Son cadet lui offrit donc une moue boudeuse lui indiquant qu'il avait saisit l'allusion.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'installèrent et le doux ronronnement de la Chevrolet s'éloigna du poste de police.

**- J'le crois pas** … s'exclama aussitôt Sam, véritablement enjoué. **T'as réussi !** **Comment c'est possible ? Tu m'étonneras toujours, Dean !**

**- Toute cette confiance que tu m'portes, ça me va droit au cœur, Sam** ! Ironisa-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son cadet se rembrunir. **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? T'as l'air déçu.**

**- Quoi ? Non, c'est rien … **

**- Sam !** .

**- C'est juste que quand j't'ai vu tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que si tu avais réussi à me sortir de là c'est que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire,** lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire contrit. **Mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas.**

**- Ben oui, c'est vrai, je suis toujours amnésique. Désolé de te décevoir. Mais, comment tu le sais ?**

**- Oh ! C'est rien. C'est juste un détail. C'est … la façon que tu as de m'appeler. Je sais que c'est bête mais …**

**- Et comment j't'appelle d'habitude ?**

**- M'en veux pas mais j'préfère ne pas te l'dire. Je sais que quand tu me rappelleras comme ça, ça sera parce que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire alors …**

**- Je comprends, **assura-t-il tout en réfléchissant à ce nouveau casse-tête.

**- Mais tu ne me déçois pas, Dean !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tout à l'heure, tu t'es excusé de me décevoir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Dean. Et je te rappelle que tu as réussi l'impossible. Comment t'as fait ? Raconte-moi, s'il te plait. J'veux tout savoir.**

Putain, c'était tout lui, ça ! Ca faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble et il voulait déjà « tout savoir » alors qu'il n'était même pas foutu de répondre simplement aux questions que lui, son aîné amnésique, lui posait ! Mais étrangement, malgré cette constatation, il se surprit à entamer son récit.

Il commença par lui dire qu'il était inutile de retourner à l'hôtel, que toutes leurs affaires étaient dans le coffre et qu'ils feraient mieux d'en profiter pour sortir de la ville. Ensuite il relata son entrevue primordiale avec le sans abri qui avait précédé le moment où il l'avait vu se faire embarquer. Il expliqua que, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il avait appelé Bobby …

**- Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? **Le coupa son jeune frère.

Passablement agacé, il le fixa, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait les réponses à ses questions s'il cessait de l'interrompre. L'expression qui apparut sur le visage de son frangin montra clairement qu'il avait reçu le message et il put poursuivre son histoire. Il raconta donc rapidement la conversation téléphonique et expliqua comment leur ami s'était occupé de transmettre au poste, l'ordre de mission qui lui avait permis d'aller le récupérer. Et comment, de son côté, il était allé rejoindre l'homme de la ruelle. Il avait prétexté qu'il voulait se faire pardonner de l'avoir heurté en lui offrant une nuit à l'hôtel. Ne pouvant décemment pas y entrer dans cette tenue, il l'avait aidé à se débarbouiller et avait même eu la « gentillesse » d'échanger ses vêtements avec lui ! Cette ignoble manipulation le mettait mal à l'aise mais avait-il eu réellement le choix ? Il lui avait ensuite fourni le numéro de la chambre tout en lui indiquant qu'il devrait frapper à la porte et demander à un dénommé Sam de lui ouvrir parce qu'il n'avait pas la clé. Etant donné l'état d'ébriété dans lequel se trouvait cet homme, il n'avait pas posé de questions et avait parfaitement réussi sa mission ! Lorsque tous les indésirables avaient évacué l'hôtel, il avait regagné la chambre et s'était préparé. Le plus compliqué, mis à part craquer un peu plus l'extrémité de la manche de sa chemise pour que son plâtre puisse passer, avait été de nouer la cravate autour de son cou. Puis il avait retiré son énorme pansement sur la tempe pour découvrir que sa blessure guérissait plutôt bien. Avec un sourire lumineux, il désigna de son index la cicatrice au dessus de son oreille gauche pour prouver ses dires. Puis il avait rassemblé toutes leurs affaires et les avait balancées dans le coffre où il avait récupéré un colt, histoire de parfaire sa tenue d'agent du FBI. Dans la boîte à gants, il avait trouvé l'insigne dont Bobby lui avait indiqué l'identité. Puis, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, conduire cette magnifique voiture, même avec un bras dans le plâtre, s'était avéré simple et plutôt jouissif. Ce fut son arrivée au poste qui constitua le plus gros risque. Deux choses l'inquiétaient : le fait d'être reconnu ou démasqué et la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur et par conséquent, d'échouer. Il avait pris soin de placer sa veste sur son bras gauche pour camoufler son plâtre et il avait eu peur que cette précaution ne soit pas suffisante. Mais finalement, il avait été étonné de l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve auprès des forces de l'ordre. Il s'était aperçu que ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de choses, car il s'était senti très à l'aise avec ce mode de fonctionnement.

**- En fait, on était plutôt mal barré mais je crois que les dieux étaient avec nous en fin de compte,** conclut-il, aussi ravi que rassuré.

**- Tu crois en Dieu toi maintenant** ? S'étonna Sam, légèrement moqueur.

**- J'en sais rien. J'te rappelle que j'ai perdu la mémoire et ce ne sont pas les informations précieuses que tu me fournis qui m'aident à la retrouver !** Lui reprocha-t-il franchement.

Comme il s'y attendait son frère détourna le regard et devint livide. En revanche, il fut surpris de le voir stationner l'Impala sur le bas côté de la route et se tourner vers lui pour finalement le fixer droit dans les yeux.

**- Dean, euh … j'ai déconné et j'te demande pardon**, s'excusa-t-il très sincèrement. **J'aurais dû tout te dire depuis le début et c'est ce que je vais faire dès maintenant … **

**- Non !**

**- Non ?** S'exclama Sam, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

**- C'est clair que tu vas tout me dire, **confirma-t-il,** mais pas maintenant. On verra ça plus tard. On a autre chose de plus urgent à faire pour le moment !**

**- Hein ? Qu… Quoi ?**

**- Te faire soigner !** Exigea-t-il, refusant catégoriquement d'entendre l'argumentation que son frère ne manquerait pas de lui opposer.

Encore une fois il fut étonné de sa réaction : Non seulement Sam ne broncha pas mais en plus il marmonna un « **D'accord** **! **» entre ses dents qu'il maintenait serrées, afin de montrer clairement sa contrariété. Satisfait, il se détendit et savoura pleinement sa victoire pendant que son cadet reprenait la route.

xxx

Plus qu'impatient, l'agent Henriksen déboula au poste, son insigne à la main, suivi de près par son collègue.

**- Où sont-ils ?** S'informa-t-il auprès de l'homme debout derrière le comptoir d'accueil.

**- Qui donc ?**

**- Les Winchester** ! S'énerva-t-il.

**- Oh !** S'exclama l'homme en uniforme qui venait de se faire frapper par un éclair de compréhension. **Agent Henriksen, je suppose ?** Atterré, le concerné acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en rapprochant sensiblement son insigne de son visage afin qu'il puisse mieux distinguer son nom sur la plaque. **Mon collègue va vous conduire à sa cellule**, indiqua le policier en fronçant les sourcils et en reculant d'un pas devant l'agression dont il s'estimait être la victime.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte de la cellule en question, qu'il comprit ce qu'il l'avait troublé dans les paroles de l'agent de l'accueil : « SA cellule » ! Pourquoi utiliser le singulier alors que le central les avait informés à peine une heure plus tôt qu'ils avaient arrêté les DEUX frères ? Soudain, il ressentit comme une appréhension.

Le flicaillon, qui les avait accompagnés jusque-là, enfonça la clé dans la serrure. Ce jeunot avait l'air plutôt fier de sa prise et il leur faisait comprendre d'une manière peu subtile, qu'ils devraient peut-être revoir leurs méthodes d'investigation et d'arrestation. Avec son nez aquilin, son air arrogant et sa taille fluette, il lui faisait penser à une fouine ! Une fouine qu'il aurait bien transformée en burger !

Il entra dans la cellule et s'approcha de l'homme qui était étendu à même le sol, face contre terre. Si la carrure correspondait tout à fait à l'aîné des Winchester, il n'en demeura pas moins que le doute qui avait surgi deux minutes auparavant prit de l'ampleur. De ses deux mains, il agrippa le torse du comateux et le retourna pour voir son visage avant de se redresser d'un bond.

**- Putain ! C'est qui ça ?** Hurla-t-il.

**- Ben, euh … c'est Dean Winchester**, bafouilla le gringalet, incertain.

**- Putain !** S'époumona-t-il, avec la peur de comprendre. De rage, il balança son poing dans la porte. Puis il désigna de son index la loque sur le sol. **Ca, j'sais pas qui c'est. Mais une chose est sûre c'est que c'est pas Dean Winchester ! Où est son frère ?**

La fouine recula de deux pas devant le regard assassin de l'agent du FBI. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que les mots parviennent à franchir ses lèvres pincées.

**- Ah, ben, c'est que Samuel Winchester est parti avec votre collègue, l'agent Morrison … C'est le Big Boss qui l'a demandé,** se justifia-t-il prestement alors qu'Henriksen s'approchait de lui pour mieux lui faire la peau.

**- On les retrouvera**, s'interposa Reidy en essayant de le réconforter afin qu'il retrouve son calme.

Bien sûr qu'il les retrouverait ! Ca prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il les aurait ! Et dans la mesure où ça ne serait pas pour ce soir, il décida de passer ses nerfs sur cette brigade d'incapables, en commençant par la fouine !


	13. Chapter 13

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis en manque d'épisodes inédits de Supernatural ! Heureusement qu'il y a les fics de certains d'entre vous pour compenser !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui m'envoient des reviews, des messages persos ou qui mettent cette histoire en alerte !

Bonne lecture !

xxx

**Chapitre 13**

Ca faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes que Dean lui passait un savon, le traitant copieusement d'inconscient et d'irresponsable. Dans ce genre de situation, il avait appris à se taire et à attendre que l'orage passe. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas persuadé que son grand frère ait totalement tort. Et bien que le fait de se faire gronder comme s'il n'avait que cinq ans n'ait rien de très réjouissant, ce retour à la normalité avait également un côté rassurant.

La mémoire de son aîné avait des lacunes mais son caractère était bien ancré. Et depuis qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de l'informer que le fils qu'il pensait avoir dans ses rêves était en réalité son frère cadet, le penchant « hyper protecteur » de son frangin avait fait son grand retour. Après les deux jours qu'ils venaient de passer, c'était plutôt réconfortant de le retrouver. Mais ça avait aussi ces inconvénients ! Il avait dû développer des trésors de patience et d'argumentations diverses pour qu'il accepte de s'arrêter dans ce motel miteux, isolé au milieu d'un trou perdu, à une heure de Missoula. Il leur avait fallu plus de vingt minutes pour arriver à ce compromis : Alors que lui voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le FBI, Dean voulait impérativement le traîner aux urgences. Il avait dû garder les yeux rivés sur la route afin d'éviter son regard et faire abstraction du ton autoritaire de son aîné pour réussir à en arriver là.

A présent, il était assis à l'envers sur une chaise, les deux bras croisés sur le dossier et il avait enlevé son tee-shirt pour que Dean puisse essayer de le soigner tout en poursuivant ses réprimandes. Le sermon s'interrompait toutefois à chaque fois qu'il se contractait sous l'effet de la douleur pour reprendre de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard. Son frère ôtait minutieusement les pansements et autres bandages qu'il s'était négligemment administrés pour protéger sa blessure. Mis à part le sang qui avait taché ses vêtements et l'espèce de brûlure atroce qu'il ressentait en prenant sa douche, rien n'aurait pu lui indiquer que c'était aussi grave que ce que son frère avait l'air de le dire. Mais il devait bien avouer que malgré les précautions de Dean, il avait l'impression qu'un morceau de peau se détachait de son dos à chaque fois qu'une bande était retirée. Il avait pourtant été contraint d'avaler un analgésique, un simple antalgique ne faisant qu'atténuer la douleur, d'après son trop consciencieux frangin !

Il sortit de ses pensées au moment où le visage furibond de son aîné arriva devant lui :

**- Non mais je rêve ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! **Grogna-t-il.

**- Quoi ? Mais si, Dean !**

**- Ah ouais ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour répondre à ma question !**

**- Ben, heu … c'est que j'sais pas quoi te dire !**

**- Ouais, tu m'étonnes !** lui répondit-il sceptique avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone portable. **Et Bobby qui répond pas ! Bon OK j'ai plus qu'une solution,** ajouta-t-il en pianotant sur l'appareil.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? **S'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

**- Si tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital alors l'hôpital ira à toi !**

**- Quoi ? Mais Dean, il est plus de trois heures du mat et …**

Trop tard ! Son frère lui lança son regard noir lui indiquant que sa décision était prise et qu'il ne réussirait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Méfiant, il le regarda donc demander à être mis en relation avec le service neurologique du centre hospitalier de Sedro-Woolley. Il se leva d'un bon et essaya d'attraper le téléphone.

**- Dean, non !**

**- J'aimerais parler à l'infirmière Beaumont, s'il vous plait … Assis Sam !** Lui ordonna-t-il en pointant du doigt la chaise, tout en poursuivant sa conversation téléphonique. **Oui, c'est pour une urgence. Merci.**

Exaspéré, il soupira et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder.

**- OK, mais mets sur haut parleur alors, **lui demanda-t-il en regagnant sa place.

Dean s'exécuta et la voix de l'infirmière retentit :

**_- Oui, j'écoute._**

**- C'est Dean Ma…**

**_- Ray !_** Le coupa-t-elle prestement. **_Eh, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que Jimmy va bien._**

Devant le regard bourré d'incompréhension de son aîné, il lui expliqua à mi-voix qu'elle devait être surveillée ou sur écoute. D'un bref signe de tête, Dean lui montra qu'il avait compris avant d'exposer à la jeune femme la raison de son appel.

**- Oui, oui, moi ça va très bien mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de … Jimmy !** Expliqua-t-il en lui lançant des yeux bourrés de reproches.

**_- Ca ne m'étonne pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_**

**- Depuis … l'agression**, commença-t-il en cherchant les mots justes sans le lâcher du regard**, il m'a caché une plaie ouverte assez grave au niveau du dos et je crois que ça s'est infecté parce que c'est pas beau à voir. **

**_- C'est-à-dire ? J'aurais besoin de plus de détails parce que si je n'm'abuse ça fait quand même deux jours ! Il faut savoir que les plaies ouvertes présentent un risque d'infection bactérienne grave, y compris de gangrène et de tétanos. Est-il à jour dans ses vaccins ? _**

****Dean l'interrogea du regard et il le rassura en levant son pouce.

**- Oui, de ce côté-là tout va bien, **la renseigna son frère.

**_- Bon, c'est déjà une bonne chose parce que ces affections peuvent conduire à des incapacités à long terme, à une infection chronique de la plaie ou de l'os, voire au décès. Il faudra dire à Jimmy qu'il a eu tort de prendre ça à la légère._**

****Avait-elle réellement besoin de passer une deuxième couche ? Le visage sarcastique de son frangin était amplement suffisant !

**- C'est pas un problème. J'me ferai un plaisir de lui rappeler. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?**

**_- Il me faut une description exhaustive de la plaie avant : aspect, taille, couleur, etc._**

**- OK, alors son dos ressemble à un champ fraichement labouré avec des entailles plus ou moins profondes. Ca ne saigne plus mais il y a deux blessures qui me paraissent plus importantes parce qu'il y a des p'tits morceaux de son bandage de fortune qui sont toujours collés et je n'arrive pas à les enlever. C'est tout gonflé autour, tout rouge, c'est chaud et … ça lui fait mal quand on touche ! **Ajouta-t-il en accompagnant le geste à la parole.

Une onde de douleur venait de parcourir son corps et ce fut son tour de lancer un regard noir à son frère.

**_- J'imagine qu'il a de la fièvre._**

**- Oui, **fit-il après lui avoir plaqué sa grande paluche sur le front.

Il lui retira farouchement pour lui montrer le désagrément occasionné mais Dean fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier. Quand arrêterait-il de le traiter comme un gamin ?

**_- D'accord. Ce sont tous les signes d'une infection. Très bien alors il y a trois étapes importantes : le nettoyage, la désinfection et la protection. Mais avant toute chose, il faut bien se laver les mains. _**

**- C'est déjà fait,**l'informa-t-il en attrapant un carnet et un stylo.****

**_- Parfait alors il va falloir laver abondamment son dos à l'eau et au savon pendant dix bonnes minutes. Attention de ne pas mettre de savon sur la plaie car il peut irriter la blessure et il peut être incompatible avec les antiseptiques. Si les impuretés persistent il faudra les enlever à l'aide d'une pince à épiler ou avec des compresses propres, en allant du centre de la plaie vers l'extérieur. Pour que ce soit moins douloureux, il est possible d'appliquer de la lidocaïne à 1 % sur la plaie. Ensuite il faut tamponner la blessure pour la sécher. Pour guérir l'infection, je recommanderais de prendre deux comprimés de pénicilline G par voie orale toutes les six heures pendant cinq à sept jours. Normalement, ça s'administre par voie intraveineuse mais la blessure date de plus de deux jours et il va falloir faire avec les moyens du bord, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le cas où Jimmy serait allergique à la pénicilline, il peut prendre du métronidazole. S'il subsiste une plaie ouverte profonde, il faut la mécher avec de la gaze hydrophile propre ou humidifiée avec du sérum physiologique et couvrir le tout d'un pansement sec. Il faudra changer la mèche et le pansement au moins une fois par jour._**

**- Faut pas qu'j'lui fasse des points de suture ?**

**_- Non, c'est trop tard maintenant que les chairs sont gonflées. Ca va mettre du temps mais ça cicatrisera tout seul. Ce qu'il ne faut pas oublier, c'est de protéger la plaie. Comme les blessures graves guérissent mieux dans un environnement humide, il est préférable d'appliquer des compresses imprégnées de sérum physiologique entre la plaie et le bandage._**

Atterré, il regardait son aîné prendre des notes alors qu'il avait déjà fait tout ça des centaines de fois. Pour lui, c'était un rappel de la dure réalité : l'amnésie de Dean venait de lui revenir en pleine figure. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout simplement demandé ce qu'il fallait faire ? Il aurait pu le renseigner. Le voir aussi concentré montrait clairement l'importance qu'il accordait à sa tâche et ça avait l'air de le rassurer d'obtenir des informations de la part d'une professionnelle.

**- C'est noté mais ça m'étonnerait que je trouve une pharmacie ouverte dans le coin à cette heure-là ! **S'inquiéta-t-il.

**_- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Dans la … trousse de secours que vous avez récupérée très récemment, il devrait y avoir tout ce qu'il faut._**

Dean jeta un œil au sac qu'elle leur avait fourni quand ils s'étaient échappés de l'hôpital avec un grand sourire satisfait. « Formidable ta p'tite amie » prononça-t-il silencieusement mais très distinctement à son égard, avec son pouce relevé et un clin d'œil complice. Il soupira : Quand grandirait-il ?

**- Merci beaucoup, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, **la remercia son aîné finalement.

**_- Mais de rien, Ray. Et en cas de problème, tu sais toujours où me joindre. Oh, … et Ray ? Embrasse Jimmy de ma part !_**

**- J'n'y manquerai pas,** assura-t-il avec un sourire moqueur à son encontre avant de prendre congé et de raccrocher.

**- Et ben tu vois, elle au-moins, elle a répondu à ma question ! **Lui lança-t-il en farfouillant dans le sac à la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse question à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu plus tôt.

**- T'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Ca aurait pu être grave** ! Insista son frère très sérieusement.

**- Oh, Dean,** soupira-t-il dans le but de clore le sujet et d'éviter un nouveau sermon.

**- Non, Sam ! J'plaisante pas ! T'as passé autant de temps que moi dans cet hôpital. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le temps de te faire soigner ? **

**- J'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête.**

**- Lesquelles ? **

**- D'après toi !**

Son aîné souffla bruyamment pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il était exaspéré puis il se posta devant lui de manière à ce que ses paroles aient plus de poids.

**- Eh ben à partir de maintenant, j'exige que tu fasses passer ta santé avant tes … préoccupations !**

**- Dean**, commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta là.

En l'état actuel des choses, son grand frère ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il n'avait que peu de considération pour sa vie ou son avenir. Sa destinée était loin d'être réjouissante et il en avait plus qu'assez de cette malédiction qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Tous les gens qu'il aimait mourraient à cause de lui. Mais tout cela, Dean n'en avait aucune idée puisque sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Tout comme la promesse qu'il lui avait faite d'ailleurs !

**- Laisse tomber,** finit-il par demander à son aîné qui continuait de le fixer.

**- Non, là tu m'en demandes trop !**

**- Dean écoute, euh … compromis, d'accord ? On en reparlera quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire, ok ?**

**- Ben, j'ai plutôt intérêt à la retrouver vite alors.**

Par cette phrase, Dean avait accepté son compromis. Mais il n'avait pas oublié son côté protecteur pour autant. Une fois qu'il lui eut prodigué tous les soins, il l'obligea à manger et à se coucher, le menaçant de lui administrer des somnifères d'une manière ou d'une autre s'il refusait. Par conséquent, il n'opposa aucune résistance. S'apercevant malgré tout de sa réticence à s'endormir, son grand frère le rassura en une seule phrase :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas mec : Je ne quitterai pas cette chambre, je ne ferai aucune recherche sans attendre que tu sois réveillé et je veillerai à ce qu'on n'ait pas de mauvaise visite surprise.**

Confiant, il se tourna sur le côté et se laissa envahir par le sommeil.

xxx

Il était allongé sur son lit et écoutait la respiration calme et régulière de son jeune frère depuis près de six heures. Pour lui, fermer les yeux relevait de l'impossible. Déjà, il avait acquis son quota de sommeil pour les jours à venir lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. Ensuite, il s'était engagé auprès de Sam à veiller afin de prévenir une éventuelle visite surprise des forces de l'ordre. Et enfin, il cogitait beaucoup trop pour laisser son esprit faire une pause. Sans compter que son instinct lui criait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce dont il s'agissait. Il savait juste que ça avait un rapport avec cette nuit. Un événement qui lui avait paru anodin sur le moment mais qui, en réalité, cachait un problème important. Alors de temps en temps, il se redressait et s'assurait que son cadet allait bien. Momentanément rassuré sur ce point, il se recouchait avec le même gouffre au sein de son abdomen.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait le sujet brulant du moment : son amnésie. Dans son crâne, se déroulait un combat acharné entre son subconscient et sa volonté. Pendant que l'un bloquait des souvenirs apparemment douloureux, l'autre faisait son possible pour le contrer car il était persuadé que ces instants étaient la clé qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir les portes de son passé. Obstiné, il savait sa détermination sans faille et sa motivation provenait du fait que son jeune frère avait besoin de lui. Ce gamin avait un don certain pour s'attirer les pires ennuis ! Même s'il se savait à l'origine de certains d'entre eux, son rôle d'aîné était de rester à ses côtés et de le protéger. Dès qu'il avait compris ça, il s'était fait un devoir de reconquérir sa mémoire quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Lorsqu'il avait rassemblé leurs affaires dans l'hôtel précédent, il était tombé sur un journal qui avait attiré son attention. N'ayant pas le temps de le consulter, il l'avait mis dans son sac qui, à présent, le narguait sur le sol, juste à côté de son lit. Cependant, il résistait à l'envie de le parcourir. Il devinait que c'était quelque chose d'important mais il s'était engagé auprès de Sam à ne faire aucune recherche pendant qu'il dormait alors il s'y tenait. D'autant plus que son cadet lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait et il sentait que cette fois, ce serait la bonne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'armer de patience. Difficile mais pas impossible !

Le jour s'était levé et son estomac grognait, certainement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être rempli. Il se leva donc et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et enfiler ses vêtements. Il profita d'être devant le miroir pour faire un nouvel état des lieux de son corps. En vingt-quatre heures, il y avait du mieux. Ses hématomes se résorbaient doucement, ce qui lui permettait de mieux discerner son tatouage. Il se rappela que, quelques heures auparavant, il avait remarqué le même sur le torse de son frère. N'ayant pas d'explication pour le moment, il ne se formalisa pas et examina la cicatrice sur son crâne. Il s'obligea à appliquer quelques soins, histoire de montrer le bon exemple à son inconscient de frangin. Son bras plâtré le démangeait mais la douleur occasionnée par sa blessure était largement supportable. Alors il s'habilla, prépara les comprimés et un verre d'eau pour Sam, rédigea une petite note l'informant qu'il sortait chercher à manger et sortit sans faire de bruit.

Il ne s'absenta qu'une vingtaine de minutes mais lorsqu'il réintégra la chambre, des changements inattendus avaient eu lieu. Pour commencer, Sam n'était plus tranquillement étendu sur le lit. Il se tenait à côté, farfouillant dans ses affaires, balançant ses vêtements à droite et à gauche sans ménagement, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il avait, de toute évidence, du mal à trouver. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, son jeune frère remarqua sa présence, sortit la tête de son sac pour finalement la relever vers lui, consterné.

**- Dean, hé !** Le salua son cadet tout en retournant à ses investigations.

**- Bien dormi ?** Lui demanda-t-il dubitatif tout en posant ses paquets sur la table.

**- Oui, très bien … mais … merde, Dean, j'ai perdu un truc hyper important ! J'arrive pas à le retrouver …**

**- C'est ça qu'tu cherches ?** Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le journal qu'il venait de récupérer dans son propre sac.

Sam ouvrit des yeux ronds et se saisit de l'ouvrage en une fraction de seconde.

**- Oui, c'est ça ! Tu … tu l'as lu ? **Bafouilla-t-il, inquiet.

**- Non**, le rassura-t-il aussitôt devant son teint livide. **J'attendais que tu sois réveillé.** **T'as pas pris tes médocs,** remarqua-t-il en lui montrant d'un signe de tête les comprimés et le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet.

Visiblement pas vraiment remis de ses émotions, son petit frère se dirigea dans la direction indiquée et s'exécuta. Puis il s'assit sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le journal qu'il manipulait entre ses mains.

Alors il parcourut pensivement la distance qui les séparait et s'installa en face de lui sur sa propre couchette. Apparemment très préoccupé, Sam lui tendit le précieux ouvrage sans un mot. Au moment où il s'en saisit, la scène le projeta plusieurs années auparavant. Les traits du visage de Sam rajeunirent progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en face de son petit frère alors âgé de huit ans.

**_- Alors les monstres existent_**_ ? Lui demande le petit bonhomme, tourmenté._

_ Il essaie d'esquiver cette conversation mais c'est sans compter le regard suppliant et la curiosité exacerbée de son cadet et il ne peut faire autrement que céder :_

**_- J'te préviens : si jamais tu racontes un jour à papa que je t'ai dit ça, j'te casse la figure._**

**_- Promis_**_, s'engage le jeune fouineur._

**_- Bon écoute, la première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'on a le plus merveilleux père du monde. C'est un super héros_**_, commença-t-il pour préparer le terrain._

**_- C'est vrai ?_**

**_- Oui. Les monstres existent et Papa les chasse. Il se bat pour nous sauver tous._**

**_- Mais il a dit qu'il n y avait pas de monstres sous mon lit_**_, argumenta-t-il._

**_- C'est parce qu'il avait dû les chasser de là. Mais oui, ils existent. Presque tout existe._**

**_- Et le père noël ?_**_ Lança-t-il avec le peu d'innocence qui lui restait._

**_- Non_**_, l'acheva-t-il par ce simple mot, brisant à jamais sa vie d'enfant._

Accablé, il n'éprouva pas le besoin d'aller plus loin dans ce souvenir dont il venait de retrouver le moindre détail. Une violente douleur traversa son crâne et une seconde pensée tenta de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Alors que son subconscient refusait catégoriquement de le laisser la découvrir, il fit abstraction des nombreuses explosions qui déclenchaient une souffrance atroce au sein de son cerveau et rassembla toute sa détermination et sa volonté pour y accéder. L'image ne lui parvint pas aussitôt mais il entendit un homme chuchoter à son oreille. Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer hanteraient sa mémoire à tout jamais. Comment son propre père avait-il pu lui dire des horreurs pareilles ? Et comment lui-même avait-il osé les répéter à son petit frère ? Il se rappelait parfaitement le dilemme qui l'avait tiraillé à cet instant précis : trahir la confiance de l'unique personne qui comptait à ses yeux en lui cachant ces douloureuses paroles ou le briser en les lui dévoilant. Son choix l'avait mené à cette épouvantable nuit où Sam avait trop bu et lui avait demandé de formuler cette promesse qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir. La peur viscérale qu'il ressentait à l'idée de le voir basculer n'était rien comparée à celle d'être obligé de le … Non, ça n'arriverait jamais ! Et dans le cas contraire, il le sauverait ou alors il mourrait en essayant.

Haletant, il fut pris d'un vertige qui le désorienta totalement. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration et de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. De retour au temps présent, il laissa le journal glisser et tomber à ses pieds : il ne recelait plus aucun secret pour lui.

**- Dean, dis-moi quelque chose ! S'il te plait, Dean !**

Sam était accroupi devant lui. Il lui maintenait la tête et cherchait son regard. Ses yeux brillants reflétaient l'incommensurable angoisse qu'il ressentait. C'était son petit frère qui se tenait là, en train de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était le même bébé barbouillé de purée verte qui prononçait son prénom. C'était le même bambin qui venait se réfugier dans son lit après l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars. C'était le même petit garçon qui lui souriait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait arriver. C'était le même adolescent qui le serrait fort dans ses bras pour le remercier. C'était le même homme droit, courageux et volontaire dont il était extrêmement fier et sur lequel il pouvait toujours compter. C'était son p'tit frère et il emmerdait sa foutue destinée !

**- Ca va aller maintenant ! **Le rassura-t-il en accompagnant ses dires d'un sourire.** Allez, fais pas cette tête-là, Sammy !**


	14. Chapter 14

Je sais je sais : normalement j'aurais dû vous poster ce chapitre hier. Mais voilà, avant le dimanche il y a le samedi et c'est jour de ... fête ! En plus avant le samedi il y a le vendredi et là encore c'est jour de ... fête et il arrive que parfois l'alcool puisse avoir raison de vous ! lol ! Et pourtant sur ce coup-là, je tiens plus du Dean que du Sammy ! mdr !

Merci à vous tous de prendre le temps de lire cette fic et bisous à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

xxx

**Chapitre 14**

Il était dans un état second. Il n'avait fait que lui tendre le journal, rien d'autre ! Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une telle réaction. Aussitôt le regard de son aîné s'était voilé. Il était devenu livide et l'avait fixé intensément. Plus exactement, c'était comme s'il était concentré sur un point situé derrière lui et que sa vue lui permettait de le voir à travers le corps de son cadet. Son regard était vide, comme si toute vie avait quitté son corps. Seules sa respiration devenue haletante et son abondante transpiration constituaient de rassurants signes vitaux. Mais cela n'empêcha pas cette terrible angoisse de le tirailler. Puis il l'avait vu souffrir, ses yeux se révulsant par intermittence et ce fut un sentiment de panique qui le gagna. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était mis à genou devant lui et lui maintenait le visage, le secouant légèrement pour qu'il réagisse, qu'il sorte de cette torpeur effrayante. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, rien ne se passait. Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Alors il lui demanda de lui dire quelque chose mais il avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à articuler ces quelques mots. Le choc avait peut-être été plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était probable que la commotion cérébrale ne soit pas encore totalement résorbée. La seule chose dont il était absolument sûr, c'était que son grand frère allait mal et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de l'aider parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais il refusait de le perdre alors il continuait de lui parler dans l'espoir insensé que son aîné lui réponde. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller lorsqu'il vit enfin les lèvres de Dean bouger. Le son n'arrivait pas réellement jusqu'à lui et pourtant les paroles résonnaient comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Et puis le sourire que Dean lui adressa par la même occasion eut le mérite de reconnecter quelques neurones. Et soudain il le perçut, il entendit ce mot qu'il attendait depuis maintenant plus de deux jours : **« Sammy »** !

L'étrange pouvoir des mots : il n'avait suffit que de ces quelques lettres liées entre elles dans cet ordre bien précis pour qu'une irrésistible envie de prendre son aîné dans ses bras se fasse sentir. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il y avait cette foutue pudeur masculine bien spécifique aux Winchester qui l'en empêchait.

**- Ca va aller, Sammy ? On dirait qu't'as vu un revenant** ! Plaisanta Dean pour le faire réagir.

La désinvolture de son grand frère n'était qu'une façade puisqu'il avait placé ses deux mains sur ses épaules et l'avait aidé à s'asseoir sur le lit, estimant certainement qu'il était mieux ici qu'à même le sol. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il s'aperçut que les rôles avaient été inversés en un temps record : Comment se faisait-il que Dean soit celui qui s'inquiétait pour son frère ? Il se reprit aussitôt.

**- Dean ?** Se renseigna-t-il pour s'assurer que tout était effectivement rentré dans l'ordre.

**- En chair et en os ! … et en mémoire !** Jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

**- Mais … comment c'est possible ? Comment t'as fait ?**

**- T'en as pas marre de poser autant de questions ! **Lui répondit son aîné, penché au dessus du lavabo, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau.

Presque offusqué, il n'en resta pas moins très heureux d'avoir retrouvé son grand frère. Il se leva et le rejoignit à la petite table où ils s'installèrent tous les deux. Dean sortit toute la nourriture des sacs et la répartit pour chacun d'eux. Il n'avait pas très faim et se contenta donc de siroter son café en partageant ses infos sur la dernière chasse avec son aîné. Bobby avait raison : à aucun moment Dean ne lui reprocha de l'avoir laissé tomber au pire moment qui soit. Bien au contraire, il le félicita même d'avoir réussi l'exploit d'exterminer le wendigo, accompagnant bien évidemment ses éloges d'une boutade bien sentie comme à son habitude. Mais c'était bon de le retrouver. Soudain, son aîné s'arrêta d'engloutir tout ce qui se présentait devant lui et le fixa intensément.

**- Dis donc Sammy, faudrait voir à manger quelque chose, là ! Et après tu devrais aller ranger ta chambre ! **

Bien qu'il ait dit ces deux phrases sur le ton de la plaisanterie, le fond demeurait extrêmement sérieux. Il savait que Dean ne le lâcherait pas le temps qu'il n'aurait pas avalé quelque chose alors il s'exécuta tout en jetant un œil au capharnaüm qui régnait sur son lit. Le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait était éparpillé à droite et à gauche, même ses armes étaient exposées à la vue de tous, mais le plus dérangeant à ses yeux était l'enveloppe marron qu'il pouvait distinguer sous l'un de ses jeans. Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et se leva. Il fouilla dans sa veste et en retira le dictaphone. Puis il saisit le dossier et déposa les deux sur la table en les poussant légèrement vers son frère. Devant le regard interrogateur de ce dernier, il s'expliqua :

**- C'est ton dossier personnel et … confidentiel que j'ai récupéré à l'hôpital. Là-dessus,** indiqua-t-il en montrant le dictaphone, **il y a toute la conversation que tu as eu avec la neuropsychologue. J'ai … enfin je sais que j'aurais dû attendre que tu m'en parles de toi-même, mais … Enfin, je suis désolé.**

Il pensait que cette révélation l'obligerait à demander l'asile politique à un pays très éloigné, et de préférence uniquement accessible en avion. Mais il n'en fut rien. Etrangement, Dean garda son calme. Cette impassibilité n'avait rien de rassurant. Il décida de briser le silence :

**- Dean ? T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?**

**- Sam, j'suis pas un demeuré, d'accord ? Ca fait un bail que je sais qu't'as fouiné dans mes affaires ! Mais pour le moment, il y a un problème bien plus important que je veux résoudre avec toi.**

**- Lequel ? **Demanda-t-il inquiet devant le ton et le choix des mots employés par son aîné.

**- Petit rappel du compromis : nous devions reparler de ton altruisme de naze face aux situations dangereuses auxquelles nous sommes confrontés, de ta désinvolture quand il s'agit de ta sécurité et du peu de respect que tu as pour ta santé, dès que mon amnésie disparaîtrait. Bonne nouvelle Sammy, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ! **Ironisa-t-il sans se déparer de son sérieux.

**- Oh, Dean, **souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se masser du bout des doigts ses paupières closes puis ses tempes, comme s'il prévoyait sa future migraine.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se souvienne de ça ? Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, même avec lui et encore moins maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Mais il savait que Dean n'allait pas le lâcher si facilement. Il le soupçonnait même d'avoir combattu son amnésie juste pour pouvoir revenir à ce sujet.

**- Ecoute Sammy, **insista son aîné**, je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, avec tout ce qui se passe, toutes ces questions que tu te poses sur toi et c'qui pourrait arriver, sans compter la disparition d'Ava et l'histoire avec Madison …**

**- Dean, **le coupa-t-il**. Ca va, alors arrête de t'inquiéter, **tenta-t-il pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

**- Non, Sammy, ça ne va pas ! Si je m'inquiète, c'est parce que tu déconnes en ce moment. Et je refuse de te regarder te foutre en l'air comme ça. Ta vie est aussi importante que celle des autres et je veux que tu fasses attention.**

**- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Putain Dean, tu penses plus aux autres qu'à toi-même et tu fais toujours passer ma vie avant la tienne !**

**- On n'est pas en train de parler de moi, là ! Et tu sais très bien ce que j'veux dire ! **S'énerva-t-il.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Ils se toisèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le sentiment de culpabilité du plus jeune prenne le dessus et lui fasse baisser les yeux. Evidemment qu'il voyait ce que voulait dire son aîné ! Tous deux pouvaient lire dans les pensées de l'autre aussi bien que dans un livre ouvert. Ils pouvaient avoir leurs petits secrets mais ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher leurs émotions. Chez eux, fraternité était réellement synonyme d'empathie : si l'un des deux allait mal, l'autre le ressentait instantanément.

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus dans cette histoire c'est que Dean avait raison : ces derniers temps, il n'accordait que peu d'importance à sa vie. Tout jeune déjà, et bien que ce soit son vœu le plus cher, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais normal. Il y avait cette malédiction qui planait comme une ombre au-dessus de sa tête et à en croire les dernières paroles de leur père, son avenir ne serait pas plus glorieux. Il serait même catastrophique. Alors non, sa survie n'était vraiment pas sa priorité !

Il redressa la tête quand il entendit son grand frère soupirer. Puis il le vit se passer une main sur le visage avant de le fixer intensément et de briser le silence d'un ton bien plus calme, presque suppliant :

**- Sammy, cette promesse, tu me la dois !**

A ces mots, il déglutit péniblement. Bien sûr qu'il lui devait ! Il lui devait même bien plus. Dès son plus jeune âge, son aîné avait pris soin de lui, faisant passer les intérêts de son petit frère avant les siens. Combien de fois avait-il mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la sienne ? Ne pouvait-il pas, de son côté, faire un effort pour lui alléger cette charge écrasante qu'il portait sur ses seules épaules au lieu d'empirer les choses par son attitude parfois irréfléchie ? D'autant plus que lors de leur dernière chasse, son manque d'attention avait failli coûter cher à son grand frère ! Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui, en plus de tout le reste. Et pour ça, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix :

**- D'accord**, finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Ils se fixèrent encore un instant, comme pour sceller ce pacte que son aîné avait mis tant d'énergie à lui faire accepter. Puis ce fut comme si la vie reprenait son cours.

**- Bien, **répondit Dean simplement, apparemment satisfait. Il le vit approcher un muffin de sa bouche mais s'arrêta en chemin.** Oh ! Et Sammy, si tu t'avises de fouiner encore une fois dans ma vie privée sans mon accord, j'ai un conseil pour toi : vérifie la validité de ton passeport et exile-toi quelques temps le plus loin possible !**

Sur cette menace si peu voilée, il le regarda engloutir son gâteau en à peine trois bouchées. De son côté, il picora encore un peu, histoire de prouver sa bonne volonté, soulagé que tout soit clair entre eux deux. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de reprendre la route. Ils se préparèrent et rassemblèrent leurs affaires.

**- J'suis de retour mon bébé ! **S'exclama joyeusement son aîné à l'intention de sa voiture, après avoir fauché les clés sur la table.

**- Mais Dean, tu comptes quand même pas conduire ! J'te rappelle que tu as un plâtre !** Lui lança-t-il en tendant la main pour récupérer les clés.

**- Alors là, mon p'tit Sammy, moi j'te rappelle que ça ne m'a pas empêché de venir te chercher au poste la nuit dernière ! Et si j'me souviens bien, y a pas si longtemps que ça, toi aussi t'avais un plâtre. Tout ça parce que tu t'es fait étaler royalement par une p'tite nana …**

**- C'était une morte-vivante, Dean, pas une « p'tite nana », **le coupa-t-il, ressentant par la même occasion le besoin de se justifier. **Et puis c'est quoi le rapport ?**

**- Ben j'vais t'le dire : quelques jours plus tard, ton plâtre ne t'a pas empêché de te casser discrètement en pleine nuit en prenant grand soin de ne pas me réveiller, **lui rappela son frère sans animosité mais lui faisant tout de même regretter de s'être engagé sur cette voie.** T'as braqué une caisse et t'as conduit jusqu'au Roadhouse et même au-delà. Alors lâche-moi avec mon plâtre et laisse-moi profiter de mon bébé en paix !**

Tout bien considéré, quelle plaie qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire !

xxx

Il avait tout pour se sentir au mieux : Il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il s'était à peu près remis des émotions et de la souffrance qu'il avait ressenties le matin même, il conduisait son bébé et son petit frère palliait son manque de sommeil à ses côtés. Tout allait relativement bien et il ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où provenait cette appréhension. Sam avait repris des couleurs et il le sentait sur la bonne voie pour se rétablir vite. D'autant plus qu'il allait très sérieusement y veiller. Henriksen et ses p'tits potes flics étaient loin de retrouver leur trace et maintenant qu'il avait repris son état normal, il prendrait grand soin à ce que ça reste comme ça. Quant à leur dernière chasse, elle demeurait un succès puisque, mis à part les inconvénients liés à son amnésie, les deux wendigos avaient bel et bien été exterminés. Tout avait l'air d'aller parfaitement dans le meilleur des mondes et pourtant, le gouffre dans son abdomen prenait de l'ampleur à mesure que le temps passait. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à son frère et constata avec soulagement qu'il dormait à poing fermé. Sa respiration lente et son visage paisible montraient clairement qu'il était détendu et en aucun cas soumis à des douleurs ou des inquiétudes quelles qu'elles soient. Il essaya de relativiser : puisque tout semblait rouler, inutile de se traumatiser pour rien !

Il avait passé Deer Lodge depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant. En respectant les limitations de vitesse, ils seraient chez Bobby dans environ quatorze heures. Alors avec sa façon de conduire, ils devraient être à Sioux Falls dans la soirée. Il sourit à cette pensée. Ca lui faisait plaisir de revoir son ami. Et puis il voulait le remercier pour son coup de main de la veille au soir. Vraiment, Bobby était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter et … Mais oui, c'était ça ! Il essaya de récupérer son téléphone dans la poche de son jean mais cette mission s'avéra impossible tout en conduisant avec un plâtre. Il grogna sa frustration et ralentit considérablement sa vitesse pour se stationner sur le bas-côté. Il accéda à son portable plus facilement cette fois. Il sélectionna le prénom désiré dans son répertoire et appuya sur la touche appel. Les sonneries se succédèrent, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. D'ordinaire, le vieux chasseur décrochait rapidement, d'autant plus lorsqu'un Winchester l'appelait. Au bout de cinq tonalités, il raccrocha et réitéra l'opération. Pour la seconde fois, le message préenregistré l'informa qu'il était bien sur la messagerie de : « Bobby Singer », indiquait la voix bourrue de son ami. Puis le bip retentit.

**- Bobby, c'est moi ! Dès que tu auras ce message, rappelle-moi !**

Il raccrocha, irrité, et frappa le volant de rage. Il était en colère et ce ressentiment était dirigé uniquement envers lui. Quand Bobby n'avait pas répondu cette nuit, il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il y avait un problème, puisqu'il avait réussi à le joindre plus tôt dans la soirée. Il aurait dû réagir aussitôt, faire quelque chose pour aider son ami. Mais il n'en était rien.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda la voix rauque de Sam, qui venait de se réveiller.

**- J'arrive pas à joindre Bobby. J'sais pas c'qui se passe mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un problème. Quand j'l'ai appelé vers trois heures ce matin, il n'a pas répondu non plus. Il se passe quelque chose, Sammy !**

**- Il était sur une chasse, **l'informa son frère qui s'était redressé d'un coup et avait froncé les sourcils, montrant toute son attention.

**- Hein ? Quoi ? Quelle chasse ?**

**- Il savait pas trop à quoi il avait affaire et … il voulait savoir si on pouvait l'aider.**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Il m'a dit qu'il était sur notre route, à … Sheridan, je crois. Oui, c'est ça, à Sheridan !**

**- Lequel ? Dans le Montana ou le Wyoming ?**

**- Wyoming.**

**- OK, en roulant bien dans cinq ou six heures grand max, on y sera, **l'informa-t-il en reprenant la route avec l'espoir d'y arriver encore plus tôt qu'il le prévoyait. 

Il était concentré sur la route, le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur et dépassait le peu de véhicules qui l'auraient forcé à ralentir. Il était également très attentif à son petit frère à côté de lui. Il paraissait autant inquiet que lui et avait rappelé Bobby en lui laissant un message, l'informant qu'ils arriveraient dans peu de temps. C'était certainement un moyen pour lui de montrer à leur ami qu'ils ne l'abandonnaient pas et qu'ils feraient tout pour le secourir. Sam était comme lui : il ne reculerait devant rien pour venir en aide à Bobby. Quoi de plus normal ! Il était comme un second père pour eux. Et bien évidemment, ce n'était pas leurs blessures respectives qui allaient les arrêter. Il espérait juste que la promesse de Sam ne devienne pas caduque avec les événements qu'ils devraient affronter sans aucun doute et qu'il ferait un peu plus attention à lui quoiqu'il arrive. Il était persuadé que Sammy respecterait son engagement. Il avait une totale confiance en lui. L'ennui, c'était que le gouffre qui s'était confortablement installé au sein de son abdomen n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir et qu'il savait au plus profond de lui-même que cette angoisse n'était pas uniquement due à la disparition de Bobby.

Il décida donc de s'assurer de la rémission de son cadet pendant leur court voyage. Ca ne serait certainement pas suffisant pour qu'il se sente mieux mais ce serait toujours ça de pris. De toute façon, il devrait s'arrêter en route pour faire le plein. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour lui faire avaler ses comprimés et même un peu de nourriture par la même occasion. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre quand ils arriveraient à Sheridan alors autant mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté ou, tout du moins, réduire les risques.

Il était prêt à se renseigner sur cette fameuse chasse auprès de son frère lorsque le téléphone portable de celui-ci se mit à sonner.

xxx

Il décrocha d'autant plus rapidement lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la provenance de l'appel.

**- Bobby ? Tu vas bien ? T'étais où ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?**

**_- J'pouvais pas vous répondre mais je vais bien. Vous pensez être là quand._**

Il répéta la question à son aîné.

**- Si tout va bien, avant la tombée de la nuit**, lui répondit Dean sans relâcher la pédale de l'accélérateur.

**- T'as entendu** ? S'enquit-il auprès de son ami.

**_- Ouais. Vous pouvez me rejoindre au Rodeway Inn&Suites, 1704 North Main Street à Sheridan, chambre 27._**

**- OK, est-ce que …**

Il s'arrêta là car le long bip à l'autre bout du fil lui indiqua que son interlocuteur avait raccroché.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a** **? Il va bien ?** Demanda son frère, visiblement toujours inquiet.

**- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il allait bien mais … J'sais pas trop. Bobby n'a jamais été loquace mais quand même. Il vient de raccrocher sans même me lancer un « débile » ou un « abruti ».**

**- Il était peut-être fatigué,** expliqua Dean qui ne paraissait pas si sûr que ça de ce qu'il venait de dire. **Il bosse sur quoi ?**

**- Il essaie d'exterminer quelque chose qui peut prendre l'apparence de ses victimes.**

**- Polymorphe ?**

**- Ben apparemment non ! Bobby l'a truffé de balles en argent et il s'est barré comme si de rien n'était.**

**- Goule ?**

**- Non plus ! D'après Bobby, notre bébête mystère se nourrit de chair fraîche et pas de cadavres et elle a un appétit d'ogre. Les victimes sont nombreuses et parfaitement bien … récurées, **finit-il par dire, se rappelant de la description ignoble de son ami.** Les restes ont été retrouvés un peu partout dans les alentours de Sheridan. Son terrain de chasse a l'air plutôt grand.**

**- Il y en a peut-être plusieurs.**

**- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais ça colle pas non plus. Les légistes ont repéré des traces d'énormes griffes sur les os et Bobby a dit qu'il devait en manquer une sur l'une des pattes et que ce signe distinctif se retrouvait sur les victimes.**

**- Des griffes, hein ? Comme celles d'un animal ?**

**- De la taille de celle d'un ours, parait-il. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser aux paroles de Bobby quand il disait que les victimes avaient été déchiquetées comme si c'était un lion qui les avait attaquées. Et aussi que cette saleté se déplaçait aussi vite que l'éclair …**

**- Comme un oiseau ? **Demandason frère avec une idée derrière la tête.

**- Comme un oiseau, **confirma-t-il avec la même idée derrière la tête.

**- J'suis sûr que tu as un nom pour « polymorphe-capable-de-prendre-aussi-l'apparence-des-animaux », puits de sciences !** Lui lança Dean en quittant furtivement la route des yeux et en affichant son sourire entendu.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de métamorphe, gouffre sans fond ?** Lui répondit-il de la même manière.

Son aîné lui lança une moue offensée mais le sourire qui émanait de ses yeux reflétait son véritable état d'esprit. Il reporta son attention sur la route et répliqua :

**- Tiens ben puisqu'on en parle, j'ai comme un p'tit creux moi. J'réfléchis mieux quand j'ai l'estomac plein et il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen d'éliminer ton machinmorphe … si c'est bien ça, **ajouta-t-il, en murmurant apparemment pour lui-même, avant de poursuivre son raisonnement plus fort.** Ca tombe bien, on arrive à Billings … et puis, il faut qu'je donne à manger à mon bébé de toute façon.**

Que d'arguments pour expliquer qu'il devait s'arrêter pour faire le plein dans tous les sens du terme ! Il soupçonnait son si peu subtil frangin de faire cette pause pour s'assurer qu'il prendrait bien ses comprimés à l'heure indiquée et qu'il avalerait un minimum de nourriture. Comme lui, Dean devait penser qu'il était impératif qu'ils soient au meilleur de leur forme, ou plutôt le moins mal possible, pour affronter cette chasse qui les attendait. Il devait également s'inquiéter pour sa santé alors qu'il se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il l'avait soigné. Mais il n'arriverait pas à le changer du jour au lendemain. Alors bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement faim, il fit un effort pour lui :

**- T'as raison, j'mangerais bien un truc moi aussi.**

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que ces quelques mots eurent l'effet escompté et profita pleinement de ce moment. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas d'idée précise de ce qui les attendait à Sheridan.


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde !

Ah là là, oui, je sais je suis méga à la bourre ! Mais ... j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! Si si ... Ce week-end c'était le mariage de ma tite soeur alors ... !

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Gros bisous à ceux qui me laissent des messages et/ou des reviews. Et bienvenue à ceux qui viennent de découvrir cette histoire et qui l'ont mise en alerte !

Bref merci à vous tous ! Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel avant la nuit et même deux heures avant que le soleil daigne se coucher ! La pause déjeuner avait été rapide et le trajet sans encombre. Pour un « deux étoiles », l'établissement paraissait très sobre. Il se vantait de mettre à disposition de ses clients, une piscine extérieure qui ne donnait pas l'envie d'y mettre un pied, surtout en cette fin d'avril.

Il stationna l'Impala entre quelques camions et camping-cars garés ça et là sur l'énorme parking. Il n'avait pas mis un pied à l'extérieur qu'un avion passa au-dessus de sa tête, un peu trop bas à son goût, l'hôtel étant situé « commodément » à proximité de l'aéroport. Le sourire moqueur de Sam ne lui échappa pas mais il fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention. Finalement, les deux seuls points positifs qu'il accordait à ce lieu étaient l'accès à Internet et surtout le petit déjeuner gratuit ! Même le fait de revoir Bobby posait problème. S'il avait été rassuré d'entendre son frère parler avec lui au téléphone, son soulagement n'avait été que furtif. Comme Sammy, il se méfiait. Quelque chose clochait et il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Ce fut donc bien armé qu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre de leur ami, avec son cadet sur les talons.

Coiffé de son indissociable casquette, Bobby vint leur ouvrir.

**- Vous avez pas trainé !** Constata-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. **Ben restez pas planté là, entrez !**

Ils le suivirent à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Une carte touristique était étalée sur la petite table. De nombreuses croix y étaient dessinées et une zone zébrée au marqueur rouge avait été délimitée. Sur le lit, deux livres étaient ouverts au milieu de dossiers médicaux, apparemment des autopsies et des rapports de médecins légistes. Il s'approcha des photographies pour les observer de plus près. Elles montraient des restes épars de victimes plus que mutilées. Les os étaient récurés de telle sorte que même le cartilage n'était plus visible. Le crâne, ou ce qu'il en restait, trônait invariablement au sommet de cette masse informe étalée sur le sol d'une pièce dont seule la déco changeait d'une image à l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Les meubles étaient à leur place. Même le magazine posé négligemment sur une table de salon ne semblait avoir subi aucune perturbation. Tout était bien rangé et relativement propre. Trop propre ! Ce fut ce détail qui le frappa le plus. Si l'agresseur prenait l'apparence d'un proche, cela pouvait expliquer l'absence de lutte de la part de la victime qui avait été prise par surprise. En revanche l'état des ossements exposait clairement la voracité de l'assaillant, alors le sang aurait dû gicler ! A quoi avaient-ils affaire au juste ? Un « ogre-monsieur-propre » ? Un moustique géant ?

**- Qu'est-ce t'as ? C'est ton amnésie qui te travaille ?** Lui demanda soudainement le vieux chasseur qui n'avait cessé de le fixer depuis son arrivée.

**- Quoi ? Non ! J'ai retrouvé la mémoire et je suis totalement opérationnel** ! Jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter.

**- Opérationnel, tu parles !** s'exclama Bobby. **T'as un bras dans le plâtre, un trou dans le crâne et la tête d'un mec qui aurait avalé trop de laxatif !**

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre car l'expression de son visage devait très certainement refléter son sentiment. Il s'attendait à entendre Sam pouffer mais il n'en fut rien. Intrigué, il l'observa : son cadet avait l'air fasciné par les mêmes photographies que lui.

**- Ce sont des photos des lieux des crimes ?** Demanda son petit frère en désignant les clichés, les sourcils froncés.

**- Ouep !** Confirma leur ami. **Toutes les victimes, enfin ce qu'il en reste, ont été retrouvées chez elles, bien entassées en plein cœur de leur pièce de vie.**

**- Comment tu expliques l'absence de sang ? **Poursuivit Sam dans son raisonnement.

**- Elles ont été tuées ailleurs,** expliqua Bobby.

OK, cette explication sonnait bien mieux que celle de « Mousticman » ! Mais il y avait autre chose qui ne collait pas et il en fit la remarque :

**- J'vois pas l'intérêt de ramener les miettes de sa bouffe dans le garde-manger.**

**- Pour moi, cette créature est extrêmement intelligente. Elle prend plaisir à chasser. Elle s'amuse avec ses proies, un peu comme un chat avec une souris. Et une fois qu'elle les a piégées et dégustées, elle ramène leurs restes tels des trophées. Un peu comme si elle voulait que sa valeur soit reconnue aux yeux de tous.**

Il devait bien avouer que cette explication tenait debout. Mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment le ton presque admiratif du chasseur devant cette saleté. Il était comme fasciné et c'était dérangeant. Le regard en coin que lui lança Sam lui apprit qu'ils avaient remarqué la même chose tous les deux.

**- J'suis sûr que son repère est quelque part par là,** indiqua Bobby de son index sur la carte. **C'est en plein cœur de la forêt nationale de Bighorn.**

**- Comment t'as trouvé ça** ? Se renseigna-t-il.

**- J'l'ai déjà expliqué à Sam hier soir. **

**- Tu m'as juste dit qu'en regardant de plus près les attaques, tu avais pu établir son circuit touristique et que notre prédateur faisait une pause à Sheridan. Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies parlé de cette forêt,** lui rappela l'intéressé, suspicieux.

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'j'ai fait cette nuit, p'tit malin ? **

**- Ouais, ça va nous avancer, ça, Bobby, **intervint-il.** Mais maintenant qu'on sait où la trouver, t'as une idée de comment on va pouvoir exterminer cette créature** ?

**- Une chose est sûre, c'est que les balles en argent n'ont aucun effet. Inutile de s'encombrer de ça.**

**- On pourrait peut-être la faire griller ?**

- **J'suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne mieux. Elle a l'air invincible. Mais il faut bien essayer quelque chose ! **

**- Sammy, tu penses à c'que j'pense ?** Demanda-t-il à son cadet avec un grand sourire.

S'ils avaient toujours leurs lance-flammes maison, il se ferait un plaisir d'allumer un feu de joie.

**- Y a pas de problème, le matos est dans le coffre**, l'informa son frère, beaucoup plus modéré et visiblement inquiet.

C'était rassurant de constater qu'ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux. Ils se méfiaient et leur flair de chasseur ne leur laissait aucun répit. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il préférait agir naturellement, faire comme si il n'avait rien remarqué. Bobby n'avait pas l'air d'être lui-même mais ce n'était qu'une intuition et le mieux qu'ils avaient à faire pour le moment était de suivre cette piste qu'il leur offrait. De ce fait, lorsque leur ami leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts à partir en chasse, il l'informa qu'ils avaient deux ou trois petites choses à faire avant de partir et encouragea Sammy à le suivre jusqu'à la Chevrolet en prétextant faire l'inventaire du matériel qu'ils apporteraient. De cette manière, il savait pouvoir discuter de la situation seul à seul avec son frère.

xxx

Lorsque son aîné avait évoqué l'idée de préparer le matériel, il avait tout de suite compris qu'ils avaient à parler avant de prendre une décision définitive. Il n'attendait que ça depuis que Bobby leur avait ouvert la porte. Il trouvait l'attitude de leur ami plutôt singulière. C'était pourtant bien lui : son physique, sa façon de s'exprimer, ses souvenirs, son attitude … mais un petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, titillait son attention comme pour lui démontrer le contraire. Et puis il y avait les dossiers et les différents clichés qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'étudier, un peu trop à son goût, d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà vu des trucs immondes, et même un paquet, mais là c'était différent. Cette fois, ils n'auraient pas affaire à une créature identifiée et donc potentiellement destructible. En plus ce truc était vorace et extrêmement intelligent, voire carrément sadique. Sans compter qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'apparence qu'elle pouvait revêtir à ce moment précis. Plus il y pensait et plus il était certain d'être sur la bonne piste quand il parlait d'un métamorphe. Le problème se situait au niveau de l'ignorance totale dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Le journal de leur père n'évoquait même pas cette créature et jusque là, ses recherches sur le Net s'étaient avérées infructueuses. Par conséquent, devaient-ils vraiment avoir une confiance aveugle en Bobby et partir en chasse tête baissée ? Et surtout dès ce soir, sans même avoir pris les précautions nécessaires pour éviter un maximum de mauvaises surprises !

Il accéléra le pas, résolu à exposer ses doutes à son frère. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés et que Dean eut ouvert le coffre de l'Impala, il aborda le sujet :

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller comme ça, sans préparation ?**

**- J'crois que c'est la seule chose à faire, Sammy. Cette forêt me parait être un bon refuge pour notre bébête, surtout si c'est un « machinmorphe » comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. J'sais pas si t'as vu, il y a plus de 4 500 km² à ratisser et c'est notre seule piste.**

**- Tu crois que c'est vraiment lui … j'veux dire Bobby ?**

**- J'en sais rien, Sammy. Il lui ressemble. Il parle comme lui. Il se comporte de la même manière mais …**

**- Ouais, moi aussi !** confirma-t-il en réponse à la phrase restée en suspens par son frère. **Mais si c'est pas lui alors …**

Il ne pouvait pas exprimer sa sombre pensée à voix haute. La simple idée qu'ils soient arrivés trop tard pour sauver leur ami l'anéantissait.

**- Eh ! On n'en sait rien, d'accord ?** Lui rappela son grand frère en le saisissant par l'épaule pour qu'il le regarde. **Si c'est bien lui, alors il a fait un sacré bon boulot et notre chasse n'en sera que plus simple. Et si ce n'est pas lui, alors le truc qui a pris sa place …**

**- Va nous attirer dans un piège, **poursuivit-il, à la fois réaliste et défaitiste.

**- Moi j'aurais plutôt dit qu'il allait nous entraîner sur son terrain de chasse. **

**- Ben justement ! T'as envie de finir sur une des photos qui sont sur le lit de Bobby, toi ?**

**- Sammy, on n'est pas des gens lambda qui vivent leur p'tit train-train quotidien sans même avoir l'idée que tous ces monstres existent ! **Expliqua Dean en fronçant les sourcils et en le fixant droit dans les yeux.** A nous deux, on est capable d'affronter n'importe quoi ! Tu m'entends, Sammy ? Alors garde confiance ! **Ajouta-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Son grand frère était tellement sûr de lui que cette foi lui parvint en une onde terriblement revigorante. Comment faisait-il pour toujours réussir à le convaincre que tout allait bien se passer ? **Et pour revenir à ce que je disais, s'il nous emmène sur son terrain de chasse, on gagnera du temps pour trouver sa planque. Rappelle-toi que les polymorphes gardent leurs victimes en vie pour s'approprier leurs souvenirs. Je te le répète c'est notre meilleure chance.**

**- C'est surtout qu'on n'a pas trop le choix. Il faut qu'on y aille dès ce soir. Si on part du principe que ce mec n'est pas Bobby alors on a peu de temps pour lui venir en aide. De toute façon, le métamorphe, si c'est bien ça, va certainement s'en prendre à quelqu'un cette nuit. Soit il va s'attaquer à des individus « lamba » comme tu dis, soit il va nous chasser et si …**

**- Tu sais quoi ? J'aime autant ta deuxième solution, **le coupa son frangin, certainement pour éviter d'entendre ses idées noires.** Parce que nous au moins, on aura de quoi se défendre, **lui sourit-il en saisissant le lance-flammes. **Et quoiqu'il arrive, cette nuit, Bobby, toi et moi on va se faire un barbec géant avec brochettes et grillades de « machinmorphe » !**

Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que Dean avait les mêmes appréhensions que lui. Mais comme d'habitude, son si prévisible frangin faisait son possible pour le rassurer, lui redonner la confiance en lui dont il avait besoin pour affronter cette situation. Sa méthode toute personnelle qui consistait à se cacher derrière ses blagues à deux balles et à montrer une assurance sans faille était assez peu conventionnelle. Mais le plus étonnant là-dedans, c'était que ça fonctionnait ! D'ailleurs, pour être tout à fait honnête, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il attendait de lui lorsqu'il avait entamé cette conversation ?

Ce fut donc avec une volonté certaine qu'il empoigna également quelques armes pour partir en chasse et les enfouit dans son sac. Il constata que son aîné avait gardé son colt et qu'il se munissait de nouvelles balles en argent.

**- Dean, pourquoi tu prends ça ? Bobby a dit que …**

Il s'arrêta là. Le regard de son frère en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait des certitudes de leur ami. En complet accord avec lui, il l'imita. Puis la main de son aîné farfouilla dans son sac et en retira le petit flacon de pénicilline. Avec un sourire entendu, il lui lança :

**- J'sais pas pour toi mais toutes ces émotions ça creuse, hein Sammy ?**

Loin d'être naïf, il lui sourit à son tour. Par cette simple phrase, il avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de continuer à se soigner et de se nourrir avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dès qu'ils furent fin prêts matériellement et psychologiquement, Dean ferma le coffre et ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers la chambre de Bobby, parés à partir en chasse.

xxx

A bord de l'impala, ils suivaient le pick-up de Bobby lancé à vive allure. Ils auraient pu monter dans une seule voiture pour se rendre sur place mais il avait préféré répondre au besoin d'être seul avec son cadet car il le sentait à cran. Il était donc indispensable de parler un peu plus en profondeur de leur chasse imminente et de trouver un moyen de le rassurer un peu mieux. Afin de justifier ce choix auprès de leur ami, il avait prétexté qu'il refusait de laisser son bébé au milieu de ses monstrueux camions qui auraient pu l'érafler en venant se garer trop près d'elle ! Il savait pertinemment que le vieux chasseur était obligé de prendre son propre pick-up. En effet, la zone où ils étaient censés aller se situait dans la réserve forestière et n'était pas accessible en véhicule motorisé. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient s'en rapprocher considérablement en empruntant la Byway Bighorn Scenic qui traversait la grande étendue sur environ quarante-huit kilomètres. Mais ensuite, s'ils voulaient pénétrer un peu plus profondément dans la forêt de pins, les roues motrices du véhicule de leur ami leur seraient indispensables.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à déterminer s'il s'agissait du véritable Bobby. Tout dans son attitude, son physique ou le timbre de sa voix, démontrait que c'était bien lui. Du coup, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où provenait ce doute qui s'accrochait vigoureusement sans espoir de le voir disparaître. Alors en attendant de déterminer avec certitude son identité, cette petite pause sans lui était plus que bénéfique. C'était d'autant plus vrai depuis qu'il avait vu l'attitude de Sam dans la chambre d'hôtel, une heure auparavant. Pendant qu'il abordait certains points avec Bobby, son cadet, de son côté s'était isolé dans un coin avec son ordinateur portable et s'était évertué à enrichir ses connaissances sur les métamorphes, recherchant essentiellement un moyen de les détruire. A voir son panel d'expressions frustrées, dépitées et passablement énervées, il en avait déduit que ses investigations s'avéraient infructueuses. Bien qu'il fut de l'autre côté de la pièce, il avait aisément deviné la tension et l'appréhension qui avaient ressurgi dans l'esprit de son petit frère.

A présent qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, il avait éteint l'autoradio et pouvait profiter pleinement des soupirs de détresse de Sammy. Pour répondre à cet appel presque silencieux, il ouvrit la conversation :

**- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ont donné les recherches ?**

**- Ben pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver ne fait que confirmer ce qu'on savait déjà. **

**- Qui est … **lui demanda-t-il de poursuivre en le voyant aussi peu loquace.

**- Que les métamorphes ont la capacité de changer leur apparence en une autre personne, un animal et même parfois en objet. Je sais aussi que leur origine n'est pas uniquement humaine comme le sont les loups-garous ou encore les changelins. C'est en quelque sorte les seules données « scientifiques »,** indiqua-t-il en marquant les guillemets de ses doigts, **sur lesquelles on est sûr de pouvoir se baser.**

**- OK, alors parle-moi un peu des données non « scientifiques »,** l'imita-t-il avec un sourire.

Tel qu'il le connaissait, il savait parfaitement que Sammy avait fait des recherches bien plus poussées que ça. Et même si certains renseignements pouvaient leur paraître inconsistants, voire parfois ridicules, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins essentiels dans certains des cas qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusque-là.

**- C'est que, les autres infos, je les ai trouvées sur des sites parfois pas très crédibles. Mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup le choix**, se justifia-t-il.

**- Vas-y, j't'écoute !** L'encouragea-t-il.

**- Alors dans tous les cas, on apprend que ce sont d'excellents chasseurs. Ce serait dû certainement à leurs gènes bestiaux. Certains possèderaient par exemple des glandes toxiques sous les ongles et ils seraient capables de tuer quelqu'un par simple griffure. D'autres auraient des dents remplies d'un poison. Du coup, une morsure et c'est la fin. Et il y aurait aussi la sécrétion de sueur qui serait un acide corrosif.**

**- Sympa ! Et tu sais comment ils s'y prennent pour se métamorphoser ? Ca pourrait être utile pour les contrer.**

**- Certains pensent qu'ils peuvent se transformer en acquérant l'ADN de leur victime par simple contact physique. D'autres estiment qu'ils sont limités par la corpulence de l'être qu'ils souhaitent imiter mais que c'est malgré tout possible avec le temps et l'expérience. Ce serait une sorte de science ou un pouvoir qui apparaîtrait vers l'adolescence et qui pourrait se perfectionner en s'exerçant. Mais j'ai aussi lu sur certains sites que seuls des magiciens, comme les druides par exemple, seraient en mesure de prendre les formes d'animaux de la forêt.**

**- Ouais ben j'sais pas c'que t'en penses mais pour moi, notre métamorphe est plutôt un dérivé du polymorphe qu'on connaît déjà. Sauf que celui-là a aussi la faculté de prendre l'apparence des animaux.**

**- D'accord avec toi. Il y a un autre terme qui pourrait désigner ces créatures. On les appelle aussi des thérianthropes. Ca correspond assez à la description qu'on en a.**

**- Tu veux dire un truc mi-homme, mi-animal avec transformation complète ou partielle.**

Amusé, il constata l'étonnement de Sam. Dans la famille, l'intello cultivé c'était incontestablement le plus jeune. Alors à chaque fois que l'aîné montrait qu'il connaissait quelque chose, la réaction était immédiate. Et de toute évidence, sur ce coup-là, il avait mis dans le mille. Fier de ses connaissances, jamais il n'admettrait devant son petit frère que sa culture provenait essentiellement des comics et des séries télévisées qu'il consultait à ses heures perdues lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il prit donc un air offusqué et lança :

**- Eh, moi aussi j'me cultive !**

Son cadet afficha une moue sceptique avant de reprendre ses explications.

**- Donc, comme tu le sais déjà,** insista-t-il, quelque peu sarcastique, **ce terme très ancien repose sur le chamanisme. Il est possible d'en voir des représentations dans les grottes préhistoriques et on en parle dans de nombreuses légendes. L'exemple le plus probant étant celui des Dieux égyptiens.**

A l'écouter parler, il avait l'impression que son frère essayait de lui prouver qu'il était sur la bonne voie ou encore qu'il tentait d'obtenir son approbation pour continuer son explication. Pourtant, de son côté, il était persuadé que ce petit intello était sur la bonne piste. Ca lui paraissait totalement évident qu'ils avaient affaire à un thérianthrope. Il lui fit donc savoir :

**- Ouais, c'est sûr que notre bébête mystère a un lien de parenté très étroit avec ce genre de créature. Et puis avec tout ce qu'on a vu, j'vois pas pourquoi on ne croirait pas à ces trucs-là. Pour moi, si les traces de ce phénomène sont si anciennes alors ça me suffit pour penser que ça existe.**

**- Ben en fait, le terme exact n'apparaît qu'au début du XXème siècle parce que le mot « lycanthrope » était trop réducteur. La transformation de l'homme en animal ne se résumait pas à la métamorphose d'un humain en loup.**

**- Et donc, on a une petite idée de la manière de l'éliminer !**

**- Non justement, j'ai rien de ce côté-là**, avoua Sam, plutôt désœuvré.

On y était ! C'était à ce niveau précis que se situait le vrai problème, celui qui perturbait tant son petit frère. Il décida d'y remédier au plus vite.

**- Ben pourtant, c'est toi qui viens de m'en souffler le moyen ! **Devant le regard interrogateur de Sammy, il s'expliqua :** Finalement, notre « terriblenthrope », c'est un cousin des polymorphes et des loups-garous. Et que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il n'y a qu'une manière d'en finir …**

**- Les balles en argent, **l'interrompit son cadet avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

**- Les balles en argent !** Confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

**- Oui mais Bobby … **s'inquiéta de nouveau Sam.

**- Je sais ce qu'a dit Bobby**, le coupa-t-il. **Mais c'est notre meilleure piste. Et puis je trouve qu'il a un peu trop insisté tout à l'heure pour qu'on laisse ce genre de munitions en dehors de notre chasse. C'était pas très subtil.**

**- Donc tu pars du principe que l'homme qu'on se borne à suivre n'est pas Bobby ! Et par conséquent, on se dirige de notre plein gré et les mains dans les poches, droit dans un piège.**

Sam et sa logique imparable !

**- Ecoute, j'n'en sais rien, d'accord ! **S'énerva-t-il avant de se reprendre. **C'est vrai que j'ai un énorme doute sur l'identité du mec « qu'on se borne à suivre » comme tu dis, mais que ce soit un piège ou pas, on n'a pas vraiment le choix parce que dans ce cas-là, Bobby est en danger … et il me semble qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation.**

**- Je sais Dean et tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi mais … c'est juste que … t'es d'accord avec moi que jusqu'à hier soir, c'était bien Bobby ?**

**- Oui, c'est mon impression.**

**- Et bien, il m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il lui avait tiré dessus avec des balles en argent et que ça n'avait pas eu l'effet auquel il s'attendait.**

**- Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'a pas touché au bon endroit …**

**- Tu penses au cœur ?**

**- Ouais, et si ça ne suffit pas, je lui logerais une balle entre les deux yeux. M'étonnerait qu'il fasse le malin après ça.**

Sam ne répondit pas mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il avait raison : il se jetait dans la gueule du loup et il y entrainait son cadet. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'obliger à se mettre en danger. Son instinct lui criait d'aller dans cette forêt. Ca le rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était donc vital et sa décision était prise ! Malgré tout il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire prendre des risques à Sam sans s'assurer au préalable de son engagement à ses côtés.

**- Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout va bien se passer, Sammy. Je suis conscient qu'on n'est pas suffisamment préparés et comme tu l'as dit, on fonce tête baissée dans ce qui pourrait être un piège. Alors je comprendrais que tu …**

**- Tu rigoles ? C'est hors de question, Dean !** S'exclama-t-il avec ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux plissés par la colère.

De toute évidence, son petit frère avait compris où il voulait en venir et comme il s'y attendait, il le prenait plutôt mal. D'un autre côté, sa détermination le rassura et le motiva de plus belle. Il le remercia donc à sa manière :

**- Tant mieux parce que j'ai besoin de toi.**


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde !

Un petit chapitre 16 tout en douceur qui précède un chapitre 17 légèrement plus stressant et un chapitre 18 "sang pour sang" gore ! Muahahaha !

Merci à vous tous, sympathiques lecteurs. Bisous à mes revieweuses de choc et à mes adorables commentateurs !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Son aîné avait stationné l'impala sur une petite aire près de la route principale puis ils avaient poursuivi leur chemin avec le pick-up de Bobby sur quelques dizaines de kilomètres. A présent, ils progressaient à pieds au milieu de cette forêt dense. Ils s'enfonçaient, pas après pas, dans l'obscurité et leur torche ne leur permettaient pas de voir à plus d'un mètre car le faisceau lumineux était obstrué par la végétation. Il y avait près de deux mille quatre cents kilomètres de sentiers et eux s'évertuaient à passer en travers pour soi-disant gagner du temps. Ils suivaient à contre courant un petit ruisseau qui alimentait la rivière Bighorn. Celle-ci s'écoulait près de neuf cents mètres plus bas et ils continuaient leur ascension sans jamais s'arrêter. Sur la carte qui était en évidence dans la chambre de l'hôtel, il avait pu voir que l'altitude des montagnes variait de mille cinq cents à quatre mille mètres et il espérait sincèrement que leur destination ne les obligerait pas à aller si haut. L'effort le faisait transpirer mais il ressentait malgré tout la fraicheur humide du sous-bois. Tout aussi essoufflé que lui, son frangin hyperprotecteur lui lançait des regards furtifs. Il voulait certainement s'assurer que son petit frère tenait toujours debout. C'était plutôt ironique de sa part puisque lui-même était dans un état lamentable bien plus préoccupant que le sien. Son bras dans le plâtre l'empêchait de prendre appui sur son côté gauche et les différents hématomes qui ornaient ses côtes devaient assurément rendre sa respiration plus difficile. Quant à sa plaie à la tête, elle n'apparaissait presque plus mais il n'oubliait pas que son aîné venait à peine de retrouver la mémoire. Et enfin, il restait persuadé qu'il n'avait pas fermé un œil au cours de la nuit dernière. Des deux, ce n'était donc pas à Dean d'être le plus inquiet pour la santé de son frère et pourtant …

C'était comme la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la voiture en venant ici. Son aîné avait décelé ses craintes par rapport à cette chasse et il avait trouvé un moyen infaillible pour lui fournir l'énergie et la volonté de les surmonter : lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'accompagner et lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait rester assis bien sagement à l'abri du danger pendant que lui se battrait seul au front ! Autant dire que la fureur qui s'était développée en lui à cause du simple fait qu'il ait osé évoquer cette idée, lui avait fait oublier la raison de ses doutes. Sa détermination s'en trouva amplifiée lorsque son grand frère lui avait finalement avoué qu'il avait besoin de lui. Ses quelques mots avaient mis un point final à ses tourments. Comme il lui avait déjà dit, à eux deux, ils pouvaient venir à bout de n'importe quoi ! Alors il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle et ils réussiraient à exterminer cette chose !

Dean et lui suivaient Bobby qui paraissait plutôt à l'aise dans cet environnement inhospitalier. Il avançait rapidement et était même très alerte par rapport à d'habitude. Leur ami était un excellent chasseur, doté d'une solide expérience. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait traqué la bête jusqu'ici mais sa façon de se déplacer lui faisait penser à celle d'un prédateur. Et puis ça faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient sans avoir décelé le moindre indice qui leur montrerait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener dans ce sinistre endroit ? D'autre part, son explication plus qu'évasive pour justifier le fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu au téléphone pendant au moins douze heures ne le convainquait pas le moins du monde. Son frère devait penser à la même chose que lui car il s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et l'interrogea sur un ton suspicieux :

**- Dis-moi, Bobby ! J'te savais fin limier mais là tu m'épates. Qu'est-ce qui t'a emmené jusqu'ici ?**

**- Et si tu commençais par arrêter de me foutre ta lampe en pleine poire !**

Il était évident que Dean cherchait à voir si les yeux de Bobby n'émettaient pas la lueur si particulière aux polymorphes lorsqu'ils étaient en contact avec la lumière artificielle. Mais rien ne se produisit. Etait-ce encore une preuve que ce chasseur était bien leur ami ? Pourtant, comme son aîné, il avait de sérieux doutes quant à l'identité de l'homme qu'ils suivaient aux fins fonds de cette forêt.

**- Regardez ça**, leur intima le vieux chasseur en s'accroupissant et en désignant une marque sur la base du tronc d'un des pins tordus. **Rappelez-vous qu'il n'y a plus de grizzlis dans ces contrées depuis le début du XXème siècle.**

Pendant que son frère étudiait minutieusement l'empreinte avec les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés, il rappela une donnée qu'il estimait importante :

**- Il y a d'autres grands mammifères qui peuplent la forêt et les ours noirs sont apparemment très répandus ici. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que …**

**- Ca**, l'interrompit son aîné en l'obligeant à s'avancer pour qu'il examine de plus près les traces de griffes sur l'écorce.

Il remarqua alors qu'il manquait un sillon : une griffe faisait défaut à la patte de l'animal qui avait laissé sa marque, sa signature. Cette empreinte était bien visible, voire trop distincte. Il croisa le regard de son grand frère et il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

Ils suivirent Bobby sur quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur nauséabonde vienne leur titiller les narines. Soudain Dean s'arrêta et tendit son bras pour l'inciter à faire de même, laissant l'homme devant eux continuer seul sa progression. Il sortit son arme et lui demanda de l'imiter d'un simple regard. Apparemment, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que cet individu n'était pas Bobby et comme lui, il devait penser qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à son repaire. Lentement, ils reprirent leur marche le plus silencieusement possible, restant attentifs au moindre bruissement. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'une énorme patte poilue et toute noire se plaqua sur sa bouche. Quelque chose l'encercla si fort autour de ses bras et de son torse qu'il manqua de mourir étouffé. En une fraction de seconde, il se sentit décoller du sol et s'éloigner de l'endroit où il était dans des balancements qui lui donnèrent la nausée.

xxx

C'était instinctif ! Il l'avait senti tout de suite et s'était retourné instantanément. Mais il n'avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour que Sam s'évapore dans les airs. A l'endroit où il devait se trouver, où il venait juste de le voir, où il décelait encore sa présence, il n'y avait plus personne. Même son odeur était encore là. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il se surprit à tâtonner l'air de sa main droite comme s'il était devenu tout bonnement invisible. Son premier reflexe fut de pencher la tête en arrière et de scruter la cime des arbres. Pourquoi regardait-il en l'air ? Son frère ne s'était tout de même pas envolé ! Puis il étudia le terrain, foulant du pied les ronces, la mousse et les quelques branches qui jonchaient la terre rocailleuse pour déceler un trou ou un piège dans lequel son cadet aurait pu tomber. Là encore, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, le sol n'avait pas non plus englouti son frère. Il essaya de trouver une piste. Personne ne pouvait disparaître comme ça, sans un bruit, sans laisser de marques et aussi rapidement. Il fouillait de ses yeux, tâtait de ses mains, optimisait chacun de ses sens pour déceler un indice aussi infime soit-il qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin qui le mènerait à son cadet. Malheureusement, aucune trace, aucune empreinte, aucun bruit, ni même une quelconque odeur n'attira son attention. Les arbres poursuivaient tranquillement leur léger balancement au gré du vent, le narguant en faisant croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, que la présence de son frère quelques secondes auparavant n'était qu'un songe.

**- Sammy ?** L'appela-t-il. **Putain Sam, réponds ! T'es où bordel ?**

Il ne reconnaissait même pas le timbre de sa voix tant elle était marquée par l'inquiétude. C'était un cauchemar ! Il avait été pourtant extrêmement vigilant, attachant autant d'importance à leur chasse qu'à la sécurité de son frère. C'était ça le travail d'équipe. C'était LA règle d'or. C'était LE précepte indispensable à leur réussite. Ils ne devaient pas se lâcher d'un pouce. Ils devaient rester soudés. Cette condition essentielle venait de s'évanouir au moment où son partenaire de confiance avait disparu. Il savait que Sammy n'aurait jamais trahi sa promesse, qu'il se serait tenu à ce principe fondamental, donc … Putain, c'était de sa faute ! Il n'aurait jamais dû le quitter des yeux. Mieux, il aurait dû insister pour qu'il ne vienne pas avec lui. Il le savait pourtant que ça allait mal tourner !

Dès qu'il l'avait vu à l'hôtel, il avait su que ce mec qui leur avait ouvert la porte ne pouvait pas être Bobby. Il avait l'habitude de suivre son instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trompé. Il avait aussi compris que leur ami était en danger et qu'il avait besoin d'aide de toute urgence. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner aux griffes de ce monstre. Il savait que cette saloperie l'emmènerait jusqu'à son repère et donc jusqu'à Bobby et autant dire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Au moment où il avait senti cette odeur putride de sang et de mort, il avait su qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il avait incité Sam à la prudence, s'était armé et avait engagé la chasse. Mais ça, ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Il avait conscience que son plan avait des failles mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait séparé de son petit frère. Les rôles venaient de s'inverser : Les chasseurs étaient devenus les proies. Séparer pour mieux régner, voilà un concept intéressant qui n'avait pas échappé à leur prédateur ! Et maintenant, il se trouvait face à un dilemme. Il devait retrouver Sam, délivrer son ami et affronter le métamorphe alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'apparence que cette chose aurait lorsqu'il serait face à elle. Tout ça dans un ordre indéterminé et avec les moyens du bord puisqu'il n'avait pas réellement de certitude quant à la manière de l'exterminer. Enfin cela n'avait que peu d'importance car il la dépècerait à mains nues si elle avait osé faire du mal à son petit frère. Le plus angoissant à ce moment précis aurait dû être le fait qu'il se trouvait sur le terrain de chasse d'un prédateur hors norme. Mais en fin de compte, ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était d'ignorer ce qu'il était advenu de Sammy. Il restait persuadé qu'il était toujours vivant … mais dans quel état ?

Il avança donc prudemment en essayant de contrôler son corps. Les battements de son cœur tambourinaient tellement fort dans ses oreilles qu'il avait du mal à différencier les bruits naturels de la forêt de ceux qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour s'orienter dans la bonne direction. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait même cessé de respirer pendant un temps indéterminé. Ce n'était vraiment pas de cette manière qu'il pourrait aider son cadet. Il s'exhorta au calme, tout en observant autour de lui. Soudain, il sentit qu'on le fixait. Il se détourna rapidement et entraperçut deux yeux jaunes luisants. Le regard félin qui était braqué sur lui paraissait affamé. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se diriger prudemment mais bien déterminé dans sa direction.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon frère, enfoiré ?** Lui lança-t-il pour briser le silence religieux qui venait de s'installer.

Même les pins ne bougeaient pas d'une aiguille. Le vent ne faisait plus danser les branches. La nature semblait s'être arrêtée de respirer. Il se planta devant la créature, laissant entre eux une distance de sécurité qui lui paraissait suffisante. Loin d'être impressionnée par son attitude, l'horrible chose sortit de sa cachette. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ce truc ? Un tigre ? Non ! Autour de sa gigantesque tête, des poils se hérissaient et devenaient de plus en plus longs. Avec cette crinière, le fauve se transforma en un étrange lion.

Il maintenait fermement son arme braquée devant lui, prêt à tirer. Mais la métamorphose de la créature l'intriguait et son regard perçant qui ne cessait de le fixer l'avait comme hypnotisé. Soudain, elle se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, sa fourrure orangée s'assombrissant jusqu'à devenir brune. Son museau s'aplatit. Ses larges pattes s'épaissirent et ses épaules se redressèrent.

Il recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de l'ours de près de trois mètres de haut qui se dressait devant lui. La cible était immanquable. Il visa le cœur et tira. Sous l'impact au son métallique, la créature eut un mouvement de recul mais garda sa position. Il eut juste le temps de voir la balle tomber sur le sol avant d'observer un nouveau changement. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de cet horrible monstre, un rictus bien trop large et suffisamment sadique pour qu'il sente un frisson glacé parcourir son corps. Ses yeux devinrent humains et au sommet de son crâne, se dessina un objet insolite. Lorsque les couleurs apparurent, il reconnut sans conteste la casquette de Bobby. OK ! Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ce bordel ? En se moquant ouvertement de lui, la chose devenue informe emprunta la voix de son ami pour lui suggérer :

**- Attrape-moi, Dean !**

Il tira à nouveau mais le métamorphe s'était déjà retranché à couvert dans un bond rapide et agile. Il avança de quelques pas, regarda la balle écrasée qui gisait sur le sol, puis, sans réfléchir, il se rua à sa poursuite. Il courait à en perdre haleine, espérant suivre sa piste et l'exterminer une bonne fois pour toutes. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta finalement, comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper. Il laissa son sac tomber sur le sol et appuya ses deux mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale. Puis, de frustration, il frappa violemment son bras plâtré contre un tronc. L'onde de douleur vibra d'abord jusqu'à son épaule et parcourut son corps jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils.

**- SAAAMMM !** Hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Son cri se répercuta en écho sur tout le flanc de la montagne boisée puis le silence repris ses droits à son grand désarroi.

**- Tiens bon Sammy, j'arrive** ! Rajouta-t-il à voix basse en remettant son sac sur son dos, intimement persuadé qu'il réussirait à le retrouver.

Il rebroussait chemin quand il entendit un bruissement anormal à quelques mètres de lui sur sa gauche. Il s'arrêta, restant le plus silencieux possible. Tout en braquant son arme dans cette direction, il resserra son index sur la gâchette, prêt à faire un carton. Il restait persuadé que ces balles en argent étaient le seul moyen de tuer cette sale bête. Et s'il ne pouvait pas l'abattre en visant le cœur alors il tenterait d'en loger une entre ses deux yeux !

Quoique ce soit, ça se rapprochait doucement de lui. Il s'attendait à tout mais lorsque les broussailles s'écartèrent révélant son visiteur, il sentit ses yeux s'arrondir par la surprise.

xxx

Il n'allait quand même pas rester accroché là jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le chercher ! Il baissa les yeux et eut tout loisir de contempler le grand vide sous ses pieds. Putain c'qu'il était haut ! Il essaya de prendre une grande aspiration pour faire cesser le tangage des autres arbres près de lui qu'il arrivait difficilement à distinguer dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il venait à peine de retrouver ses esprits. Il avait pourtant été conscient tout le long de son enlèvement. Mais la surprise et l'épouvantable frayeur qu'il avait ressentie en s'apercevant qu'il était totalement démuni face à ce monstre gigantesque l'avaient complètement sonné. La sale bestiole l'avait emmené au sommet d'un pin et s'arrangeait pour agencer les branches autour de lui de manière à ce qu'il soit parfaitement séquestré. Pendant qu'elle œuvrait, il put apprécier – si c'était bien le mot - chacun de ses traits, les particularités de son attitude, ainsi que sa morphologie générale. C'était un gorille ! Un putain de gorille énorme avec une intelligence hors du commun ! Son regard perçant le sommait de ne pas bouger. Etrangement, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde pour le contrer, il se sentait incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste.

Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que son prisonnier ne pourrait pas s'échapper de sitôt, l'énorme primate obscur lui montra l'arme qu'il lui avait subtilisée. Il le nargua en lui agitant sous le nez. Puis quelques éléments de son visage se transformèrent graduellement. Peu à peu, son visage s'éclaircit et s'affina. Son pelage brun réintégra l'épiderme ne laissant qu'une légère barbe de deux jours et des sourcils bien marqués. Les billes noires et luisantes logées dans leur orbite mutèrent en deux yeux aux iris clairs. Certains traits s'affinèrent et l'espace d'un instant, il reconnut son grand frère. Puis un grand sourire narquois s'étala avec une lenteur déconcertante sur sa face qui s'élargit par la même occasion. Cette expression sadique lui donnait un air encore plus malveillant, démoniaque. Son sang se glaça et un frisson lui donna la chair de poule.

**- Ben alors Sammy, ne me dis pas qu't'as le vertige !** Ironisa le monstre en utilisant la voix de Dean.

L'intonation et le fait d'entendre son surnom de la bouche de cette … chose, provoquèrent une colère froide qu'il eut du mal à contenir.

**- C'est SAM !** S'énerva-t-il sans desserrer les dents, désirant plus que tout lui arracher son rictus arrogant, maudissant ces liens qui entravaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

Pour toute réponse, la créature souffla son dédain par le nez sans se déparer de son ignoble sourire moqueur. Puis elle descendit en deux temps trois mouvements avec une aisance déconcertante. Il se pencha légèrement pour voir sa progression alerte. Arrivée au sol, elle se métamorphosa en un félin, une sorte de panthère - à moins que ce soit des rayures qu'il discernait de son perchoir - un tigre peut-être ? Quoiqu'il en soit le fauve huma l'air avant de se diriger vers l'ouest d'une démarche aussi agile que rapide. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, il se redressa et tenta de se calmer. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. La colère, l'angoisse, la frustration, tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient allègrement dans sa tête déjà bien douloureuse.

Pourquoi cette chose ne l'avait-elle pas tué ? Elle aurait pu lui briser la nuque d'un simple geste ou lui faire exploser le crane d'une petite clé de bras. Sa puissance était telle qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la force, ni même le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour se défendre. Sa fureur se mua en une angoisse profonde. Le métamorphe était en train de jouer avec un plaisir malsain, pervers, sadique. Il les avait séparés et à présent, il pouvait s'amuser avec chacun d'eux. Les paroles de Bobby à l'hôtel lui revinrent en mémoire : cette saleté aimait joué avec ses proies ! Il s'inquiéta à l'idée que ce monstre n'avait plus besoin de leur ami pour les appâter. Puis il fut terrorisé lorsqu'il comprit qui la bête était en train de traquer. Il se débattit pour se libérer de l'emprise de ces satanées branches qui l'encerclaient comme le feraient les barreaux d'une cage. Il tirait comme un forcené mais rien ne cédait. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait toujours son couteau. Il s'accroupit tant bien que mal et se saisit de cette lame salvatrice. Tout en se relevant, il asséna quelques coups tranchants à des endroits qu'il estimait stratégiques.

D'abord satisfait de constater que ses liens se relâchaient, il n'en fut pas moins surpris lorsque la branche sur laquelle il avait pris un appui tout relatif céda inopinément. Sa chute brutale lui fit heurter les ramures du pin les unes après les autres. Il avait lâché son couteau et s'évertuait à se raccrocher à tout ce qu'il pouvait mais sa course effrénée ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il percuta violemment le sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. Il avait mal partout. Il lança malgré tout un œil reconnaissant aux branches à présent cassées qui l'avaient ralenti dans sa chute. Sans elles, en tombant de cette hauteur, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti vivant. Lorsqu'il essaya de se remettre debout, il eut l'impression que tout était cassé dans son corps. Il se rallongea donc et attendit quelques instants supplémentaires. Pensant à son frère qui courait un danger imminent, il se redressa prestement et maîtrisa les vertiges qui l'assaillirent. Il réussit néanmoins à se maintenir debout en prenant appui sur le tronc.

A quelques mètres de lui, il aperçut son sac. Il s'en approcha difficilement et farfouilla à l'intérieur pour découvrir que tout était là. Au moins, il n'était pas totalement désarmé. Aussitôt, une hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit : si le métamorphe ne lui avait pris que son colt chargé avec des balles en argent, c'était peut-être parce que ce genre de munitions était le seul à pouvoir en venir à bout. Il prit donc son deuxième pistolet et le chargea avec les quelques balles qu'il avait emportées en réserve, tout en remerciant l'instinct de son aîné. En pensant à son frère et au danger auquel il était exposé, il s'obligea à se mettre en route. Pour cela, il força ses membres ankylosés à bouger et il commença à marcher en direction de l'ouest. A mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait ses muscles se détendre alors il en profita pour accélérer le pas. Il marchait depuis moins de dix minutes lorsqu'il entendit Dean hurler son nom.

Son premier réflexe fut de s'arrêter net pour déterminer d'où provenait ce cri. Puis, ignorant la douleur, il se précipita vers son frère en priant d'une part pour que ce soit bien lui et d'autre part pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de dramatique. Arrivé près de son objectif, il ralentit considérablement sa course et continua précautionneusement. Il braqua son arme devant lui, prêt à tirer en cas de mauvaise surprise. Après quelques mètres qu'il estima suffisamment silencieux, il se dégagea des broussailles et resta figé, effaré de ce qu'il voyait.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon alors profitez bien de ce petit chapitre tout juste stressant parce qu'après j'ai fait dans le berk ... mais alors le très très berk ! lol !

Ca me fait réellement plaisir de savoir que vous prenez le temps de lire cette fic et je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir vos sympathiques messages et vos adorables reviews ! Et pour parfaire mon bonheur, il y a toujours de nouvelles personnes qui mettent ma fic en alerte ! Alors, de nouveau, un grand merci à vous tous d'être aussi fidèles. Je vous embrasse très fort et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Génial ! Il avait failli tuer son propre frère ! Enfin, si c'était bien lui ! Ils se tenaient en joug mutuellement, s'observant, essayant de savoir à qui ils avaient affaire exactement. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait éprouver l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui : il ressentait les mêmes appréhensions et avait des doutes identiques. Il le scrutait avec la plus grande attention pour établir avec certitude si c'était bien Sam qui lui adressait ses yeux suspicieux. Il était certain qu'il devait y avoir un élément physique qui pourrait l'aider à déterminer sa véritable identité… son regard peut-être. Tout en l'examinant, il ne put ignorer son allure générale. Si ce mec était bien son petit frère, il était dans un état pitoyable. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il paraissait blessé car des filets de sang s'échappaient ça et là et formaient de longues rayures écarlates le long de son corps. Il résistait à l'envie de s'approcher de lui pour évaluer les dégâts car d'une part, il sentait sa réticence - qu'il estimait légitime - et d'autre part, il n'avait aucune certitude concernant sa véritable identité. Pour ces deux raisons, il resta à bonne distance mais il ne réprima pas plus longtemps son envie de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

**- Eh, Sammy !**

**- Eh, Dean !** Lui répondit le concerné, visiblement toujours aussi suspicieux.

**- Je croyais qu'on devait rester ensemble. **

**- On ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis, **l'informa froidement celui qui avait l'apparence de son cadet, toujours sur la défensive.

**- T'es blessé, **constata-t-il en lui indiquant d'un léger mouvement de tête l'état général de son corps.

**- C'est supportable.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque leur attention fut attirée par un son suspect sur la gauche. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de bruits de pas. Quelqu'un marchait dans leur direction et venait de ralentir considérablement son allure. Sans se quitter des yeux, les deux hommes qui se tenaient toujours en joug, attendirent silencieusement. Le nouvel arrivant prenait beaucoup de précautions pour s'approcher d'eux et la tension était palpable. Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut interminable, les broussailles s'écartèrent enfin pour laisser apparaître … un deuxième Sam ! Putain, il ne manquait plus que ça !

A gauche, Sam n°2, nouvellement arrivé, était dans le même état de délabrement que Sam n°1 qui se tenait sur droite. Ses deux … frères se mirent en joug aussitôt, ignorant pendant une vingtaine de secondes sa présence. De son côté, il n'avait aucune idée de l'homme sur lequel il devait braquer son arme. Il la rabaissa donc, au moins le temps qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel des deux était réellement son cadet.

**- Dean, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** S'énerva Sam n°2 en lui jetant des coups d'œil furtifs et furieux. **Ne baisse pas ton arme comme ça ! Cet enfoiré pourrait en profiter pour te descendre !**

**- Ben voyons ! Comme si j'allais descendre mon propre frère**, ironisa le Sam de droite. **Par contre, toi, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à te faire la peau ! Comme tu n'as pas hésité à me séquestrer en haut d'un pin !**

**- TU m'as séquestré en haut d'un pin et JE suis tombé de toute sa hauteur ! Mes vêtements et les blessures que j'ai un peu partout sur le corps peuvent le prouver !**

**- Tu peux te métamorphoser en n'importe quoi, alors je ne suis pas étonné que tu aies pris mon apparence et les bleus qui vont avec.**

**- Non, c'est toi qui as pris mon apparence ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Bobby ?**

**- Je te retourne la question ! On est sur ton territoire alors tu dois mieux le savoir que moi. D'ailleurs, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie.**

**- Ah ouais ? Ben moi, c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus parce que maintenant qu'on t'a suivi jusqu'ici, on devrait le retrouver rapidement. Mais j'te jure que si tu lui as fait du mal …**

Effaré, il assistait à leur échange féroce, tournant la tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche comme s'il était le spectateur d'un match de tennis où les raquettes seraient des armes et dans lequel il était fortement préférable que les balles restent chacune de leur côté. La pression montait sensiblement entre les deux hommes et il pressentait qu'ils allaient bientôt tirer. Les index des deux Sam se crispaient dangereusement sur la gâchette. Ils appuieraient sur la détente en même temps, il en était certain. Et le problème c'est que le seul gagnant dans cette histoire serait le métamorphe. Qu'elle soit basique ou en argent, la balle qui atteindrait son petit frère lui serait certainement fatale. Il s'empressa d'intervenir :

**- La ferme tous les deux !** Hurla-t-il. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui en même temps. **OK, on se calme « Docteur Sammy et Mister Sam » ! **Ajouta-t-il satisfait d'avoir au-moins obtenu leur attention.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il devait pourtant gagner du temps pour déterminer lequel des deux était son frère. Ca ne devrait pas être aussi difficile que ça quand même ! Après tout, il le connaissait depuis sa naissance. Il l'avait pratiquement élevé. Tout thérianthrope qu'il soit, ce truc ne pouvait pas connaître son petit frère aussi bien que lui. Depuis le début, il les étudiait l'un après l'autre, espérant trouver la faille dans leur attitude ou leurs propos. Malheureusement, cette saleté avait tout copié de son frangin, de son apparence à sa personnalité. Pourtant les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées avaient fait naître un léger doute sur l'un des deux, sans compter cette subtile différence dans leur regard. Mais ce pressentiment était encore bien trop minime pour qu'il se permette de balancer une balle entre les deux yeux de son suspect. Il se lança donc dans une tentative désespérée pour consolider son intuition :

**- Sammy ?** Demanda-t-il en jouant avec son arme et en faisant mine de ne regarder aucun des deux. **Je retire ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture : finalement je vais avoir besoin de toi.** **Il va falloir que tu m'aides sur ce coup-là. **

Il ne s'étonna pas de voir une réaction instantanée sur sa droite : Sam n°1 venait de baisser son arme. A gauche, le Sam qui était arrivé plus tard le tenait toujours en joug et le fixait, attendant visiblement une explication à son geste. Devant leur regard interrogateur, Sam n°1 argumenta :

**- Je sais que tu as besoin de moi, Dean ! Comme moi j'ai besoin de toi. Mais là c'est sans issue. On ne va pas rester comme ça pendant des heures. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser d'autres personnes mourir. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de déterminer lequel de nous deux est le monstre qu'il faut exterminer. J'te connais bien. Je pense que tu as déjà une petite idée mais si tu te plantes … si tu prends le risque de descendre l'un de nous deux et que ce ne soit pas le bon alors tu feras une cible trop facile pour cet enfoiré et c'est lui qui aura gagné. Il faut qu'tu penses à Bobby aussi. Il a besoin qu'on le sorte de là. Alors le mieux c'est que tu ne réfléchisses pas et que tu nous abattes tous les deux. S'il te plait, Dean. Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

Tout en prononçant sa tirade, il avait soutenu son regard de ses yeux suppliants. Il faisait preuve d'une attitude totalement altruiste, démesurément désintéressée, limite suicidaire, avec un penchant humain bien trop marqué, bref, une attitude « Samiesque » dans toute sa splendeur ! Avec ces quelques mots, il venait de se faire une idée encore plus précise de celui qu'il allait protéger. Il regarda Sam n°2 qui braquait toujours son arme sur le Sam de droite et attendit de savoir ce qu'il avait à répondre à ça.

**- Grosse erreur, mec ! **Commença l'intéressé avec un sourire vainqueur à l'intention de son double.** Ce que tu viens de dire, là, c'est effectivement ce que je pense et jusqu'à cette nuit, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais dit. Mais le problème tu vois, c'est que mon frère ici présent n'hésiterait pas une seconde à me botter le cul si je trahissais la promesse que je lui ai faite ce matin ! Ma vie a bien plus de valeur que la tienne et ce n'est pas en me laissant abattre comme un con que ça va aider Dean. Surtout depuis qu'il m'a avoué dans la voiture qu'il avait besoin de moi.**

Avec ces quelques mots, son frère venait de confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Il n'eut plus aucune hésitation. Mais pour plus de précautions, il visa la main qui tenait le colt et tira en même temps que son cadet sur Sam n°1 qui hurla plus d'énervement que de douleur. Il releva sensiblement son arme et l'ajusta en direction de la tête de cette sale bestiole. Il hésita une seconde car le métamorphe avait toujours l'apparence de Sammy mais il se raisonna très vite. Sa deuxième balle atteignit le front de la créature, à présent désarmée. Un instant il crut qu'il en était venu à bout car elle ne bougeait plus.

Mais ça aurait été trop simple ! Soudain, elle émit un hurlement strident. Ses yeux se plissèrent montrant pleinement la fureur qui venait d'exploser en elle. Elle se muta en une chimère monstrueuse. Sa métamorphose s'accompagna du craquement effroyable que produisirent les os sous la transformation, ainsi que divers bruits de succion au moment où les muscles et la peau s'adaptèrent à leur nouvelle forme. Si la vision de cette chose grouillante était déjà passablement écœurante, les bruits immondes qu'elle émettait auraient inévitablement provoqué des cauchemars atroces et des nausées à n'importe quelle personne témoin de ce phénomène.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour son jeune frère mais son estomac avait une manière toute particulière de le faire terriblement souffrir et il se battait intérieurement pour garder en lui le flot de bile qui remontait continuellement le long de son œsophage. Il se demanda un moment si son tube digestif n'était pas le seul à fonctionner au sein de son corps. Il ne sentait même plus les battements de son cœur et il avait même cessé de respirer. Il ne comprenait pas non plus d'où venait son incapacité à réagir.

L'énorme bête nouvellement formée émit un terrible rugissement et se précipita sur lui. Ce fut comme s'il sortait soudainement de sa torpeur. Il entendit son petit frère hurler son prénom et tirer pour le couvrir. Mais il n'eut ni le temps ni la possibilité d'agir, les yeux jaunes reptiliens de cette espèce de fauve à tête d'ours restants braqués sur lui. La masse puissante vint le heurter violemment et l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Il atterrit durement contre un tronc avant de s'avachir à même le sol. Sonné, il se força malgré tout à redresser la tête pour constater que son agresseur s'était enfui et que Sammy était toujours debout, en relative bonne santé. Puis il se laissa tomber complètement et abandonna toute volonté de se relever.

xxx

Il était toujours incapable de bouger. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi plus tôt. Pourquoi il était resté le spectateur impuissant de la métamorphose de ce monstre. Pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de protéger son frère avant que la créature ne fonce droit sur lui. Il venait d'assister au vol plané de son aîné et il avait entendu ce craquement si caractéristique qu'il détestait tant au moment où son corps avait heurté si violemment le tronc. Ensuite il l'avait vu se redresser pour finalement retomber et depuis il ne bougeait plus. La peur qui lui avait tordu l'estomac jusqu'à en avoir la nausée au moment où il avait entendu le thérianthrope se muer en cette horreur, n'était rien comparée à la terreur qu'il éprouvait maintenant à l'idée de s'approcher du corps de son frère gisant immobile sur le sol et de découvrir qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien faire pour l'aider … parce que c'était trop tard, parce qu'il avait été incapable de réagir assez vite, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de contrer ce monstre.

**- Dean ?** Essaya-t-il entre deux aspirations brèves.

Il se raisonna et s'approcha rapidement malgré ses jambes flageolantes. D'une main tremblante, il commença par prendre son pouls. Le choc avait été tellement violent qu'il s'étonna de le trouver aussi vite.

**- Arrête de m'tripoter !** L'entendit-il marmonner.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait que son frère était toujours en vie. D'une voix hésitante, il lui demanda :

**- Dean, ça va ?**

**- Ouais, c'est bon !**

**- T'es sûr ? **Voulu-t-il s'assurer à la fois soulagé de le savoir toujours en vie mais malgré tout très inquiet devantla faiblesse du ton employé par son aîné.

**- Si j'te l'dis. J'suis juste dans le brouillard, **expliqua son frère en s'aidant de ses bras pour se redresser un peu.

**- Mais tu … tu sais qui je suis ?**

**- Oui, t'es mon frère, Sam.**

Cette réponse, pourtant correcte, sonna faux à son oreille. Son angoisse s'amplifia de nouveau. Avait-il encore perdu la mémoire ? Etant donné le choc, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ça. Non, il refusait d'y croire. Dean était plus fort que tout. Il allait s'en remettre, il en était certain. Enfin ses certitudes n'étaient pas si ébranlables que ça et un méchant doute s'était frayé un chemin dans son esprit. Il l'aida donc à s'asseoir, lui soutint le dos en l'accolant contre le tronc, le maintint en appliquant chacune de ses mains sur ses épaules et chercha son regard pour s'assurer que les dégâts n'étaient pas trop graves.

**- Sammy, j't'ai dit qu'ça allait ! **Confirma Dean plus fermement cette fois**, **devant son inquiétude flagrante. **J'suis juste un peu sonné c'est tout.**

Avec ces quelques mots, la pression retomba aussitôt. Mais il n'en continua pas moins de l'ausculter, farfouillant sous ses vêtements, le fixant droit dans les yeux par alternance pour déceler le moindre signe de blessure ou de traumatisme.

**- Putain de bestiole ! **Grogna son grand frère en se relevant difficilement. **Je crois que j'ai mal partout … mais surtout à la tête … J'ai le dos en bouillie ! **… **Ah et puis les jambes, c'est pas mieux ! … Et j'te raconte pas entre les deux ! **

Il était tellement angoissé pour lui, à essayer de le soutenir, à regarder partout où il désignait les douleurs qu'il ressentait, qu'il n'avait pas vu le sourire ironique que lui lançait son idiot de frangin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tut après avoir dit ses derniers mots qu'il s'en aperçut.

**- Putain t'es con, Dean !** S'énerva-t-il. **Tu m'as foutu les j'tons !**

**- J't'ai dit que ça allait mais tu ne m'as pas écouté**, se justifia son aîné. **Et puis tu t'es pas regardé ! Le look detroy, ça t'va pas bien au teint, Sammy ! Bon, je propose qu'on fasse la check liste de nos blessures quand on aura retrouvé Bobby.**

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le métamorphe n'avait plus besoin de leur ami maintenant et en plus il était furieux. Dean avait raison, ils devaient le retrouver au plus vite. Il aida donc son aîné à récupérer ses affaires et ils avancèrent le plus rapidement possible vers l'ouest en suivant l'odeur âpre qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure dans leurs narines.

Il avait une bonne idée de ce qui pouvait provoquer ces relents putrides alors il s'était préparé mentalement à voir des horreurs. Malgré tout, l'air chargé qu'il respirait suffisait à lui donner la nausée.

**- Sammy …** chuchota Dean.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et l'observa, attendant la suite de sa phrase. Malgré la détermination et la force qui émanaient de son grand frère, il avait l'air accablé.

**- T'avais raison**, finit par avouer son aîné. **On est vraiment dans la merde là. J'aurais jamais dû t'obliger à me suivre.**

A entendre cette confession, un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine et remonta insidieusement pour finalement exploser dans son crâne.

**- Putain Dean, tu m'fais chier avec ça !** S'énerva-t-il franchement, tout en essayant de maîtriser l'amplitude de sa voix, afin de ne pas être repéré. **Pour qui tu me prends ? J'suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions tout seul et si tu crois que je t'aurais laissé aider Bobby tout seul, c'est qu'tu m'connais vraiment mal !**

Son aîné s'arrêta devant lui, l'obligeant à faire de même et braqua son regard dans le sien.

- C'est justement parce que j'te connais trop bien que je te dis ça ! Et je sais que tu voulais qu'on soit plus préparé mais j'ai préféré foncer tête baissée et maintenant …

**- On n'avait pas le choix, Dean**, tenta-t-il pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était bel et bien de son côté et qu'il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive. **Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bobby a besoin de nous. C'était la seule possibilité qu'on avait. Depuis le début de cette histoire c'est toi qui a raison. On n'allait quand même pas s'évertuer à faire des recherches qui ne menaient à rien de toute façon alors que la vie de Bobby est en jeu. **

Son frère le considéra un instant puis tourna les talons et ils reprirent leur progression ne pouvant pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Mais la conversation ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Le problème, Sammy, c'est que tout à l'heure j'étais plus que sûr qu'en visant au bon endroit, on pourrait l'exterminer avec des balles en argent mais c'est la deuxième fois que je lui tire dessus et que ça foire ! Je crois que je me suis planté en beauté et maintenant on est en danger tous les trois !

**- Moi, je crois que tu as mis dans le mille pour les balles en argent. Et puis je sens même que tu as failli l'avoir tout à l'heure.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Sa réaction ! Déjà, comme tu l'as dit dans la bagnole, il a beaucoup trop insisté pour qu'on n'emmène pas ce genre de munitions. Quand j'étais accroché en haut de mon arbre, la seule arme qu'il m'a prise était le colt chargé avec ces mêmes balles. **

**- Ouais et puis le carton de tout à l'heure ne lui a pas vraiment plu. **

- C'est sûr ! S'il était si invincible que ça alors pourquoi s'est-il enfui ?

**- J'suis d'accord avec toi. Et j'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais il n'a pas vraiment apprécié quand je lui ai tiré dans le crâne. Pourtant la balle est retombée comme toutes les autres. On dirait que son corps est recouvert d'une putain de carapace !**

**- Oui et cette réaction montre que tu t'es sensiblement rapproché de l'objectif. Il doit bien avoir une partie de son corps qui n'est pas aussi bien protégée.**

**- T'as raison, on va finir par l'avoir cette pourriture**, affirma Dean remonté à bloc.

La détermination et la confiance qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son aîné le rassura et le motiva au plus haut point. Il en oublia presque les douleurs dues à sa mauvaise chute. En revanche, il ne put ignorer la puanteur qui alourdissait l'air environnant. Cette zone était incontestablement sauvage depuis très longtemps. Leur progression était plus que difficile et même les animaux n'osaient s'y frotter. D'ailleurs, il n'entendait absolument rien. Le vent avait également déserté les lieux et les avait abandonnés à leur triste sort. La lourdeur de l'air et la densité de la végétation étaient les seuls à se disputer l'hostilité de cet étrange endroit. Ces mauvais présages provoquèrent une certaine tension au sein de son organisme.

**- C'est pas vrai !** lança Dean dans un souffle, tout en se stoppant net devant lui, l'obligeant à faire de même.

Intrigué, il se décala un peu sur la droite mais les branches fournies qui se dressaient devant lui et les broussailles denses ne lui permettaient pas de voir quoi que ce soit. Il jeta donc un œil à son aîné. Son teint livide faisait ressortir ses yeux exorbités d'horreur. Il fixait apparemment l'extrémité du faisceau lumineux produit par sa torche et balayait une zone devant lui tout en déglutissant difficilement comme s'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas vomir ou au moins ravaler ce qui essayait de sortir. L'attitude de son grand frère ne l'encourageait pas réellement à découvrir ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'insistance et d'épouvante. Mais la curiosité et la nécessité de savoir ce qui mettait Dean dans cet état l'emportèrent. Comme son aîné lui barrait le passage et l'empêchait l'accès à la visibilité, il se plaça derrière lui et observa la scène par-dessus son épaule, accompagnant du regard tout ce qu'éclairait la lampe de son grand frère.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir ça un jour ! Un frisson glacé parcourut son corps, précédant une vague de sueur froide. Epouvanté, il recula d'un pas et se pencha sur le côté afin de laisser un fluide acide s'écouler par jets jaunâtres. L'odeur agressive et morbide ne lui permettait pas de calmer les spasmes qui secouaient son torse et les mêmes images épouvantables tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien et le liquide gastrique s'évacua également par le nez, brûlant son œsophage et ses cavités nasales au passage. Il ne se calma un peu que lorsqu'il sentit la main de son grand frère sur son épaule et qu'il croisa son regard quémandant son aide. Il respira un grand coup et se redressa pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Malgré tout, il n'allait toujours pas bien. Non, vraiment, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais jamais il n'aurait pensé voir ça un jour !


	18. Chapter 18

Pffffff ! Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Déjà c'était hyper décevant de ne pas avoir le coffret de la saison 4 début juillet. Mais bon on prend son mal en patience et on attend difficilement le 8 septembre ! Là, Oh surprise ! "Ben finalement vous l'aurez peut-être le 8 décembre ... ou peut-être pas. Si ça se trouve il ne sortira pas avant mai 2011". Ah mais non ! J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une ... bip ! Quel bande de ... bip ... bip ... bip ... et re ...bip !

Heureusement que la saison 6 reprend le 24 septembre prochain !

Nous y voilà ! Ce chapitre est censé être gore (enfin je l'espère) ! Oui, j'ai eu une enfance normale et non, je ne suis pas une tueuse psychopathe ! lol !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui m'envoient des reviews, des messages persos ou qui mettent cette histoire en alerte !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Il attendit que Sam reprenne quelques couleurs. Cette petite pause à regarder son frère, à s'assurer qu'il allait mieux, était salvatrice pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas chasser cette odeur fétide qui était définitivement incrustée dans ses narines mais au moins, il n'avait plus cette immonde vision qui lui brûlait la cornée et retournait son estomac déjà bien malmené. Après un instant qui lui parut décidément trop court, lui et son cadet échangèrent un regard qui mit fin à leur trêve. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. S'ils voulaient aider Bobby, ils devaient faire abstraction de leur dégoût et traverser cet enfer, farfouiller parmi toutes ces horreurs en priant pour qu'ils le retrouvent vite et surtout, pour qu'il soit en bonne santé – ou tout du moins toujours vivant. Il chassa la pensée contraire pour atténuer l'angoisse qui le tiraillait.

Ils avancèrent donc dans le passage exigu qui leur permit de pénétrer avec précautions dans la petite clairière. D'un commun accord et grâce à un simple regard, ils se répartirent la tâche. Dos à dos, ils dirigeaient leur lampe, Sam à droite et lui à gauche, afin d'effectuer une fouille minutieuse tout en se protégeant l'un l'autre. Ils se trouvaient dans le repère du métamorphe et ça n'allait certainement pas beaucoup lui plaire ! Il s'attendait, comme son cadet, à une attaque imminente et avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à regarder en l'air. Il avait ce pressentiment malsain que le danger arriverait d'en haut. D'un autre côté, son regard était continuellement attiré par le décor macabre qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Si les os avaient été rapportés bien gentiment au domicile des victimes, il n'en restait pas moins quelques trophées au cœur de cette forêt. Et même si Sam et lui avaient déjà vu un paquet de ces situations plus écœurantes les unes que les autres, il devait bien avouer que, sur ce coup-là, c'était une grande première ! En faisant abstraction des tas de viscères pourrissants à même le sol, il y avait, accrochés aux branches des arbres, les vestiges des épidermes des proies de ce psychopathe. Partout, il voyait des « chemises » ou des « pantalons » de peau. Tous ces gens avaient été dépouillés comme de vulgaires lapins mais avec une précision chirurgicale tout aussi étonnante qu'écœurante.

Il était toujours dans la contemplation de ce spectacle morbide lorsqu'il sentit le coup de coude de Sam dans ses côtes. Il se retourna et suivit le faisceau lumineux de la torche de son frère. Atterré, il aperçut à quelques mètres ce qui faisait tant pâlir son cadet.

Un corps dont la corpulence faisait penser à celle d'un homme – et plus précisément à celle de leur ami – était suspendu par les pieds à une branche qui culminait à un peu plus de deux mètres du sol. Ils approchèrent précautionneusement de la victime. Ses vêtements étaient entassés un peu plus loin. La peau de ses bras et de son torse pendait mollement, toujours attachée au niveau du cou et cachant le visage du malheureux. Elle avait été séparée de la carcasse comme un fourreau. Certainement de manière à l'éviscérer plus facilement, la cavité abdominale présentait une large fente. Ouverte en grand, elle montrait sans aucun doute que la cage thoracique avait été écartée pour mieux y retirer les poumons et autre autres organes vitaux. Sur le sol gisaient ses entrailles. Le tas visqueux d'où dégoulinaient ses intestins était caressé négligemment par la peau pendante et grouillait d'insectes divers. Les mouches voletaient allègrement tout autour et les vers avaient commencé leur dur labeur.

Toute son enveloppe corporelle avait été retournée comme un gant. Seuls les pieds et les mains étaient encore recouverts d'épiderme jusqu'à la hauteur des chevilles et des poignets. En regardant de plus près, il était possible de voir les incisions circulaires à la base de chacune des jambes juste au dessus du talon et une autre au niveau du bassin. De la même manière, une longue incision avait été réalisée de l'intérieur d'un mollet à l'autre, en passant par les cuisses et le pubis. La peau avait été séparée des muscles et étendue un peu plus loin sur la même branche, comme un vulgaire pantalon sur un fil à linge. Sa chair saillante avait été entamée par endroits et les os de son bras droit étaient déjà parfaitement récurés.

**- Dean**, souffla imperceptiblement son frère à côté de lui.

Bien qu'il ait beaucoup de mal à se détacher de sa contemplation morbide, il tourna automatiquement la tête vers son cadet. Celui-ci arborait un visage de plus en plus pâle. Il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre son malaise. Lui-même avait cessé de respirer au moment où il avait émis l'idée que cette dépouille était peut-être celle de Bobby. Puis il avait dû faire son possible pour se raisonner afin de ne pas suffoquer. Mais le temps qu'il n'aurait pas soulevé la peau de ce malheureux pour l'identifier avec certitude, il lui était totalement impossible de gérer son cœur qui battait la chamade, en menaçant de lui faire exploser la poitrine. Sam continuait de le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Il voulait assurément lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas si c'était l'angoisse qui l'en empêchait mais il avait beaucoup de mal à déterminer ce qu'il essayait de lui faire passer. Il l'interrogea donc du regard. D'un simple mouvement de tête, son cadet lui désigna finalement un objet près du tas de vêtements qu'il avait aperçu quelques minutes auparavant. Il plissa les paupières comme pour régler l'autofocus de ses yeux et adapter sa vision afin de palier l'obscurité et la distance qui le séparaient de … la casquette de Bobby.

Cette fois son cœur eut un raté et son corps subit bien malgré lui une attaque massive de sueurs froides. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être réel ! Il refusait d'y croire. Il devait impérativement en avoir le cœur net et en rencontrant les deux pupilles assombries de son petit frère, il sut que cette nécessité était partagée. Il attrapa donc une branche morte de sa main plâtrée, gardant son bras valide pour tenir fermement son arme et laissant à Sam le soin d'éclairer les lambeaux de chair qui masquaient toujours l'identité de cet homme. Il s'accroupit et lança un dernier coup d'œil à son petit frère. Il trouva dans son regard le soutien dont il avait besoin pour effectuer cette pénible tâche. C'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire ensemble. La présence de son cadet à ses côté lui procura la force de soulever la peau suffisamment haut pour découvrir une nouvelle vision d'horreur.

xxx

Il était resté debout derrière son aîné afin de prévenir une attaque éventuelle du thérianthrope. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il soit assailli par des frissons dus au malaise qu'il éprouvait. Et le plus étrange c'est qu'il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il voyait. Non pas que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas abominable mais c'était autre chose, un truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il se reprit rapidement et se recentra sur la situation. S'il était tout aussi perturbé que Dean par les circonstances, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant que la dernière fois où il s'était laissé déborder par ses sentiments et son insouciance, il avait lâché son grand frère au pire moment et avait bien failli le perdre. Autant dire qu'il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Seulement voilà, d'où il était il ne pouvait pas voir les détails du visage de cette homme. Pour ne rien arranger, son frère restait de marbre devant sa découverte. Il devait penser qu'ils voyaient tous les deux la même chose car il ne prit pas le temps de l'informer. Pourtant, il ne demandait que ça. Il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part. L'idéal aurait été un de ces petits regards en coin rassurants dont Dean avait le secret. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et son angoisse arrivait à son paroxysme. Depuis qu'il avait compris que Bobby était à la merci de ce monstre, il était terrifié à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. Alors il ne put résister plus longtemps et s'accroupit près de son aîné pour mettre fin à son calvaire. Il regretta aussitôt son geste tant ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi !

Le pauvre homme était complètement défiguré. Ses traits étaient tordus par la douleur et une expression d'horreur était figée sur son visage. Si jusqu'à présent il doutait que les victimes soient toujours vivantes pendant qu'on leur infligeait ces immondes tortures, ce n'était plus le cas ! Il était évident que cet homme avait été soumis à une extrême souffrance. Les torsions de sa bouche grande ouverte en étaient le plus sûr témoin. Il était toujours aussi difficile de l'identifier car le haut de son crâne avait été atrocement scalpé et ses cavités oculaires étaient désespérément vides. De larges traces de sang séché dégoulinaient des orbites. Il comprit alors que toutes ces personnes avaient été saignées à blanc. L'exsanguination avait été pratiquée d'une manière tout à fait insolite. Le métamorphe avait retiré les yeux de ses victimes comme on débouchonne une bouteille de champagne et avait laissé le liquide s'évacuer tranquillement jusqu'à leur dernière once de vie. Les éclaboussures qui tachaient le paysage dans un rayon de deux à trois mètres montraient que cet homme s'était débattu et s'était contorsionné en tous sens pour se libérer de sa torture.

Il était toujours dans ses déductions lorsqu'un insecte noir et répugnant fit son apparition et sortit d'une des orbites. Dean et lui eurent un mouvement de recul et en profitèrent pour se redresser.

**- Putain, c'est vraiment trop dégueu !** Résuma très justement son aîné, encore sous le coup de cette image ignoble.

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil au corps décharné avant de fixer son grand frère.

**- Mais euh … Dean ! C'est pas lui, hein ?** S'enquit-il puisqu'il n'était vraiment plus sûr de rien.

La réponse vint sous la forme d'un léger balancement de la tête négatif. Un immense soulagement s'en suivit mais malheureusement il fut de très courte durée. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'ils n'allaient pas retrouver Bobby dix mètres plus loin dans le même état ? Soudain, un détail le frappa dans l'attitude de son frère. Il le voyait regarder en l'air sans arrêt. Et puis ses sourcils étaient froncés et il paraissait de plus en plus inquiet. Il l'interrogea du regard et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**- Il nous surveille**, affirma Dean dans un souffle.

Ces trois mots, pourtant si simples, eurent un double effet sur son organisme. Il fut tout d'abord parcouru par un frisson perfide qui prit tout son temps pour parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. Quand ce trouble atteint finalement son cerveau, tout devint évident. C'était parce que cette saleté était là à les observer depuis tout à l'heure, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître ce foutu malaise. C'était sa manière à lui de déceler la présence du thérianthrope. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce jeu sadique que ce malade mental exerçait sur eux. Alors il allait retrouver Bobby et se ferait une joie d'exterminer cette enflure.

**- On f'rait bien de se magner**, souffla-t-il furtivement à l'intention de son aîné tout en reprenant expressément ses recherches.

Dean le rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à croiser son regard plus qu'explicite. Il n'ajouta aucun mot mais il n'en avait pas besoin : il avait tout à fait saisi où voulait en venir son grand frère. A son tour, il le rassura donc avec son propre regard : non, il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré et oui, il serait extrêmement vigilent ! Cet échange silencieux ne dura qu'une petite poignée de secondes et ils se remirent en chasse.

Il n'avait pas fait plus de quelques mètres lorsqu'il le vit – enfin plutôt son corps – qui, lui aussi, était suspendu par les pieds. Il attira l'attention de son aîné et ils s'approchèrent avec précautions. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Seul son crâne légèrement dégarni leur faisait face. Mais il était persuadé que c'était lui. Et il en était de même pour Dean qui maintenait sa position près de lui mais fixait ce corps avec toute l'appréhension du monde dans les yeux.

De son côté, il s'accrochait au seul détail qui le rassurait un peu : Bobby était toujours habillé. Il chassa l'image de la précédente victime et remercia Dieu du fait que son ami porte toujours ses vêtements et surtout … sa peau ! Environ deux mètres plus bas, le sol n'avait pas été souillé par ses viscères et autant dire que ce « détail » lui paraissait plutôt encourageant. En fait, de dos, il avait l'air intact. Le problème était qu'il ne bougeait pas. Son torse ne semblait pas se gonfler sous l'effet de sa respiration et il n'émettait même pas un râle ou un gémissement. Depuis combien de temps était-il suspendu ainsi ? Avait-il simplement perdu connaissance ou … ?

Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils contournèrent le corps et orientèrent leurs deux lampes vers son visage positionné à quelques dizaines de centimètres au dessus de leur tête. Ses paupières étaient closes et ses traits étaient tirés, marqués par la douleur mais c'était bien lui.

Dean tendit sa main vers la carotide de Bobby et chercha son pouls. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, son frère lui lança ce fameux regard qu'il attendait tant : Il était vivant !

**- Bobby ! Hey ! Ca va aller ! Ca va aller ! On est là !** murmura Dean tout en essayant de soutenir leur ami en le soulevant tant bien que mal par les épaules. **Il faut le descendre de là**, ajouta-t-il à son intention.

Il éclaira alors la corde qui reliait les pieds de Bobby à la branche. Ses yeux suivirent la ramure jusqu'au tronc avant d'évaluer la distance qu'il aurait à escalader. La dernière fois qu'il avait crapahuté dans un arbre, ce n'était pas la montée qui avait été compliquée – d'autant plus qu'il avait été largement aidé dans cette ascension – la descente, en revanche, lui avait laissé quelques séquelles et il ne souhaitait pas plus que ça réitérer l'expérience. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Dean n'était pas en mesure de monter avec son plâtre. Résigné, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer malgré tout avant de s'atteler à sa tâche.

Sous le regard inquiet de son aîné, il accéda difficilement à la branche où était suspendu leur ami. Puis il glissa le long de celle-ci, la faisant s'affaisser de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que les liens soient à la portée de sa lame de couteau. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt. Serait-il en mesure de soutenir le corps inanimé de Bobby après le choc qu'il avait subi peu de temps auparavant ? Et son plâtre n'était-il pas également une entrave à leur plan ? Il décida donc de s'y prendre autrement. Il glissa un peu plus en avant sur la branche qui craqua dangereusement.

**- Putain, Sammy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** Souffla Dean dont il sentait le regard désapprobateur fixé sur lui.

Il fit en sorte de ne pas le regarder afin de pouvoir poursuivre son objectif : soutenir Bobby le plus longtemps possible lors de sa descente afin de minimiser les risques dus à sa chute. Mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il les aperçut du coin de l'œil. A travers la fine toison épineuse, deux yeux jaunes reptiliens étaient braqués sur lui. Il jeta un œil inquiet à son aîné qui venait également de le repérer puisqu'il avait tourné la tête en direction de la chose. Il l'imita et tomba directement sur ce qu'il craignait voir. Au dessus de leur tête, posé sur une branche en train de les observer, ce sale fumier affichait son large sourire tout aussi sadique qu'ironique sur ce qui lui servait de sombre visage.

**- Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! **Les réprimanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante et menaçante.** Vos parents ne vous ont pas appris qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture. **

xxx

Quel sale bâtard ! Il avait une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son foutu sourire sadique ! D'où il était, il ne voyait que cette immense rangée de dents blanches qui éclairaient son rictus carnassier. Lorsque le faisceau lumineux de la torche de Sammy entra en contact avec les yeux de cet individu informe, ses pupilles se dilatèrent comme pourraient le faire celles d'un chat, transformant ses deux globes oculaires en deux énormes billes dorées et lumineuses, subtile mélange d'iris félins et reptiliens.

Une douleur fulgurante dans le bras gauche l'obligea à détacher son regard de cette ignoble face menaçante et à le reporter sur son plâtre. Il portait Bobby à bout de bras depuis tout à l'heure et sa fracture venait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il refusait catégoriquement de le lâcher car le sang s'était déjà trop entassé dans la tête de son ami, mais il savait pertinemment que son corps, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Les fines aiguilles qui se relayaient pour lui lacérer l'avant-bras étaient un signe précurseur incontestable. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Il leva les yeux vers son frère qui était dans une position plus que précaire. La branche sur laquelle il avait réussi à se hisser menaçait de se rompre à tout moment, les entraînant Bobby et lui dans une chute potentiellement dévastatrice. Son cadet fixait intensément la sale bestiole aux yeux jaunes et scintillants.

**- Sammy**, tenta-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Il avait pourtant pensé l'avoir appelé suffisamment fort mais il ne vit aucune réaction de sa part. Son frère était comme subjugué, presque hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Il fut tenté de regarder dans la même direction que lui afin de voir ce qui le fascinait tant pour ne pas avoir entendu son appel, mais la douleur lancinante qui venait d'atteindre son épaule lui rappela l'urgence de la situation.

**- Sam !** Hurla-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus ferme mais qui trahissait malgré tout la souffrance qu'il avait eu tant de mal à dissimuler jusque-là.

Bien que ses yeux se soient adaptés à l'obscurité ambiante, il estimait ne pas distinguer suffisamment son cadet. Mais il vit sans conteste que son appel avait bien été reçu lorsque Sam orienta son visage blême vers lui. Cette fois, l'image lui parvint très nettement et le plus frappant pour lui fut le regard de son petit frère. Ses yeux reflétaient un certain malaise, un peu comme s'il avait du mal à sortir de sa torpeur. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, il parut reprendre ses esprits car il saisit sa lampe entre ses dents et commença à sectionner les liens qui emprisonnaient les chevilles de Bobby de sa main gauche, la droite soutenant l'une des jambes de leur ami.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut les mouvements du métamorphe qui avait dû se sentir délaissé. La sale bestiole était en train de descendre avec une lenteur malsaine. Il avait du mal à déterminer si elle glissait ou si elle rampait le long du tronc voisin. En revanche, il était persuadé qu'elle les épiait, ne manquant aucun de leur geste. Il percevait aisément son regard vrillé sur eux et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le fait de sentir le corps de son ami prendre du poids et s'affaisser sur lui le ramena à sa tâche. Il avait très bien compris où son incorrigible frangin voulait en venir. Il voulait empêcher Bobby de tomber trop brutalement et protéger son grand frère d'un choc violent par la même occasion. C'était tout à fait louable mais une fois encore, il ne voyait pas le danger auquel lui-même était exposé. Et son appréhension se vérifia dans la seconde qui suivit. Alors qu'il soutenait le corps de leur ami pour lui faire atteindre la terre ferme sans encombre, un craquement sec se fit entendre et quelque chose heurta le sol à côté de lui. Un bruit sourd mit un point final à ce brouhaha. Le silence religieux qui s'ensuivit s'accompagna d'une rafale de vent glacial.

Sans perdre plus de temps en précautions qui lui semblaient à présent inutiles, il finit de déposer Bobby et regarda aussitôt derrière lui. Comme il s'y attendait, la branche gisait sur le sol. Il fouilla du regard pour déceler la présence de son frère mais ne le vit nulle part. Seule sa lampe torche enfouie sous le ramage montrait qu'il devait être à proximité. Loin d'être rassuré, il leva les yeux en direction du lieu où il l'avait vu moins d'une minute auparavant. Bien qu'il s'y attende, ce qu'il vit le glaça. Très rapidement, il sentit se développer au sein de son organisme une colère froide qu'il eut du mal à maîtriser.

Son frère pendait la tête en bas. Il paraissait conscient mais plutôt sonné. Son front était ouvert et le sang envahissait peu à peu ses cheveux. A peu de choses près, il était dans la même position que Bobby quelques instants auparavant. Enfin … à peu de choses près ! Il était maintenu au niveau de la cheville par l'extrémité d'une longue queue écailleuse. En continuant l'examen de ce lien insolite, il pouvait voir le long corps visqueux du métamorphe s'entortiller sur la base de la branche cassée et se poursuivre vers le bas du tronc.

Il esquissa un pas en arrière lorsque la tête aplatie surgit brusquement. Puis elle se stoppa avant de se rapprocher lentement de lui, les yeux réduits à l'état de fentes en signe de colère … ou de méfiance. Son sourire narquois avait également disparu. Il tendit son arme dans sa direction, ce qui n'empêcha nullement sa progression vicieuse vers lui. Elle approcha si près qu'il aurait pu compter les larges écailles qui formaient cette carapace si particulière. Il aurait dû lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux mais il avait cette sensation désagréable qu'il était incapable de réagir. Il s'obligea à sortir de sa torpeur mais un nouvel obstacle lui vint à l'esprit : S'il blessait cette ordure, son frère risquait d'en faire les frais. Il sursauta lorsque la bouche de l'énorme reptile s'ouvrit et qu'il se mit à converser comme s'il n'y avait rien d'insolite dans ce phénomène.

**- Vous n'auriez jamais dû ! Vous avez souillé ma nourriture ! Tout ce temps gâché parce que vous n'y connaissez rien. Il était tout juste bon pour l'exsanguination, **exposa-t-il en désignant Bobby.** Vous n'avez aucune idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour faire monter tout ce sang au niveau de sa grosse tête … Bah, c'est pas si grave tout compte fait ! Je ne vous en veux pas. La chair de ce vieux débris n'aurait été bonne qu'en ragoût. Et moi la viande bouillie … **expliqua-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté avec une moue de dégoût.** Non, j'avoue, je préfère de loin le carpaccio ! C'est adorable de votre part de livrer à domicile ! **Se moqua-t-il en s'approchant encore.

A présent, il pouvait sentir son haleine chaude et fétide. A quelques centimètres de son visage, la face reptilienne se distordit pour laisser apparaître son fameux sourire, dévoilant ses deux immenses crochets menaçants.


	19. Chapter 19

Petit pari : A la fin de ce chapitre vous allez vous dire "Quel gras ?" Ben là j'suis bien d'accord avec vous : y en n'a pas ! Si vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je raconte, lisez ! lol !

Merci et bisous à vous tous pour vos commentaires et vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi sympathiques. Et petit coucou aux lecteurs anonymes qui, eux aussi, ont la gentillesse de prendre le temps de lire cette fic !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Il se remettait difficilement de sa rencontre brutale avec le tronc. Lorsque la branche avait cédé, sa chute avait été stoppée par quelque chose qui avait saisi sa cheville. Il aurait pu remercier Dieu pour ça si cette même chose ne l'avait pas entrainé dans un balancement qui lui avait fait embrasser violemment l'énorme masse boisée à l'écorce un peu trop rugueuse à son goût. D'ailleurs, il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce liquide chaud qui, depuis, dégoulinait au sommet de son front et se répandait bien tranquillement dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au choc mais il ne voyait pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Il se focalisa donc sur ses autres sens. Il avait bien compris qu'il était obstinément suspendu dans les airs et pas dans la meilleure position qui soit. L'odeur lui était toujours aussi insupportable alors il se focalisa sur la seule chose qui lui restait : son audition. Un peu plus bas, il entendit une voix caverneuse qu'il ne connaissait pas argumenter sur un sujet avec un ton et une prestance qui lui rappelèrent fortement les cours magistraux qu'il avait eu à la fac.

**- … Je préfère employer la méthode d'abattage avec l'animal fixé par les pattes arrière. Croyez-en mon expérience, c'est beaucoup plus hygiénique si elle est pratiquée correctement. Le plus compliqué est de ne pas percer les viscères : Ca donne un goût affreux à la viande ! C'est pour cette raison que j'attends que les derniers spasmes aient disparu. Vous savez que vos cœurs d'humain s'arrêtent de battre une fois que vous avez perdu quarante pour cent de votre sang ? Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Pour la peau, en revanche, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Ca glisse tout seul. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi l'animal couine autant ! **Souligna-t-il en faignant l'étonnement dans sa voix.** Et puis il gigote tellement quand je le saigne, ça demande une certaine dextérité dans le mouvement. Vous avez déjà essayé d'énucléer du gibier quand il bouge dans tous les sens. Il faut pourtant bien le faire ! Tout le monde sait que vider l'animal de son sang permet d'attendrir la viande. C'est beaucoup plus goûteux ! Heureusement, j'ai des années d'entraînement et je suis devenu expert en la matière, **se vanta-t-il.

Il déglutit difficilement. Finalement, il n'avait jamais abordé ce genre de sujet à Stanford. Il décida de faire son possible pour ignorer toutes les atrocités que ce taré pouvait débiter. D'ailleurs, s'adressait-il à lui ? Etait-il en train de lui exposer la manière dont il allait le préparer pour mieux le dévorer ? Comment allait-il se sortir de ce bourbier ? Et … où était Dean ? Il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction des propos du métamorphe afin de se concentrer sur les bruits qui lui aurait indiqués des renseignements précieux sur son frère ou son ami. En revanche, il fut plutôt ravi de constater que sa vue revenait progressivement. L'image était toujours un peu floue et les environs carrément sombres mais il pouvait distinguer ce qui lui maintenait la cheville aussi serrée. Ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout ! Il força sur ses yeux et suivit le corps longiligne qui s'était entouré confortablement autour de ce qui restait de branche et continuait de s'entortiller sur le tronc. En penchant la tête légèrement en arrière, il eut tout loisir d'observer le dessus de l'énorme crâne aplati du serpent monumental qui le maintenait prisonnier. Puis il regarda plus avant et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il vit que le museau du monstre ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son aîné. Celui-ci était comme subjugué et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher d'exploser la tête de cette saleté ?

Il réalisa que, si Dean était dans l'impossibilité d'agir, lui, en revanche, pouvait tenter quelque chose. Le plus discrètement possible, il remonta son bras droit le long de son corps. Il tata la ceinture de son jean où il pensait trouver son arme et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que sa main était totalement engourdie. Il plia et déplia ses doigts à plusieurs reprises pour faire circuler le sang. Il s'assurait ainsi de mettre plus de chances de son côté car il ne devait pas rater son coup. Puis il saisit la crosse fermement et redescendit lentement son bras pour viser le centre du large crâne qui formait une cible immanquable.

**- Je te déconseille de faire ça !** S'énerva aussitôt le métamorphe en braquant son regard mauvais vers lui.

D'abord surpris par cette réaction, il ne lui fallut néanmoins pas plus d'une seconde pour appuyer sur la détente. La détonation constitua le point de départ d'une série d'événements tout aussi rapides qu'incontrôlables. Le thérianthrope esquiva la balle en tournant brusquement la tête. Le projectile en argent ricocha sur une de ses écailles selon une trajectoire qui n'annonça rien de bon pour les deux hommes qui étaient vraiment trop près du monstre. Il entendit un cri étouffé de douleur et son cœur eut un raté. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de déterminer qui avait été touché ni quelle était l'ampleur des dégâts, car la totalité de son corps fut de nouveau soumis à un balancement brusque qui l'envoya heurter violemment le tronc avant de le projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il avait pourtant pris grand soin de protéger sa tête de ses bras cette fois-ci mais lors de l'atterrissage, il se demanda s'il avait eu une bonne idée, surtout au moment où son bras gauche s'écrasa et effectua un mouvement de recul sous l'impact pour aboutir au déboîtement de son épaule. Le seul avantage qu'il put trouver à cette fulgurante douleur fut de lui prouver qu'il était toujours conscient. Il s'appuya sur son côté droit pour tenter de se redresser mais il se sentit vraiment trop sonné pour pouvoir se relever tout de suite. Il était à deux doigts de se laisser retomber à même le sol lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement si rapide et si ample qu'il produisit un courant d'air putride sur sa nuque, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se figea un court instant avant de se retourner d'un seul coup, faisant abstraction de toute douleur, lorsqu'il entendit un cri et une deuxième détonation.

xxx

Il avait bien senti que quelqu'un l'avait soutenu par les épaules, lui rehaussant la tête pour que le sang afflue dans le bon sens, mais cela faisait des heures que sa conscience l'avait abandonné. Il ne pensait plus à rien, ne ressentait plus rien, ne se souciait plus de rien. Son esprit voyageait quelque part dans un lieu brumeux, opaque, froid et sans vie. Puis le paysage avait changé, lentement, imperceptiblement. Le long de son dos, de ses jambes, derrière sa tête, il y avait quelque chose d'assez dur, toujours aussi froid et vraiment très humide. Le sol ? Chacun de ses membres passa de complètement engourdi à une relative mobilité toute en douleur. Le sang circulait à nouveau dans ses veines et ça lui faisait l'effet de milliards de petites fourmis qui grouillaient dans son corps.

Ses sens revinrent les uns après les autres obligeant sa conscience à faire de même. Le bourdonnement qui avait envahi ses oreilles laissa peu à peu la place à des murmures, puis à des mots plus distincts qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Qui était-ce ? Que racontait-il ? Ce ne fut que lorsque la détonation explosa contre ses tympans que son cœur s'emballa, remettant la machine corporelle en route, l'incitant à ouvrir les paupières d'un geste instinctif et défensif.

Bien qu'il eut les yeux grands ouverts, sa vue lui faisait toujours défaut. L'image était brouillée, sombre, et devait gérer des mouvements beaucoup trop rapides pour qu'il puisse tout suivre. Il perçut malgré tout une silhouette près de lui qui se courba en étouffant un cri de douleur. Dean ! C'était lui, il en était persuadé. Il aurait pu reconnaître ce gamin les yeux fermés. Puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre et quelque chose passa furtivement au-dessus de lui avant d'aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin dans un craquement sinistre. « Sammy ! » crut-il percevoir de la bouche du jeune Winchester qui avait visiblement le souffle coupé. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Ils étaient là, tous les deux ! Ils étaient venus le chercher, le sauver d'une mort certaine … et ils se faisaient laminés par ... Il n'allait certainement pas les abandonner maintenant ! Sa volonté combattit durement son corps pour le forcer à réagir mais celui-ci était encore trop faible pour qu'il puisse se redresser. Il tendit difficilement sa main vers la jambière du jean de Dean, l'attrapa et tira dessus autant qu'il le put. Le jeune homme détacha son regard horrifié de ce qu'il voyait et reporta furtivement son attention sur lui.

**- Bobby ?** S'inquiéta-t-il en le regardant par alternance, lançant toujours des coups d'œil attentifs loin derrière lui, manifestement en direction de son petit frère.

**- Vise … yeux !** Articula-t-il difficilement avec une voix presque inaudible et rauque qu'il ne reconnut même pas.

Au même moment, une masse énorme passa au-dessus d'eux, faisant tourbillonner l'air des alentours, soulevant une odeur putride par la même occasion. Un instant, il crut que le bruit provoqué par le souffle avait couvert le peu de paroles qu'il avait réussi à sortir. Mais la réaction de Dean lui prouva le contraire. Sans perdre une seconde, il le vit se redresser et braquer son arme vers la chose.

**- Hey**, hurla le jeune homme.

A peine trois secondes plus tard, il tirait, provoquant une détonation encore plus assourdissante que la première. S'ensuivit un cri strident, épouvantable, puis un mouvement brusque et ample et enfin un silence de mort. Il allait se demander si c'en était finalement terminé du métamorphe lorsqu'il reçut une réponse plus qu'éloquente :

**- Hé merde !** S'énerva Dean en criant entre ses dents serrées. **Bobby, reste-là, j'reviens tout de suite, **ajouta-t-il brièvement en appliquant rapidement une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de se précipiter derrière lui.

Il avait une furieuse envie de lui répondre : « **Mais où veux-tu qu'j'aille, abruti ?** » mais il préféra garder ses forces pour se retourner sur le ventre et se hisser grâce à un appui fragile sur ses deux bras. Il finit par trouver une position assise toute relative et s'adossa au tronc pour se reposer de tous ses efforts. Il sentait les crampes venir dans chacun de ses membres et c'était extrêmement douloureux. Il observa les alentours pour s'assurer que le métamorphe était bien parti puis se concentra sur la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux enfin devenus opérationnels.

Dean venait d'aider son frère à s'asseoir. Etant donné l'angle du bras gauche de Sam, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que son épaule était déboîtée. L'aîné avait appliqué sa main plâtrée sur l'omoplate et enroulé son bras droit autour de celui de son frère.

**- Dis Sammy, ce serait pas mal que tu mettes un peu plus de grâce quand tu prends ton envol et faudrait voir aussi à … perfectionner ta réception !** Se moqua-t-il en tirant d'un coup sec avant d'avoir fini sa phrase.

**- Oh, merde !** S'écria douloureusement le plus jeune. **Putain Dean, ça fait un mal de chien !**

**- Désolé princesse, **s'excusa son aîné en l'aidant à se relever.

A mesure que les deux frères se rapprochaient de lui, il pouvait constater l'état déplorable du cadet. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés mais le pire se situait au niveau du visage. Son front était déformé par deux, trois, voire quatre énormes bosses. Leur nombre était difficilement déterminable puisque le sang s'était répandu un peu partout et poursuivait sa progression jusque dans son cou.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, ces deux « mort-vivants » – à l'air plus morts que vivants – se renseignèrent sur son état de santé. Il les rassura et se recentra sur Dean.

**- Et toi ? T'as toute ta tête **? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement en se rappelant que peu de temps auparavant il avait perdu la mémoire.

Un large sourire espiègle le rassura sur ce point. Une fois renseignés sur l'état de santé de chacun, ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps en banalités et se concentrèrent sur un moyen efficace de s'en sortir. Malgré tout, il savait que Dean lui cachait quelque chose. Alors qu'ils discutaient, il le vit se détourner pour déchirer un long morceau de son tee-shirt. Tant de pudeur pour improviser un bandage de fortune, ce n'était pas son style. En revanche, mettre tant de soin à l'appliquer autour de la tête de son petit frère, ça c'était bien lui. Ce gamin ne pouvait décidément pas s'en empêcher ! Le visage de Sam fit son apparition après un lavage succinct mais ses yeux clairs sous la bande montraient qu'il était toujours un peu sonné.

De son côté, les crampes qui contractaient ses muscles provoquaient un désagrément à peine supportable mais il essayait de faire abstraction. Il sentait que, malgré tout, son corps reprenait lentement des forces et tout devenait plus facile : voir, bouger, parler … Il reprit le fil de sa pensée ne pouvant pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur ses observations.

**- J'l'ai pourtant eu cet enfoiré ! Je lui ai explosé l'œil droit et il s'est quand même barré !** S'étonnait Dean, furieux.

**- Ce n'est pas où, la vraie question, mais quand, **les informa-t-il.

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Demandèrent les deux Winchester en même temps.

**- Pour le détruire, il faut viser les yeux et utiliser des balles en argent mais ça ne sera d'aucune utilité si on ne tire pas au bon moment. Je suis presque certain qu'on pourra l'exterminer lorsqu'il se métamorphosera. **

**- « Presque certain », hein ? **Répéta Dean, amer.

Là encore, il s'empêcha de sortir une phrase du genre : **«** **Dis donc crétin, si t'as une meilleure idée, t'as qu'à nous la soumettre ! »** Il comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude et trouvait le « crétin » en question atrocement pâle alors il ne souhaitait pas en rajouter. D'autant plus que son regard avait dû être suffisamment éloquent car le jeune homme soupira et mit de côté, pour un temps, son attitude maladroite. Il se reprit donc et continua ses mises en garde.

**- Et surtout, ne croisez pas son regard ! Il est totalement hypnotique.**

**- Ah ben, ça va être simple ça encore ! **Ronchonna de nouveau l'aîné.** Quoi ? **S'étonna-t-il devant les deux regards interrogateurs braqués sur lui avant d'expliquer :** Faut viser les yeux mais faut pas les regarder ! Vous vous prenez pour Houdini pour réussir cet exploit ?**

**- On va devoir lui tendre un piège et l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'il se transforme devant nous, **songea-t-il à voix haute devant cette remarque pertinente.

**- En ce qui concerne le deuxième point, je peux m'en charger**, sourit très largement Dean. **Ce « métamorve » est tellement imbu de sa personne que ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi de le faire sortir de ses gonds !**

**- Oui, j'te fais confiance sur ce coup-là**, lui avoua-t-il, ne pouvant réprimer plus longtemps son propre sourire. **Mais maintenant il se méfie de nous et on n'est pas vraiment en forme pour le pourchasser. Il va falloir trouver une solution pour l'attirer jusqu'à nous.**

**- OK ! J'ai une idée … Mais elle ne va pas vous plaire, **les coupa subitement le plus jeune, comme s'il venait de retrouver enfin ses esprits.

**- C'est hors de question, Sam !** S'énerva l'ainé en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il assistait à leur combat silencieux et se sentait totalement inutile et exclu. Entre ces deux là les mots avaient toujours été superflus pour qu'ils arrivent à se comprendre … mais lui n'avait pas ce don et il avait besoin de savoir.

**- Hé, les deux blaireaux ! Vous pourriez peut-être me tenir au courant ?**

**- Sam veut jouer les appâts ! **Lui expliqua Dean brièvement tout en encrant ses yeux menaçants dans ceux de son petit frère.

**xxx**

**- Dean**, insista lourdement son petit frère. **Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est la meilleure solution. **

**- Non, Sam ! **Lui rappela-t-il en sentant l'énervement le submerger.

**- Mais ne sois pas si borné ! De nous trois, tu es celui qui vise le mieux. Bobby et moi, on est vraiment amoché alors on aura du mal à réagir en cas de besoin. Et moi il va me repérer bien plus facilement juste à cause de l'odeur du sang !**

**- Tu n'es pas le seul à pisser le sang, **l'informa soudainement Bobby qui lui désigna le bas de son torse d'un léger signe de tête.

Impossible que son ami ait deviné qu'il avait été touché puisqu'il avait tout fait pour le cacher ! Il lâcha son cadet du regard une seconde et jeta un œil vers la partie de son corps qui le brûlait, à droite, juste en dessous de son diaphragme, lieu exact où la balle avait eu la bonne idée de s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Effaré, il s'aperçut que sa veste laissait apparaître une auréole sombre qui devint écarlate sous le faisceau de la lampe que Sammy venait de ramasser. Il reporta son attention sur le visage épouvanté de son petit frère.

**- C'est rien, juste une égratignure,** éluda-t-il rapidement pour le rassurer au mieux.

Mais Sam ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et l'obligea à lui montrer sa blessure en écartant le pan de sa chemise. Ce simple mouvement le fit se contracter sous l'effet de ce supplice. « Le problème avec l'hémoglobine c'est que ça a une fâcheuse tendance à coller », pensa-t-il au moment où il eut la désagréable sensation que sa peau était restée plus facilement soudée aux lambeaux de son tee-shirt qu'à ses abdominaux.

**- Merde Dean ! Non, c'est pas rien ! **

Son frère s'approcha encore, le contourna et souleva ses vêtements pour regarder au niveau de son dos. Une fois de plus, une onde de douleur irradia son corps et des sueurs froides le firent frissonner. Il serra les dents si fort qu'à un moment il crut que leur émail allait se fissurer avant d'exploser en milliers de petits morceaux.

**- C'est pas vrai ! **S'exclama son cadet.** Ca ne saigne presque plus mais … Tu as un trou de la taille de mon p'tit doigt qui te traverse de part en part !**

**- Au moins on sait qu'la balle est ressortie**, intervint Bobby qui s'était levé difficilement pour se rapprocher également.

Il avait marmonné mais malheureusement ses propos avait été bien trop clairs pour que son frangin passe à côté et sa réaction fut immédiate.

**- La balle ? Quelle balle ?** S'inquiéta-t-il tout en se redressant et en le regardant, ses yeux trahissant sa soudaine compréhension. **Non ! J'ai quand même pas …**

**- Laisse tomber, Sammy ! Tu n'es pas responsable**, tenta-t-il pour l'apaiser.

Il en était sûr ! Voilà pourquoi il avait essayé de cacher cette blessure ! Sam allait s'en vouloir à mort de l'avoir blessé alors que ce n'était qu'un accident.

**- Pas responsable ? Putain Dean, j't'ai tiré dessus !**

**- Arrête avec ça !** S'énerva-t-il franchement, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se culpabiliser. **Tu sais aussi bien que moi c'qui s'est passé ! Alors me gonfle pas avec tes conneries ! **Voyant que son petit laïus avait fait son effet, il se radoucit et ajouta : **Et puis cette foutue balle n'a traversé que le gras. Ca tombe bien, avec tout ce que j'ai ingurgité ces derniers temps, j'envisageais sérieusement une p'tite lipo pour parfaire mon corps de rêve. Et puis les cicatrices, ça plait aux filles !**

Alors que son frère esquissait un sourire contrit, Bobby intervint avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve dans ces moments-là :

**- C'est pas bientôt fini vos papotages de gonzesses ! J'crois qu'on a un problème plus important sur les bras ! On a tous besoin de soins médicaux et le plus tôt s'ra l'mieux. Mais avant il va falloir trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et accessoirement, ce serait pas mal qu'on se débarrasse du métamorphe.**

Ils s'observèrent tous les trois à la recherche d'un plan infaillible, ou tout du moins raisonnable. Un simple coup d'œil à son cadet lui montra qu'il ne démordait pas de son idée stupide de servir d'appât. Il décida donc de mettre les choses au clair rapidement.

**- Pour sûr, on ne se sépare pas. On reste ensemble quoiqu'il arrive.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi**, approuva Bobby.

**- Mais il n'osera jamais nous attaquer si on est tous les trois !**

**- Arrête, Sam ! Il n'est pas stupide ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va croire qu'on est débile au point de se séparer sciemment. Si on ne se soutient pas, on finira tous les trois pendus par les pieds comme des jambons !**

**- D'accord, **céda finalement Sam.** Alors, comment on fait pour l'attirer jusqu'ici ?**

**- Ca, c'est une bonne question, **admit-il bien ennuyé.

Si son instinct était une arme infaillible, les connaissances et les idées intéressantes émanaient plutôt de son jeune frère habituellement.

**- Faisons le point sur ce que nous savons sur lui**, intervint de nouveau Bobby.

**- OK ! Pour moi, le plus important c'est que maintenant, on sait comment l'éliminer … enfin … « presque », **rectifia-t-il, sarcastique. Sous le regard assassin du vieux chasseur, il ajouta :** Je crois que je vais faire l'inventaire de nos armes.**

Il s'attela à sa tâche tout en réfléchissant à une solution et en les écoutant converser. Sam fit un bilan détaillé de ce qu'ils avaient appris sur cette saleté de bestiole.

**- Il est plus que fier de ses exploits. Son petit discours académique de tout à l'heure le montre bien. Il se croit infaillible et comme il nous l'a dit lorsqu'il avait ton apparence, il est comme un chat qui joue avec une souris. Il s'amuse à chasser ses proies avant de les préparer pour les bouffer. Alors quand il s'est aperçu qu'on était nous aussi des chasseurs, il a dû se dire qu'il avait trouvé un bon moyen de se mesurer à des concurrents de valeur. Depuis que Dean a réussi à le toucher, il doit se méfier. Mais, bien qu'il ait été surpris et même très en colère, je pense que maintenant il est sur le pied de guerre, plus déterminé que jamais. On est devenu un challenge bien plus intéressant pour lui et il va vouloir nous prouver qu'il est plus fort que nous. Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi on a retrouvé des marques avec une griffe manquante sur les os alors qu'il n'a aucune blessure apparente quelque que soit la forme qu'il prend.**

**- Tu sais, quand je parlais de signature**, lui rappela Bobby, **je crois que je n'étais pas loin de la vérité. Ce truc est tellement tordu qu'il veut que les gens reconnaissent son « œuvre ».**

Pendant ce temps, et très discrètement, il s'était appliqué un bandage de fortune afin que le sang ne s'échappe plus du tout de sa plaie. Ca lui faisait un mal de chien mais il était persuadé que rien de vital n'avait été touché. Il se dit que l'avantage avec cette blessure par balle était que sa chair avait un peu cicatrisé au moment où le métal brulant l'avait traversé, empêchant une hémorragie trop importante. Puis il rejoignit les deux hommes et leur fit le bilan du matériel à disposition. Tout en leur donnant quelques armes, il décréta avec un large sourire :

**- Alors comme ça, il se croit plus fort que nous, hein ? Il ne nous connait vraiment pas !**

**- Je sais comment on va l'avoir ! **Ajouta-t-il en même temps que son frère.

Ils échangèrent un simple regard et il sut que cette fois-ci, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Cette saleté de « machinmorphe » allait en baver !


	20. Chapter 20

Bon ben là, ça sent méchamment la fin ! Enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y aura tout de même un épilogue ! lol !

Merci à vous tous de prendre le temps de lire cette fic et bisous à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**- Tu parles d'une tanche ! Ca se croit super balèze mais c'est même pas foutu de nous attraper. Et au moindre petit bobo, ça se barre en chouinant dans les jupes de sa mère ! J'sais pas pour toi Sammy, mais moi ça me fait un bien fou de cramer son taudis. Non mais c'est vrai, c'est totalement dégueu ici ! Quand je pense qu'il voulait nous donner un cours d'hygiène culinaire. Quel blaireau ! Tu sais que finalement, on lui rend un grand service là : si les services sanitaires étaient passés avant nous, je crois qu'il aurait eu des problèmes. Et puis, toutes ces flammes qui dansent, j'trouve ça poétique … et ça réchauffe, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Il lui répondit avec un regard en coin tout en lui rendant son sourire complice. Inutile d'en rajouter ! A lui seul, son aîné réussissait parfaitement la mission qu'il s'était attribuée. Bien évidemment, il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour être entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Autant dire qu'il s'en donnait à cœur-joie. Il avait toujours eu l'art et la manière d'exaspérer qui il voulait, quand il voulait. En tant que son jeune frère, il lui reconnaissait sans aucune hésitation ce don et lui attribuait son diplôme d'« emmerdeur professionnel ». D'ailleurs, il se réjouissait de ne pas en faire les frais … pour une fois !

Bobby n'étant toujours pas en mesure de se déplacer rapidement, il avait été collé d'office au rang de sentinelle. Il était installé un peu en amont, lourdement armé, et surveillait le moindre signe de l'arrivée du métamorphe. Ils avaient même convenu d'un code lumineux en cas d'attaque imminente.

Le piège était donc en place et il suffisait d'attendre qu'il se referme sur cette saleté qui lui avait incontestablement pourri sa nuit. Mais une angoisse tenace le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Il faisait son possible pour se rassurer en se disant que tout se passerait au mieux. Il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par ce genre de sentiments qui risquerait de leur être fatal. Il devait impérativement rester calme et garder son esprit clair.

Pendant que leur ami veillait à leur sécurité, Dean et lui étaient en train d'arroser copieusement l'immonde repaire au lance-flammes. Certaines pommes de pin sur le sol éclataient comme s'ils avaient allumé des pétards. Les autres, associées aux épines, s'embrasaient aisément et facilitaient leur tâche. Seule la mousse et l'humidité de la terre empêchaient le foyer de s'étendre au-delà de la zone incendiée.

Si le brasier avait le mérite d'assainir le lieu, l'odeur n'en restait pas moins écœurante. Le parfum des pins soumis à cette chaleur intense était à peine perceptible au milieu de ce mélange nauséabond. Le sang séché des anciennes victimes formait des plaques noircies par les flammes, encroûtant le peu de végétation qui subsistait sur le sol. Quant à l'hémoglobine du pauvre mec à peine entamé, elle formait de petites bulles opaques et s'évaporait en un nuage dense, irrespirable. Mais le pire dans tout ça était les relents émanant des viscères en décomposition. Même en arrêtant de respirer, l'odeur perfide s'infiltrait par les pores de sa peau et maltraitait de nouveau son estomac.

Il jeta un œil à son aîné afin de voir s'il ressentait le même malaise que lui et son cœur eut un raté. En dehors de la pâleur de son visage et de son regard interrogateur devant la terreur qu'il devait certainement lui transmettre par son attitude, deux yeux jaunes venaient de s'ouvrir de part et d'autre de son corps, à hauteur de ses épaules, juste derrière lui. De toute évidence, Dean comprit tout de suite qu'il se tramait quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Tout se passa tellement rapidement qu'il crut même un instant qu'il avait rêvé. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus que le vide. Sortant de sa torpeur provoquée par l'immense frayeur qu'il ressentait encore, il avança rapidement vers l'endroit où se trouvait son grand frère une fraction de seconde auparavant. Il tourna sur lui-même, le recherchant activement, sentant le gouffre se former au sein de son estomac. Avec une voix qui trahissait son désespoir, il hurla son prénom comme si le simple fait de l'appeler allait le faire revenir miraculeusement.

**- DEAN !**

xxx

**- Bobby**, essayait-il de l'implorer avec ses yeux de chien battu.

**- Sam, on doit s'en tenir au plan. Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée à toi aussi.**

**- Oui mais je pensais qu'il … laisse tomber, **finit-il par dire en secouant la tête et en s'affairant dans son sac comme s'il s'était fait une raison ou plutôt qu'il cherchait un moyen d'occuper son esprit.

Ca faisait bien cinq minutes que ce gamin essayait de le convaincre de partir à la recherche de son frère. Il avait eu du mal à le retenir aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les deux frangins exposer leur plan, il avait bien compris que chacun d'eux espérait secrètement que le métamorphe s'en prendrait à lui en priorité. Mais cette saleté de bestiole avait un petit contentieux à régler avec l'aîné qui avait su l'exaspérer au plus haut point. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait motivé ce p'tit malin à accepter l'idée de son jeune frère. Il avait fait en sorte d'être l'objectif principal du prédateur. Une fois attiré dans la clairière, le chasseur devenait la proie et constituait une cible parfaite. A trois contre un, ça aurait dû être inratable !

Mais malheureusement, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait pourtant scruté les alentours, s'était concentré, attentif au moindre bruit, au plus petit mouvement, au simple détail qui aurait pu faire la différence. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant et sous l'angoisse, plus que sous l'effet de la colère, Sam le lui avait reproché amèrement. Le gamin s'en était voulu immédiatement et s'était excusé. Pourtant, il avait eu raison : il était le plus vieux et par conséquent le plus expérimenté des trois chasseurs. Il aurait donc dû faire mieux et empêcher ce désastre. Il savait que le métamorphe était une créature extrêmement intelligente et qu'il avait les moyens de les prendre par surprise. S'ils voulaient s'en sortir, ils devaient impérativement se surpasser. La disparition de Dean, qui n'était pas vraiment prévue au programme, était un problème supplémentaire. Un point de plus pour le métamorphe !

Malgré tout ils ne devaient pas quitter cette clairière. S'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, terrain de chasse du thérianthrope, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Cet espace était leur seul espoir : lieu éclairé par les quelques flammes qui dansaient encore, lieu d'où ils pouvaient prévenir suffisamment à l'avance son arrivée et lieu qui leur procurait la liberté d'actions dont ils avaient besoin. Il avait cette impression bizarre que le gamin n'était pas en danger de mort imminent. Il suspectait cette bestiole sadique d'avoir élaboré son propre plan pour les torturer longuement avant de les achever et était plus que persuadé qu'elle allait revenir bientôt pour les cueillir à leur tour. Il attendait donc son retour de pied ferme.

Alors qu'il faisait le gué, il s'aperçut que Sam était en train de partir.

**- Qu'est-ce tu fous ?** Lui demanda-t-il en attrapant son bras.

**- Le métamorphe est hyper remonté contre Dean. Il va surement le torturer et finira par le tuer. Il est hors de question que j'attende ici sans rien faire. Tu as entièrement raison, Bobby. Quitter cet endroit, c'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup et je comprends que tu veuilles rester ici. Mais moi … c'est juste que … j'peux pas. J'peux pas le laisser comme ça. Désolé.**

Foutue tête de mule ! Il cherchait un moyen de l'arrêter, de le raisonner malgré la détermination qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux. Mais il assista désarmé aux grandes enjambées qui éloignaient le gamin en direction de son funeste destin. Dean ne lui pardonnerait jamais !

Putain de toile de merde ! Inutile de se débattre, rien n'y faisait. Les quatre membres écartés comme s'il avait l'intention débile d'imiter une étoile de mer, il était étendu dans ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un hamac géant. Toutefois, ce lit d'appoint était un peu trop vertical à son goût. Les extrémités étaient soudées aux pins environnants, à une hauteur suffisamment éloignée du sol pour laisser le vertige s'exprimer pleinement au sein de son organisme. Il était donc, à son grand désarroi, suspendu dans les airs par l'ensemble de tous ces fils translucides tissés entre eux d'une manière qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'artistique s'ils n'avaient pas eu ce foutu défaut de l'emprisonner. C'était collant, flexible, résistant comme l'acier, solide au point de lui faire croire que c'était indestructible et … habité !

Il eut à peine besoin d'incliner la tête vers l'arrière pour déceler l'énorme masse noire. La gigantesque bête approchait nonchalamment de lui, le fixant de ses yeux mauvais, dont un était tout de même bien amoché. Il pouvait deviner son rictus diabolique sur ce qui lui servait de visage, entre deux immondes mandibules. D'ordinaire ce genre de bestiole finissait écrasé sous ses chaussures sans plus de considération, mais sur ce coup-là, sa pointure ne serait vraiment pas suffisante pour réussir ce type d'exploit.

Ses huit grandes pattes bougeaient indépendamment les unes des autres mais progressaient toutes habilement sur les fils et, bien évidemment, dans sa direction. Etant donné le poids de cette chose, elle aurait dû passer à travers et s'écraser sur le sol quelques mètres plus bas, l'entraînant dans sa chute par la même occasion. Mais il n'en était rien. Si Sammy avait été là, il lui aurait certainement fait un cours sur le coefficient d'absorption des oscillations de la soie constituant les toiles d'araignée ! Sa situation étant catastrophique, il se rassurait en se disant que son petit frère était en meilleure position que lui et en bien meilleure compagnie !

**- N'aie pas peur ! **Susurra la sale bête en pliant ses pattes velues pour approcher ses mandibules à dix centimètres à peine de son visage.** Je ne vais pas te manger ! Enfin pas tout de suite en tous cas**, ironisa-t-elle. **Alors comme ça, tu te crois meilleur que moi ? **

Elle inspecta son corps comme si elle le passait au scanner.

**- Tu comptais m'avoir comment ? Tu n'as même pas d'arme avec toi. Es-tu arrogant à ce point-là ? C'est pas drôle si tu ne peux pas te défendre. Mais c'est vrai, je l'avoue, tu m'as bien énervé ! Alors tu sais quoi ? J'ai très envie de te faire souffrir quand même, **lui indiqua-t-elle en appuyant une de ses pattes sur son abdomen, non loin du trou provoqué par la balle qui l'avait traversé.

Il avait du mal à réprimer le hurlement de douleur qui venait de se bloquer dans sa gorge. Une réplique bien sentie était née instinctivement dans son esprit mais sa mâchoire était aussi crispée que ses poings étaient serrés et aucun son ne fut en mesure de sortir de sa bouche. Il se forçait à respirer, mesurant avec beaucoup de précision, le gonflement partiel de son torse à chaque aspiration. La grosse masse noire qui servait de tête à cet horrible arachnide s'inclina légèrement sur le côté, montrant toute sa « compassion » ou plutôt son étonnement.

**- J'vois qu't'es un dur à cuire. J'm'en doutais un peu ! Si ton courage est aussi important que ta grande gueule, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Alors j'ai bien réfléchi. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé un moyen infaillible de te faire hurler. J'vais te laisser cinq minutes mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite. Tu m'attends bien sagement ici, juste le temps que je te ramène ton p'tit frère. Tu vas voir, on va bien se marrer tous les trois.**

A ces mots, un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. Lui qui ne croyait en rien se mit à prier pour que Sam ait respecté sa promesse, qu'il s'en soit tenu au plan et qu'il soit resté auprès de Bobby. A eux deux dans la clairière, ils avaient plus de chances de s'en sortir. Tout seul au milieu de la forêt, ils étaient tous foutus. Il perçut les mouvements rapides et silencieux de la gigantesque araignée, puis plus rien. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui. Cette saleté n'avait pas intérêt à toucher un cheveu de son frère ! Il allait lui arracher ses sales pattes poilues une à une et les lui faire bouffer !

**- Sammy**, hurla-t-il à plein poumons comme pour le prévenir bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ces efforts étaient vains.

xxx

**- Tu sais quoi ? Prie pour que ton frère ne soit plus de ce monde parce que lorsqu'il apprendra ce que tu es en train de faire, j'donne pas cher de ta peau.**

Son ami lui avait sorti tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le retenir mais il devait bien avouer que cet argument était un des plus percutants. Il se stoppa net avant de penser qu'il préférait mille fois se fâcher avec son frère que de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire. Il fit donc le dernier pas qui lui faisait quitter la clairière et pénétrer la forêt.

**- Et tu lui expliqueras pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance !**

Cette fois, il fit demi-tour. Comment Bobby pouvait-il dire des absurdités pareilles ?

**- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Ben oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, abruti ? Je ne me suis pas tenu à mon engagement, j'ai mis ma vie en péril parce que j'étais persuadé qu't'étais pas foutu de t'en sortir tout seul ?**

**- Ca n'a rien à voir Bobby ! J'ai totalement confiance en Dean mais j'ai vu de quoi était capable cette chose et …**

**- Et tu as envie d'être sa prochaine victime ! Comme ça, ton frère devra également s'occuper de te sauver les miches ! C'est vrai qu'il n'a que ça à penser en ce moment ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il préfère te savoir ici avec moi plutôt qu'au milieu de nulle part avec le métamorphe au cul ?**

**- Mais …**

**- Mais on ne doit pas se séparer, nom de dieu ! **S'énerva franchement Bobby.** Putain, mais tu ne vois pas que si tu pars d'ici, tu joues le jeu de cet enfoiré ! Diviser pour mieux régner, tu connais ? Si on est séparé, on ne s'en sort pas !**

**- Alors viens avec moi ! **Le supplia-t-il presque, avec une voix qu'il ne reconnut même pas tant elle était étranglée.

**- Où ? Tu sais où il est toi, ton frère ? Parce que moi je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il n'y a même pas de traces à suivre ! Et puis s'il se libère, comment f'ra-t-il pour nous retrouver si on est en train de crapahuter dieu sait où ?**

Le seul problème dans cette phrase était le « si ». « S'il se libère », voilà où se situait l'origine de son tourment. Au fond de lui, il savait que le vieux chasseur avait raison. Et puis il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Il refusait d'abandonner son frère mais quel soutien pouvait-il lui apporter s'il se faisait prendre ? Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il persistait dans son idée. Inutile de se bercer de douces illusions. Sans compter qu'en partant, il abandonnait aussi son ami. Et puis il y avait cette foutue promesse. Vaincu, il laissa ses épaules retomber. La tension née de ce choix cornélien le quitta dès qu'il eut pris la décision de s'en tenir au plan. Il n'en fallut pas plus au désespoir pour envahir totalement son esprit.

**- D'accord**, céda-t-il finalement, sa voix mourant au fil de ses paroles. **Mais il faut qu'il s'en sorte Bobby. Il le faut, sinon je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.**

**- Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! J'le crois pas !** Susurra une voix suave et caverneuse à la fois, qui lui fit hérisser les cheveux au niveau de la nuque. **C'est pas parce qu'il est vieux qu'il est sage ! Pourquoi tu l'écoutes ? On se serait éclaté tous les deux ! T'es pas joueur, **constata le métamorphe sur un ton boudeur**. J'aurais pourtant juré que rien ne t'aurait arrêté pour sauver ton frère. Lui, en tous cas, ne se serait pas laissé manipuler aussi facilement …**

Comme lui, Bobby lançait des regards aux alentours pour déterminer la position exacte de leur assaillant. Mais la voix résonnait comme un écho et rebondissait sur chaque tronc d'arbre. Instinctivement, ils se placèrent dos à dos, braquant leurs armes devant eux.

**- … Si tu changes d'avis, Sammy, tu nous retrouveras facilement. Il te suffira de suivre les hurlements de douleur de ton frère !**

Décidément, il ne supportait pas d'entendre son surnom de la bouche de cette chose. Passablement énervé, il sentit Bobby lui attraper le poignet, certainement dans l'intention de le calmer ou au moins le retenir. Il s'aperçut que les paroles du métamorphe avaient quelque chose de rassurant : Dean était vivant. Il laissa l'espoir le submerger et réagit aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce monstre s'approcher de son frère. Il souffla dédaigneusement avant de le provoquer, essayant d'ajouter ses propres travers aux sarcasmes qu'aurait pu dire son aîné.

**- Dean a bien raison. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre branleur ! Pourquoi tu n'oses pas m'approcher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur ? A moins que tu n'aies pas très envie de nous montrer ta nouvelle apparence ? T'a foiré ta métamorphose ou quoi ? C'est quoi ta nouvelle lubie ? Macaque ? Blaireau ? Paris Hilton ? **

**- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu posais trop de questions ! **Gronda l'énorme créature qui venait d'apparaître comme par enchantement devant lui.** Je vais t'apprendre à rabattre ton caquet moi !**

Ses yeux dans les siens, il n'eut ni l'occasion, ni le temps de réagir. La douleur du coup s'estompa quand il commença à se sentir sombrer dans l'inconscience.

xxx

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il sentit le léger souffle putride qui annonça l'arrivée du métamorphe. Il admettait bien volontiers que Sam avait su l'exaspérer au point qu'il ait eu envie de les attaquer. Par certains aspects, et s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette série de questions, il aurait pu croire que c'était Dean qui se tenait derrière lui. L'important était que le résultat était là et il venait d'arriver du ciel sous la forme de … il se retourna rapidement, à peine conscient du risque qu'il encourait … Wow ! Beau spécimen de l'embranchement des arthropodes ! Il déglutit si bruyamment qu'il n'entendit pas exactement les quelques mots que le métamorphe cracha au visage de Sam. En un éclair, l'une de ses huit pattes se leva et fouetta l'air d'une manière peu conventionnelle pour s'abattre sur le gamin qui ne résista pas sous la violence du coup.

Sam tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de prendre de ses nouvelles, ni vraiment le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui. Sans perdre une seconde il actionna le lance-flammes. Réglé comme un chalumeau, le jet incandescent atteint de plein fouet l'énorme tête sombre et velue. Les poils crépitèrent avant de s'embraser un à un. D'abord surprise, l'horrible créature recula. Ne souhaitant pas qu'elle s'enfuit de nouveau, il lui adressa son plus joli sourire vainqueur auquel il ajouta un soupçon d'arrogance. Il ne prit pas le risque de croiser son regard pétrifiant mais il sut que sa tactique avait fonctionné lorsque la sale bête se campa solidement sur ses membres qui paraissaient si frêles comparés à sa masse corporelle. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'aperçut qu'en revanche, par rapport à lui, ils étaient deux fois plus haut et leur largeur le faisait paraître tout svelte, voire carrément très élégant. En fin de compte, il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de se concentrer sur l'anatomie de cette créature. Ca n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Tout en gardant le lance-flammes dirigé vers elle, il attrapa de la main gauche, le colt de Dean qu'il avait glissé dans sa ceinture.

La gigantesque chose émit un hurlement de fureur. Il s'exhorta au calme. Il n'avait qu'une balle et devait attendre qu'elle se transforme pour tirer. Mais tout ne se passait pas comme prévu et ce fut son tour d'esquisser un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle abaissa son thorax à raz le sol, pliant ses huit pattes, prête à charger. En quoi était faite cette chose ? En téflon ?

Tout se passa si rapidement, qu'il eut du mal à comprendre par quel miracle il était toujours en vie. Lorsque l'ignoble araignée fonça sur lui, il fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. L'atterrissage à même le sol fut brusque et eut pour conséquences la perte de son lance-flammes et la contraction de sa main gauche sur la détente. L'unique balle vint s'écraser sur la carapace de la créature dans un choc à la consonance métallique. La chose avança vers lui soufflant sa rage. Il pressa la gâchette plusieurs fois en vain. Le cliquetis sonnait comme le glas. Tout en progressant vers lui, la créature, sûre d'elle, commença à se transformer. Il jeta un œil à Sam toujours étendu sur le sol, certainement assommé pour de bon. Impossible de l'appeler tant ses cordes vocales étaient contractées. Ils avaient bien conscience, au moment où ils l'avaient élaboré, que leur plan aurait des ratés mais à ce point-là … ça devenait une mission suicide ! Il repéra le lance-flammes à environ trois mètres derrière lui sur sa droite et tenta de s'en approcher. Il recula lentement en s'aidant de ses coudes. Il s'activa lorsque la bête accéléra sa progression vers lui. Il comprit que cette tentative était désespérée et commença à perdre espoir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un qui arrivait en courant derrière lui. Nul besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de la personne essoufflée qui venait de sortir du bois.

**- Sam,** hurla le jeune homme à l'intention de son frère.

Aussitôt, celui-ci se redressa comme s'il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Puis il projeta son arme dans les mains de son aîné qui l'attrapa et la braqua sur le monstre complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. La détonation résonna et se répercuta aux quatre coins de la clairière. L'impact explosa son œil valide et cette fois, le monstre informe hurla de douleur. Il se cambra, fouettant l'air de ses quatre pattes avant, puis essaya de s'enfuir.

**- C'est pas vrai !** Explosa Dean. **Tu vas crever saloperie ?**

Sam se leva avec une rapidité effarante et incendia le flanc gauche de la créature. Il l'imita en attrapant son propre lance-flammes et en s'attaquant à ce qui lui servait de tête. Elle se contorsionnait en tous sens sous l'effet de la douleur et hurlait toute sa contrariété. La fureur s'empara d'elle et elle commença une nouvelle métamorphose. Dean s'approcha considérablement, ajusta son arme et tira une ultime fois. La cavité oculaire s'élargit amplement sous l'impact. Le résultat lui fit penser à l'implosion d'une poche d'air dans une grotte sous-marine, la dépression faisant s'effondrer les parois, laissant le liquide s'infiltrer à gros jets épais à l'intérieur. Les chairs tout autour se liquéfièrent, fondant et dégoulinant sur le sol comme neige au soleil. Le métamorphe continua néanmoins à se débattre. Son corps bouillonnant prenait différentes formes plus insolites les unes que les autres, humaines, animales et intermédiaires. Il se muait avec une rapidité incroyable dans des mouvements flasques et désordonnés. Même son cri, qui s'apparentait plus à un vagissement de terreur maintenant, changeait de timbre et passait par des aigus si intenses qu'il leur vrillait les oreilles. Au bout d'un temps qui leur paru interminable, le thérianthrope s'effondra en une masse informe et visqueuse sur le sol.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent indécis, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et surtout de vivre. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à reprendre leurs esprits et s'assurèrent, avec de multiples précautions, qu'ils étaient bien venus à bout de cette étrange créature.

**- J'aime pas les araignées,** conclurent très sereinement les deux frères d'une même voix bougonne.


	21. Chapter 21

_Oh ben non alors ! Encore une de terminée ! L'avantage quand on poste ses fics, c'est qu'on parle avec plein de personnes adorables et j'espère sincèrement ne pas perdre le contact avec vous tous._

_Pour répondre à la question de certaines d'entre vous, il y a effectivement une nouvelle fic en cours. C'est une pré-série que j'écris pour faire plaisir à ma p'tite Jeanne. Si elle vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire "Out Of Memory". _

_Et bien sûr, merci aussi à vous qui m'avez envoyé des commentaires, MP, reviews et tout et tout : __Glammazone, Valdora, Schumi, Jubei-Kazuki, Ouiamsammy, _Elidana, _Kimberly68, Poupette67, Cass Shelly, Fire666, Tobys, Oreli, Trekkie02, Jess62, Danaefilla, Celin6414, Soleiya, Elisab, Anninounet, Antalgique, Demi-portion, Tartopom, Nelly31, Murielfragg, Sexy Sushi, Tchibi Tsubasa, Hachiko, Sammydream, Lilou1990 … en espérant n'avoir oublié personne (dans le cas contraire, mille pardons et bisous de consolation). Votre soutien et votre gentillesse m'ont beaucoup touchée ! _

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Adossé sur l'Impala, il sirotait tranquillement une bière. Ca faisait deux jours que Sam et lui se reposaient chez Bobby. Ils s'étaient administré mutuellement les soins nécessaires à leur rétablissement. Leur expérience dans ce domaine leur était souvent salutaire. Et puis, malgré le fait que leur trousse de secours soit complète, autant dire qu'elle était ridicule à côté de l'attirail soigneusement rangé et entretenu de leur ami. S'ils avaient tous trois des têtes de déterrés, à la limite du zombie qui aurait chopé une mauvaise gastro, leurs jours n'étaient pas du tout en danger. Inutile donc d'aller à l'hôpital ! Chose qui les ravissait au plus haut point. Malgré tout, il gardait un œil attentif sur l'évolution des blessures de Sammy. Ce gamin détestait tellement les hôpitaux qu'il minimisait toujours ses lésions et autres plaies pour ne pas avoir à y aller. Il ne lui jetait pas la pierre car il n'était pas très adepte de ces lieux aseptisés non plus. Malgré tout, si la fièvre provoquée par ses infections n'était pas descendue ce matin, il l'aurait emmené de gré ou de force !

Il essaya de se gratter le bras gauche qui le démangeait sérieusement depuis un moment mais ne réussit qu'à afficher une grimace de frustration. Cette espèce de bandage était dure comme du béton. Exit le plâtre ! Bobby lui avait fait un rafistolage maison qui ne lui permettait pas de se gratter mais qui, en revanche, offrait l'opportunité de vérifier quotidiennement l'état de ses points de suture. Cacher une lame en argent sous son plâtre n'avait pas été l'idée la plus lumineuse qu'il ait eue jusque-là ! Mais ça avait été un sacrifice inévitable à la réussite de leur plan. D'ailleurs il se demandait encore comment ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir. La partie qui consistait à agacer le métamorphe et lui faire croire qu'il était en position de supériorité avait été un jeu d'enfant. Celle où il était question qu'il se libère et qu'il les rejoigne au plus vite avait été une autre paire de manches ! Déjà il avait fallu qu'il dégage son bras droit de l'adhérence extrême que procurait la toile. Mais il devait bien avouer que de savoir son frère et son ami en danger l'avait motivé quelque peu ! Ensuite il avait tiré un peu trop rapidement la lame dont l'extrémité s'était déjà bien enfoncée dans son avant-bras. Ce geste l'avait donc soulagé d'un côté mais avait provoqué deux autres brûlures tout aussi dégoulinantes de sang ! D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils l'avaient soigné, Sam et Bobby ne s'étaient pas gênés pour lui faire remarquer que s'il avait été plus délicat, il n'aurait pas, en plus du reste, ces deux grandes entailles qui le lacéraient du coude au poignet. Inutile d'essayer de leur faire comprendre que sur l'instant, il lui importait peu de prendre ce genre de précautions qui n'aurait eu que le mérite de lui faire perdre son temps. Et puis la délicatesse et lui … Enfin, sans ses deux côtés si tranchants, il n'aurait pas pu sectionner les épais filins qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Il les avait coupés un à un, essayant de garder un équilibre tout relatif, le but n'étant pas de s'écraser lamentablement au sol.

Il avait entouré autant que possible son bras gauche sur l'énorme fil qui aurait dû lui servir à descendre en toute sécurité avant de trancher celui qui lui maintenait toujours sa jambe droite. Malheureusement, son corps s'était affaissé brusquement sous son poids et cette action eut le mérite de tirer considérablement sur sa fracture, lui arrachant le premier, et néanmoins pas le dernier, cri étouffé de douleur. La pléiade de jurons qui s'ensuivit demeura interne car les événements se précipitèrent. Le balancement provoqué par la rupture de ce lien l'avait projeté contre les troncs plus que rugueux des pins. Sa chute vertigineuse en fut certes ralentie mais pas suffisamment à son goût. Et pour finir, son atterrissage déjà assez violent se poursuivit en roulé-boulé sur la pente que dessinait le flanc de la montagne jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un obstacle qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître tant sa tête tournait. Il fit des pieds et des mains pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. A cet instant, il avait développé une grande admiration pour Tarzan ! L'accrobranche n'était définitivement pas un sport pour lui ! S'il n'avait pas connu les risques encourus par Sammy, il serait certainement encore allongé là-bas. Seulement voilà, ça avait été un facteur déterminant et il s'était retrouvé à courir aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le supporter, après s'être redressé plus que laborieusement.

Il n'avait eu qu'une peur : d'avoir été si longtemps absent que son frangin ait eu l'envie stupide de lui venir en aide ! Mais il devait bien avouer que Sammy avait bien assuré et il en éprouvait une grande fierté. Son petit frère avait tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et à ses yeux ça comptait plus que tout. Le petit sourire reconnaissant qu'il sentit naître sur son visage disparut dès qu'il se remémora son arrivée dans la clairière. Son cœur avait cessé de battre au moment où, d'un simple coup d'œil, il avait compris la gravité de la situation. Bobby était dans une sale posture et Sammy était allongé quelques mètres plus loin, inanimé sur le sol. A ce moment précis, il s'était maudit d'avoir été si long à se libérer, si bête d'avoir pensé que ce plan pourrait fonctionner et si irresponsable de les avoir abandonnés comme ça ! Il avait été surpris de la manière dont il avait réussi à hurler le prénom de son cadet. Le voir se relever l'avait rassuré au plus haut point, lui avait redonné l'espoir et lui avait fourni un regain d'énergie suffisant pour éclater le monstre à mains nues. Si Sam n'avait pas été en mesure de lui passer son colt, il aurait certainement enfoncé sa lame en argent dans l'œil de cette saloperie ! Ils avaient tout de même dû s'y mettre à trois pour en venir à bout et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'en voulait terriblement de leur avoir fait courir tous ces risques. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas eu ce foutu problème de perte de mémoire, ils auraient pu, Sam et lui, arriver à temps pour aider leur ami. S'il n'avait pas perdu ces instants précieux à chercher ses souvenirs, qui n'avaient rien de bien joyeux de toute façon, Bobby ne se serait pas fait prendre. Et il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'entraîner Sammy dans cette chasse. Il n'avait vu que l'urgence de la situation et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils y passent tous ! Il avala d'une traite le reste de sa bière, posa la bouteille au sol et s'affala de nouveau sur sa Chevrolet.

xxx

Ca faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'il était caché derrière la fenêtre du salon à observer son aîné. Bobby était parti faire des courses alors il n'y avait plus personne pour lui dire d'arrêter de l'espionner et d'aller lui parler. Phrase bien évidemment ponctuée d'un « abruti ». Il devait pourtant bien savoir que c'était une chose facile à dire mais pas facile à faire ! Dean n'était vraiment pas du genre à se confier. Et pourtant il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme à son habitude, son frère était sur son dos à vérifier qu'il se rétablissait bien, que ses blessures cicatrisaient, que sa température baissait ... Mais le reste du temps, il s'isolait régulièrement depuis ces deux jours. Dès qu'il était tout seul, comme maintenant, il nettoyait ses armes, il bricolait sa chère voiture ou il buvait une bière et à chaque fois il faisait cette mine taciturne qui n'augurait rien de bon. C'était ce genre de choses qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était soucieux. Le seul problème, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'approcher pour essayer d'aborder le sujet, il avait droit à un magnifique sourire « j'vois de quoi tu parles », assorti de la phrase « Tout va bien, Sammy ! Et toi, comment tu te sens ? » Et invariablement il se préoccupait plus de son état de santé, à tout revérifier encore une fois, à lui dire de retourner se coucher à cause de sa température … au lieu de lui avouer ce qui le tracassait.

Enervé et impatient, il fit un pas vers la porte, bien décidé à le faire parler. Puis il se stoppa et se ravisa. Il revint à la fenêtre et reprit sa surveillance. Mis à part un subtile sourire qu'il avait cru voir un instant auparavant, le regard de Dean était terne, ses sourcils froncés et son visage fermé. Au départ, il avait pensé que son frère lui en voulait pour quelque chose et il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que cela pouvait être. Mais à le voir ainsi, il comprenait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un sentiment de culpabilité qui rongeait son aîné de l'intérieur. Alors il cherchait désespérément un moyen afin de l'obliger à se confier à lui.

Pour le contraindre à parler, Dean, lui, adaptait toujours une de ses différentes facettes à la situation : En bon grand frère, il pouvait être sarcastique, moqueur, exaspérant mais il était aussi capable de faire preuve d'une certaine autorité qu'on attribuerait plus volontiers à un père normalement et enfin, il lui arrivait d'être extrêmement compatissant à la manière d'une mère. Quoique cet aspect maternel se vérifiait plus facilement à travers son côté surprotecteur. Quand il avait dit à Meg que Dean était sa famille, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité. A lui seul, son frère assumait parfaitement tous ces rôles.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se battait dans la clairière pour ne pas sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience, ce fut sans conteste la voix de son aîné qui lui avait permis de sortir de sa torpeur. La violence du coup que lui avait administré le thérianthrope l'avait totalement sonné mais entendre son prénom de cette manière avait été comme un électrochoc et l'avait encouragé à réagir rapidement. C'était un peu comme une connexion, un lien fort qui les unissait tous les deux.

Une chose était sûre : à chaque fois qu'il s'était confié, son grand frère avait su trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Il aurait aimé être capable d'en faire autant pour lui. Mais pour l'obliger à sortir le moindre mot, il devait développer des trésors de patience et d'ingéniosité. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de son aîné, excepté ça !

Il le regarda avaler les dernières gouttes de sa bière avant de déposer la bouteille à ses pieds. Ravi, il comprit qu'il venait de trouver un bon prétexte pour l'approcher et un bon moyen de le faire parler. Cette fois-ci, il passa la porte d'entrée, équipé, et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la Chevrolet où était adossé son aîné.

xxx

Il le vit arriver avec ses deux bières à la main, une expression innocente sur le visage et un sourire subtil qui essayait de cacher qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Puis il lui tendit la bouteille avant d'enfouir sa main devenue libre dans sa poche de jean, en haussant ses épaules de manière à mieux pouvoir y ensevelir sa tête. Enfin, il s'adossa sur la voiture, près de lui, en soupirant bruyamment. Il le voyait arriver avec ses gros sabots : tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il avait envie de parler. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait de le faire, au contraire, il aurait aimé trouver les mots qui exprimeraient pleinement son ressenti, sa reconnaissance envers lui, sa culpabilité par rapport à tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais voilà, il ne voulait pas sombrer dans le mélo et encore moins s'engager dans un papotage de gonzesses !

Il refreina donc son envie de sourire devant l'attitude plus qu'éloquente de son petit frère et le regarda en haussant les sourcils, lui indiquant de cette manière qu'il n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir.

**- Quoi ?** Lui demanda son cadet, feignant l'étonnement.

**- Quoi ?** L'imita-t-il sur le même ton, l'encourageant malgré lui à poursuivre.

**- Je n'ai plus de fièvre, j'me sens bien, je n'ai pas envie d'aller me recoucher et j'en ai plus que marre de rester enfermé à la maison ! J'vais devenir dingue si je ne sors pas ! Alors, j'ai bien le droit de venir boire une bière avec toi, non ?**

Il l'observa, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**- Dean ?** Insista Sam, montrant clairement qu'il attendait une réponse.

**- Excuse-moi, je croyais que c'était purement rhétorique,** ironisa-t-il. **Tu fais comme tu veux Sammy.**

Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils avalaient une gorgée de leur bière respective. Mais comme il le présageait, il fut de courte durée. Les quelques secondes de répit prirent fin au deuxième long soupir. Puis il entendit l'inévitable :

**- Dean ?**

On y était ! Il tourna la tête vers lui, réprimant un soupir d'exaspération – Sammy n'allait décidément pas le lâcher – et un sourire d'amusement – il le connaissait si bien.

**- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? **

Il se doutait que son petit frère avait trouvé un stratagème pour tenter de le faire parler mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

**- Bien sûr que si**, s'indigna-t-il. **J'ai une totale confiance en toi, Sammy !**

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne te confies pas à moi ? Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de m'en parler ?**

**- J'te l'ai déjà dit : Je vais bien !** Rappela-t-il en insistant sur les trois derniers mots.

Il avait essayé d'être convainquant. D'ailleurs, n'en était-il pas convaincu lui-même ? Ses douleurs physiques s'amenuisaient chaque jour. Il se rétablissait très bien compte tenu des circonstances. Et puis ils s'en étaient tous bien sortis et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Malgré tout, au fond de lui-même, il savait très bien de quoi voulait parler son petit frère. Il n'avait simplement pas très envie de l'évoquer. Il s'efforçait donc de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux et cherchait désespérément un moyen d'esquiver le sujet.

**- Dean**, insista son cadet de sa voix la plus torturée, se penchant suffisamment en avant pour que leurs regards se croisent.

C'était déloyal ! Ils ne combattaient pas à armes égales ! Il prit le temps de poser sa bouteille près de la roue de l'Impala et se redressa pour rencontrer de nouveau le même regard. Il céda.

**- C'est juste que … toi t'as vraiment assuré mais moi … cette chasse, ma perte de mémoire … j'crois que j't'en ai fait baver ses derniers jours, pas vrai ?**

Gêné, il avait baissé la tête le temps de cet aveu, trouvant un intérêt tout particulier à cette bouteille en verre qui trônait à ses pieds, encore pleine à moitié. Il attendit quelques secondes une réaction qui n'arrivait pas. Il releva donc la tête pour rencontrer le visage blême de son cadet. Il se remémora ses paroles, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire d'aussi choquant pour obtenir une telle réaction. Puis son inquiétude pour son état de santé reprit le dessus :

**- Sammy, ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? **

xxx

Il avait encore du mal à y croire ! Alors c'était de là que provenait son sentiment de culpabilité. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il croisa le regard anxieux de son aîné.

**- Quoi ?** lui demanda-t-il en comprenant qu'il venait de lui parler.

**- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?**

**- Mais oui, ça va !** S'énerva-t-il presque avant de se radoucir rapidement. **Dean, j'comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Si on a réussi à se sortir de cette chasse, c'est bien grâce à toi …**

Il fut coupé par le souffle sarcastique de Dean.

**- Ben quoi, c'est vrai !** Insista-t-il devant son attitude perplexe. **Et puis on en a déjà discuté : On n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait bien sortir Bobby de là. Tu as eu raison sur toute la ligne.**

**- Sauf qu'on n'aurait pas été obligé d'aller le libérer si j'avais réagi avant ou si je n'avais pas eu cette foutue amnésie ! On aurait pu le rejoindre dès le début de son enquête …**

**- Ben ça, tu n'y pouvais rien et puis si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, prends t'en plutôt à moi.**

**- Quoi ? Sûrement pas. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, Sammy,** lui dit-il fermement en le fixant droit dans les yeux comme s'il voulait à tout prix lui enlever cette idée débile de la tête.

Le problème avec cette conversation était que l'ensemble de ses regrets de ces derniers jours refaisaient surface. Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient là depuis le début et qu'il avait eu beau essayer de les enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire, ils le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Ses yeux prisonniers de ceux de son aîné, il estima que c'était le bon moment de lui en parler.

**- Dean, heu … si on suit ta logique, tu n'aurais jamais été amnésique si le wendigo ne t'avait pas projeté contre le mur et le wendigo n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de le faire si j'étais resté à tes côtés comme tu me l'avais demandé au lieu de me ruer tête baissée …**

**- Wow, wow, wow ! Tout doux Will Hunting ! Tu cogites trop là. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rester avec moi pour que tu me serves de bouclier …**

**- Je sais mais on est une équipe …**

**- Absolument et je sais que je peux compter sur toi comme tu peux le faire avec moi. Et en tant que membre de cette équipe, c'est normal que je m'assure que tu sois dans le bon état d'esprit avant de partir en chasse. Tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire là ?**

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait ! Avec tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette année, entre la mort de son père, la découverte de ses pouvoirs psychiques et les révélations concernant ce qu'il risquait de devenir, il s'était trituré les méninges au point d'être parfois déconnecté des différentes chasses qu'ils avaient effectuées, mettant sa vie et celle de son frère en danger. S'il n'attribuait que peu d'importance à son existence, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de son frangin si protecteur. Et il devait bien avouer qu'avec cette attitude, il était plus un boulet pour lui qu'une aide précieuse. Mal à l'aise avec cette évidence, il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant une boutade comme aurait pu le faire Dean :

**- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'inquiéter pour moi, hein ?**

Malheureusement, son aîné ne répondit pas à cette question qui devait lui paraître totalement idiote. D'ailleurs, il lui signifia clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de rire, ses sourcils froncés accompagnant son visage fermé. Il sentit son sourire s'effacer et préféra admirer les reflets dorés sur sa bouteille de bière, échappant un moment au regard insistant de son grand frère.

**- D'accord**, s'engagea-t-il finalement, sans relever la tête.

**- Sam,** l'appela fermement Dean, l'obligeant à redresser la tête.

**- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord !** Répéta-t-il passablement énervé. **J'ai compris ! Mais cette promesse je te l'ai déjà faite et je m'y suis tenu alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes …**

**- Ouais, c'est vrai. Et c'est bien grâce à ça qu'on s'en est sorti. Je te le répète Sammy, tu as vraiment assuré. Tu t'en es tenu au plan dans la clairière … Tu as été plus fort que j'aurais pu l'être, j'te jure …**

**- Ben en fait, Bobby m'a bien aidé. Il m'a empêché d'aller te rejoindre,** avoua-t-il, plutôt ennuyé.

**- Mais la décision finale, c'est toi qui l'as prise. J'te connais, personne ne réussirait à te convaincre de faire quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas envie de faire. Je sais que ça a été horrible pour toi mais tu as pris la bonne décision. C'est tout ce qui compte et c'est ce qui nous a sauvé la vie.**

Dean avait un don pour embrouiller les choses à son avantage. Ce qu'il avait estimé être une faiblesse de sa part était devenue une force comme par enchantement. Perplexe, il commença néanmoins à se sentir mieux.

**- Quand on a exterminé le premier wendigo**, poursuivit son frère. **Là encore tu as pris la bonne décision. J'aurais fait comme toi. On était à la recherche du gamin et on ne pouvait pas laisser Ray tout seul. Il fallait avancer et c'est ce que tu as fait. C'était à moi de te suivre et pas à toi de m'attendre.**

Au fond de lui, il savait que si les rôles avaient été effectivement inversés, Dean ne serait jamais parti sans lui. Mais il avait prononcé ces quelques phrases avec tant de conviction qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre de ne plus se sentir coupable.

**- … m'aurait évité d'être amnésique comme un con. Et puis tu es resté avec moi pendant toute ma convalescence alors que je t'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs.**

**- Mais non ! Pas du tout. C'est vrai que tu avais plein de questions mais c'était quand même légitime, vu ton état.**

**- Allez, arrête Sammy ! Je me souviens très bien de cette fameuse conversation où tu m'as parlé de ton départ à la fac. On ne peut pas dire que tu avais l'air très à l'aise.**

Pourquoi n'était-il plus amnésique ? Il se sentait extrêmement gêné et aurait préféré oublié cet instant une fois pour toutes mais apparemment, Dean ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avec un sourire en coin, il expliqua :

**- Maintenant que j'ai toutes les cartes en mains, je dois dire que je suis plutôt content qu'il y ait au moins un intello dans la famille qui ait eu le courage de poursuivre ses études ! Ca peut toujours être utile.**

Mais comment faisait-il ? Même en utilisant la dérision, il pouvait aborder et résoudre des sujets aussi sérieux soient-ils. Plus ils avançaient dans cette discussion et plus il se sentait léger. En jetant un œil à son frère, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de son grand frère. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui le perturbait. Il l'interrogea du regard et dut le fixer longuement pour qu'il daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche.

**- J'ai été dur avec toi … j'veux dire pendant que j'étais amnésique … je n'ai pas fait que te harceler de questions. J'ai passé mon temps à gueuler, à te reprocher de ne pas être honnête avec moi …**

**- Mais non, j't'assure, c'était pas si terrible. Et puis quelque part tu avais raison. C'est juste que … c'était pas facile : tu avais tellement de questions … et je savais que les réponses te feraient plus de mal que de bien.**

**- Je sais ce que c'est, Sammy !**

**- Parce que je pose toujours trop de questions ?**

**- Non ! Quoique c'est vrai que tu poses vraiment beaucoup de questions,** avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt. **Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as essayé de me protéger. En fait tu as réagi comme j'aurais dû le faire.**

**- J'comprends pas. De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Disons qu'il y a deux moments de ma vie que j'aurais préféré oublier : le jour où je t'ai dit quel était le vrai boulot de papa et celui où je t'ai avoué ses dernières paroles. **

Il s'arrêta là, visiblement ennuyé, le regard fuyant. Il tenait à lui dire les mots qui pourraient le rassurer. Lui faire comprendre à quel point ça avait été important qu'il lui dise la vérité. Que c'était grâce à ce genre de moments qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en lui et que, de son côté, il ne regrettait rien, bien au contraire. Mais en voyant son aîné dans cet état, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas eu cette honnêteté envers lui pendant son amnésie, tant il redoutait de se sentir aussi mal que lui un jour. Si ce genre de situation venait à se renouveler, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui révéler toute la vérité. Comme l'avait dit Bobby, Dean était fort, il pouvait encaisser. Ils devaient se faire confiance mutuellement et jusqu'à présent ils n'y arrivaient qu'à cette condition. Cette bonne résolution prise, il s'empressa de réconforter son frère au mieux :

**- Ben moi je suis content que tu l'aies fait. C'est vraiment important pour moi. Je comprends mieux maintenant ce que tu as pu ressentir quand c'était mon tour de te harceler de questions. Et je préfère de loin l'avoir appris de ta bouche plutôt que par hasard ou parce que j'aurais fait mes propres enquêtes. **

**- T'as toujours été un p'tit fouineur de toute façon**, ironisa son facétieux frangin en relevant la tête.

**- T'imagines ce que j'aurais pu trouver ? Les idées que j'aurais pu me faire ? Je serai devenu complètement parano … Ouais c'est ça, ignorant et parano !**

**- C'est sûr, sans moi tu croirais encore au père Noël et tu serais resté une mauviette toute ta vie**, conclut Dean avec un sourire aussi moqueur que reconnaissant.

Il se sentait vraiment bien maintenant qu'ils avaient discuté tous les deux à cœur ouvert. Etrange car il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte à quel point il allait mal juste avant. Mais le fait d'en parler l'avait libéré et encore une fois, Dean avait su … Soudain un doute surgit dans son esprit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il comprit que son aîné l'avait emmené exactement où il le souhaitait. Il avait utilisé ses propres regrets pour l'obliger à évoquer tout ce qui le rongeait depuis quelques jours. D'une part, il lui avait rappelé sa promesse et l'avait obligé à la renouveler. Puis il l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne lui en voulait plus d'être parti à la fac, tout en lui rappelant, avec ses mots bien sûr, qu'il était fier de lui. Et enfin il l'avait libéré de toute culpabilité quant aux derniers événements. Suspicieux, il l'observa plus minutieusement. C'était évident, Dean était plus que soulagé : il était satisfait ! Sa première réaction fut de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui faire payer son odieuse manipulation. Ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, ne penser qu'à lui ? Mais il se ravisa aussitôt, trop heureux d'avoir un frère qui le connaissait si bien et qui était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Il soupira et s'adressa à lui avec sincérité et reconnaissance :

**- Merci, Dean. Pour tout.**

**- Y a pas de quoi, Sammy ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? C'est parce que je suis un grand frère génial** ! Expliqua son aîné tout sourire.

Il savait que cette phrase malheureuse ressortirait un jour ou l'autre. Même s'il le pensait chaque jour, il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire – NON ! JAMAIS ! Il ne le contredit pas mais secoua la tête pour lui signifier clairement son attitude immature. Puis il l'imita en portant le goulot de sa bière à sa bouche. Le silence s'installa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien de gênant. C'était un de ces silences agréables qu'ils aimaient partager tous les deux et qu'il savoura pleinement.


End file.
